


Twin Flame - Traduction de Swan'sFeathers

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Traductions de Swan'sFeathers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Rape, Sex, Swan-Mills Family, True Love, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 93,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma Swan et Regina Mills sont mariées ou sur le point d'être. Regina est déjà mariée avec Robin Locksley et a un beau-fils Roland. Emma est dans une relation stable avec Killian Jones. Emma est la meilleure amie de Regina depuis le lycée. Que se passe-t-il quand Emma découvre qu'elle nie sa sexualité et pire encore ses vrais sentiments pour sa meilleure amie? SWANQUEEN [AU]





	1. Twin Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swan Queen Fanfiction Twin Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308736) by Swan'sFeathers. 



Froid comme la plupart des jours à Vancouver au Canada, dans l'appartement 104 du bâtiment de MetroTown, l'alarme sonne à 6h15, Regina se réveille tout de suite et frappe le bouton off. Elle se met une main sur le front, elle veut continuer à dormir. Robin se réveille juste après elle en se frottant les yeux. C'est un lundi matin et comme la plupart des gens, ils haïssent les lundis matins.

\- Oh je déteste les lundis et je déteste les matins.  
Robin la regarde et sourit, il se tourne vers elle et l'entour de ses bras en la serrant contre lui.  
\- On pourrait faire les fainéants et rester au lit aujourd'hui ? J’appellerais pour nous faire porter pâle, on pourrait … tu sais … rester ici … à regarder des films ?  
Il lève ses sourcils et lui sourit affectueusement, Regina était presque en train de céder.  
\- Aussi intéressante soit ton offre, nous devons amener Roland à son premier jour d'école puis nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de manquer le travail, qui plus est si vous voulez cette promotion Mr Locksley.  
Robin est le directeur réputé d'une compagnie très connue appelée « The Royal Lion's Education » qui se concentre sur l'éducation gratuite pour les enfants vivant dans des familles aux bas revenus et offre le matériel scolaire si nécessaire. Regina se penche et lui donne un léger et doux baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Ah mon amour … tu gâches tout le plaisir !  
Il lui sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau.  
À ce moment, Roland ouvre la porte de la chambre parentale et saute dans le lit tout excité pour son premier jour d'école, il entre actuellement en CE2 et n'en peut plus d'attendre pour revoir ses amis et découvrir qui sera son instituteur ou institutrice cette année.  
\- Papa ! Gina ! Levez-vous ! J'ai école et vous devez aller travailler !  
Roland aime appeler Regina « Gina » car c'est plus court, c'est plus simple et ils préfèrent tous les deux au lieu de « Maman », par respect pour sa mère biologique qui est décédée en le mettant au monde.  
La brune sourit au garçon et lui frotte les cheveux.  
\- Et bien, on dirait que quelqu'un est excité. Alors bonhomme ! Prêt pour l'école ? Papa va te déposer aujourd'hui.  
Robin sourit et joue avec son fils dans le lit.  
Regina regarde sa famille et se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a, elle a un mari attentionné et son fils merveilleux qu'elle aime comme si c'était le sien, mais au fond de son esprit elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la sensation que quelque chose lui manquait. Elle a tout, elle n'a pas de raison de se plaindre mais pour une raison quelconque elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait à sa vie.  
Robin la sortit de ses pensées.  
\- Viens te doucher mon amour, mais j'aimerais te mouiller d'abord.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle était dans le lit, elle se mord la lèvre et lui saute dessus en lui mettant les bras autour du cou et en lui serrant la taille avec ses jambes.  
\- Eh bien je suggère que nous commencions maintenant si nous voulons vraiment être propre.  
Regina lève ses sourcils et lui fait un sourire en coin. Il la porte jusque dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte. Roland les appelles depuis la cuisine.  
\- Ginaaa ! Et le petit-déjeuner ? On va être en retard et papa peut se doucher tout seul !  
Sa belle-mère ouvre la porte et sort sa tête pour que le petit ne la voit pas nue.  
\- Je suis désolée mon chéri, je vais bientôt sortir.  
Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il demande le petit-déjeuner. Pour être honnête, elle apprécie vraiment le sexe avec Robin, il est incroyable au lit. Si elle devait le décrire, elle n'aurait pas les mots pour dire à quel point il est bon, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore, quoiqu'elle le trouve génial, elle a toujours cette sensation que quelque chose lui manque.  
\- Je vais l'emmener chez Granny ma chérie, on prendra quelque chose en route, ce sera amusant.  
\- Non Robin, je veux que ton fils prenne son petit-déjeuner ici pour sa rentrée des classes, je veux m'assurer qu'il mange bien.  
Elle se brosse les dents tandis que Robin tente de la convaincre que Roland est un homme comme son père et tant qu'il a de la nourriture dans le ventre, tout va bien. Regina lui lance un regard qui, sans équivoque, signifie non ; elle sort et ferme la porte.

Pendant ce temps, trois étages plus bas dans le bâtiment de MetroTown, Emma est en retard pour le travail. Killian adore le sexe matinal et cela l'a distrait toujours lorsqu''il descend le long de son corps. Elle aime la façon dont il utilise sa langue pour la faire venir en quelques minutes et elle a toujours besoin d'étouffer ses cris dans un oreiller pour qu'Henry ne l'entende pas. C'est un ado de 15 ans et il sait très bien ce qui se passe lorsqu'il entend le lit grincer.  
Il était 6h15 alors qu'Emma est nue avec les jambes écartées, Killian déguste son nectar, pénétrant son vagin de sa langue, bougeant lentement, parcourant son sexe, cela tout en pressant et en faisant des petits cercles sur son clitoris avec ses doigts. Emma s'agrippe aux draps d'une main et presse l'oreiller sur sa bouche de l'autre.  
\- Killi … je vais … oh mon …  
Un orgasme la saisit, d'une telle force que Killian sent le doux liquide sur ses lèvres, son menton et coulant le long de sa gorge. Emma commence à se détendre dans le lit tandis que le réveil est désactivé. Ils ne le réalisent pas jusqu'à ce que le brun remonte le long de son corps et repose sa tête près de ses cheveux.  
\- Merde Killian il est 6h55 ! Je suis en retard et Henry reprend les cours aujourd'hui !  
Il essaye de la calmer et de la garder près de lui dans le lit.  
\- Du calme mon amour, c'est la rentrée du p'tit et il ne veut probablement pas y aller.  
Emma se dépêche pour enfiler ses sous-vêtements en dentelle jaune, un jean et un sweat-shirt.  
\- Killian ce n'est pas le propos, je suis sa mère, je suis censée lui préparer des pancakes ou un truc dans le genre, pas coucher avec mon petit-ami avant 6h30 !  
Pendant qu'elle dit à son petit-ami à quel point elle a le sentiment d'être une horrible mère, Henry frappe à la porte.  
\- Maman ?  
Elle se maudit de ne pas être plus responsable.  
\- Désolée gamin, le réveil n'a pas sonné ! Lui répondit-elle. Et toi dépêche toi pour te doucher et t'habiller. Chuchota-t-elle à son homme.  
\- Maman je sais que tu étais réveillée avant 6h, tu peux changer les draps ?  
Killian qui est assis sur le lit est en train de rire aux éclats alors qu'Emma se maudit de ne pas être plus silencieuse. Elle dit à son fils :  
\- Prépares-toi, on va passer chez Granny !  
Elle se chuchote à elle-même « Merde » alors que le brun continue de rire tout en s'habillant, Emma rougit encore du commentaire de son adolescent.  
Une fois qu'ils sont tous prêts, ils sortent, Killian prend sa Toyota Corolla noire alors que la blonde et Henry prennent le 4x4 jaune, Emma n'a jamais renoncé à sa couleur ; donc après avoir vendu sa coccinelle jaune, elle a décidé qu'elle aurait un 4x4 et qu'elle le ferait repeindre en jaune. Ils se regardent, sourient et partent au travail.  
Emma va au Granny avec son fils pour prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide. Avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, la blonde se dirige vers Regina. Cette dernière l'a préparé pour Robin et Roland mais n'a rien mangé avec eux, elle le fait les week-ends lorsqu'elle a le temps mais durant la semaine de travail, elle aime venir au Granny après avoir déposé le petit à l'école.

Robin voulait accompagner son fils pour sa rentrée des classes donc après s'être dit au revoir, elle se rend directement chez Granny vers 7h45 pour prendre un café et discuter avec Emma Swan avant de partir travailler pour 8h30.  
\- Bonjour Emma ! Salut Henry, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?  
Emma regarde Regina avec culpabilité et un grand sentiment d'irresponsabilité.  
\- Oui, le réveil n'a pas sonné.  
Henry est en train d'envoyer des messages sur son téléphone quand il commente :  
\- Je vous ai entendu, mais tu peux dire ça si ça te fait sentir mieux.  
Il ne voulait pas être rude mais son sarcasme embarrassait sa mère. Emma ouvre les yeux en grand et son visage change en toutes sortes de couleurs.  
\- Henry ! Comment peux-tu me parler comme ça ?! Va commander ce que tu veux, on a 13 minutes pour t'emmener en cours.  
Elle pousse doucement Henry vers le restaurant, il commence à rire en secouant la tête et se dirige vers le comptoir pour prendre sa commande. Ensuite, il lève la voix pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut et répond un café comme d'habitude, c'est ce qu'elle prend tous les matins de semaine.

Regina la regarde avec un immense sourire en tenant sa tasse de café.  
\- Il t'a chatouillé le minou ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?  
Emma la saisit par le bras et l'assoit dans un box, si Henry ne l'a pas assez embarrassée, son amie l'a fait. Les deux femmes peuvent parler de sexe, elles sont ouvertes et honnêtes, elles ont l'habitude de se poser avec un verre de vin ou de bière chez l'une ou chez l'autre pour parler de leurs premières fois avec chaque garçon. Dans le cas de Regina, chaque garçon ou fille.  
\- Il aime me le faire tout les matins Regina ! En été ça allait, Henry était en vacances et j'avais mes quarts de nuit mais maintenant c'est juste … aarrrrgh je ne peux pas et quand je me réveille il est là et prêt à partir.  
Regina éclate de rire.  
\- Eh bien au moins, vous ne vous ennuyez pas, et il me semble qu'il le fait bien.  
Emma y pense une seconde.  
\- Oui, je suppose que nous sommes …  
Elle se perd dans ses pensées mais revient à elle en demandant immédiatement :  
\- Et toi Regina, comment va la vie de couple marié ?  
Elle demande cela avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, elle se souvient encore quand Robin lui a proposé de l'épouser et comme elle était incertaine de vouloir épouser ce type. La blonde l'avait convaincu et l'aidait à passer ses nerfs pour que le mariage se passe bien et qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.  
\- Ça va, je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, Robin est un bon mari et Roland est génial mais … je ne sais pas, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, je veux dire, tu sais que je suis bisexuelle et je ne compare jamais le sexe entre les hommes et les femmes car ce n'est pas juste. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer …  
Emma la regarde et ne peut s'empêcher de penser, qu'elle aime Killian, enfin elle le pense, mais que parfois elle s'ennuie. Il est incroyable au lit mais elle ressent parfois un manque de sensibilité chez cet homme, quand elle a juste besoin de se reposer et de câlins, il finit toujours par la convaincre de faire plus que ça. Cela l'a toujours gêné mais elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre, elle pense seulement être trop sensible à ce propos.  
Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Henry l'interrompt.  
\- Maman tu as fini ton café ?  
Emma regarde son fils puis son amie avec un air d'excuse.  
\- Désolée Regina, je dois amener Henry mais on se prévient par sms si on peut se voir cet après-midi ?  
La brune sourit et lui touche la main.  
\- Bien sûr, je pense que Robin va travailler tard à la compagnie donc je pense emmener Roland avec moi si on se voit.  
Emma sourit et hoche la tête pour lui signifier son accord.  
\- Ok, je te vois plus tard.  
Elle sort et monte dans sa voiture alors que Regina sort du restaurant quelques secondes plus tard, elle leur fait un au revoir de la main et monte dans sa Mercedes noire.  
La brune se demande pourquoi elle ne voit pas en Emma plus qu'une amie ; car elle est belle et intelligente, elle est maintenant représente de l'ordre, Killian est son petit-ami mais la brune trouve qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour elle. Elle ne veut pas que la blonde se sente mal à ce sujet et elle ne veut pas être trop intrusive dans sa vie personnelle donc elle préfère garder tout cela pour elle. Alors elle se dit à haute voix :  
\- Regina Mills ! Emma n'est pas gay !  
Elles parlent de tout et n'importe quoi donc Emma lui aurait dit si elle était bicurieuse ou bisexuelle, elle lui en aurait parlé à coup sûr … ou pas. Regina recommence à parler à voix haute :  
\- Il y a bien cette fois où je suis sortie nue de la salle de bain parce que j'avais laissé ma serviette sur le lit, et elle … NON … NON Regina elle n'est pas gay ! Tu es mariée, tu n'es pas censée penser à ce genre de choses !  
Elle a oublié qu'elle avait les vitres de sa voitures baissées quand elle s'est arrêtée au feu, un homme à côté d'elle la regarde crier et frapper son volant, alors qu'elle tourne la tête, elle le remarque. Elle est embarrassée mais ne laisse rien paraître.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous profitez du spectacle ?  
L'homme détourne immédiatement les yeux, quand le feu passe au vert, Regina met les gaz et conduit jusqu'au travail.  
Elle se murmure à elle-même :  
\- Mon dieu, pas étonnant que j'avais froid, j'avais oublié de remonter les fenêtres.  
La brune arrive au travail à temps tandis qu'Emma dépose Henry dans l'allée de l'école, elle l'arrête.  
\- Gamin, à propos de ce matin … Il l'interrompt.  
\- C'est bon Maman, j'ai 15 ans, j'en sais assez sur les choux et les roses.  
Il sourit à sa mère et lui fait un bisou sur la joue mais Emma lui répond rapidement :  
\- Ce n'est pas que ça Henry, tu ne devrais pas … mais Henry l'interrompt encore.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas Maman, soit juste heureuse.  
Il ferme la porte de la voiture et s'éloigne.  
\- Soit juste heureuse, se répète Emma en murmurant pour elle-même. Mais l'est-elle vraiment ?  
Avoir des rapports sexuels avec Killian Jones matin et soir, c'est surtout là-dessus que se base sa relation en ce moment, mais est-ce que cela la rend heureuse ?  
Il est gentil avec Henry, ils se font même des journées entre mecs. Elle aime qu'il ait une figure paternelle, puisque son père est parti sans laisser de trace, pas un appel, pas un message, il ne reconnaîtrait pas son propre fils s'il le croisait dans la rue.  
Regina a été d'un énorme soutien lorsqu'elle apprit qu'Emma était une mère célibataire essayant d'être une meilleure personne en étudiant et en ayant des projets professionnels ainsi le jeune homme peut être fier de sa mère forte et accomplie. Lorsqu'elle devait étudier, Regina sortait avec le jeune Henry, ils jouaient à des jeux vidéo, regardaient ses films préférés ; elle était celle qui l'occupait. Emma aimait leur relation. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une notification sur son téléphone, c'était un message de Regina.  
~ Du vin ce soir ? Chez toi ou chez moi ? -R  
Emma sourit au texte et secoue la tête en pensant à quel point cette femme tient toujours sa parole.  
~ Chez moi, prends Roland et le vin. -E  
Regina sourit en consultant la réponse, pose son téléphone et retourne à son travail.


	2. You're not his mother

18h30, Regina se rend avec Roland trois étages plus bas où vit sa meilleure amie, avec une bouteille de vin comme promis. Emma finit de faire ses lasagnes, c'est l'un des rares plats qu'elle sait cuisiner. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est essentiellement ce que Regina lui a appris lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée. Elle sortait le plat du four quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.  
\- J'arrive !  
Tout en passant par le salon, elle dit à Henry :  
\- Gamin, tu peux me rendre un service et allumer la console pour que Roland ne s'ennuie pas, s'il te plaît ?  
Henry sourit et regarde sa mère.  
\- Bien sûr Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de lui pendant que vous passerez du temps entre filles.  
Le garçon lui dit cela d'une voix moqueuse, Emma rit et continue à marcher.  
\- Ok, merci gamin.  
L'appartement d'Emma était de la même taille que celui de Regina. C'était le même mais décoré différemment, si Regina préférait les rideaux designs dans sa chambre avec des couleurs douces comme le beige, le bleu ou le blanc ; Emma avait surtout du brun, du beige, des douces nuances de vert et des rideaux que l'on peut trouver dans 99% des magasins, mais après tout, eux aussi semblent élégants.  
Emma ouvre la porte et sourit, son visage montrant à quel point elle est enthousiaste de les recevoir.  
\- Heyy ! Vous êtes là !  
Regina lui sourit et lui tend le vin en entrant dans l'appartement avec Roland, Emma regarde la bouteille.  
\- Et tu as apporté le vin !  
Regina la regarde.  
\- Et le moins cher comme tu l'aimes !  
Roland fait un drôle de visage avec son nez et dit :  
\- Gina qu'est-ce que ça sent ? Ça sent bon !  
Emma s'agenouille devant lui.  
\- C'est les lasagnes, ta belle-mère m'a appris comment faire.  
Regina l'interrompt.  
\- As-tu mis des flocons de piment rouge comme je t'ai montré ?  
Emma la regarde avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Bien sûr, comment ne pas se rappeler de l'ingrédient secret ?  
Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et elles rient toutes les deux.

Tout le monde est assis à table et dîne, ils mangent le dessert, un flan qu'Emma a acheté dans un petit magasin près de leur immeuble. Ils rient et se racontent des blagues, Henry partage son impression sur sa rentrée et raconte qu'une nouvelle fille qui s'appelle Violet a attiré son attention. Emma est préoccupée en ce qui concerne les filles mais est tout de même heureuse que son fils soit probablement en train d'avoir un premier amour.

Après qu'Emma est fait la vaisselle, Regina a installé Roland confortablement dans le salon pour qu'il puisse jouer à la console et regarder des films avec Henry, alors que les deux femmes s'éloignent et s'installent sur le balcon pour converser tranquillement. Emma apporte deux verres de vin et elles s'assoient toutes les deux dans une causeuse afin d'admirer la vue de Vancouver de nuit.  
Regina regarde Emma tout en servant le vin.  
\- Alors …   
Emma sourit toujours en regardant son verre.  
\- Alors … par où veux-tu que je commence ?  
Regina est dans ses pensées avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard.  
\- Comment ça se passe avec M. Guyliner et son pantalon serré ? Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de vin, mais ne détournant pas les yeux d'Emma.  
\- Ahah, nous ne sommes pas trop vieilles pour leur donner ce genre de surnom ? Sinon, ça va, il est gentil avec Henry … il … par exemple … il est bon au lit.  
Regina lève les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres.  
\- On dirait … que tu n'as pas grand-chose à dire. Je veux dire, Emma, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais une relation c'est bien plus que juste du sexe.  
Emma ouvre la bouche une fois que Regina finit sa phrase, elle plisse les yeux et paraît un peu blessée.  
\- Je suis au courant de ça, mais il est gentil avec Henry et c'est tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment.  
Regina se rapproche de son amie et lui tient la main.  
\- Je sais, je sais qu'il est bon avec Henry et c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, mais tu comptes aussi, tu es belle, intelligente et drôle. Regina réfléchit à ce qu'elle va dire ensuite et ne s'empêche pas de dire sur un ton plus bas, sans parler d'un corps magnifique.  
Emma se met à rire et la bouscule de l'épaule pour la taquiner.  
\- Quoi ? Vous avez craqué pour moi Miss Mills ? Hein hein …   
Regina éclate de rire.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis juste en train de complimenter ma meilleure amie, c'est ce que les amies font non ? Dit Regina sur un ton nerveux qu'Emma ne releva pas mais la blonde confirma ses dires avec un hochement de tête et bu son vin en riant.

Regina ne cessait de la regarder fixement, se rappelant comme elle l'avait regardé en maillot de bain à l'université. Elles avaient toutes les deux décidées d'aller à la piscine avec avoir fini les cours avant midi. Elle portait ce minuscule bikini noir, c'était presque un string, elle avait des jambes et un ventre tonifiés, sans parler de ses bras. Quand Regina se prélassait au soleil et qu'Emma nageait dans la piscine en profitant de l'eau, la brune la regardait toujours en espérant qu'elle ne remarque rien. Elle ne lui a jamais parlé de l'attraction qu'elle avait pour elle. Cela lui semblait juste inutile puisqu'Emma n'était pas gay et ne veux pas saboter son amitié, ce n'était probablement rien d'autre que de l'admiration pour son si joli corps ? Alors elle s'était décidée de rester tranquille car il n'y a pas à animer quelque chose qui n'est peut-être même pas là.

Emma interrompit les pensées de la brune.  
\- Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé Robin, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde … Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ton amie, parce que je sais qui tu es en tant que personne, comment tu es avec Robin, Roland, Henry et moi, tu fais passer les autres avant, et ensuite tu penses à toi.   
Elles se regardent toutes les deux avec une infinie tendresse, sans dire un mot. Un coup à la porte les interrompit, Henry qui était en train de regarder un film avec Roland se lève et va ouvrir.  
\- Hey mon ami ! Où est ta mère ?  
Emma sourit en regardant par la porte vitrée tandis que Regina boit son vin en roulant les yeux.  
*Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'ennuie tellement, je veux dire, Emma est ma meilleure amie et même s'il ne la mérite probablement pas, elle peut l'aimer … attend … l'aimer ? Je n'ai pas demandé à Emma si elle l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?*  
Alors que Regina est perdue dans ses pensées, Emma a rejoint Killian pour l'embrasser et l'enlacer. Il lui sourit et lui demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu bois du vin ?  
Emma rit tout en le tenant par la taille.  
\- On a du vin avec Regina, on se rattrape, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps entre filles.  
Regina quitte le balcon à travers les grandes fenêtres coulissantes qu'Emma avait déjà ouvertes.  
\- Regina ! Je suis content de te voir mais tu m'excuses ? Je dois faire un brin de toilette pour ma copine, pour qu'on soit prêt à aller au lit.  
Killian leva les sourcils et embrassa Emma tandis que Regina se sentait dégoûtée par son commentaire.  
\- Oh et il se douche … dis-moi, utilises-tu aussi du savon ?  
Emma interrompit la conversation et s'interposa entre les deux, même si les voir se comporter comme des adolescent l'amusait. Elle regarde Regina.  
\- Sois gentille !  
Elle se retourne et regarde Killian.  
\- Et toi va te laver, je te rejoins après.  
Il hoche la tête et quitte la pièce. Regina regarde la blonde sans dire un mot avec les bras croisés car son amie sait très bien ce qu'elle en pense. Elles ont eu cette conversation un peu plus tôt donc elles n'ont rien besoin de se dire. Emma s'approche de Regina.  
\- Je sais, je sais … je te promets que je vais lui parler.  
La brune sourit et l'étreint.  
\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, Roland s'endort et Robin est probablement sur le chemin du retour.  
Emma lui sourit et leur rend leurs manteaux.  
\- Envois moi un sms quand vous serez rentrés à l'appartement ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
Regina hoche la tête.  
\- J'y vais, au revoir Emma.  
La blonde la regarde avec un doux sourire sur le visage.  
\- Au revoir.

Alors que Regina venait de quitter son appartement, Emma entre dans sa chambre et trouve Killian profondément endormi, elle respire te se dirige sous la douche pendant qu'Henry se prépare à aller au lit.  
Regina et Roland rentrent et la brune prévient tout de suite son amie blonde que tout va bien, même si elles vivent à trois étages l'une de l'autre, elles ont toujours veillé à ce qu'elles rentrent à leur appartement en toute sécurité si elles étaient ensemble.

Elle couche Roland et file sous la douche. Alors qu'elle pense au temps qu'elle a passé avec Emma, elle entend des pas dans la salle de bain, il tire le rideau de douche et il est complètement nu.  
\- Mon amour, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.  
Elle est stupéfaite une seconde.  
\- Robin … qu …   
Il l'embrasse immédiatement et la maintient en place tout en mettant son pénis imposant en elle. Regina gémit instantanément et essaie de garder l'équilibre en s'aidant du mur. Il était en elle et faisait des va-et-vient plutôt brutalement, il était en train de la baiser, vraiment en train de la baiser bien fort, et elle adorait ça.  
\- Robin … ta … queue … c'est trop bon … mmmm … ne t'arrête pas …   
Il faisait toutes sortes de grognements.  
\- Je vais venir …   
Regina lui chuchote à l'oreille :  
\- Montres-moi.  
Robin rit.  
\- On est mariés mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet.  
Elle ouvre les yeux en grand, alors qu'elle le sent sur le point de finir en elle.  
\- Quoi ? Robin non !  
Elle le pousse en le faisant sortir d'elle, le laissant venir sur le sol de la douche.  
\- Regina ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Elle a un visage paniqué et semble confuse en même temps  
\- Je … je suis … je dois sortir …   
Elle saisit une serviette blanche pour se couvrir et se dirige vers la chambre, laissant Robin se calmer lentement sous la douche. Il termine sa douche et va dans leur chambre où il la trouve fixant le parquet, encore couverte de la serviette. Robin semble honteux et confus à la fois. Il lui parle doucement.  
\- On peut en parler ?  
Elle continue de regarder fixement le sol, ne répondant pas à sa question.  
\- Regina je suis désolé, j'ai fais l'idiot en te surprenant comme ça, on est mariés maintenant et je pensais que peut-être tu aimerais avoir ton propre enfant avec moi.  
Regina fixait toujours le plancher, le regard vide et pas un mot sortant de sa bouche.  
\- Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît ! Dit-il sur un ton un peu désespéré.  
Elle le regarde finalement, ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse sur un ton fâché.  
\- Tu n'avais pas le droit Robin Locksley, c'est quelque chose dont un couple doit parler en privé quand c'est le moment.  
Robin l'interrompt.  
\- Je voulais juste être …   
Regina se lève du coin du lit.  
\- Tu croyais quoi, que c'était romantique de me mettre enceinte sous la douche sans même savoir si j'étais prête avant ? Et Roland s'adapte encore à moi, à cette famille, il n'est pas prêt à être grand frère Robin …   
Il est frustré et élève la voix.  
\- Regina, il aimerait avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, tu ne sais pas ce que mon fils veut, tu n'es pas sa mère !  
Les yeux de la brune s'embuèrent, stupéfaite de ce que Robin venait de lui envoyer au visage, ses lèvres tremblaient en essayant de contenir ses larmes, mais c'était impossible.

Ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir.  
\- Papa, pourquoi tu cries ?  
Ils sont tous les deux déçus que Roland soit réveillé par leur querelle. Elle murmure à Robin :  
\- Génial, tu l'as réveillé.  
Elle essaie d'agir calmement et d'essuyer ses larmes afin que Roland ne remarque rien mais c'est trop tard.  
\- Gina, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Elle essaie de montrer un visage normal.  
\- Je ne pleure pas mon chéri, j'ai des allergies. Viens, je vais te recoucher.  
Elle pose ses deux bras sur ses épaules et saisit une chemise du nuit. En se dirigeant vers la chambre de Roland, elle s'arrête dans le couloir pour finir de s'habiller, tandis que Roland la regarde.  
\- Pourquoi Papa criait ?  
\- Tu sais Papa parle fort parfois, ne t'inquiète pas. Allons-y je vais te lire une histoire. Répondit-elle en essayant de sourire.  
Robin essaie de l'atteindre et de l'attraper par le bras.  
\- Regina, je n'ai pas …   
Elle l'ignore et continue de marcher vers la chambre de Roland.  
Regina lui lit une histoire et il tombe dans les bras de Morphée presque instantanément. Elle retourne dans sa chambre tandis que Robin va embrasser son fils avant de retourner lui aussi dans sa chambre. Elle se couche le plus loin possible de lui, il essaie de mettre son bras autour de sa taille mais elle bouge immédiatement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne faut pas qu'il la touche ce soir, alors qu'elle pleure. Il ne l'entend pas et se retourne pour s'endormir tout de suite. Alors que Regina pleure en essayant d'être le plus silencieuse possible pour ne pas qu'il l'entende, ni qu'il soit prêt d'elle et qu'il se sente mal pour elle.  
*Pourquoi je me suis mariée avec cet homme déjà ? C'était la bonne chose à faire ? Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ? Ce que je sais c'est que j'aime Roland et que j'ai une bonne influence sur lui, comme pour Robin, mais l'ai-je déjà aimé ?*  
Alors que toutes ces pensées lui viennent en tête, elle s'endort avec son oreiller trempé de larmes.


	3. I'm not gay

Après avoir déposé Roland à l'école, Regina se dirige chez Granny. Elle repense à son départ ce matin. Robin devait partir tôt pour la compagnie, il fait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour obtenir cette promotion, mais il a laissé une note disant qu'il est désolé et qu'il veut se rattraper en l'emmenant dîner ce soir. Il partirait plus tôt du travail aujourd'hui pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. La brune est juste déçue, triste et en colère à propos de ce que Robin lui a dit la veille.

Elle gare sa voiture tout près du restaurant, elle marche en espérant qu'Emma ne la voit pas, elle a les yeux tellement gonflés que même le maquillage n'arrive pas à le camoufler. Son visage est tout triste et toute personne qui la connaît bien peut facilement lire ses émotions, et Emma la connaît bien. Il était difficile d'éviter la blonde car elles se retrouvent habituellement ici, c'est le seul endroit où elles aiment prendre leur café donc c'était très probable qu'elles se rencontrent. Elle entre et il se passe exactement ce qu'elle craignait, Emma marche vers la porte et la regarde avec un sourire mais elle remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas donc son visage se change avec un regard inquiet.  
\- Regina, salut.  
Elle s'approche et la brune regarde le sol.  
\- Je vais bien …   
La blonde la regarde encore plus inquiète.  
\- Tu sais qu'il est inutile de me mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Emma baisse la voix et lui saisit la main.  
\- Robin t'a fait quelque chose ?  
Son visage se remplit de colère en quelques secondes, elle la regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'ils commencent à briller à cause des larmes qui s'y forment. Emma commande un autre café à emporter et prend Regina par la main aussitôt que Granny elle-même lui a tendu son gobelet.  
\- Rentrons à la maison, je vais appeler pour dire que je suis malade pour rester avec toi.  
Regina hoche la tête en acceptant de la suivre, elle monte dans sa voiture et Emma dans la sienne, elle appelle également son bureau et laisse sa secrétaire Miss Belle, annuler ses rendez-vous avec ses clients aujourd'hui puisqu'elle ne se sent pas bien.   
« D'accord Miss Mills, ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais cela tout de suite. » dit la femme.  
« Merci Belle, bonne journée. »  
Regina a fait de son mieux pour agir naturellement afin que Belle ne perçoive pas sa tristesse, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. La brune a une réputation à maintenir au bureau, de femme forte et indépendante qui ne se brise pas, peu importe que la vie soit difficile.

Les deux femmes arrivent à l'appartement d'Emma, c'est calme. Henry est à l'école et Killian travaille, même s'il ne vit pas officiellement avec elle, la plupart du temps lorsqu'il lui rend visite, il reste plus longtemps que ce qu'elle voudrait. Parfois, elle préférerait passer du temps seule avec Henry, elle ne s'est jamais sentie prête pour vivre avec une autre personne que son fils, Killian est le premier homme avec lequel elle est allée aussi loin. Emma s'assoit avec Regina dans le canapé du salon, elles se regardent et commencent à parler, la brune lui explique comment tout cela a débuter, y compris le sexe, quand elle lui dit ce que Robin lui a crié dessus, la blonde ouvre les yeux en grand très surprise.  
\- Il a dit quoi ?! Tu as donné tout ce dont avait besoin ce gosse, sans parler de l'amour que tu lui portes ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?  
Regina commence à pleurer et immédiatement Emma l'attire dans une étreinte pour qu'elle puisse pleurer contre sa poitrine. Elle sanglote et essaye de reprendre son souffle tandis que les larmes continuent de couler, elles se serrent l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Regina se calme, elle reprend la conversation en essuyant ses joues mouillées.  
\- Eh bien il est désolé et il veut m'emmener dîner ce soir, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, je verrais bien.   
Emma boit la dernière gorgée de son café, elle n'aime vraiment pas ce que Robin vient de faire à sa meilleure amie. Il a vraiment touché une corde sensible mais elle sait qu'il est humain après tout et que parfois les mots dépassent nos pensées quand on est bouleversé.  
\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs Regina, donnes lui une chance et nous verrons comment ça se passe.  
Emma lui frotte le genou en la regardant avec un sourire assuré, en essayant de ne pas montrer ses réels sentiments à l'égard de cette situation. Regina lui esquisse un léger sourire.  
\- Merci Emma, nous verrons bien.  
La blonde hésite à poser sa question mais elle est trop curieuse pour se taire.  
\- Ne veux-tu pas avoir de bébé avec Robin ? Tu peux être honnête avec moi Regina, tu le sais hein ?  
La brune la regarde et se mord la lèvre pensivement.  
\- Je sais Em, merci. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas … c'est juste que, je ne le sens pas bien.  
Elle se détourne et part dans ses pensées.  
*Peut-être que je ne serai jamais prête à avoir un bébé avec Robin, ou pire, je peux être prête à en avoir un mais pas avec lui.*  
Emma interrompt son moment de réflexion.  
\- Tu sais quoi, on va profiter aujourd'hui, je vais aller chercher le vin que tu m'as apporté, on va rester assises ici à regarder des vieux films et manger de la malbouffe. Je vais commander pizza !  
Regina rit et la regarde.  
\- Évidemment ! Supplément fromage et pepperoni !  
\- C'est parti ! Dit Emma en attrapant le téléphone.

Les deux femmes regardent des films et des séries, elles finissent par regarder quelques épisodes de Game Of Thrones, tout simplement assises à même le sol tout en mangeant beaucoup de pizza et en buvant beaucoup de vin. La boîte est presque vide, il reste seulement quelques croûtes que Regina n'a pas mangé, il y a déjà deux bouteilles de vin vides et l'une à moitié. Emma s'est rendue dans le petit supermarché au coin de la rue un peu plus tôt pour les provisions de leur journée entre filles. Il est 15h45 lorsque Regina se décide à regarder l'heure.  
\- Henry à bientôt fini les cours et je n'ai pas à aller chercher Roland avant 16h30 puisqu'il a aide aux devoirs aujourd'hui.  
Emma lui répond en regardant elle aussi l'horloge :  
\- Oui il sort bientôt mais il prend le bus donc il ne sera pas là avant au moins 30 minutes.  
La blonde réfléchit à ce qu'elle va demander, elle ne veut pas que la brune se sente mal à l'aise avec sa question, mais elle n'a personne d'autre à qui demander, elle est curieuse de savoir et personne d'autre ne peut lui répondre avec autant d'honnêteté que peut le faire Regina.  
\- Regina, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de … personnel ?  
La brune la regarde confuse.  
\- Bien sûr Emma, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
La blonde continue de réfléchir à la façon dont elle va l'interroger.  
\- Allez Emma, accouche ! Dit la brune moqueuse.   
La blonde inspire profondément.  
\- Comment tu as su que tu étais bisexuelle ?   
Regina qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, affiche un visage choqué et amusé en même temps, elle se met à rire un peu à cette question et pose son verre de vin sur la table devant elle tandis qu'Emma rougit.  
\- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Quelqu'un te fait douter ?  
Regina ne sait pas qu'Emma la trouve attirante.  
La blonde n'a jamais oublié ce jour où la brune s'est retrouvée nue devant elle en sortant de la salle de bain, sur le coup elle a agit comme si ce n'était pas grave et elle avait pris son téléphone pour regarder ailleurs, mais il était difficile de ne pas la regarder, elle avait lever les yeux pour mater sa chute de reins et ses fesses seulement habillés d'une ficelle ; Regina enfilait sa robe en se tortillant et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda la blonde en lui disant « Tu es prête à partir ? ». Emma s'était fait prendre la bouche ouverte, elle a répondu « Oui … bi … bien sûr … Allons-y. ». Regina pensait qu'elle la regardait avec des yeux de désir mais elle écarta cette pensée aussitôt que la blonde s'était mise à lui parler du joli petit cul de son prof August Booth et qu'elle voulait un rencard avec lui.

\- Je me demandais juste comment tu sais ces choses-là ? Comment savoir si je n'aime pas les femmes ou si je suis vraiment attirée par elles ?  
Regina la regarde fixement avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.  
\- Emma Swan, d'hétéro à bicurieuse, je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux avec un air sarcastique et moqueur, en buvant son verre de vin qu'elle attrape de la table.  
\- Je ne suis pas bicurieuse Regina, c'est juste une question et c'est pour ça que j'étais hésitante à t'en parler.  
Emma se lève du canapé alors que la brune rit plus fort et la rattrape.  
\- Je suis désolée, viens t'asseoir. Pour répondre à ta question, je l'ai juste su, aussitôt qu'on se pose la question on le sait parce que la plupart du temps c'est qu'on a peur de se l'avouer.  
Emma ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes alors Regina continue :  
\- Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Demanda-t-elle tout en levant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.  
*Je pourrais lui parler de la façon dont je la vois … mais non. Elle est mariée avec un bon gars, je ne ferai jamais le premier pas vers elle, on est meilleures amies et je veux que ça reste comme ça.*  
Emma sortie de ses pensées, lui répond :  
\- Nan … c'est juste quelque chose que je me demandais …   
Regina laisse échapper une question qu'elle ne pensait jamais poser.  
\- Tu m'as déjà trouvé attirante ?  
Emma devient un peu nerveuse.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, tu es une femme belle et admirable, en forme, avec un joli corps, forte et …   
Emma presque étouffée par ses propres mots bu son verre de vin d'une seule traite, Regina qui a remarqué son comportement lui demande:  
\- Comme une amie … ou comme plus que ça ?  
Emma commence à penser à ce qu'elle doit répondre.  
*De toute façon ça ne fera aucune différence, elle est mariée et elle a tout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal si je lui parle de ce que je ressens réellement.*  
\- En tant qu'amie Regina, bien sûr. Tu veux vraiment que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas Miss Mills ? Dit-elle moqueuse.  
Regina se sent embarrassée par son commentaire mais elle fait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer à la blonde, elle plisse seulement les lèvres en répondant :  
\- Vous aimeriez avoir cette chance hein, sinon je pense que celle qui a un béguin de petite fille c'est vous Miss … Swan. Dit-elle sur un ton très bas et rauque, en lui faisant de l'œil tout en buvant sa dernière gorgée de vin.   
Emma rit et se rapproche.  
\- Oh Regina, je sais que tu veux m'embrasser. Répondit-elle sur un ton joueur, en se mordant la lèvre, tout en sachant que Regina ne le ferait pas.  
La brune regarde ses lèvres et reste silencieuse, elle fixe seulement ses lèvres mouillées de vin.. Regina se lèche les lèvres et anéantit l'espace entre elles deux en lui donnant un doux et tendre baiser. Emma l'embrasse en retour et elles restent ainsi quelques secondes. Regina avait son verre de vin dans la main et Emma se raidit lorsqu'elle réalise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Regina se recule, choquée de ce qu'elle vient de faire.  
\- Je … je suis désolée … je …   
Emma se touche les lèvres et se fâche :  
\- Sors !  
Regina est stupéfaite, elle se lève du canapé et pose son verre sur la table.  
\- Emma, je suis désolée … je pensais juste …   
La blonde est en colère et confuse à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle lève la voix.  
\- Je ne suis pas gay Regina ! Et tu es mariée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!  
Regina est sans voix, elle regarde Emma médusée, en essayant de trouver les mots pour la calmer.  
\- Emma, je sais, je ne voulais pas … la blonde ne laisse pas finir.  
\- Sors de chez moi … s'il te plaît. Dit-elle sur un ton plus bas.  
Lorsqu'Emma termine sa phrase, Henry ouvre la porte de l'appartement.  
\- Hey Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Emma détourne les yeux qui s'humidifient, énervée.  
\- Regina partait.  
Elle prend son manteau, enlace Henry et lui fait un bisou sur la joue.  
\- Contente de t'avoir vu Henry, on se voit plus tard …   
Elle enfile son manteau.  
\- Au revoir Emma. Dit-elle avant de sortir et de refermer la porte sans que la blonde ne lui ait répondu.  
Tout en marchant vers sa chambre, Henry demande à sa mère :  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
Emma est trop perdue dans ses pensées pour lui répondre, elle marche jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, s'y adosse et se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle se touche les lèvres, encore.  
\- Non … je ne peux pas laisser ceci se produire, je me suis battue trop longtemps pour céder maintenant. Elle est mariée, j'ai Killian, ça ne doit pas se reproduire …   
Elle reste sur le sol.  
*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant que Regina est mariée et que je suis dans une relation. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle m'embrasse au pire moment.*


	4. Cruella de Vil

Regina prend Roland et se rend à son appartement. L'enfant ne remarque pas les rougeurs sur le visage qu'elle a habituellement lorsqu'elle pleure. Il reste dans le salon à regarder des dessins animés tandis qu'elle prépare le dîner juste pour lui et sa mère Cora, qui vient pour le garder ce soir pendant qu'elle sort avec Robin. Regina n'aime pas cette idée car sa mère est très curieuse et très opiniâtre lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie personnelle et des décisions de sa fille.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Roland se lève tout excité, courant vers son père.  
\- Papa ! Tu es rentré tôt !  
Robin prend son fils et lui fait un gros câlin.  
\- Oui, papa est renté tôt aujourd'hui, j'emmène Gina sortir pour qu'on passe du temps entre adultes.  
Roland ne semblait plus excité.  
\- Tu vas avoir le temps de regarder un film avec moi ?  
Robin sourit et se sent mal à l'aise que son fils pense qu'il n'aura pas de temps pour lui.  
\- Bien sûr, je vais parler à Regina pour qu'elle puisse te laisser manger dans le salon pendant qu'on regarde un film ensemble, ça te va ?  
Roland lui fait un large sourire et il est de nouveau excité à l'idée de passer du temps avec son père.  
\- Ouuuuais !  
Robin frotte les cheveux noirs et soyeux du petit et se dirige vers la cuisine pour dire bonjour à sa femme, il la saisit par-derrière et lui embrasse le cou. Elle découpait quelques ingrédients, elle avait son tablier beige par-dessus un t-shirt simple et un jean foncé ; lui portait son costume de travail, un pantalon bleu foncé, une veste de la même couleur et une chemise blanche. Il l'a serre contre lui.  
\- Comment va la plus belle femme du monde ? Et pourquoi cuisines-tu autant alors que nous sortons dîner ce soir ?  
Regina esquisse un léger sourire.  
\- Ma mère mange ici, elle garde Roland.  
Il roule les yeux et semble agacé.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Emma de le garder ?  
Elle ajoute ses ingrédients dans le plat où cuisent les haricots, à côté du riz qui est en train de cuire lui aussi, puis elle se tourne pour le regarder.  
\- Emma est occupée ce soir, c'était ma mère ou on annulait.  
Alors qu'en réalité elle n'a pas demandé à Emma si elle pouvait, et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire après ce qui s'est passé. Robin pose ses mains sur le comptoir et s'assoit sur un tabouret face à Regina.  
\- D'accord, mais nous partons dès qu'elle arrive, je ne veux vraiment pas avoir affaire à elle, mais pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi !  
Il se lève, l'enlace fermement et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ce qui lui fait remonter les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt et elle regarde le sol tandis que ces images fusent dans sa tête, elle secoue la tête et tente de se maintenir l'esprit occupé en cuisinant. Robin sort de la cuisine pour rejoindre son fils, ils regardent Zootopie ensemble tandis que le jeune garçon dîne.

Regina et Robin s'habillent, la brune opte pour une robe noire fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse et des talons hauts ; lui porte une jolie chemise bleue, un pantalon noir et son blazer assorti, accompagné de belles chaussures habillées.  
\- Es-tu prête mon amour ?  
Regina est magnifique avec ses cheveux bouclés lâchés avec un maquillage simple mais délicat.  
\- Oui, je pense que c'est bon.  
Robin la regarde stupéfait par son apparence.  
\- Tu es incroyable !  
Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres tandis qu'un coup à la porte interrompt leur moment, elle ouvre la porte.  
\- Je pensais que j'allais pourrir ici ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?  
Regina la regarde en fronçant les sourcils quand sa mère entre dans l'appartement.  
\- Où est mon petit garçon préféré ?  
Roland se lève et embrasse Cora en souriant.  
Elle n'était pas heureuse à propos de ce mariage, elle n'aime pas que Robin soit avec sa fille, tout comme elle n'a jamais aimé les petits amis ou petites amies de Regina dans le passé, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose de négatif à dire.  
Regina essaie de sourire tout en faisant comprendre à Robin avec ses yeux de bien se comporter et de ne rien répondre à sa mère.  
\- Bonjour Maman, je te remercie de garder Roland, on va essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard mais au cas où, j'ai préparé la chambre d'amis si tu es fatiguée.  
Cora leur adresse un regard déplaisant.  
\- Oui merci. Oh Robin, je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec ce costume bon marché et je vois que vous êtes rasé cette fois.  
Il allait répliquer mais Regina le regarda sévèrement pour qu'il ne s'abaisse pas à son niveau, il dit seulement :  
\- Bonne soirée Mme Mills et merci de garder mon fils.  
Il saisit le bras de sa femme et se précipite hors de l'appartement afin que Cora n'ait pas le temps de leur répondre, Regina embrasse Roland sur le front et dit au revoir à sa mère en lui rappelant que le petit doit être au lit à 20h.

Ils partent et quarante minutes plus tard, ils se trouvent devant un luxueux restaurant avec des murs en cristal pour que les clients puissent admirer les belles montagnes et le ciel étoilé de Vancouver. C'était au dernier étage d'un hôtel bien connu, Robin attend et le réceptionniste s'approche.  
\- Bienvenue au New Spot's Restaurant. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?  
Regina regarde autour, elle est impressionnée par le design et la décoration délicate tandis que Robin répond :  
\- Locksley, Robin. Une table pour deux.  
L'homme vérifie sa liste.  
\- Très bien Mr Locksley, suivez-moi.  
Robin saisit la brune par la main, ils arrivent à la table et il tire une chaise pour sa femme, il s'assoit en face d'elle et enlace leurs mains. Il la regarde dans les yeux et dit :  
\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis hier, tu es un très bon exemple et une excellente figure maternelle pour mon fils, je te promets que je serais plus prudent quant au choix de mes mots quand je serais en colère et même quand je ne le serais pas d'ailleurs.  
Regina se mord la lèvre en regardant la table une seconde puis lui sourit en le regardant tendrement.  
\- C'est bon Robin, on fait tous des erreurs. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
Robin lui retourne son sourire et ils regardent le menu. Regina ne lisait pas vraiment ce que ce restaurant proposait, elle pensait à quel point cette relation avait besoin d'efforts, elle devait essayer, pour Roland au moins.

La brune lève les yeux lorsqu'elle entend une voix féminine s'adresser à son mari.  
\- Bonjour Darling, cet endroit n'est-il pas ravissant ?  
Robin se lève tout excité et entraîne la femme dans une étreinte et lui embrasse la joue, ce qui met Regina mal à l'aise, étonnamment pas jalouse mais gênée.  
\- Regina, voici Cruella de Vil, la PDG de la compagnie. Cruella, je voudrais vous présenter ma femme, Regina Mills.  
La brune se lève et sourit à la femme devant elle.  
La femme est grande, la peau blanche, belle avec une robe noire serrée lui arrivant sous le genou, un collier perlé qui semble être un vrai au ras du cou, ses cheveux sont blonds presque gris dans un style strict tiré vers le haut, ses mains dissimulées dans de délicats gants noirs.  
\- Regina Mills ? Charmant mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi ne pas avoir changé en Mme Locksley ?  
Elle souffle légèrement et essaye de calmer son désagrément provoqué par cette femme trop curieuse.  
\- Je chéris le nom de ma famille si vous voulez savoir, et mon mari me respecte assez pour ne pas me demander d'en changer. Et Cruella c'est ? Comme Cruella du film Les 101 dalmatiens ?  
La femme regarde Regina de haut en bas et lance un rire sarcastique.  
\- Oui Darling, seulement je dépouille les gens de leur argent.  
Elle fait une pause et regarde Robin.  
\- Au fait Robin, joli costume …   
Il rit et répond amusé :  
\- Merci !  
Cruella se tourne vers la brune.  
\- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Regina Mills, j'espère que nous nous reverrons. Dit-elle avec un ton hypocrite que seule la brune remarque. Au revoir Darling, je te vois demain au travail.  
Il hoche la tête et elle s'éloigne.  
\- Alors, c'est ta patronne, tu peux m'expliquer le commentaire sur le costume ?  
En réalité, le costume que Cora a qualifié de « bon marché » vaut trois mois de loyer. Il hésite un peu pour répondre, mais répond tout de même :  
\- Oh, on a eu une réunion et je n'avais pas de costume approprié donc elle a eu la gentillesse de me trouver celui-ci à la dernière minute.  
Elle se souvient l'avoir emmené au nettoyage à sec mais elle ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans le placard de Robin, elle pensait que c'était un uniforme que la compagnie fournissait à ses employés.  
\- Je vois …   
Elle regarde sérieusement le menu, essayant de ne pas en faire toute une histoire quand Robin parle de nouveau.  
\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles …   
Elle lève les yeux en attendant qu'il continue.  
\- J'ai eu une promotion, je vais travailler main dans la main avec le PDG de l'entreprise !  
Robin est tout excité alors que Regina ouvre grand les yeux et sourit.  
\- Félicitation chéri !  
Elle lui attrape la main et lui caresse les doigts avant qu'elle se rende compte,  
\- Attends, tu veux dire main dans la main avec Cruella ?  
Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne prendre leur commande.

Ils changent de sujet et parlent des changements qui vont s'imposer lorsqu'il va commencer son nouveau poste la semaine prochaine. Il devra voyager et parfois il travaillera plus tard que d'habitude mais cela en vaut la peine, promettant à Regina une vie confortable. Il a même soulevé l'idée qu'elle quitte son emploi pour rester à la maison puisque son revenu sera suffisant. Elle resta silencieuse à son offre, pas parce qu'elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée mais elle était surprise, elle refusait d'être considérée comme une femme-trophée. Regina a toujours travaillé, elle a toujours été une travailleuse acharnée, aimant atteindre ses objectifs par ses propres moyens, elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'attirer l'attention d'un homme ni de se pavaner pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Ils finissent leur repas et retournent à la voiture, Robin ouvre la porte du côté passager pour sa femme et ils prennent la route pour rentrer chez eux. Lorsque Regina vérifie son téléphone sur le chemin du retour, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a reçu un message d'Emma.  
~ On a besoin de parler, je viens demain à ton bureau avec le déjeuner. -E

Alors que son amie était à son dîner avec son mari, Emma entend un coup à la porte qui la fait sortir de son lit, elle lisait un livre en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle était un peu contrariée, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée ce soir, elle espérait que ce soit quelqu'un dont elle pourrait vite se débarrasser ; dommage pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas.  
\- Bonjour mon amour !  
Emma est plutôt surprise, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de cela maintenant, du moins, c'est comme cela qu'elle le ressent.  
\- Salut Killian, tu m'as pas dit que tu viendrais.  
Il était surpris et confus de la réaction d'Emma.  
\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, j'ai fais une erreur ?  
Elle se sent mal et le fait rentrer. Il salue Henry en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa petite amie, elle a vivement l'intention de parler en privé avec lui et comme son fils jouait à la console de jeux dans le salon, sa chambre est donc la meilleure option. Killian pensait autrement évidemment, dès que la porte se ferme, il la saisit par la taille et l'embrasse. Quand il rompt le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, il sourit à Emma et dit :  
\- Je pense que tu as parfaitement lu dans mes pensées.  
Il commence à enlever sa chemise mais la blonde l'arrête.  
\- Killian, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené dans la chambre, on doit parler et Henry est dans le salon donc …   
Il a un regard inquiet et il est un peu déçu, ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien Emma ?  
Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche et s'assied sur le lit.  
\- Killian, assieds-toi s'il te plaît.  
Il s'assoit à côté de la blonde et se place en face d'elle en attendant qu'elle parle, elle ne savait pas comment s'exprimer sans blesser l'homme. Bien sûr, c'est un homme libidineux mais c'est aussi un bon gars et une bonne compagnie pour Henry et c'est cette partie de lui qui rend sa décision difficile.  
\- Killian … à propos de nous … je … on se fréquente depuis un certain temps et je pensais qu'un jour je pourrais t'aimer comme tu le mérites, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Il est choqué, stupéfait et blessé. Il ne dit pas un mot, il la regarde attendre qu'il s'enfonce. Il a le sentiment qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Elle ne l'a jamais dit une seule fois, il a toujours pensé que la blonde n'était expressive avec ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ce qu'il craignait, elle ne l'aime pas. Elle continue à parler.  
\- Killian, je ne veux pas continuer comme ça car je sais qu'au final je vais finir par te blesser. Je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je me soucie trop de toi et j'apprécie vraiment comment tu es avec Henry, mais je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même pour toi … je suis désolée.  
Il la regarde sans voix.  
\- Eh bien … j'apprécie ton honnêteté … je … devrais y aller …   
Il se lève et sort de la pièce, Henry voit le visage triste de l'homme.  
\- Hey Killian … ça va ?  
Il essaie de sourire mais il ne peut cacher la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.  
\- Oui camarade, que dirais-tu si je t'emmenais à la pêche demain après l'école ?  
Henry sourit et lui répond :  
\- Ok, ça me plaît bien.  
Killian regarde Emma puis Henry à nouveau.  
\- On se voit demain mon ami, il faut que je parte.  
Emma l'accompagne jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'appartement et lui murmure :  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Il la regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui dire :  
-Moi aussi.  
Et s'en va.

Emma ferme la porte et retourne dans sa chambre, au passage elle dit à Henry de ne pas se coucher trop tard car il a école le lendemain. Elle ferme la porte de sa chambre et envoie un bref message à Regina, n'attendant pas de réponse, elle se couche en pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, elle éteint sa lampe et se couvre pour ne pas avoir froid. Les yeux toujours ouverts dans le noir, elle se murmure à elle-même :  
\- Je suppose que je vais devoir l'accepter et vivre avec … mais Regina … Regina n'est pas une option … 

Regina n'a pas répondu à son message, elle a simplement posé son téléphone, c'était une longue nuit et il y a beaucoup à assimiler avec tout ce que Robin lui a dit à ce dîner, elle attend impatiemment que la blonde lui pardonne pour qu'elle lui parle de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir.


	5. I Like Woman, Regina

Jeudi matin à 5h30, Robin embrasse sa femme sur les lèvres alors qu'elle est toujours couchée dans son lit. Il doit aller travailler tôt , c'est sa dernière semaine de travail en tant que directeur de la compagnie, il doit former l'homme qui va le remplacer. Il part alors que sa famille dort toujours. La nuit dernière, Cora était partie après qu'ils soient rentrés de leur dîner, elle ne trouvait pas la chambre d'amis à sa convenance pour se procurer le sommeil dont elle a besoin.

Ce matin, Regina a fait de bon pancakes moelleux et a préparé le déjeuner pour Roland et à 7h30, elle le dépose à l'école. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite une bonne journée tandis qu'il marche vers sa classe. La brune remonte dans sa voiture et se dirige vers le Granny pour prendre son café, elle est surprise de ne pas croiser la blonde. Habituellement elle dépose Henry à l'école mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Violet, il préfère y aller en bus. C'est pour cette raison que la brune pensait que, probablement, Emma était venue plus tôt. Ensuite, elle conduit jusqu'à son bureau, qui n'est pas trop loin de l'école ou de chez Granny, à peu près 25 minutes avec la circulation.

Regina ouvre la porte de son bureau.  
\- Bonjour Belle.  
Elle était assise à son bureau à l'entrée du cabinet. Il y a des sols en marbres et de délicates peintures sur les murs. Cora possède le cabinet, elle et son père Henry sont tout les deux très riches donc Regina a été habituée très tôt à vivre dans le luxe. Quand elle a voulu aller à la fac de droit, elle voulait y arriver sans l'aide de ses parents et depuis elle est totalement indépendante. Belle la regarde.  
\- Bonjour Mme Mills, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je vous ai ajouté quelques rendez-vous qui ont été annulés hier et j'en ai reporté quelques-uns à demain pour ne pas que vous soyez surbookée.  
Regina sourit et se réjouit que sa secrétaire soit si efficace.  
\- Merci Belle, j'apprécie beaucoup.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprête à marcher, elle s'arrête et regarde Belle de nouveau en se rappelant :  
\- Oh et Belle, Miss Swan va probablement passer à l'heure du déjeuner, envoyez-la moi dès qu'elle arrive s'il vous plaît.  
Belle hoche la tête.  
\- Je le ferais.  
Regina sourit et ferme les portes de son bureau.

Elle s'assoit et parcours les papiers dont elle doit s'occuper. En tant qu'avocat, elle s'est déjà occupé de quelques affaires, mais elle a décidé de s'en tenir aux divorces afin qu'elle puisse avoir du temps pour sa famille. Maintenant, il lui semblait inutile de sacrifier une partie de sa carrière car Robin a décidé d'évoluer professionnellement, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas fière et heureuse pour lui mais elle n'a jamais pensé que l'argent deviendrait une telle priorité pour lui. Ils vivent bien, pas dans un penthouse mais c'est très bien. Ils ont tout les deux des revenus raisonnables, ce qui leur permet de vivre aisément et d'avoir tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

Regina avait quatre rendez-vous ce matin, le dernier est un accord mutuel concernant les biens pour que le divorce se fasse rapidement. Elle prends ses lunettes de lecture.  
\- D'accord, donc M. Nolan prend le camion et vous Mme Margaret vous gardez la maison puisque vous avez la garde complète de vos deux fils, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ils hochent la tête tous les deux sans dire un mot, Regina leur tend les papiers pour qu'ils signent. Elle se lève alors que ce couple presque divorcé la remercie pour ses services.  
Ils quittent le bureau et Regina aperçoit Emma Swan entrer dans le cabinet et se signaler à Belle. La blonde marche jusqu'au bureau de la brune, un couple passe devant elle et elle remarque Regina debout derrière son bureau, qui portait son robe bordeaux lui arrivant aux genoux avec des talons hauts accompagné d'un maquillage délicat.   
\- Emma, tu es venue. Dit-elle sur un ton heureux et doux.  
\- Je t'ai envoyé un sms hier, non ? Salade ? Répondit-elle en souriant.  
Elle pose le sac venant de chez Granny sur le bureau et se retourne pour fermer la porte.

Emma est assise face à Regina, aucune d'elle ne voulant rompre le silence, jusqu'à ce que la brune initie la conversation.  
\- Emma, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aurais pas dû … enfin tu sais. Je pense que je me suis juste laisser emporté sur le moment et j'avais bu un peu trop de vin.   
Emma reste silencieuse un moment, sort une bière du sac et l'ouvre.  
\- C'est oublié et ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu es mariée et je … je suis célibataire.  
Elle baisse la voix en prononçant les derniers mots de sa phrase.  
Regina avait peur que se soit sa faute et dit :  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il l'a découvert ? Tu lui as dis ? Oh Emma, je suis désolée …   
Elle n'aimait pas ce gars mais elle ne voulait pas nous plus causer leur rupture.  
Emma lui fait non de la main et prends une gorgée de bière.  
\- Regina, il ne sait pas. J'y ai mis fin … et bien sûr ce n'est pas de ta faute … en quelques sorte.  
À ce moment, elle évitait complètement le contacte visuel avec Regina qui semble confuse et demande :  
\- Pourquoi ? J'ai pensé … Emma l'interrompt.  
\- Tu as mal pensé, ce qu'on a fait c'est mal mais tu m'as fais réalisé quelque chose que je dois arrêter d'éviter …  
Regina la regarde plus confuse que jamais mais laissant la blonde continuer.  
\- J'aime les femmes Regina, j'ai essayé de l'éviter pendant des années, mais je suis fatiguée, je dois me donner une chance et voir si je trouve le bonheur avec une femme puisque … eh bien … avec les hommes ça n'a pas été un succès pour moi, peu importe à quel point ils sont bons.  
Regina se laisse reposer sur sa chaise, elle lui fait un sourire en coin et prend elle aussi une bière dans le sac. Elle préfère généralement du vin ou du cidre qu'elle fait elle-même, mais dans cette situation, elle rejoint Emma avec une bonne bière froide.   
\- Alors, ce n'était pas si difficile ?  
Emma se met à rire et prend une autre gorgée.  
\- Ouais, on va voir comment ça va se passer, peut-être que je vais me créer un profil sur internet ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Regina rit à cette idée, mais elle était contrariée de ne pas avoir embrassée la blonde avant, si elle l'avait fait, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être … qu'elles auraient fini par être plus qu'amies. Alors qu'elle est dans ses pensées, Emma l'interrompt avec une question.  
\- Alors, c'était comment le dîner hier soir ?

Regina prend une profonde inspiration et regarde la blonde.  
\- Il y a beaucoup à dire.  
Elle commence par décrire l'endroit et comment tout semblait à couper le souffle, quand elle mentionne la femme qui s'est arrêtée à leur table et comment elle s'est présenté, Emma parle après avoir bien rit de son nom.  
\- Cruella, vraiment Regina ? Et tu l'as prise au sérieux ? Moi, j'aurais pas arrêté de raconter des blagues sur les chiens …   
Elle regarde la brune curieusement et reprend :  
\- Tu penses qu'elle aime Robin ?  
La brune se lève et s'appuie contre son bureau, en face d'Emma et répond à sa question.  
\- Tu aurais dû la voir, grande et magnifique, de longues jambes, un beau corps mince, plein de bijoux qui ressemblaient à des bijoux fantaisies mais je suis sûre que cette pétasse peut s'en offrir des vrais puisqu'elle a acheté un costume à Robin. Depuis quand votre patron prend le temps de remarquer que vous avez besoin d'un costume ?  
Emma a un visage pensif, à la recherche d'une explication.  
\- Peut-être que c'était un réunion très importante et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il montre un mauvaise image de la compagnie, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je veux dire, Robin serait vraiment con s'il te trompait avec un cure-dent blanc bec.  
Regina secoue la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place.  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.  
Elle regarde le sol, l'air anxieuse.  
\- Oh putain Regina, regardes-toi ! Beau cul, grandes jambes, cheveux parfaits, lèvres pulpeuses, et j'ai parlé de ton beau petit cul ?  
La brune la regarde surprise de recevoir de tels compliments.  
\- Je n'avais aucune idée de tes talents d'observation. Dit-elle d'un ton joueur et sarcastique.  
Elles rient ensemble et profitent de leur déjeuner, à la fin de leur pause, elles se disent au revoir.

Regina reprend le travail tandis qu'Emma monte dans la voiture de police pour reprendre son quart. Elle travaillait seule puisqu'elle devait trouver un autre partenaire pour remplacer Killian. Ils ont tout les deux décidé de changer d'équipier, ce qui serait mieux pour qu'il se remette de la rupture et peut-être qu'avec le temps ils réussiraient à redevenir amis.   
Après avoir reçu tout ses clients de la journée, Regina rentre chez elle en allant chercher Roland à l'école sur le chemin. Les deux sont tranquilles à l'appartement, Roland regarde des dessins-animés alors que leur prépare le dîner pour tout les deux seulement puisque Robin a prévenu sa femme par sms de ne pas l'attendre car une fois de plus il rentrerait tard. Regina ne semblait pas s'en soucier, son mari devrait lui manquer mais elle devrait lui demander d'être plus souvent près d'elle et de Roland encore plus. Elle a décidé que c'était une conversation qu'elle aurait avec son mari, pas pour elle, mais pour son fils.

Robin rentre aux alentours de 23h30, Regina et Roland dorment, il va dans la chambre de son fils pour quand même lui faire un bisous de bonne nuit. Il prend une douche et se brosse les dents pour ne pas que sa femme sente l'alcool de son souffle. Quand il se met au lit, il passe un bras autour de Regina, elle se réveille et se tourne face à lui mais n'ouvre pas les yeux.  
\- Dure journée de travail ?  
Robin l'embrasse sur le front.  
\- C'est dur de former l'homme qui va me remplacer, je commence à mon nouveau poste lundi. Je vais avoir beaucoup plus de responsabilités, ça va me sembler écrasant parfois mais ça va je peux gérer.  
Regina réfléchit à ce qu'elle va dire, mais c'est une inquiétude qu'elle a besoin d'exprimer.  
\- Robin, ça va être comme ça tout le temps ? Je veux dire, Roland ne t'a pas vu de la journée et j'ai peur qu'il ne passe pas assez de temps avec son père.  
\- Ça sera comme ça au début mais je te promets que ce sera plus facile avec le temps. Il y aura quelques changements dans notre famille mais c'est pour le mieux. Dit-il en se rapprochant. En parlant de ça, tu as pensé à quitter ton travail ?   
Regina reste silencieuse quelques secondes, les yeux baissés.  
\- Robin, je ne suis pas faîte pour être mère au foyer, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas passer du temps avec Roland, mais j'aime avoir mon propre salaire. C'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné de ma mère quand j'ai commencé mes études. Autant, j'apprécie que tu souhaites prendre soin de moi, mais quitter mon travail n'est tout simplement pas une option.  
Il montre un visage sérieux et déçu mais lui esquisse tout de même un petit sourire.  
\- D'accord mon amour, je respecte ta décision. Si tu veux continuer de travailler, ça me va. Je pensais simplement que tu aimerais te détendre et avoir plus de temps pour toi, mais si tu es plus heureuse en travaillant alors c'est très bien aussi.  
-Merci. Chuchote-t-elle en souriant.  
Elle se love dans ses bras et ils s'endorment tout les deux.

Emma elle, n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle a trop de choses en tête, mais elle est finalement soulagée de s'accepter telle qu'elle est vraiment. Elle est couchée dans son lit lorsque la porte s'ouvre.  
\- Maman, t'es réveillée ?  
Elle se retourne et regarde Henry.  
\- Oui gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as passé un bon moment avec Killian ?  
Elle s'assoit en attendant la réponse de son fils.  
\- Oui c'était cool, on a attrapé beaucoup de poissons et j'avais besoin de conseils. L'anniversaire de Violet approche et je veux l'impressionner, ils m'a donné quelques idées mais je ne suis pas encore décidé.  
Elle lui sourit et tapote le lit pour l'inviter à s'asseoir près d'elle.  
\- Veux-tu des conseils d'une vraie femme qui sait ce que les filles veulent ?  
Le garçon sourit et hoche la tête, la laissant continuer.  
\- Alors voyons ce que nous pouvons faire …   
Ils ont tout les deux parlé des différentes options concernant le cadeau d'anniversaire de la jeune Violet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment l'un après l'autre.

Vendredi matin, Emma reçoit un message sur son téléphone.  
~ J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une fête très importante samedi à 12h. C'est au 23 Queen's Street à Richmond City, au Nord de Vancouver. Ne sois pas en retard ! Et ne dis rien à Regina s'il te plaît, c'est une surprise. -Robin  
Emma regardait ce message très confuse. Quoi qu'il prépare, elle n'avait pas un bon pressentiment.


	6. You're my wife's best friend, no one can change that

Vendredi matin, Robin a la possibilité de partir au travail un peu plus tard que d'habitude, donc il déjeune avec son petit garçon. Les deux finissent leur sandwich au jambon-fromage accompagné de quelques fruits tandis que Regina se prépare pour le travail. Robin demande à Roland d'aller chercher son cartable qui est resté dans sa chambre. L'homme marche vers sa femme, l'entraîne contre lui et pose ses mains sur ses hanches.  
\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.  
Il sourit tandis que Regina est prise par surprise.  
\- Robin ! Dit-elle sur un ton enfantin.  
\- Maintenant tu vas attendre jusqu'à demain mais je te suggère de porter quelque chose de mignon et habillé si possible, sois prête à 11h50 !  
Il lui donne un regard joueur, elle est toute confuse mais sa curiosité l'emporte.  
\- Robin ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises et je comptais faire le mé … Il l'interrompt.  
\- Balivernes mon amour, sois juste prête, s'il te plaît. L'avantage c'est qu'après-demain, il n'y aura pas besoin de faire de ménage.  
Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres en lui disant :  
\- Je t'aime.  
Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, Regina lui répond en murmurant :  
\- Moi aussi.

Regina ne comprend pas trop ce que Robin veut dire sur le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de nettoyer l'appartement, mais elle décide d'attendre le lendemain pour voir ce qu'il en retourne.   
La brune n'a jamais dit « je t'aime » à Robin, pas même le jour de leur mariage, elle y a toujours « moi aussi ». Il n'a jamais demandé ou bien jamais remarqué sa façon d'exprimer son amour pour lui.

Tandis qu'ils marchent vers leurs voitures, Robin dit à son fils :  
\- Veux-tu monter dans la nouvelle voiture de papa ?  
Le jeune garçon regarde en face de lui et voit une belle voiture cabriolé verte. Regina est sans voix et se demande comment il a pu se procurer une telle voiture.  
\- Robin, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta Toyota ? Qu'est-ce …   
Il rit.  
\- La société m'a donné un bonus avec mon nouveau travail, j'ai plus d'avantages. Tu l'aimes ?  
Elle regarde le bolide ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle savait que sa voiture avait besoin d'être changée bientôt mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle regarde son mari.  
\- Elle est belle, je suis contente pour toi. Dit-elle, peu enthousiaste.  
Robin dit à son fils de monter dedans afin qu'il puisse discuter avec sa femme, le garçon s’exécute.   
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je pensais que tu serais contente que je sois débarrassé de … Elle l'interrompt.  
\- Je pense juste que nous avons d'autres priorités, comme avoir de l'argent de côté pour les études de Roland ou …   
Le téléphone de Robin sonne.  
\- Locksley ! Oui Cruella, je suis en route … j'y travaille dès que j'arrive … oui … à tout à l'heure.  
Alors qu'il parle avec sa patronne, elle entend ce qu'il dit et se demande pourquoi cette femme ne peut pas attendre qu'il arrive au travail pour lui parler, mais elle ne dit rien. Quand il raccroche, elle lui dit:  
\- Je dois y aller, tu devrais aussi si tu ne veux pas que Roland soit en retard à l'école.  
Elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres et marche vers sa Mercedes tandis qu'il monte dans sa coûteuse nouvelle voiture.

Regina se gare devant le restaurant pour se prendre un bon café chaud comme d'habitude. En ouvrant la porte, elle aperçoit la blonde avec son café chaud à sa place habituelle, mais cette fois elle n'est pas seule. La blonde parle avec ce qui semble être une nouvelle employée du Granny's. Elle est grande, la peau blanche, de longs cheveux bruns et un sourire magnifique. Elle semble aussi plus jeune qu'Emma, la jeune femme rit et fait les yeux doux à Emma alors qu'elle lui ressert du café, ce qui fait penser Regina.  
*Depuis quand Emma Swan boit plus d'un café le matin ? Elle n'a jamais fait ça avant.*  
Alors qu'elle se dirige vers elle, la blonde la voit et lui adresse un doux sourire.  
\- Bonjour Regina ! Enfin vendredi !  
La brune lui sourit et rit.  
\- Oh oui ! La semaine a été longue et bizarre.  
Elle regarde ensuite la serveuse qui sert du café et retourne son regard vers Emma quand elle s'éloigne pour s'occuper d'autres clients.  
\- Nouvelle amie ?  
\- On vient de se rencontrer, elle semble gentille. Répond Emma en haussant les épaules.  
Regina regarde de nouveau la serveuse et admire encore une fois son corps magnifique. Elle porte un short rouge qui couvre à peine ses fesses et les boutons de sa chemise couvrent à peine sa poitrine.  
\- Granny doit cesser d'embaucher mon type de femme …   
\- Regina … Dit Emma en signe d'avertissement après avoir rit.  
\- Je sais … je sais … Répond Regina en roulant des yeux, à la fois amusée et agacée.  
La jolie brune revient vers elles en leur lançant un énorme sourire.  
\- Je peux vous aider ?  
Regina lui fait un petit sourire et demande :  
\- Un café au lait s'il vous plaît.  
Elle acquiesce et lance un joyeux :  
\- Ça arrive tout de suite !  
Elle regarde Emma juste après et lui adresse :  
\- Et ça c'est pour toi …   
En glissant une serviette à côté du café de la blonde puis s'éloigne.  
Emma la prend et voit un numéro de téléphone, elle sourit.  
\- Comment sait-elle que j'aime les femmes ?  
Regina lève les yeux au ciel.  
\- Oh c'est peut-être l'uniforme, la queue-de-cheval, les ongles coupés à ras, et la manière dont tu marches comme si tu possédais ce foutu restaurant, ça ne donne pas de doutes. Oh oui, et il y a cette hideuse veste en cuir rouge que tu mets tout le temps, ce qui est très féminin au passage. Dit-elle avec un ton sarcastique.  
Emma se retient de rire.  
\- Je suppose que tu savais que j'étais gay avant moi alors.  
Regina saisit son café et se lève.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile à comprendre.  
Elle sort en essayant de cacher la jalousie qui la ronge. Regina n'a jamais eu ce genre de sentiment quand la blonde rencontrait des hommes, pour une raison quelconque, c'est apparu lorsqu'elle a commencé à flirter avec cette femme. Alors qu'elles marchent vers leur voiture, Regina dit :  
\- Tu vas l'appeler ?  
Emma la regarde confuse.  
\- Quoi ? Qui ? La serveuse ? Naan je viens tout le temps ici, si ça marche pas, ça va devenir bizarre.  
Regina la regarde quelques secondes.  
\- On sait jamais, elle pourrait être celle …   
Emma continue de marcher tout en regardant la brune, elle marche à reculons.  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Et plus tard elle viendra me chercher à la maison avec son carrosse-citrouille.  
Regina rit à son commentaire et lui dit au revoir. Emma lui répond en hurlant :  
\- On se voit plus tard !  
La brune rit à son comportement enfantin.  
Emma n'a rien dit à son amie sur le mystérieux message reçu de Robin, elle ne veut rien gâcher mais elle est quand même inquiète. Elle a toujours été surprotectrice envers sa meilleure amie, même si elle a toujours voulu que Regina se marie et soit heureuse, elle a toujours eu cette mauvaise vibration envers cet homme, on ne peut pas la blâmer car elle pense trop et qu'elle attend toujours le pire des gens sachant son expérience passée avec les hommes. Emma n'a jamais partagé ces sentiments qu'elle a avec sa meilleure amie, craignant qu'elle rompe avec son homme à cause de ses émotions changeantes.

Robin marche dans la compagnie, saluant tout le monde avant d'entrer dans son nouveau bureau. Il regarde son secrétaire Richard, qui n'aime pas du tout Robin, il le trouve faux et abjecte.  
\- Richard, vérifie si le formateur de mon remplaçant vient aujourd'hui, je serai occupé.  
Il roule ses yeux sans se soucier si son patron le remarque ou non.  
\- Bien sûr, tout de suite … dit-il avec un ton gêné et sarcastique.  
\- Merci, et assurez-vous que tout ce qui doit être fait demain soit confirmé aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que tout soit parfait pour ma femme.  
Robin part sans dire un mot et entre dans on bureau, Cruella est assise sur son bureau avec une coupe en cristal pleine d'alcool dans la main, il retire sa cravate tout en marchant vers la femme.  
\- Comme tu m'as manqué …   
Elle rit tout en lui agrippant les fesses et l'embrasse passionnément.

Regina de son côté, se met à jour dans son travail depuis ce jour où elle n'est pas venue pour passer du temps avec Emma. Pour elle, louper une journée revient à sauter toute une semaine de boulot.  
De son côté, Emma fait de la paperasse au bureau mais elle n'arrête pas de penser à cette surprise que Robin prépare pour sa meilleure amie. Elle pense même à ne pas y aller, mais ce serait faire du tort à Regina et c'est quelque chose qu'elle refuse. Après le travail, elle rentre chez elle, bavarde un peu avec Henry et va se coucher. Elle a préparé sa tenue pour le lendemain, une jolie robe rouge, des chaussures et quelques accessoires pour aller avec. Elle cherche le numéro que la serveuse lui a donné plus tôt dans la journée, elle le trouve dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle le regarde un moment, pense à le jeter, mais se décide finalement à le laisser dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.   
Regina se prépare à aller se coucher, elle a passé une longue journée donc elle est impatiente de retrouver son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Robin lui a envoyé un message pour l'informer qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle regarde longuement ce sms et soupire, elle met son téléphone à charger et va mettre Roland au lit, elle lui souhaite une bonne nuit et l'embrasse sur le front comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Ce soir, elle se couche seule, elle scrute la place vide à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle se tourne et éteint la lumière. Elle pense que demain ce sera sûrement une fête fantaisiste pour célébrer la promotion de Robin, elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui est sur le point de se produire demain.

Samedi 8h, un coup à la porte réveille Regina. Elle se frotte les yeux et les coups continuent.  
\- Ce serait trop beau de pouvoir dormir.  
Elle regarde le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, et les coups continuent.  
\- C'est bon ! J'arrive !  
Elle crie alors qu'elle marche vers la porte, elle regarde dans le judas, c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas habituée à faire car généralement elle sait qui se trouve derrière cette porte.  
Lorsqu'elle voit quatre personnes debout dans le couloir avec des sacs, et ce qu'il paraît être un panier de vêtements. Elle ouvre pour voir qui sont ces personnes, il y a trois hommes et une femme.  
\- Bonjour. Madame Mills ?  
Regina est si confuse qu'elle regarde la femme avec un visage ahuri.  
\- Oui … c'est moi. Je peux vous aider ?  
La femme lui sourit, elle doit avoir la quarantaine, porte un tailleur ainsi que des lunettes et aux cheveux coiffés en un chignon serré. Les trois autres hommes portent des uniformes à coupe propre.  
\- Madame Mills, nous sommes la « Glamour Team », nous sommes ici pour vous apprêter pour la fête que Monsieur Locksley a préparé pour vous.  
La brune est toujours confuse. Ces personnes attendent toujours la permission d'entrer tandis que Regina continue de les regarder maladroitement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprend ses esprits.  
\- Oui, entrez …   
Ils entrent dans l'appartement, prennent les sèches-cheveux, lisseurs, certainement assez de maquillage pour maquiller toutes les femmes de l'immeuble, ainsi que différentes robes. Regina va prendre sa douche et enfile une simple robe décontractée. Ils s'occupent tous d'elle, la coiffant et lui montrant différentes options de robes et de chaussures assorties. Elle opte finalement pour une longue robe noire qui moule parfaitement son corps, mettant en valeur ses cuisses et ses fesses. Ses cheveux sont coiffés dans un style Marilyn Monroe et elle arbore un merveilleux rouge à lèvres rouge. Roland y a aussi eu le droit, il porte un mignon petit smoking et ses cheveux ont été coiffés.

Regina remercie la « Glamour Team » quand ils partent, elle verrouille la porte de l'appartement et sort avec Roland. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que son mari se tienne debout devant sa luxueuse nouvelle voiture avec un immense sourire.  
\- Tu es à couper le souffle mon amour …   
Il l'embrasse sur la main et enlace son fils.  
Elle ne se retient pas pour demander car c'est beaucoup trop, même pour une fête fantaisiste.  
\- Robin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Il respire et ouvre la porte de la voiture.  
\- Laisse-moi te montrer, fais-moi confiance.  
Il lui saisit la main pour l'aider à monter dans la voiture tandis que Roland s'assoit à l'arrière. Sur le chemin, ni Regina, ni Robin ne prononcent un mot, ils se regardent de temps en temps et se sourient, mais rien de plus. Roland est impatient.  
\- Papa, où on va ?  
\- On est presque arrivé fiston.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'engagent sur une petite route boueuse entourée d'arbres gigantesques. Quand ils arrivent enfin, ils se trouvent devant une immense maison. Deux étages, des fenêtres en cristal, avec une arrière-cour dans laquelle on peut se perdre. Robin gare la voiture et sort pour aider sa femme et son fils. Regina regarde sa petite famille puis cette maison magnifique, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils sont tous habillés comme ça. Elle peut voir des gens marcher et parler entre eux. Alors qu'ils marchent vers la porte, elle dit :  
\- Magnifique maison ! Elle doit coûter une fortune.  
Son mari ne répond pas, il ouvre simplement la porte et elle est accueillie par une centaine de personnes avec un panneau disant « Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison ! ». Ils applaudissent tous, Regina est choquée, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Les seuls visages familiers sont ceux de ses parents, Emma, Henry, Killian et malheureusement un visage qu'elle n'est pas heureuse de voir, en avant et au centre, celui de Cruella.

Robin la saisit par les mains alors qu'elle se tient debout au milieu, la bouche ouverte.  
\- Regina, je voudrais te présenter notre nouvelle maison. Tout le monde, un toast !   
Il s'empare d'un verre de champagne sur le plateau que porte un serveur et continue :  
\- Pour un nouveau départ ! Maintenant, nous pouvons agrandir notre famille et vivre confortablement. Roland et toi ne manquerez de rien.  
Tout le monde boit et applaudit, Regina est tout simplement sans voix avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, ses mots s'enfoncent et elle pense :  
*Agrandir ? Quand avons-nous parlé d'agrandir notre famille ou de déménager ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?*  
Elle est accablée par ce qui est en train de se produire, dès que tout le monde revient à ses occupations, en parlant et se mêlant à la foule, Regina cherche à sortir prendre l'air, mais c'est un échec puisque tous les invités souhaitent la féliciter. Ses parents ne sont pas différents son père Henry s'approche accompagné de son épouse Cora.  
\- Félicitations ! Je savais que tu trouverais quelqu'un qui te chérit vraiment.  
Elle sourit pour cacher ses véritables sentiments à propos de cette situation.   
*Peut-être que Robin essaie de faire de son mieux. J'avais un meilleur emploi et une meilleure situation financière quand on s'est rencontrés. Ironiquement, c'est grâce à Emma, alors que j'apportais le déjeuner à son travail, Robin était au poste pour libérer un ami qui était en cellule pour ivresse sur la voie publique. On a toujours eu l'habitude de prendre soin l'une de l'autre quand on est inondées de travail.*  
Cora interrompt ses pensées.  
\- Regina chérie, va saluer tes invités, Robin a fait tellement d'efforts pour toi.  
Bien sûr, sa mère aime Robin maintenant qu'il a un bon travail et une bonne apparence, c'est tout ce que Cora veut pour sa fille. Regina la regarde sans se soucier de savoir si elle est grossière ou non.  
\- Bien sûr Maman, je ne voudrais pas décevoir ton gendre préféré. Excusez-moi.  
Elle sort tandis que son père parle à sa mère avec un visage agacé, il n'apprécie pas la pression que sa femme exerce sur sa fille. Il a toujours encouragé Regina à suivre son cœur quoi qu'il se passe, mais il sait qu'elle ne le fait pas. Malheureusement, il est toujours en voyages d'affaires donc c'est difficile pour lui de suivre la vie personnelle de sa fille.

Regina monte les escaliers et trouve ce qui semble être une chambre de maître très bien décorée et de haute qualité. Elle regarde partout autour et jette un œil par la fenêtre en cristal, elle s'assoit devant un moment avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.   
\- Il te donne vraiment tout, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la blonde avec un doux sourire.  
Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui montrait une grande partie de son dos, les cheveux délicatement tirés vers le haut. Regina la regarde comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle sent de la chaleur dans son cœur, elle est heureuse que son amie soit là.  
\- Emma, tu es magnifique.  
Elle s'est assise à côté de la superbe brune.  
\- Oh cette vieille chose, j'avais ça dans mon placard. C'est ce que je portais à l'anniversaire de mon cousins quand j'avais 16 ans et … il était temps de la ressortir.  
La brune sourit, complètement obnubilée par la blonde. Emma le remarque et baisse les yeux pour que Regina ne voit pas ses joues s'empourprer.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'imaginais pas sans ma veste rouge ou mon uniforme de flic.  
Elle regarde son amie avec inquiétude.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Regina lui répond en lui caressant les doigts de la main.  
\- Tu es toujours belle à mes yeux. Ignorant la question, puis répond finalement. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu submergée … je suppose. Robin a dit quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas discuté et …   
La blonde l'interrompt.  
\- Le commentaire sur l'agrandissement de la famille.  
Elle regarde Emma surprise mais la blonde hausse les épaules.  
\- Je l'ai vu dans ton regard. N'importe qui te connaissant peut remarquer que tu n'en as pas parlé avec lui.  
La brune reste silencieuse à regarder le sol donc la blonde décide de changer de sujet. Elle ne veut pas que son amie se sente plus accablée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.  
\- J'ai vu ton père en bas, c'est un homme bon. C'est mignon qu'il porte le même prénom que mon fils.  
\- Oui il l'est. Nous avons de la chance de les avoir dans nos vies et c'est que c'est assez étrange, mais c'est bien que nous ayons ça en commun.  
Emma sourit et pense à ce qu'elle va dire, elle regarde par la fenêtre après avoir regardé Regina.  
\- Je pense nous avons beaucoup plus de choses en commun que nous voulons l'admettre. Dit-elle à voix basse.  
Elles se regardent pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle compte avouer ses réels sentiments envers Regina, mais la façon dont elle se sent quand elle lui sourit, lui lance un commentaire sarcastique, roule ses yeux à ses commentaires enfantins et ennuyeux, quand elle est surprotectrice avec elle ; parce que peu importe combien elle a essayé de le nier, elle sait que cette femme tient à elle. Ce qui est rare pour Emma, qui a grandi sans parents, sans personne se souciant d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Mais Regina le fait, elles ont pour devise « J'assure tes arrières, tu assures les miens ». Emma rompt le silence.  
\- Regina je …   
Quand soudain la porte s'ouvre.

\- Regina, tu vas bien ?  
Elle regarde son mari.  
\- Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment pour m'y faire. C'est une sacrée surprise …   
Elle se lève et marche vers l'homme pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres. Robin regarde la blonde bizarrement tandis que leurs lèvres se pressent, Emma baisse les yeux de peur que Robin remarque qu'il se passait quelque chose, alors elle dit :  
\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller …   
Robin sort avec Regina à ses côtés alors qu'il regarde Emma.  
\- Oui Emma, tu devrais vraiment être en bas avec ma femme, après tout tu es sa meilleure amie, et ça ne changera jamais. N'est-ce pas Regina ?  
Elle regarde son homme puis Emma, elle sourit de toutes ses dents ne comprenant pas l’intérêt de ce commentaire.  
\- C'est vrai, viens Emma.  
\- Bien sûr. Répond la blonde tandis qu'elle suit Regina.  
Elle regarde Robin qui la regarde très sérieusement, la fixant pour lui faire peur. Elle ne peut pas l'expliquer mais un frisson lui parcourt les os, lui faisant penser que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ils descendent se mêler aux convives. Regina regarde de loin son mari, il est en train de rire avec cette femme qu'elle a rencontrée au restaurant. Cette femme est très élégante avec son verre de champagne à la main, elle touche la veste de Robin quelques fois, sans raison apparente. Emma se rapproche de Regina et lui murmure :  
\- Je suppose que c'est Cruella ?  
La brune hoche la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. La blonde la regarde et la saisit par les épaules avec douceur.  
\- Regina, tu n'as rien à craindre, il est juste sympa et elle … elle essaie juste d'attirer l'attention et de te faire sentir mal, va lui montrer qui est la reine du château. Finit-elle sur un ton joueur et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Elle pose donc son verre sur le plateau d'un serveur et marche vers eux. Emma reste là, à l'observer tandis que Killian lui fait la cour pour s'amuser. Finalement, ils finissent tous par passer un bon moment.

Tout le monde est partie après que tout a été nettoyé. La famille s'apprête à se coucher, Roland aime sa nouvelle chambre même si elle est loin de celle de Gina et de son père mais il l'aime quand même, c'est beau et immense et surtout, plein de nouveaux jouets. Regina et Robin sont en train de se coucher, mais elle rompt le silence.  
\- Robin, je veux te parler … à propos de ce que tu as dis … concernant l'agrandissement de notre famille.   
Il rit un peu et répond aussitôt.  
\- Ah oui, je savais que tu allais m'en parler. Pendant que tu étais avec Emma, j'ai parlé à mon fils et il a littéralement sauté de joie quand je lui ai demandé s'il souhaiterait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, il a été enfant unique pendant si longtemps, je pense qu'avoir un frère ou une sœur serait bon pour lui, tu vois mon amour ? Et si tu veux, on peut commencer maintenant ?   
Il lève ses sourcils malicieusement tandis que Regina a un regard déçu.  
\- Robin, je voulais vraiment être là pour parler de ça avec lui.  
Elle pense à cela pendant un petit moment alors que Robin attend juste une explication alors elle parle à nouveau.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, laisse-moi juste la nuit pour réfléchir ok ? S'il te plaît, ça fait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui et …   
\- Ok chérie. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en souriant.  
Il l'embrasse, éteint les lampes et l'enlace pour dormir.  
*Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai une grande maison, un mari qui me soutient et son fils est d'accord avec ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut de plus ? Mais j'ai l'étrange impression que je ne devrais pas.*  
Elle ferme les yeux dans l'espoir que demain, elle ait les réponses à ses questions.

Le dimanche matin, Regina se réveille et trouve une note.  
« Je vais travailler toute la journée pour me préparer. Roland m'a demandé pour dormir chez un copain hier et j'ai tout simplement oublié de te prévenir, donc je l'ai déposé. Si tu pouvais juste le récupérer après l'école lundi s'il te plaît. Passe une bonne journée mon amour ! Robin »

\- Travailler … un dimanche ? Se dit-elle pour elle-même.  
Elle pense fort à ce qu'elle est sur le point de faire, mais elle le fait. Elle compose le numéro d'Emma qui répond aussitôt.  
\- Quoi de neuf ?  
Regina répond en disant :  
\- Comment on fait pour remonter le temps ?


	7. Back in Time

Emma est confuse par le commentaire de la brune, elle regarde son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils et le remet à son oreille en disant :  
\- Es-tu en train de regarder un documentaire sur les voyages dans le temps ?  
Regina roule des yeux mais trouve son commentaire plutôt drôle.  
\- Emma, je suis sérieuse. Si je te dis que je peux venir te chercher avec ma Mercedes, revenir au temps où je n'étais pas mariée et où on étudiait. Tu sais, seulement nous, des amies de lycée. Henry est avec toi ?  
Emma sort de son rêve dans lequel Regina vient de la plonger.  
\- Non, il est en rendez-vous avec Violet …   
\- Seul ?! Il a 15 ans et des hormones d'ado !  
\- On a déjà parlé des roses et des choux, et Killian lui a aussi parlé, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'appelles juste pour juger mes compétences parentales. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?  
Regina sourit, toujours avec le téléphone contre son oreille.  
\- Je suis là dans 30 minutes.  
Elle ne donne aucune explication et raccroche en attrapant ses clefs.

Elle se gare devant son ancien immeuble, Emma l'attend devant, sa veste en cuir rouge à la main.  
\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
Regina sort un sachet de marijuana et le montre à la fenêtre de la voiture pour qu'Emma puisse le voir.  
\- Prête à voyager dans le temps ?  
La tête que fait Emma à ce moment n'a pas de prix, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le sachet.  
\- Regina qu'est-ce que …   
La brune rit et montre également le vin rouge qui se trouve dans la voiture.  
\- Montes !  
Emma est complètement surprise et choquée par le comportement de son amie.  
La marijuana est légale au Canada donc à chaque fois qu'elles devaient étudier pour un examen, elles fumaient pour s'aider à se concentrer, cela les aide à se détendre et à être en phase avec elles-même.  
\- Regina … Dit-elle sur un ton bas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? … Tout va bien ? Robin ? Roland ?  
La brune met fin à toutes ces questions  
\- Emma, je vais bien …   
D'un coup elle arrête la voiture et crie :  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'une putain de pause !  
La bouche d'Emma s'ouvre.  
\- Et tu jures ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais de Regina Mills ?  
La brune la regarde, rit et se détend.  
\- Relax Emma.

Elles s'installent dans un hôtel miteux à quelques kilomètres de Vancouver. Emma n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il y a de planifié mais elle est toujours inquiète à propos de ce qui ne va pas chez son amie. Lorsqu'elles entrent dans la chambre, Regina sort directement les feuilles, elle y place de la marijuana à l'intérieur, roule son joint et l'allume. Elle en prend une grosse bouffée et expire la fumée, elle se sent tout de suite plus légère, comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. La brune tend le bras vers Emma et attend qu'elle le prenne. La blonde la regarde sans rien comprendre donc Regina brise le silence.  
\- Tu vas rester debout à me regarder comme ça comme une idiote ou tu viens me rejoindre ?  
La blonde s'assoit donc sur le lit près de Regina. Elle prend une taffe et demande :  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Je suis … je … j'ai beaucoup de choses en têtes et j'ai besoin de m'échapper de cette réalité, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.  
\- D'accord, tu veux en parler ?  
Regina reste silencieuse, regarde le sol puis à nouveau la blonde.  
\- J'ai besoin d'une pause.  
Elle sort un paquet de cartes de son sac.  
\- Je veux jouer au strip-poker, je veux boire et je veux fumer … pour l'amour du bon vieux temps, toi et moi ?  
\- Je suppose que je peux faire ça. Dit Emma en riant.

Elles jouent, boivent et fument tandis qu'Emma perd encore et encore. Le strip-poker n'a jamais été son jeu préféré mais elle y a toujours joué pour faire plaisir à Regina. Avant, elles avaient l'habitude à ce qu'il y ait d'autres joueurs, c'est la première fois que c'est seulement entre Emma et Regina.   
\- Quinte Flush Royale !  
Emma jette ses cartes sur le lit de mauvaiseté.  
\- Tu triches ! Dit-elle sur un ton joueur.  
\- Nanah ! Vêtements !  
Emma se regarde.  
\- J'ai déjà pratiquement tout enlevé ! Il ne me reste que mon soutien-gorge, ma culotte et mon pantalon ! Et heureusement que j'ai pu compter ma veste !  
Regina la regarde en attendant.  
\- Je t'ai déjà vu presque nue alors dépêches-toi !  
Emma lève ses yeux au ciel et enlève son jean slim, la laissant seulement habillée de sa petite culotte en dentelle brune assortie à son soutien-gorge.  
Regina se mord la lèvre, elle essaie de se contenir, elle essaie vraiment, mais pendant des années elle a détourné les yeux en pensant qu'Emma ne s’intéresserait jamais à elle. Elle ne l'a jamais touché comme elle le voudrait, ses yeux brûlent d'envie pour la blonde. Elle se lèche les lèvres et regarde Emma, à voix basse elle dit :  
\- Tu es … à couper le souffle.  
Emma se mord la lèvre elle aussi et baisse les yeux.

Personne ne l'a jamais regardée comme Regina à ce moment, oui les hommes la désirent, mais avec Regina tout est si juste, si différent. Emma plane et est ivre mais elle a toujours à l'esprit que la brune est mariée, elle lutte contre son envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ses vêtements.  
\- Regina … je pense … t'es juste en train de planer … et bourrée … Dit-elle d'une voix timide.  
La brune s'approche de la blonde, elle est à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.  
\- C'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça, tu sais que je ne peux pas être plus honnête, avant … je ne savais pas … je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir un « nous », mais maintenant Emma …   
Elle caresse le dos de la blonde et touche son visage, ce qui donne la chair de poule à Emma. Elle lui touche les cuisses et les genoux qu'elle caresse du pouce.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant Emma ? Dit-elle en la regardant avec des yeux noirs, brûlants, luxuriants.  
Emma ferme les yeux puis les ouvre, elle pousse Regina sur le lit et grimpe sur elle. Elles se regardent profondément l'une et l'autre, le brun rencontrant le vert. Regina est surprise mais amusée par la réaction d'Emma. La blonde touche ses lèvres et sa cicatrice de ses doigts et doucement, elle anéantit la distance entre elles. Elle l'embrasse lentement, appréciant la sensation des lèvres de Regina contre les siennes, les yeux fermés, profitant de chaque seconde. Elle se recule doucement, mettant fin au baiser, la brune la regarde avec rien d'autre que de l'amour, de la luxure et du désir. Tout en touchant le collier d'Emma, elle lui murmure :  
\- Laisse-moi être tienne aujourd'hui … s'il te plaît.  
La blonde lui embrasse le cou tandis que Regina glisse ses mains le long de ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses, elle attrape de ses pouces les lanières en dentelles puis la regarde pour avoir la permission. La blonde décide de partager ses doutes et chuchote :  
\- Regina je … n'ai jamais été avec une femme avant.  
La brune sourit, elle a très chaud et elle est amusée par la soudaine timidité de son amie.  
\- Je suis honorée d'être la première.  
Regina l'embrasse sur les lèvres tout en lui retirant son bas de sous-vêtement, obligeant la blonde à se mettre à côté d'elle, mais jamais sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres.  
Emma ouvre la bouche, laissant la brune en prendre possession de sa langue, tout en caressant son postérieur.   
Regina allonge lentement la blonde sur le lit et pendant qu'elle embrasse son cou puis l'espace entre sa poitrine, en terminant par le nombril ; mais Emma l'arrête.  
\- Non …   
La brune la regarde confuse et espère qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis.  
\- Je veux …   
Elle retourne Regina sur le lit en prenant son sein gauche en bouche et en lui pinçant le téton droit, la faisant gémir. Elle reste comme ça un moment puis descend en parsemant le corps de la brune de baisers jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Regina ouvre les jambes souriante et remplie de désir. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien, dans tous les sens du terme.  
Emma se place de façon à être en face de son sexe trempé, attendant d'être goûté. La brune se place sur les coudes pour pouvoir voir la blonde. Emma la regarde fiévreusement de ses yeux verts puis descend jusqu'au sexe de Regina.  
\- J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps …   
Elle se mord la lèvre et commence lentement à lécher le minou de sa partenaire. Elle ferme les yeux en appréciant le goût de cette femme, c'était si doux et si sucré.  
La brune gémit et se tient aux draps. Emma lève les yeux et la regarde, jouissant de la façon dont sa brune tremble et soubresaute lorsqu'elle titille son clitoris avec sa langue, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter tellement c'est bon.   
Regina devient plus humide et encore plus sucré quand Emma commence à lui taquiner l'entrée avec son doigt, elle se mord la lèvre et gémit plus fort, elle essaye de parler à bout de souffle.  
\- Em … mmaaaaa … baii … see …   
Elle ouvre les yeux en grand quand la blonde entre deux doigts en elle, tout en frottant son clitoris avec pouce en même temps, la brune ne s'arrête pas de trembler. Emma utilise son autre main pour essayer de la maintenir immobile. Malgré que le climatiseur soit à fond, l'alcool, l'herbe et surtout la blonde, la rendent mouillée de partout. Ses muscles se contractent, elle gratte le bras d'Emma pour essayer de tenir, elle est au bord.  
\- Em … ma … je vais … putain … t'arrête pas …   
La blonde caresse son clitoris plus fort tout en accélérant le mouvement de ses doigts. Elle regarde fixement la brune en train de jouir contre sa main, elle aime la regarder, mais elle a avant tout besoin de la goûter. Elle descend et commence à boire ses liquides, elle la nettoie complètement tandis que Regina se détend dans le lit. Emma se couche à côté d'elle alors que la brune s'approche de sa poitrine.  
\- Mon dieu, pour une première fois, je trouve que tu fais ça plutôt bien Miss Swan.  
La blonde sourit, touche son menton avec ses doigts en la regardant de ses yeux verts encore brûlant.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas Miss Swan. Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
\- Tu sais, je t'appelle Miss Swan pour deux raisons. Si je suis fâchée contre toi ou dans ce cas … je veux te baiser. Répond-elle en chevauchant la blonde avec un sourire satisfait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Emma en riant.

Regina commence à l'embrasser lentement en attrapant ses seins ronds parfaits.  
\- C'est mon tour maintenant.  
Emma se mord la lèvre avec un immense sourire sur le visage.  
*Je n'ai jamais été si loin avec une femme. Je me suis toujours demandé si elles s'y prennent mieux que les hommes.*  
Alors que Regina lui ouvre les cuisses pour se mettre en bonne position pour la goûter, Emma la regarde en coin pour voir la réaction de la brune face à son sexe humide. Elle passe ses doigts entre les délicieux plis roses.  
\- Emma, tu es tellement … huuummm … mouillée.  
Regina ouvre les lèvres d'Emma et fait pression sur son clitoris d'un doigt. Emma gémit et attrape le coin de son oreiller tandis que Regina apprécie la vision de ce sexe.  
\- Des lèvres épaisses et délicieuses pour un corps si petit. Veux-tu voir ce que je peux faire avec ma langue Miss Swan ?  
Elle n'attend pas de réponse. Sa langue se dirige directement vers son entrée, après avoir léché et caressé le clitoris de la blonde, il est impossible pour elle de rester tranquille. Elle insère deux doigts et en ajoute un autre quand Emma gémit et essaie de se contenir au maximum. Emma est en sueur, son corps ressent toutes sortes de plaisir, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante, c'est si intense qu'elle se sent perdue dans son propre corps. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de jouir, alors qu'elle s'apprête à avoir un orgasme, elle sent une légère douleur, Regina l'a mordu en son centre. C'est si bon qu'Emma joui dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Elle se sent trempée et laisse son corps se détendre. La brune remonte contre son corps, en se léchant les lèvres et les doigts.  
\- C'était très bon, je sens que j'ai eu droit à un dessert complet là-dessous.  
Emma devient timide, elle se couvre et regarde ailleurs, laissant Regina un peu confuse.  
\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?  
La blonde réfléchit difficilement à ce qu'elle va dire et lui répond avec un ton éhonté :  
\- Je … je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça auparavant, c'était incroyable Regina.  
La brune soulève le drap qui recouvre la blonde et la rejoint, elle met son bras autour de son corps et se rapproche.  
\- Je suis contente si je t'ai fait sentir comme ça.  
Les deux femmes sourient et s'endorment dans le lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il est presque 17h, Emma se réveille avec les cheveux de Regina dans le visage, elle sourit en réalisant à quel point elle est chanceuse de l'avoir contre son corps. Elle touche ses cheveux et regarde la belle femme endormie, mais la réalité la rattrape, la blonde commence à regarder la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve, les vêtements, les bouteilles de vin vides, les mégots de joints d'herbes avec lesquels elles ont oublié leur vie. Regina est nue contre elle, alors elle se met à penser.  
*On a agi sur le moment, un acte influencé par l'alcool et la drogue. C'est sûr que Regina voulait juste oublier, elle voulait juste passer un bon moment sans sentiment, une sorte de pause dans sa vie. Je suis trop conne de croire qu'elle pourrait me voir comme étant plus qu'une amie, je n'ai rien à lui offrir, mon salaire paie à peine mon loyer. Je suis inexpérimentée, peut-être qu'elle voulait juste être ma première.*  
Elle se décide de se lever et d'attraper ses vêtements, elle atteint son jean. Regina se réveille en entendant la blonde s'agiter.  
\- Emma tu vas bien ? Reviens dans le lit, je pense qu'on a encore une heure ou deux. Dit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules et un sourire sur le visage, ne sachant pas que son commentaire blesse Emma davantage.  
\- Je vais y aller, Henry va bientôt rentrer. Je dois partir.  
Regina qui ne réalise toujours pas qu'Emma est bouleversée lui répond :  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir mon ange, reviens dans le lit s'il te plaît.  
\- Regina, tu as eu ce que tu voulais donc maintenant laisse-moi finir de m'habiller. Dit Emma en se fâchant et en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa botte.  
Regina se lève et de ses bras elle entoure le corps d'Emma qui est assis au bout du lit.  
\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Répond Regina d'une voix douce.  
\- Regina, ça suffit ! Dit Emma sur un ton sévère, laissant paraître son émotion.  
Elle met sa deuxième botte tandis que la brune est tout à coup inquiète et bouleversée.  
\- Tu penses que je voulais juste baiser avec toi, c'est ça ?  
Emma explose et se lève furieuse.  
\- Oh Regina ! Quand on va sortir d'ici tu vas retourner vers ton petit mari parfait, ta grande maison parfaite et ta vie parfaite … N'est-ce pas Mme Mills ?  
Regina baisse les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder la blonde qui continue.  
\- Tout ce que tu voulais c'était de planer et d'une bonne baise … bah ça y est, c'est fait ! Maintenant tu peux retourner à ta vie si horrible … Et s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus ou quoi que ce soit … J'ai besoin d'une pause de tout ça.  
Alors que la blonde ouvre la porte, Regina parle à voix basse.  
\- Je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu ressens. Je voulais juste … être moi-même.  
\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est toujours à propos de toi, tu ne te soucies pas de savoir si des personnes sont blessées.  
Les yeux de la brune s'assombrissent.  
\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi es-tu si odieuse ?  
Emma ne lui répond même pas, elle répond simplement :  
\- Ne t'embêtes pas à te dépêcher, j'appelle un taxi. Et s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille un moment.  
Elle ferme la porte rapidement tandis que les larmes de Regina s'écrasent sur les draps blancs qu'elle tient toujours contre elle, pour cacher son corps nu. Elle murmure en fixant la porte close :  
\- Mais … je t'aime … 

Emma marche dans le couloir tandis que les larmes coulent sur son visage.  
\- Parce que je t'aime … Dit-elle en respirant profondément.  
Elle essuie ses larmes alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Emma rentre chez elle, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, elle voit Henry dans le canapé sur son téléphone.  
\- Hey Maman !  
Elle essaie de sourire en tentant de cacher son visage triste.  
\- Hey gamin, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
\- C'était bien. C'est quoi cette odeur ?  
Elle essaie de trouver une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi ses vêtements sentent la marijuana et l'alcool à 18h.  
\- J'ai attrapé un drogué et même si c'est mon jour de congé, je suis toujours officier de la fonction publique … alors … oui … je ferai mieux de prendre une douche.  
Elle se lève et court presque jusqu'à la salle de bain tandis que son fils rit de son comportement et de son histoire absurde.  
Après sa douche, elle ouvre son tiroir où se trouve le numéro de téléphone, elle le regarde un moment, elle prend son téléphone pour l'enregistrer puis elle envoie un sms.  
~ Hey tu veux sortir quelque part ? -Emma du restaurant.  
Elle est dans ses pensées en fixant le mur en face d'elle.  
*J'ai besoin de bouger, je ne peux pas me refermer aux autres à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Regina. Avec elle, je me suis montrée plus vulnérable que d'habitude et je regrette d'avoir montré cette partie de moi-même. Même si je peux blâmer la drogue et l'alcool, je veux m'assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas.*

Regina ouvre la porte de sa maison et est surprise de trouver Robin assis, le visage sévère.  
\- J'ai essayé de te joindre tout l'après-midi. Où étais-tu ?  
Elle regarde son téléphone portable, elle remarque les appels manqués et essaie de trouver une explication.  
\- J'ai pris un jour pour moi et j'ai … trouvé quelque chose à faire.  
Elle monte les escaliers, Robin la suit.  
\- Trouver quelque chose à faire ? Et tu ne pouvais pas répondre au téléphone ? Tu étais avec quelqu'un ?  
Robin remarque presque la culpabilité soudaine de sa femme, mais elle répond rapidement :  
\- J'étais avec Emma, on a bu un ou deux verres.  
Regina s'est douché avant de rentrer chez elle et s'est presque vidé une bouteille de parfum sur elle, au cas où l'odeur serait encore sur sa peau. Robin se tient devant elle, il est très énervé et parle bruyamment.  
\- Oh parce que c'est tellement mieux que tu sois sortie avec cette dingue ! C'est à cause d'elle que tu ne répondais pas à ce putain de téléphone ?!  
Elle est choquée et blessée de la façon dont il parle de sa meilleure amie, elle cligne des yeux en essayant de contenir sa colère.  
\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça …   
Elle essaie de le contourner mais il lui attrape le bras et lui bloque le passage.  
\- Je l'appelle comme je veux putain ! Et la prochaine fois tu réponds au téléphone !  
Regina est de plus en plus énervée et dit :  
\- Tu n'as jamais appelé pour savoir ce que je fais pendant que tu travailles, un dimanche d'ailleurs, si c'est ce que tu étais en train de f …   
Il n'attend même pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase car il sait ce qu'elle veut dire. Il la frappe si fort qu'elle tombe sur le sol, elle est choquée et elle a mal. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Robin lui attrape le visage et le lui serre avec ses doigts.  
\- Ne me manque plus jamais de respect et ne remet plus jamais en doute ma fidélité envers toi.  
Il la laisse et s'en va.  
Elle commence à pleurer, elle est toujours au sol elle pose sa main sur sa joue. Elle se lève finalement et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour reprendre une douche.  
Elle enlève son sweat-shirt et son pantalon, elle se couche dans son lit et regarde le mur avec un visage sans expression, trop de choses en tête.  
*Peut-être que c'est ce qui est censé se passer ? J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour aider Emma à réaliser son goût pour les femmes, et se donner une chance. J'étais déjà trop vieille pour me permettre de me donner plus de temps avant d'épouser Robin. C'était mauvaise décision sur mauvaise décision … Peut-être qu'il a fait ça car je ne suis pas la femme qu'il mérite ou la meilleure figure maternelle pour son fils.*  
Alors qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées, Robin se pose à côté d'elle et passe son bras autour de sa femme. Il l'embrasse en appuyant quelques secondes ses lèvres contre sa joue.  
\- Je suis désolé Regina, je … ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais tellement inquiet qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et …   
Elle se retourne face à lui et lui offre un doux sourire tandis qu'elle le regarde de ses yeux bruns et humides.  
\- Tout va bien …   
Elle s'installe contre lui et l'embrasse.  
\- Je veux essayer et … avoir un enfant avec toi. Je suis désolée, je t'ai fais attendre …   
\- D'accord ma chérie. Dit-il en souriant.  
Il lui embrasse le front et descend jusqu'à son cou, il commence à la prendre alors qu'elle fixe le plafond avec un regard neutre. Elle est complètement ailleurs.  
*Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise en faisant l'amour avec lui. Avant on en profitaient l'un et l'autre, mais quelque chose a changé, peut-être son nouveau travail ? La violence et le contrôle qu'il exerce sur moi ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je sens que la femme forte que j'étais, la femme indépendante et intrépide a été brisée, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir recoller les morceaux.*

Un mois plus tard … 

Emma ne répond jamais à ses appels, ni à ses messages vocaux, à ses mails, elle a même essayé d'aller chercher Henry à l'école mais le jeune garçon prend le bus maintenant. Elle n'a plus le choix que de se rendre chez elle.   
Ce vendredi après-midi, elle a appris par Killian que c'était le jour de repos de la blonde alors qu'elle essayait de la voir à son travail.  
Regina frappe trois fois. Une grande femme brune avec un beau sourire, semblant porter une chemise appartenant à Emma, lui ouvre la porte.  
\- Salut ! Tu es l'amie d'Emma ?  
Regina est sans voix, trop d'émotions se bousculent en elle, elle a la bouche ouverte, complètement surprise.  
\- La fille du restaurant …


	8. You know you can tell me anything

Regina essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas montrer à quel point elle est fâchée et jalouse envers la jeune femme, elle se répète encore et encore dans sa tête de se calmer alors que la femme devant elle parle.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Ruby.  
Alors que Regina la regarde de bas en haut, Emma sort de sa chambre uniquement vêtue de sous-vêtements rouges et d'un débardeur blanc, elle est surprise de voir Regina à sa porte. C'est la première fois qu'elles restent si longtemps sans se parler. La blonde enfile son jean slim et se dirige rapidement vers la porte pour se tenir aux côtés de Ruby.   
\- Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Elle se sent embarrassée et baisse les yeux.  
\- Je suis venue te parler, mais si c'est pas le bon moment, je peux …   
Emma lui attrape la main tandis qu'elle recule.  
\- Non, viens …   
Elle fait entrer Regina et ferme la porte.  
La brune prend une chaise pour s'asseoir tandis que Ruby reste debout.  
\- Je vais vous apporter un peu de vin.  
L'autre brune se dirige vers la cuisine tandis que Regina la regarde avec arrogance mais se sent mal à l'aise, elle est presque nue avec la blonde. Emma le remarque et s'assoit à côté d'elle.  
\- Je suis désolée, beaucoup de choses ont changé …   
\- En un mois ?! Alors si j'avais attendu deux semaines de plus, j'aurais reçu une invitation de mariage et j'aurais dû trouver une excuse pour être là …   
Emma regarde le sol en essayant de contrer le commentaire de la brune.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, Ruby est … eh bien, on a commencé à se voir et ça s'est passé.  
La concernée revient avec deux verres de vin.  
\- Je serai dans la chambre, je vais vous laisser discuter.  
Emma hoche la tête.  
\- Merci Ruby.  
Elle se penche pour embrasser Emma sur les lèvres, elle lui sourit tendrement tandis que Regina détourne les yeux. Elle essaie encore une fois de se calmer pour ne pas frapper la serveuse au visage. Quand Ruby se dirige vers la chambre et ferme la porte, Regina regarde Emma avec ses yeux plissés.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas appelé, tu étais trop occupé à t'occuper de ta nouvelle petite amie.  
Emma ouvre la bouche et détourne les yeux en posant une main sur son front, essayant de trouver un moyen d'en parler. Elle saisit la main de Regina, elle la regarde dans les yeux et lui dit sur un ton calme et bas :  
\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Je dois aller de l'avant et Ruby a été géniale.  
La brune respire un peu plus fort, elle essaie de comprendre.  
\- Alors tu as couché avec la première fille qui t'a dragué ? Comment cela peut être un bon exemple pour Hen … Emma l'interrompt.  
\- Regina, non ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué et je veux vraiment qu'on se réconcilie mais tu n'as pas à me dire comment je dois me comporter avec mon fils … Il a 15 ans et il est vraiment mature pour son âge. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'autocensuré avec lui, et pour être honnête tu n'es pas en mesure de me juger … parce que tromper ton mari avec ta meilleure amie n'est pas quelque chose dont tu peux être fière.  
Emma la regarde avec un visage sérieux alors que Regina ouvre et ferme la bouche, évitant de croiser le regard de la blonde.  
\- Je suis désolée …   
La blonde baisse les yeux sur les bras de Regina sur lequel elle aperçoit une énorme ecchymose noire et bleue, la brune s'est retroussé les manches en oubliant ce détail. Emma le regarde curieusement et s'inquiète. D'une voix basse, elle lui demande :  
\- Regina … il t'est arrivé quoi là ?  
Elle tire nerveusement sur ses manches pour le recouvrir.  
\- Oh … Je jouais avec Roland et on s'est accidentellement cognés, c'est pas grand chose, tu sais comment sont les garçons.  
Elle espérait qu'Emma la croit et ne pose plus de questions. La blonde reste silencieuse quelques instants avant de répondre :  
\- Ouais … ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi … essaye d'être plus prudente.  
Elle lui touche les mains et elles se sourient puis Emma se lève.  
\- Je ne veux pas être impolie mais j'ai un peu …   
Regina sourit et se lève aussi.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis contente pour toi. J'ai été la première mais peut-être que c'est la bonne.  
Emma lui fait un sourire narquois.  
\- Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin là, ça fait à peine un mois qu'on se fréquente.  
Regina se dirige vers la porte.  
\- Je suppose que ce jour-là nous a aidé à prendre une décision.  
Elles se sourient puis Emma lui répond :  
\- On verra, seul le temps nous dira si on a fait le bon choix.  
Elles ne disent rien, puis elles se disent au revoir avant que la brune s'en aille. Emma la regarde s'éloigner en se tenant contre le montant de la porte.  
*Je sais qu'elle ment à propos de son bleu. Mais pourquoi elle me mentirait sur l'origine d'un bleu ? Peut-être que je m'en fais trop et que ce n'est rien.*  
Elle ferme la porte et rejoint Ruby.

Les semaines passent, Emma et Regina continuent leur vie en ayant une amitié aussi normale que possible. Elles se retrouvent régulièrement au restaurant avant le travail, la seule différence c'est que Regina doit assister aux échanges amoureux entre Emma et Ruby, et ça fait mal. La blonde a remarqué que son amie est plutôt distante et semble fatiguée mais elle se dit que c'est probablement du stress au travail. Elle ne peut pas nier le fait que d'être dans une relation peut la faire agir différemment.  
Un jour Regina se rend tôt au restaurant comme toujours, mais cette fois elle n'est pas seule, Robin a décidé de l'y accompagner, car Cruella viendrait tard donc il n'est pas nécessaire pour lui d'aller travailler tôt. Le couple entre, Robin met la main dans le dos de sa femme alors qu'Emma et Ruby parlent au comptoir. La blonde leur sourit et est surprise de voir l'homme se joindre à Regina.  
\- Salut Emma, Miss Lucas.  
La brune a décidé de se contenter de « Miss Lucas » et après tout c'est ce qu'indique son badge.  
Ruby sourit tandis qu'Emma répond :  
\- Salut Regina ! Je suis surprise de te voir ici Robin ! Tu n'es pas tellement revenu depuis que tu as eu cette promotion.  
\- Oui c'est un travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps et j'essaie d'être avec Regina autant que possible quand je ne suis pas au boulot. Dit-il en souriant.   
Il passe son bras derrière elle et pose sa main sur sa taille, ce qui la fait se raidir comme si elle ressentait une douleur dans les côtes. Emma le remarque et lui demande :  
\- Regina, est-ce que ça va ?  
Robin plisse ses yeux en direction de sa femme comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. La brune regarde son mari puis son amie.  
\- Je vais bien.  
Il lui touche les cheveux, l'embrasse sur la joue puis demande :  
\- Hey les filles, vous aimeriez aller à la foire ? Je pensais y emmener Regina ce week-end et ça pourrait être sympa de faire un double rendez-vous.  
Regina regarde Emma avec des yeux éhontés, elles savent toutes les deux que rien ne pourrait être plus gênant.  
\- Ce serait génial ! Allez Emma on y va ! Je demanderais mon week-end à Granny. Répond une Ruby toute excitée.  
Emma reste silencieuse quelques secondes et répond finalement :  
\- Je suppose qu'on peut y aller.  
Robin sourit à la blonde.  
\- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il va y avoir un double rendez-vous alors. On doit y aller, Regina doit aller au travail et moi aussi.  
Emma hoche la tête, ils se disent au revoir et se séparent.  
La blonde ne peut pas ignorer son sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas avec sa meilleure amie, elle semblait moins causante, pire qu'elle-même, et même si elle cache les valises sous ses yeux avec du maquillage, Emma peut voir qu'elle a pleuré.  
Elle décide de laisser couler, c'est probablement le stress au travail ou à la maison. Après tout, ce n'est pas évident de prendre soin de sa famille tout en étant performante au boulot.

Le week-end … 

C'est le samedi après-midi, le groupe de six marche en regardant les enfants profiter des manèges. Ils ont décidé de faire de ce rendez-vous quelque chose de plus familial en emmenant Roland et Henry avec eux. Henry court vers Violet et les trois essaient de gagner le plus d'animaux en peluche possible. L'adolescent essaie de faire bonne impression à la jeune fille, tandis que les couples mangent et se fondent dans la foule.  
Robin décide de jouer à un jeu de flèches, il remporte une énorme peluche pour sa femme.  
-Et voici pour ma chérie.  
Regina lui sourit et lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres en guise de remerciement.  
Cela rend Emma mal à l'aise, même si elle tient la main de Ruby et s'amuse bien. Elle sent que la brune est elle aussi mal à l'aise et réservée. Bien qu'elle soit comme ça avec tout le monde, elle a toujours été elle-même en compagnie d'Emma.   
Soudain, Ruby tire sur le bras de la blonde comme une petite fille qui est à la foire pour la première fois.  
\- Viens Emma ! On fait celui-là, je veux le faire avec toi.  
Emma lui sourit doucement.  
\- D'accord, d'accord ! Regina, Robin, vous venez avec nous ?  
Son amie est sur le point de hocher la tête quand Robin répond rapidement :  
\- Non, allez-y les filles. On va vous attendre ici.  
Emma regarde la brune et hausse les épaules en signe d'excuses, elle a remarqué qu'elle voulait se joindre à elles.   
Alors que le couple se dirige vers l'attraction, Robin parle à la brune entre ses dents.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si distante ? C'est comme si tu ne voulais pas être ici avec moi. Je fais de mon mieux mais tu es bien trop difficile.  
Elle baisse les yeux sans savoir quoi dire, il la saisit par la taille et lui murmure sur un ton fâché et sévère :  
\- Si tu veux rendre les choses plus difficiles, on peut rentrer et je m'occuperai de toi.  
Les yeux de Regina s'embrument, elle regarde partout ailleurs sauf lui.  
\- N'oses même pas commencer à pleurer maintenant, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'embarrasser.  
Les garçons et Violet reviennent vers eux, Roland portant une énorme peluche Scooby-Doo.  
\- Regarde Gina ! Henry l'a gagné pour moi !  
Elle essaie tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes.  
\- C'est génial mon chéri …   
Elle lui frotte les cheveux et lui fait un petit câlin.  
Violet a elle aussi une peluche dans les mains.  
\- Il semble qu'Henry soit très bon à ce genre de jeux, il a aussi gagné quelque chose pour moi.  
Robin tend son poing et Henry lui répond en entrechoquant le sien.  
\- C'est bien Henry. Tu es comme ton oncle lorsqu'il s'agit de faire ce qu'il faut pour sa lady.  
Il pose son bras sur les épaules de Regina alors qu'elle détourne les yeux à son commentaire.

Emma s'amuse avec Ruby dans l'allée centrale, elles sont comme des adolescentes fuyant leurs parents. À chaque fois qu'elles s'embrassent, Emma regarde derrière et voit Regina avec son mari. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'inquiète comme ça, mais ce sentiment ne quitte pas ses entrailles. Elle essaie de le cacher à Ruby, mais c'est peine perdue quand elle demande :  
\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles distraite.  
Emma lui sourit doucement et s'avance vers elle pour une étreinte.  
\- Désolée Ruby, c'est juste que … Regina est distante et bizarre en ce moment et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi …   
La brune pense à quelques possibilités.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle a des problèmes de couple ou qu'elle est stressée au boulot, tu lui as posé la question ?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis trop curieuse. Je veux dire, ce n'est probablement pas grand-chose.  
La blonde se perd dans ses pensées quelques instants puis retourne son regard vers Ruby.  
\- Je suis désolée, je devrais profiter du temps que je passe avec toi.  
Ruby l'embrasse sur le front et regarde la blonde en jouant avec sa chevelure d'or.  
\- Je comprends, c'est ta meilleure amie, tout va bien.  
Elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres cette fois alors qu'Emma part dans ses pensées.  
*Si elle connaissait mes réels sentiments envers Regina, je doute qu'elle accepterait qu'on soit si proches. Mais j'ai besoin d'essayer avec Ruby, elle en vaut la peine et Regina est déjà prise. Je dois juste l'accepter.*

Les filles terminent leur promenade et empruntent les escaliers pour rejoindre la famille. Emma remarque que Regina regarde ailleurs, elle sait que c'est une réaction nerveuse et qu'elle est la seule qui la connaisse assez bien pour pouvoir le discerner. La blonde lui demande rapidement :  
\- Regina, est-ce que ça va ?  
La brune est nerveuse et répond immédiatement :  
\- Oui ça va, c'est juste le temps qui me donne des allergies je pense.  
Elle sourit en essayant de cacher son émotion. Emma la scrute quelques secondes et hoche la tête.

Ils profitent tous du reste de la journée. Alors qu'ils se rendent sur le parking pour retrouver leurs voitures respectives, ils se disent tous au revoir. Emma serre Regina dans ses bras et lui murmure :  
\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?  
La brune pose son menton sur l'épaule de son amie en essayant de contenir ses larmes.  
*Je ne peux rien dire à Emma sur ce qui se passe. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me noyer mais que je ressens aussi le besoin de ne rien dire ? Je ne peux pas tout quitter maintenant. Roland est très attaché à moi, je ne peux pas le laisser maintenant, pas après être resté des années sans figure maternelle dans sa vie. Il serait tellement affecté s'il découvrait comment est son père. Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je dois rester forte. Pour mes parents aussi, j'ai toujours senti que j'échouais aux yeux de ma mère, que je ne prenais jamais les bonnes décisions, même si mon père m'a toujours soutenu.*  
Elle se détache de ses pensées quand Emma se recule.  
\- Je sais … lui répond-elle finalement en souriant.  
Robin observe tous les mouvements de sa femme, avec la peur qu'elle dise quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas que la blonde sache, ni qui que ce soit d'autres.

Lorsqu'ils montent dans la voiture, Roland attache sa ceinture tandis que Robin et Regina s'installent. Il pose son téléphone à côté de son siège et lorsque la brune boucle sa ceinture, elle remarque vingt appels manqués de Cruella. Elle le prend et regarde l'écran en souhaitant le déverrouiller. Robin s'installe au volant et ne le remarque pas, quand il est prêt, il regarde ce que fait sa femme et reprend son téléphone.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis au sujet de prendre mon téléphone ?  
Regina semble bouleversée.  
\- Pourquoi elle t'appelle pendant ton jour de congé Robin ?  
Il lève la voix.  
\- Ce n'est pas tes …   
Quand il regarde à l'arrière de la voiture, Roland semble effrayé. Il se calme et la regarde à nouveau.  
\- On en discutera quand on sera rentré à la maison.

Roland remercie son père et Gina avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Quand il ferme la porte, Regina dit avec colère en regardant son mari :  
\- Tu couches avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il reste silencieux et se tient face à elle avec un visage sérieux, il place ses doigts sur le menton de sa femme, il lui lève le visage afin qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.  
\- Peux-tu me blâmer ? Peut-être que si tu étais meilleure au lit et moins têtue, je n'aurais pas à le faire.  
Il lui serre le menton de ses doigts.  
\- Et n'utilises plus jamais mon téléphone sans ma permission.  
Il la lâche et commence à monter les escaliers tandis qu'elle commence à pleurer.  
*Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Si je partais, comment pourrais-je l'expliquer à Roland ? Je veux juste passer cette porte et ne plus jamais me retourner.*  
Soudain, une petite voix masculine la tire de ses pensées.  
\- Gina, tu peux me lire une histoire …   
Elle essuie immédiatement ses larmes mais Roland a déjà vu ses joues mouillées.  
\- Gina, tu pleures encore ?  
Elle sourit au jeune garçon.  
\- Non mon chéri, j'ai encore des allergies. Allez, je vais te lire une histoire.

Robin est en train de fumer un de ses cigares aux feuilles qui sentent la vanille, une odeur plaisante avec une vodka avec des glaçons, dans un beau verre en cristal. Il porte un caleçon bleu, regarde un jeu télévisé déjà à moitié ivre.   
Regina sort de la douche en peignoir, ne portant rien en dessous. Il se touche le pénis en la regardant avec convoitise. Elle l'évite du mieux qu'elle peut et marche vers son côté du lit et met une chemise de nuit aussi vite que possible avant de s'installer dans le lit.  
\- Tu sens bon mon amour, viens plus près de moi …   
Il la tire vers lui mais elle montre un peu de résistance, elle s'approche puisque cela semble inutile et lui dit d'une voix sévère :  
\- Robin, je ne suis pas d'humeur … je suis fatigué.  
Il se fâche et lève le ton.  
\- Maintenant tu es fatiguée ? Tu viens de me questionner pour savoir si je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais à chaque fois que je tente de me rapprocher de toi … tu trouves toujours une excuse. Eh bien je ne peux plus tolérer ça !  
Il lui enlève sa chemise de nuit et force ses jambes à s'ouvrir alors qu'elle le supplie avec des tremblements dans la voix.  
\- Robin, pas ce soir s'il te plaît, je ne me sens pas bien.  
Il l'ignore complètement alors qu'il enfonce deux doigts en elle.   
\- Oh tu vas être d'humeur, je vais te mettre d'humeur … Dit-il d'une voix âpre.  
Il lui baise grossièrement le cou alors qu'elle essaie de le repousser. Cela l'énerve encore plus et il se lève du lit. Regina attrape la couverture pour se couvrir mais il lui tire sur la main et la met sur le lit, face contre le matelas, il pose ses mains sur sa taille et la traîne hors du lit. Il la force à ouvrir les jambes, saisit son engin et force pour entrer en elle. Elle pleure en le suppliant d'arrêter.   
Il attrape un autre cigare sur la table de chevet et l'allume tandis qu'il continue de la prendre. Il lui dit sur un ton sarcastique :  
\- Mais Regina, tu aimes quand je te baise de cette façon …   
Elle a les yeux clos, elle essaye de penser à autre chose, elle s'accroche aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'elle sent le cigare, elle le supplie avec une voix faible, presque un murmure.  
\- Robin … s'il te plaît … tu es en moi … tu peux juste finir … ne me refais pas ça …   
Il exhale la fumée et dit à voix basse :  
\- Mais c'est la meilleure partie …   
Alors qu'il est sur le point de jouir, il lui agrippe la taille, il peut clairement voir les marques de brûlures faites ces derniers mois, par des cigares semblables à celui qu'il fume actuellement. C'est devenu son habitude. Il presse le cigare sur sa chair déjà brûlée, juste au-dessus de ses fesses et elle hurle de douleur.  
\- Non … Robin, s'il te plaît … arrête !  
Il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne en elle et retire son pénis, il l'embrasse à côté de la brûlure qu'il vient de créer et dit sur un ton bas :  
\- Tu seras toujours à moi Regina. Je déplacerais des montagnes pour toi s'il le fallait.  
Elle reste dans la même position, choquée, blessée et triste. Ce n'est plus l'homme qu'elle a épousé, ce n'est plus l'homme que c'était quand ils se sont rencontrés, c'est un Robin complètement différent, c'est le genre de personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé appeler son « mari ».

Il la déplace et l'étend sur le lit, il lui applique une crème qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser sur les blessures qu'il lui inflige. Il lui embrasse le front.  
\- Dors mon amour, tu as l'air épuisée.  
Elle a un regard vide, elle cligne à peine des yeux, le regard mouillé, la peau plus pâle que ce qu'elle devrait être. Il éteint la lumière.

Trois semaines plus tard … 

Une infirmière sort de la pièce.  
\- Regina Mills, vos résultats sont prêts. Entrez, je vous en prie …


	9. I never got to tell him

Regina est nerveuse, elle est assise dans la salle d'attente en attendant ses résultats de laboratoire. Elle se sent plutôt fatiguée, nauséeuse et elle a du mal à dormir. C'est Belle qui l'a poussé à aller à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner après avoir eu des vertiges devant la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle est appelée, elle marche nerveusement vers la pièce où se trouve le médecin qui est assis à son bureau, lisant ce qu'il semble être ses résultats.

Il lève les yeux.  
\- Madame Mills, je suis le Docteur Whale, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je regardais justement vos résultats.  
Elle s'assoit, anxieuse, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle a.  
Le médecin lui adresse un large sourire.  
\- Félicitations ! Vous êtes enceinte !  
Il lui tend la feuille contenant ses résultats, elle la regarde choquée avec un tas d'émotions se mélangeant dans sa tête.  
\- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
Il lui sourit chaleureusement.  
\- Eh bien, ces résultats sont assez clairs. Je vais vous donner une ordonnance pour de l'acide folique, il faut en prendre une fois par jour, c'est bon pour vous et la croissance du bébé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres patients qui attendent …   
Il se lève et lui tend la main. Elle la lui serre et le remercie pour ses services.

Regina monte dans sa voiture et ferme la portière en sortant son téléphone, elle appelle la première personne avec qui elle veut partager cette nouvelle.  
\- Salut … Emma, tu es occupée aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, je suis à la maison pour l'instant, pourquoi ?  
\- Je peux passer chez toi ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire …   
\- Bien sûr ! Je t'attends alors.  
\- Ok, à tout de suite.  
Elle raccroche et conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de son amie.

La brune frappe à la porte et la blonde lui ouvre avec un grand sourire, dont Regina ne pourrait jamais se lasser.  
\- Bonjour Emma.  
La blonde l'étreint et l'invite à entrer.  
\- Entres ! Comment ça va ?  
La brune fait un gros câlin à Henry et s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé.  
\- Je vais bien … Répond Regina en souriant doucement.  
Emma est assise dans le fauteuil en face d'elle alors que la brune a une conversation avec Henry au sujet de sa petite amie Violet. Quand ils ont terminé, Emma demande :  
\- Alors, quelle est la grande nouvelle ? Je commence plus tard aujourd'hui donc tu as eu de la chance de venir avant que j'y aille.  
Regina ouvre et ferme la bouche.  
\- Henry, mon chéri, tu peux nous laisser une seconde ta mère et moi ?  
Il fait un signe de tête.  
\- Pas de problème, je serai dans ma chambre. Je suis content de te voir, tu devrais venir plus souvent, tu es plus cool que maman.  
\- Hey ! Répond Emma l'air indignée.  
Ils rient tous les deux.  
\- Je vais essayer … 

Les deux femmes restent là, elles se regardent, la brune ne sachant pas comment commencer, mais elle rompt finalement ce silence.  
\- Alors, Robin et moi, on a décidé d'essayer d'avoir un enfant il y a quelque temps et …   
Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissent, son amie n'a pas à terminer sa phrase, elle sait déjà ce qu'elle va lui annoncer.  
\- Tu es enceinte !  
Regina hoche la tête, sans dire un mot tandis qu'Emma ressent une douleur dans la poitrine, elle ne sait pas comment l'expliquer mais elle a un tas de mauvais sentiments mélangés en elle, déjà qu'elle est mariée et maintenant elle va avoir un enfant. Cette femme pour qui elle a encore de fort sentiments, va être liée à vie à cet homme via leur enfant. Les yeux de la blonde s'embrument mais elle se reprend rapidement et se lève en tendant les bras.  
\- Félicitations Regina ! Oh mon Dieu, tu vas être Maman ! Enfin, tu l'es déjà avec Roland mais …cet enfant c'est le tien.  
Les yeux de Regina s'humidifient, son visage resplendit de bonheur et d'amour.  
\- Je suppose oui … il est à l'intérieur de moi et je pourrais tout ressentir … 

Regina regarde simplement la blonde et la serre dans ses bras, toute émotive. Emma brise l'étreinte et demande :  
\- Quand vas-tu le dire à Robin ?  
La brune réfléchit un peu et répond :  
\- Ce soir je pense, il va rentrer tard et Roland sera endormie. Je pensais lui faire un dîner aux chandelles et laisser le papier sur la table pour qu'il le trouve, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?  
\- Je pense que c'est parfait, il sera le plus heureux des hommes. Répond-elle en souriant.

Regina espère que les choses changent, pas pour elle, mais pour Roland et bien sûr le bébé qui est en route. Emma interrompt ses pensées.  
\- Alors, où en es-tu ?  
La brune sourit doucement en touchant son ventre qui ne montre pas encore de signe de croissance.  
\- Cinq semaines.  
Emma regarde son ventre en souriant.  
\- Je suis contente pour toi Regina et je serai avec toi à chaque étape.  
Elle se lève et saisit les mains de la blonde.  
\- Merci Em, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais. Je suis contente qu'on soit toujours amies.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Elles se font un dernier câlin tandis que la future maman dit :  
\- Eh bien, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Je dois aller chercher Roland à l'école et tout préparer avant que Robin rentre. Et s'il te plaît , ne dis rien à Henry, je veux que Robin soit le prochain à savoir.  
\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui dirais rien. Appelles-moi ou envois-moi un message demain pour me dire comment ça s'est passé.  
Regina hoche la tête et elles se disent au revoir.

Emma ferme la porte, les larmes coulent sur son visage, elle se dirige vers sa chambre avant qu'Henry ne le remarque. Elle ferme la porte, elle se couche sur son lit et passe un appel, alors qu'elle entend la tonalité, elle essaie de se calmer.  
\- Hey Ruby ! Tu veux venir à la maison après le boulot ? Tu me manques … Ok … Je vais attendre … Salut.  
Elle est couchée dans son lit en regardant son mur, essayant d'accuser le coup de la nouvelle qu'elle a reçu aujourd'hui. Elle se chuchote pour elle-même :  
\- Maintenant c'est vraiment fini, on ne pourra jamais être …   
Elle fixe le plafond, le regard vide, les larmes mouillant ses joues.

Regina est en train de tout nettoyer, cuisiner, chanter pour elle-même en faisant tout cela. Quand il est enfin 18h, elle envoie un message à Robin alors qu'elle est couchée dans son lit.  
~ J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, ne rentre pas trop tard s'il te plaît, je te promets que ça en vaut la peine. -R  
Elle pose son portable à côté d'elle et frotte son ventre en parlant à l'enfant à naître.  
\- Maman est si heureuse de t'avoir, je viens d'apprendre que tu es là et je suis déjà impatiente de te rencontrer. Papa va être si heureux, il te veut tellement et tu vas ramener le gentil papa, celui que j'ai épousé. Tu es notre sauveur … mon sauveur.

Regina n'a jamais reçu de réponse de Robin mais elle pense que c'est parce qu'il est occupé au travail ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre mais elle le sait au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'ils se voient encore, elle sent son parfum à chaque fois qu'elle lave ses vêtements, mais elle a encore l'espoir qu'il changera et qu'elle pourra vivre en paix, sans l'amour mais en paix.  
Elle a préparé son repas préféré, des lasagnes accompagnées de riz blanc. Elle a tout disposé sur la table. Regina est vraiment très belle, une blouse beige lâche pour lui donner un indice sur ce qui se passe, et un legging noir pour aller avec.

Alors que Regina attend que Robin rentre à la maison, Emma ouvre la porte à Ruby.   
La blonde est partie cinq heures avant la fin de son quart ce jour-là car elle n'avait pas envie de travailler.  
Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et pousse Ruby vers la chambre, elle ferme la porte là aussi, elle commence à embrasser la jeune femme et à pratiquement lui déchirer ses vêtements. Elle sait que ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser Ruby comme distraction, mais elle en a besoin, elle a besoin de quelque chose qui lui enlève sa douleur. Elle a bien l'intention de baiser Ruby jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour penser à autre chose. Mais la petite brunette lui dit :  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? J'en ai aussi envie, mais merde …   
La blonde la jette sur le lit alors qu'elles se sourient toutes les deux, elle lui répond :  
\- Ma petite amie me manque et je veux lui montrer mon amour pour elle ce soir …   
Ruby lui sourit et l'attire dans le lit. Elle a inversé leur position, elle a grimpé sur Emma et porte seulement soutien-gorge et sa culotte.  
\- Eh bien, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir, ok ? Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en retirant son soutien-gorge, laissant sa poitrine allègrement exposée.  
Emma la saisit par les hanches et se mord la lèvre tandis que Ruby lui embrasse la poitrine, laissant ses cheveux sombres reposer sur le visage et le cou de la blonde, pas même tout ce désir lui fait oublier, mais elle va essayer.

Il est presque 21h, la nourriture est froide, Robin n'a toujours pas répondu au téléphone, les bougies ont trop fondu de cette trop longue attente. Elle les regarde alors qu'elle est assise seule à table. La femme se lève pour souffler les bougies. Elle remonte dans sa chambre, prend une douche chaude et se met en chemise de nuit. Elle s'endort d'épuisement, c'était une longue journée pour elle et même si elle est triste et déçue que Robin ne soit pas rentré, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de dormir.

Vers 00h30, la porte d'entrée claque, elle entend Robin crier à l'extérieur.  
\- Ne pars pas, je vais chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre et je reviens.  
Il est ivre, ça s'entend dans sa voix et par ses yeux rouges. Et apparemment il a fait plus que boire.  
Regina est réveillée par les cris et sort de la pièce, elle voit Robin marcher dans sa direction l'air perdu, mais pas assez pour ne pas tomber sur les fesses.  
\- Re … gina … chérie … hhhmmmmm … tu es magni …   
La brune l'interrompt en lui giflant le visage et d'un ton fort, elle lui dit :  
\- Où diable étais-tu ?  
Il sourit à la réaction de sa femme.  
\- Oh mon amour, ne sois pas comme ça. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, laisse-moi juste prendre quelque chose et …   
\- Non Robin ! Tu dois prendre une douche et il faut qu'on parle. Calme toi, si la maison n'était pas si grande tu aurais pu réveiller Roland. Dit-elle en le poussant.  
Il l'ignore et continue à marcher, il va dans la pièce pour trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il trouve un petit sac transparent semblant contenir de la cocaïne. Les yeux de Regina sortent de leur orbite, elle lui attrape le sachet des mains alors qu'il lui crie :  
\- Donnes moi ça ! Regina, j'ai besoin …   
Elle marche vers la salle de bain en colère et déçue.  
\- Non !  
Elle le jette dans les toilettes, rendant Robin vraiment très énervé.

Son visage change complètement, elle le remarque et immédiatement prend peur et tient son ventre. Elle était si contrariée qu'elle n'a pas pensé à ce que cette action pourrait lui coûter sur le moment. Elle lui parle lentement :  
\- Robin, j'essaie de te protéger … s'il te plaît … ça … nous …   
Il ne la laisse pas parler ni crier.  
\- Stupide salope !   
Il l'attrape par les cheveux et la traîne sur le sol vers la salle de bain principale. Regina essaie de sortir de la pièce en attirant son attention, elle lui crie :  
\- Robin s'il te plaît, je suis …   
Il lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Ce n'est pas la première fois, la dernière fois c'était parce qu'elle s'était contractée au restaurant, lorsque Robin l'a touché, Emma a remarqué sa douleur. Il lui a promis de ne pas recommencer mais il a manqué sa promesse. Elle respire du mieux qu'elle peut avant d'essayer de lui parler.  
\- Robin … enc …   
Il la frappe à nouveau dans l'abdomen et répète son geste plusieurs fois en quelques secondes, ce qui a semblé durer toute une vie pour Regina. Après son troisième coup, elle perd connaissance. Quand elle revient à elle, elle regarde la pièce qui l'entoure, elle touche son ventre et sent la douleur grandir. À bout de souffle, elle l'appelle :  
\- Robin … t'es là ?  
Elle n'obtient pas de réponse et rampe jusqu'à son lit pour se coucher, la douleur dans son bas-ventre lui est insupportable, elle est étourdie et s'évanouit à nouveau pendant une bonne heure.

Quand Regina se réveille, elle voit son pantalon plein de sang. Elle se touche le derrière sans regarder mais avec les yeux vides fixant le mur en face d'elle. Quand elle regarde finalement ses mains, elles sont pleines de sang rouge foncé. Elle se lève de son lit et marche avec difficulté vers la salle de bains, après avoir attrapé son téléphone qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle tire sur le rideau de douche et ouvre le robinet, elle enlève son pantalon sanglant et sa chemise, se retrouvant complètement nue, les ecchymoses sont bien visibles sur ses côtes et son ventre. C'est tout rouge et violet, ses jambes sont pleines de sang. Elle se met sous la douche et se met accroupie. L'hémoglobine coule à flots, il y a des caillots de sang, puis sur le côté elle remarque quelque chose de plus gros, elle le fixe quelques secondes et aperçoit bien ce qu'il pourrait ressembler à un visage mais c'est trop petit et informe. Elle tend sa main tremblante et saisit son téléphone pour passer un appel.

Emma prend son téléphone alors que Ruby est nue à côté d'elle.  
\- Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ? Il est 4h du matin, ce qui est …   
La brune l'interrompt avec une voix inquiète et pleine de terreur.  
\- Je ne savais pas qui d'autre appeler …   
Emma panique et se lève du lit, ce qui réveille sa petite amie.  
\- Regina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi …   
Regina pleure hystériquement.  
\- Je suis … à la maison … je …   
La blonde ne la laisse pas finir.  
\- Je suis en chemin, ne bouge pas …   
Elle s'habille en se précipitant, remettent son jean slim, son débardeur blanc et sa veste en cuir. Ruby lui demande :  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Regina va bien ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin que tu m'y conduises. Dit-elle rapidement. Habilles-toi vite, on y va. Reprend-elle en lui jetant les clés.

Lorsqu'Emma arrive devant la maison, elle remarque que la porte d'entrée est restée ouverte. Elle court à l'étage en criant le nom de son amie mais elle voit Roland sortir de sa chambre de l'autre côté et se précipite vers lui.  
\- Roland, as-tu vu Regina ?  
Il lui répond en se grattant les yeux.  
\- Elle doit dormir …   
Emma ne perd pas plus de temps.  
\- Ok gamin, j'ai besoin que tu sois un grand garçon alors écoutes-moi, reste dans ta chambre et ne sors pas avant que je te le dises, ok ?  
Le jeune garçon hoche la tête et la blonde se précipite dans la chambre. Elle commence à crier le nom de la brune, quand elle arrive dans la salle de bain, elle s'arrête immédiatement et se couvre la bouche d'effroi. À voix basse, elle répète le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'a jamais vu autant de sang dans une même pièce avant, ses yeux deviennent humides et sa voix s'étrangle.  
\- Regina s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien …   
Elle voit les vêtements, l'évier et le sol plein de sang. Elle ouvre le rideau de douche, elle trouve son amie recroquevillée.

La brune semble en état de choc, Emma la touche lentement.  
\- Ma chérie … Gina, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
La blonde ne lui avait jamais donné de petits noms en dehors de « Gina », mais dans ce cas c'est sortie naturellement. Elle est complètement abattue et elle est effrayée de ce qui a pu arriver à Regina. Elle est fâchée de ne pas avoir été là pour la sauver, la brune la regarde avec un visage impassible. Emma ne peut retenir ses larmes, elle n'était pas préparée à l'expérience de trouver son amie dans une mare de sang. La brune répond sur un ton bas avec ce regard tellement vide :  
\- Je ne suis plus enceinte …   
Quelques secondes passent durant lesquelles elle regarde la blonde, puis fond en larmes comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emma essaie de la calmer en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir avec Regina dans les bras. Elle trouve la force de la soulever et de la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Regarde-moi …   
Les larmes coulent sur le visage de la brune tandis qu'elle essaie le sol maculé de sang.  
\- Ne regarde pas par terre ok ? Je veux seulement que tu me regardes.   
Emma retire sa veste d'une main tandis qu'elle tient la brune de l'autre. Elle déplace Regina en essayant de la maintenir sous la douche tout en continuant de lui parler d'une voix douce et apaisante.  
\- Je vais te nettoyer et t'emmener avec moi.  
Elle regarde les ecchymoses de son abdomen sans remarquer les marques de brûlures dans le bas de son dos.  
\- Putain ! Laisse-t-elle échapper alors qu'elle se mordille les lèvres, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Regina la regarde dans les yeux en ne montrant absolument aucune émotion, juste ce grand regard vide et fatigué.   
\- Tu vas me dire qui t'a fait ça … dit Emma en pleurant, tout en nettoyant son amie.  
Regina n'a aucune réaction, elle ne montre toujours aucune émotion. La blonde sort la brune et la pose sur le lit, elle regarde la douche avec douleur et tristesse, se souvenant comme Regina était heureuse la veille alors qu'elle retire le bouchon du bac, laissant le sang couler peu à peu puis lave ce qui n'est pas parti. Emma ne veut pas penser au fait que le fœtus était là, mais elle sait qu'il y était probablement. Elle ferme les yeux et pleure abondement, elle se laisse aller pour être forte aux côtés de son amie. Elle retourne auprès de son amie, la sèche et l'emporte avec elle. Elle ouvre la porte de la voiture et la dépose sur la banquette arrière. Ruby démarre le moteur sans poser de questions. Emma retourne dans la maison pour aller chercher Roland, elle l'habille alors qu'il lui demande :  
\- Où sont Papa et Gina ?  
La blonde s'agenouille et essaie de se calmer pour parler au jeune garçon :  
\- Je ne sais pas où est ton père gamin mais on va le trouver et Gina est très malade donc j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à la ramener chez moi, ok ?  
Il hoche la tête et ne pose pas plus de questions, elle le prend dans la voiture et ils quittent cet endroit.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma essaye d'appeler Robin plusieurs fois mais il ne répond pas, donc elle lui laisse un message sur son répondeur.  
\- Robin quelque chose est arrivé à Regina, je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais où es-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien ? S'il te plaît … ta famille a besoin de toi … alors appelle-moi.   
Ils arrivent à l'appartement d'Emma, Ruby aide Roland à s'installer dans la chambre d'Henry, qui est chez un ami pour la nuit. Emma met Regina dans son lit et la couvre.  
\- Regina, je vais voir si Roland va bien et je reviens ok ? J'ai essayé d'appeler Robin mais il ne répond pas.  
La brune ne réagit même pas au nom qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle a les yeux grands ouverts, perdue dans ses pensées.

Emma sort et vérifie comment va le petit, il est profondément endormi. Ruby le gardait à l'écart tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Regina. La serveuse attrape son manteau.  
\- Je pense que je devrais y aller. Regina a besoin de toi et … je pense que c'est mieux.  
\- Ruby, je suis désolée, je t'appellerai et t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je te le promets. Dit-elle en l'accompagnant.  
La petite brune lui sourit doucement et lui dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Je connais déjà l'issue, c'est elle que tu veux Emma. Je suis jeune mais pas stupide.   
Emma baisse les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire, Ruby lui lève le menton avec ses doigts.  
-Tu dois lui dire, apparemment son mari ne fait pas du bon travail et peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.   
Emma reste calme tandis que Ruby sort sans dire un mot, elle ferme la porte derrière elle et respire profondément.

Emma se dirige vers sa chambre et enlève ses vêtements, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements et en débardeur. Elle est debout à côté de Regina et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.  
\- Je vais prendre une douche et venir dans le lit à côté de toi …   
\- Merci Em … Lui répond finalement Regina à voix basse tandis qu'elle tient la couverture contre elle.  
Ses yeux transpirent de peur quand Emma lui demande :  
\- As-tu une idée de qui a bien pu te faire ça ? Robin est rentré du travail hier soir ?  
Regina reste silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant longuement à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.  
\- Non, quelqu'un est entré je pense … Robin était … travaillait tard.  
Emma hoche la tête et l'embrasse sur le front.  
\- Il faut que t'emmener à l'hôpital demain et vérifier … Regina allait l'interrompre mais elle continue, ce n'est pas négociable et je vais appeler Killian demain pour qu'il aille vérifier la maison, voir si on peut trouver quelque chose.  
Regina reste tranquille.  
\- Je reviens, essaye de te reposer.

Elle sort et prend une douche bien chaude, lorsqu'elle revient elle se couche dans son lit auprès de Regina. Emma met son bras autour de la poitrine de la brune, la serre contre elle et pose son menton sur son épaule. Regina lui murmure :  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu à lui dire …   
Emma reste calme et avec un peu de colère et de tristesse dans la voix, elle lui dit :  
\- Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part, j'ai fini de rester loin de toi.  
Regina pleure et s'endort dans les bras de son amie.

Il est midi, un coup fort sur la porte se fait entendre, avec un homme qui crie de toutes ses forces :  
\- REGINA !!  
Emma ouvre la porte, il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi pendant des jours et entre dans l'appartement sans y être invité. Il dit d'une voix forte :  
\- Où est ma famille …


	10. Do your worst

Emma est vraiment très énervée, elle veut vraiment frapper cet homme au visage. Henry sort de la pièce avec un visage inquiet.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi tous ces cris ?  
Roland est derrière l'adolescent, ne sachant pas ce qui se passe.  
\- Papa !  
Robin l'attrape pour lui faire un câlin mais la blonde les interrompt.  
\- Roland, j'ai besoin de parler à ton père en privé. Allez attendre dans la chambre Henry et toi.  
Les garçons font ce qui leur est demandé alors que Robin regarde Emma avec un visage inquiet.  
\- Où est Regina ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je me suis endormie au bureau et quand je suis rentré ce matin, il y avait des flics partout. Je ne comprends pas …   
Il a vraiment l'air inquiet, les yeux larmoyants, si bien qu'Emma se sent mal pour lui.  
\- Robin, quelqu'un est sûrement entré chez toi et Regina est vraiment blessée. Elle va bien maintenant, je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital ce matin après qu'elle ait dormi ici, mais Robin, j'ai essayé de t'appeler tellement de fois mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

L'homme s'assoit sur le canapé et pose sa main sur son front.  
\- Je suis un mari horrible. Mon téléphone m'a lâché la nuit dernière et j'avais tellement de travail que je me suis endormie sur mon bureau. Emma, j'ai besoin de la voir. Dans quel hôpital est-elle ?  
Elle attrape ses clés, ouvre la porte et dit bien fort pour que les garçons puissent l'entendre :  
\- Roland ! On s'en va !  
Robin aide son fils à mettre son manteau.  
\- Suis-moi à l'hôpital.

Quand ils arrivent, Killian attend Emma dans le couloir. Il l'a appelée alors qu'elle était en chemin pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait lui donner quelques détails de l'enquête.   
\- Killian, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?  
Robin est plus préoccupé par Regina et demande de ses nouvelles au comptoir. Emma se dirige vers lui pour lui donner le numéro de la chambre, il marche vers la chambre 201. Quand il entre dans la pièce, Regina n'est pas là, elle est en train de passer des examens et un curetage pour la fausse couche. 

Killian regarde la blonde avec inquiétude alors qu'elle lui demande rapidement :  
\- As-tu nettoyé tout le sang ? Regina ne veut pas que Robin soit au courant pour sa fausse couche, elle ne lui a pas dit et elle veut garder ça secret pour le moment.  
Il hoche la tête et répond :  
\- Oui, heureusement qu'on a tout nettoyé avant qu'il arrive.  
Il reste silencieux quelques secondes avant que la blonde lui demande préoccupée :  
\- Killian, qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
Il regarde le sol avant de lui répondre :  
\- Emma, j'ai cherché des empreintes, il n'y a aucun signe d'effraction donc je pense que tu devrais lui parler pour voir si elle peut se rappeler de quelque chose.  
Emma a un regard inquiet, elle pense à ce qui a bien pu arriver.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle a laissé une porte ouverte ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vais aller lui parler quand Robin aura terminé.  
Le brun se dirige vers la sortie et lui dit  
\- Appelles-moi si elle se rappelle de quelque chose.  
Emma hoche la tête et reste silencieuse en pensant à la façon dont elle va interroger Regina sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

Alors que Robin marche dans le couloir, il arrête l'infirmière qui sort de la pièce.  
\- Est-ce que ma femme va bien ?  
Elle le regarde avec un regard plein de questions.  
\- Vous êtes son mari ?  
Il acquiesce.  
\- Elle ira bien, nous finissons juste la procédure pour la fausse couche, les ecchymoses sont …   
Les yeux de Robin s'écarquillent, il interrompt l'infirmière.  
\- Elle était enceinte ?  
L'infirmière semble confuse.  
\- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Votre femme était à 5 semaines de grossesse.  
Il est choqué et en colère, il sait qu'elle l'a perdu à cause de ce qu'il a fait, il sait que c'est de sa faute, mais qui peut admettre une telle horreur ?  
La femme lui présente ses excuses et s'en va. Il entre dans la chambre de Regina, elle est couchée, en train de se reposer, mais dès qu'elle le voit entrer, elle prend peur. Elle essaie de rester forte, de ne pas montrer ses véritables émotions à cet homme. Elle a donné l'ordre précis au médecin de ne rien dire à son conjoint. Elle ne veut pas qu'il le découvre, pas parce qu'elle est désolée pour lui mais parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il le savait.

\- Tu étais enceinte. Dit-il en rompant le silence.  
Regina est choquée que son mari l'ait découvert, elle baisse les yeux et répond :  
\- Je ne le suis plus …   
Il se fâche et montre toute sa colère dans ses yeux. Même s'il s'est supposément endormi au bureau, il a l'air frais puisqu'il a pris une douche avant de rendre visite à Emma. Il s'approche de la brune pour lui faire face et lui dit entre ses dents :  
\- Pourquoi diable tu ne me l'as pas dis ?  
Regina est furieuse et élève la voix en essayant de ne pas pleurer.  
\- J'allais te le dire …   
Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes tandis que Robin frappe le matelas de ses deux mains.  
\- C'est de ta faute, tu as causé tout ça ! Si tu m'avais dis avant de rentrer à la maison, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, maintenant grâce à toi … notre enfant est mort.  
Regina se met à pleurer après quelques secondes, elle parle d'une voix faible en haletant.  
\- C'est ma faute.  
Il regarde fixement sa femme et sur un ton désappointé il lui dit :  
\- Je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire.  
Il claque la porte en laissant Regina le cœur brisé et se noyant dans ses propres larmes. Cet homme l'a cassé pièce par pièce, maintenant elle est complètement brisée.

Il sort et remarque qu'Emma attendait qu'il quitte la pièce. Il essaie de mettre un masque triste et inquiet pour que la blonde ne remarque rien. Elle se lève et demande :  
\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Je pense que ça va aller. Je dois aller au bureau, mais je sais que tu vas garder un œil sur elle pour moi, non ?  
\- Bien sûr. Répond-elle.  
Il lui tapote l'épaule et continue à marcher, il s'arrête quand elle lui demande :  
\- Tu as dis que tu t'es endormie au bureau ?   
Il se retourne alors elle continue :  
\- Je vois juste que tu m'as l'air bien pour quelqu'un qui a dormi sur un bureau toute la nuit.  
Cette question le rend quelque peu nerveux mais il lui répond rapidement.  
\- Oh c'est parce que je garde toujours des vêtements propres au bureau et en plus on a une salle de bain donc …   
Elle divague dans ses pensées.  
*Pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça moi ? C'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Regina …*  
Elle lui adresse un sourire sans vergogne. Il lui sourit en retour et continue sa marche avec un visage inquiet, de peur que la blonde se doute de quelque chose.

Quand Emma entre dans la chambre de Regina, elle voit son amie avec les yeux pleins de larmes. La blonde imagine facilement que c'est à cause de tout ce qu'elle vient de traverser, ne sachant pas que c'est à cause de quelque chose de beaucoup plus récent.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Fatiguée, je veux juste rentrer à la maison … répond la brune, les yeux baissés.  
Emma s'assoit à côté d'elle.  
\- Regina, je sais que tu veux juste que tout soit terminé et aller de l'avant. On a cherché des traces d'effraction chez toi, il n'y a pas d'empreintes digitales, rien n'a été forcé, on a vérifié chaque fenêtre et chaque porte. Tu es sûre que tu ne te rappelles de rien de la nuit dernière ?  
La brune se perd dans le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, quand Robin est rentré et qu'il n'a pas réfléchi un seul instant avant de la frapper encore et encore, quand elle s'est réveillée pleine de sang, quand Emma la tient en larmes en essayant de la nettoyer pour la sortir de là.   
Une larme coule de son œil gauche alors qu'elle répond :  
\- J'ai peut-être laissé une fenêtre ouverte avant de m'endormir. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu … la personne portait un masque.  
Emma l'apaise et lui caresse les doigts.  
\- On va trouver qui t'a fait ça Regina, je te le promets …   
Elle lui embrasse le front et la serre contre elle.

Dans l'après-midi, Robin va chercher sa femme à l'hôpital. Emma la pousse sur le fauteuil roulant, Robin l'installe dans la voiture puis ferme la portière, Emma commence à parler à Robin.  
\- J'ai changé mes quarts de travail pour travailler la nuit. Quand tu partiras au boulot, je resterais avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux et assez en confiance pour rester seule.  
\- J'apprécie ce que tu veux faire Emma mais ça va aller. Regina est forte et je vais l'aider à traverser tout ça.  
\- Tu as l'esprit focalisé sur ton travail et je respecte ça mais si tu ne peux pas être là pour ta femme, laisses-moi être là. Je lui ai pris des rendez-vous chez le psy, elle ira deux fois par semaine. Je ne lui ai pas encore dis, mais elle n'a pas le cho …   
Robin l'interrompt ennuyé qu'elle planifie les journées de sa femme.  
\- Je suis désolé Emma mais ce n'est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décision. Je suis son mari, et si quelqu'un doit prendre des décisions à sa place, c'est moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais ramener ma femme à la maison.  
\- Je vais rester avec elle, si ça ne te plaît pas je peux la prendre et la ramener chez moi quand tu ne seras pas là.  
Le visage de Robin montre complètement son désaccord mais il ouvre la portière en regardant la blonde, elle continue :  
\- Elle est ta femme … pas ta propriété.  
Il ferme la porte et s'enfuit.

Le dimanche, Emma envoie un message à Regina pour lui demander comment elle va, mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse, elle se dit qu'elle doit être en train de se reposer et n'insiste pas.   
Le lundi arrive, la blonde passe au bureau de la brune pour vérifié qu'elle n'y est pas car elle sait que son amie est assez têtue pour travailler quand même. Belle l'informe que Mme Mills va travailler à domicile jusqu'à nouvel ordre, donc elle se rend chez Regina pour voir comment elle va.

Elle s'arrête et la voiture de Robin n'est pas là comme prévu. Emma frappe à la porte et la femme lui ouvre avec les yeux vitreux, le teint pâle, sans maquillage, avec jean simple et un top. D'une voix douce et basse, la brune demande :  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?   
La blonde s'invite et lui répond :  
\- J'ai dis à Robin que je te tiendrais compagnie jusqu'à ce que les choses s'améliorent.  
Regina roule des yeux en colère.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Je pense que si j'avais accepté, je t'en aurais informé après que Robin m'ait dis que tu l'avais suggéré.   
Regina se dirige vers la cuisine tandis que la blonde la suit.  
\- Ce n'est pas du baby-sitting Regina, on ne sait jamais, cette personne pourrait revenir …   
\- Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. L'interrompt-elle.  
La brune se tourne pour continuer sa vaisselle, Emma se rapproche et la fait pivoter pour qu'elles se regardent. Les yeux verts rencontrent les yeux marrons et elle lui dit d'une voix douce :  
\- Vraiment ? Parce que je vois ma meilleure amie couverte d'ecchymoses et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas me montrer qu'elle souffre.  
Regina fait de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes et ne pas lui crier la vérité mais pour une raison inconnue, elle pense mériter ce qui s'est passé. La blonde continue :  
\- Regina, je me fous que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ici mais je ne vais nulle part. Je reste ici, que ça te plaise ou non.  
Elle se dirige vers le salon tandis que la brune reste silencieuse en pensant à ce que son amie vient de dire. 

Regina entre dans la pièce où se trouve Emma et s'assoit à côté d'elle, elle lui adresse un regard d'excuse.  
\- Emma, je sais que tu fais ça pour mon bien, mais je vais bien.  
La blonde l'interrompt avec un soupçon d'irritation dans sa voix.  
\- Arrêtes Regina, ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, tu ne vas pas bien et tu me mens effrontément. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je vais …  
Regina baisse les yeux et dit à voix basse :  
\- Je ne te mens pas Emma. Robin et moi on a juste quelques problèmes de couple, mais rien d’inquiétant. J'ai été occupée avec Roland, le travail et prendre soin de ma famille.  
La brune lui ment à nouveau, elle sait ce qu'elle fait mais dans son esprit elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Emma fixe le sol en analysant ce que son amie est en train de lui dire.  
\- Regina, laisses-moi être avec toi quelques jours, je partirais avant que Robin revienne si ça le rend mal à l'aise. Laisses-moi juste être sûre que cette personne ne reviendra pas te faire du mal, s'il te plaît.  
La brune ne dit rien, les yeux dans le vide, se demandant si seulement Emma savait qu'elle dort toutes les nuits avec son agresseur, avec l'homme qui a tué son enfant, qu'elle vit dans la peur chaque jour qu'il l'utilise comme un punching-ball. Toujours silencieuse, elle est dans ses pensées.  
*Roland a besoin de moi. Si j'en parle, je ne le reverrai probablement plus, il pourrait même être placé en famille d’accueil. Même si je suis mariée à son père, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre ou pire, Robin pourrait ne pas aller en prison et serait toujours libre de faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je sais qu'Emma me soutiendra toujours, mais j'aime trop cette blonde pour l'impliquer là-dedans.*  
\- As-tu appelé tes parents ? Lui demande Emma en la sortant de ses pensées.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit. Lui répond-elle simplement.  
Emma veut lui conseiller de le faire, ils ont le droit de savoir, mais elle décide de ne pas trop la pousser.

Regina qui connaît très bien le caractère têtu de la blonde, accepte qu'elle reste. Elle espère qu'elle va arrêter de venir quand elle verra que tout va bien. Robin travaille, donc elle ne fera rien de plus que travailler à la maison et aller chercher Roland à l'école.

Les semaines passent, la blonde continue de lui rendre visite, ce qui signifie qu'à chaque fois que son mari est violent, elle doit utiliser toujours plus de maquillage sur les parties de son corps non cachées par ses vêtements.

Regina prépare le déjeuner pour Emma et elle, leurs fils sont à l'école donc elles sont toujours juste toutes les deux. La brune s'agenouille pour ramasser un bout de papier tombé sur le sol, exposant une ecchymose bleue et noire dans le bas de son dos. Emma s'étouffe presque avec son sandwich au poulet que Regina lui a préparé.  
\- Putain Regina ! C'est quoi ça ?  
Les yeux de la brune s'élargissent en pensant rapidement à ce qu'elle va dire à son amie, elle se retourne et lui répond :  
\- Oh je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit parce que j'avais soif et je suis tombée dans les escaliers … je sais que c'est pas beau à voir.  
Emma est préoccupée.  
\- As-tu été consulté ? Je veux dire par là qu'il est énorme et … Regina la coupe, gênée par son commentaire.  
\- Emma c'est juste un bleu, pas une jambe cassée. Je vais m'en remettre. Dit-elle en prenant brutalement les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier mais la blonde continue :  
\- D'accord, c'était juste une suggestion, c'est juste que tu as beaucoup de bleus ces derniers temps, c'est peut-être … Regina l'interrompt à nouveau alors qu'elle commence à faire la vaisselle.  
\- Veux-tu vraiment continuer cette conversation car si c'est le cas, je te suggère de quitter cette maison. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.  
Elle sort de la cuisine, laissant Emma à ses pensées.

Le mardi vers 11h, Emma Swan arrive avec de la pizza et de la bière. Regina sourit en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Il n'est même pas encore midi et tu as déjà pris la pizza ?  
\- Oh allez Regina, tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais assez de pizzas aux champignons et pepperonis. Dit la blonde en souriant.  
La brune répond à son sourire, cela lui a tellement manqué, ce lien avec la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde.  
\- J'ai fais du cidre. Lui dit la brune alors qu'Emma entre chez elle.  
\- Eh bien, plus qu'à mettre Netflix et on sera bien.   
Elles se sourient toutes les deux.

Elles s'assoient toutes les deux dans le canapé avec l'énorme couverture en polaire, elles sont confortablement installées et se blottissent l'une contre l'autre. Une grosse tempête est sur le point de frapper sur la ville, donc Roland a été ramené à la maison en bus scolaire puisque les cours sont suspendus pour la journée.  
\- Gina, je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre ?  
\- Tu manges ton repas d'abord, on va se régaler aujourd'hui. Emma a ramener de la pizza, tu manges et après tu pourras aller jouer dans ta chambre, sans oublier de faire tes devoirs.  
Le garçon hoche la tête et sourit en sachant qu'il va manger de la pizza. Après avoir mangé, le petit monte dans sa chambre pour jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Emma et Regina continuent à regarder des films, à parler et à rire. Elles se tiennent compagnie l'une à l'autre. Il est déjà 21h et aucune d'elles n'a vu le temps passer. Regina finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde tandis que celle-ci s'est installée dans une position plus confortable, laissant son amie s'installer entre ses jambes et poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, Emma joue avec les cheveux bruns quand elle lui dit :  
\- Rappelles-toi quand on passait des nuits comme ça dans nos appartements. On avait l'habitude de faire ça à chaque fois que l'une de nous vivait une rupture ou avait un problème à régler.  
La brune sourit en repensant à tous ces mauvais moments mais au bon temps qu'elle passait avec Emma, elle lui caresse le bras avec ses doigts en lui chuchotant :  
\- Je me souviens de tout, je voudrais pouvoir y retourner …   
Emma y pense aussi alors continue à caresser les cheveux bruns de son amie.  
\- Moi aussi.   
Elle se tait un moment plus reprend :  
\- Mais au moins tu as quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi, je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours là et que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais il te rend heureuse. Je ne suis pas tellement fan de lui mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui, même s'il y a quelque chose chez lui qui fait que c'est difficile de lui faire confiance, au final je sais qu'il prend soin de toi, non ?  
Regina essaie si fort de ne pas pleurer, elle est perdue dans ses pensées en se remémorant toute la souffrance qu'il peut lui causer. Chaque hématome, chaque brûlure, chaque coup de poing dans les côtes qu'elle reçoit de lui. La brune essaie de rester calme mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle serre le bras d'Emma beaucoup trop fort, donc la blonde prononce son nom d'une voix apaisante.  
\- Regina, ça va ?  
Elle lève les yeux vers son amie, elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour ravaler ses larmes.  
\- Oui je vais bien. Tu as raison, au moins j'ai ça.   
Emma la serre fort dans ses bras.  
\- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de ne pas être là ce soir, mais encore une fois, je sais qu'il fait de son mieux et … Regina l'interrompt.  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de Robin maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste …   
Emma hoche la tête.  
\- Je suis désolée, je sais que tu es fatiguée.   
Elle la tient contre elle et elles se replongent dans le film qu'aucune d'elles ne regardaient jusqu'ici. Elles s'endorment enlacées.

À 2h du matin, Robin rentre chez lui et trouve sa femme blottie dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et cela l'énerve vraiment. L'homme n'a jamais aimé la blonde, il sait qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir atteindre Regina. La brune se réveille et Emma aussi lorsqu'elle sent son amie se redresser rapidement.   
\- Robin, tu es rentré tôt. Emma est venue nous rendre visite aujourd'hui et … on s'est endormies en regardant des films.  
Robin est énervé mais décide de rester cool jusqu'à ce que la blonde parte.  
\- Je vois ça. Emma, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ma femme si c'est …   
Elle ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase.  
\- Je partais.  
Elle se dirige vers la porte et Regina la suit pour lui dire au revoir, la blonde lui chuchote :  
\- Je passe te prendre demain, je sais où on peut aller.  
La brune veut lui dire non, elle sait que son mari est en colère et craint de ne pas se sentir bien et de ne pas être regardable le lendemain.

La porte se referme et Robin coince immédiatement sa femme entre lui et le mur.   
\- Pourquoi était-elle ici ?  
Elle essaie de ne pas montrer sa peur.  
\- Elle venait juste voir comment j'allais, elle est ma meilleure amie après tout …   
Elle le pousse lentement et s'éloigne. Robin respire profondément et la suit jusqu'à la cuisine et lui dit d'une voix forte :  
\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?!   
Il la pousse et la hanche de la femme se heurte au plan de travail.  
\- Robin s'il te plaît, ne commence pas tu vas réveiller Roland.  
Elle éteint les lumières et se dirige vers la chambre en retenant ses larmes. Elle s'arrête dans le couloir une seconde et respire profondément, elle est si fatiguée de ses abus. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle tiendra encore avec cet homme, elle ferme la porte de sa chambre.

Regina se couche dans son lit en espérant que Robin ne lui fera rien, mais ses espoirs sont rompus lorsqu'elle entend la porte, il grimpe sur elle.  
\- Alors tu as décidé de m'ignorer complètement …   
Elle le regarde avec des yeux fatigués.  
\- Robin, je suis fatiguée …   
Elle touche son front et continue :  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Oui je t'ignore et oui j'aime Emma, non attends … j'aime Emma plus que je t'aimerais jamais. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai épousé Robin ? Parce que je n'ai jamais pensé que EM-MA pourrait m'aimer de la façon dont je l'aime, et je l'ai découvert trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai Roland que j'aime beaucoup dans ma vie et j'ai aussi quelqu'un qui peut être là et bien me faire l'amour mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne le ferai jamais.  
Ils continuent de se regarder et le visage de Robin exprime de la colère, de la haine et il semble même blessé par ce que la femme vient de dire. Elle rompt le silence après quelques secondes :  
\- Fait de ton pire … dit-elle avec un visage sévère.  
Elle ne montre aucune crainte, mais en réalité, elle est terrifiée.

Robin commence à la frapper dans l'estomac. Il est assez intelligent pour savoir où frapper sans que les marques soient visibles, il sait bien faire son sale boulot. Il lui parle avec tant de colère dans sa voix :  
\- Toi … espèce de petite merde !   
Il continue de la frapper dans les côtes.   
L'homme fou commence à l'étrangler avec ses deux mains, elle commence à lui donner des coups de poing, son visage devient violet, elle commence à perdre la vue et à avoir un sentiment de vertige. Elle accepte peu à peu le sentiment qu'elle mourra entre ses mains.

Roland frappe et ouvre la porte, en disant d'une voix douce et basse :  
\- Gina …


	11. Burn marks

Robin lâche Regina dès qu'il voit son petit garçon devant eux, confus de ce que son père fait à sa belle-mère adorée. La brune se détourne et commence à tousser, elle essaye de reprendre de l'air.   
\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Robin lui sourit comme s'il ne faisait rien de mal.  
\- Je faisais juste de la lutte avec Regina. Tu sais quand je te dis de mettre ta télé au volume maximum pour ne pas que tu aies peur ?  
Roland hoche la tête. Quand Robin sait qu'il est sur le point de faire quelque chose que son fils ne doit pas voir ou entendre, il lui donne cette excuse : « Regina et moi, on fait de la lutte », pour que le garçon ne pense rien de lui. L'homme poursuit :  
\- Eh bien c'est ce que nous faisions mon chéri. C'est la raison pour laquelle parfois, je te dis de rester dans ta chambre pour ne pas avoir peur.  
Regina se retourne et fait face à son mari et son fils. Son visage est tout rouge, ses yeux encore vitreux et des larmes sèches sur les joues.

Roland monte sur le lit.  
\- Tu vas bien Gina ? La lutte ça peut être dur parfois mais tu vas t'améliorer.   
Regina sourit à l'innocence du jeune garçon alors qu'elle essaie de contrôler sa souffrance en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre pour apaiser la douleur. Robin regarde fixement sa femme pour être sûr qu'elle ne dise rien qui pourrait inquiéter l'enfant.   
\- Tu as mal au ventre ?   
Elle lui caresse les cheveux, étouffée par la tristesse elle lui répond :  
\- Un peu mais ça va aller …   
Roland se blottit contre Regina et regarde son père en lui disant :  
\- Papa, je dors avec Gina cette nuit. Je veux m'occuper d'elle, tu peux lui ramener de l'eau s'il te plaît ?   
L'homme regarde sa femme d'un air sévère sans que le petit le remarque.  
\- Bien sûr …   
Il embrasse son fils sur le front et Regina sur les lèvres, il lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi …   
Il ferme la porte et laisse les deux seuls.

Roland enlace toujours Regina et lui dit :  
\- Ça va aller, je serai là, je suis un grand garçon maintenant, je peux prendre soin de toi si tu es malade.  
Regina rit légèrement à son commentaire et lui répond :  
\- Oui, tu l'es, mon fils, merci …   
Il joue avec les cheveux de la brune quand Robin revient avec un verre d'eau.   
\- Je vais dormir dans la chambre de Roland, j'ai besoin de dormir confortablement, je vais partir une semaine en voyage d'affaires.   
Le petit garçon va embrasser son père et lui dit :  
\- Tu vas me manquer mais je vais bien m'occuper de Gina. Je serai l'homme de la maison.  
Son père l'attrape par les épaules.  
\- Oui tu l'es et tu seras mes yeux aussi. Tout ce que Gina fait, les personnes qui lui parlent et qui lui rendent visite, tu dois me le dire ok ?  
Roland hoche innocemment la tête tandis que Regina se mord la lèvre pour essayer de se contenir, il continue :  
\- Et Emma ne vit pas dans cette maison alors assures-toi que Gina respecte les règles de la maison.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je l'aime bien Emma. Lui répond-il.  
\- Moi aussi, mais les règles c'est les règles, maintenant au lit. Bonne nuit vous deux, il est tard.  
L'homme ferme la porte et Regina embrasse Roland sur le front avant de se retourner, elle pleure silencieusement. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire ni penser, ce petit bonhomme lui a sauvé la vie cette nuit. S'il n'était pas apparu, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle se retourne vers Roland déjà endormie, elle met un bras autour de lui et lui murmure :  
\- Tu seras toujours mon fils, quoi qu'il arrive …   
Puis elle tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Mercredi matin, Roland est en train de mettre son uniforme d'école tandis que Regina est dans la salle de bain principale, elle se regarde dans le miroir qui reflète toutes ses ecchymoses, de ses côtes à son bas-ventre. C'est gonflé, les empreintes de mains sont très voyantes sur son cou, des images de ce qui s'est passé ressurgissent dans son esprit mais un coup à la porte interrompt le fil de ses souvenirs. Elle entend Roland ouvrir la porte et se précipite pour mettre une chemise et un pull à col roulé pour couvrir les marques.

Regina rejoint Roland et voit la blonde debout devant lui avec un sac cadeau, en attente d'avoir la permission de rentrer. La brune dit d'une voix basse et douce :  
\- Emma …   
Le garçon enchaîne rapidement :  
\- Papa a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir … Regina lui coupe la parole.  
\- Roland, va chercher ton cartable pendant que je parle à Emma.  
Mais le jeune garçon insiste :  
\- Mais les règles de la maison Gina.  
Elle le regarde sévèrement.  
\- Et je suis celle qui est responsable car je suis l'adulte. Maintenant va chercher ton sac jeune homme.  
Roland fait la moue en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Regina regarde Emma avec un visage fatigué et inquiet, elle lui dit sur un ton bas :  
\- Emma je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, après avoir déposé le petit, je retourne au lit.   
\- Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu as besoin de médicaments ou quelque chose d'autre ? Dit la blonde, inquiète pour son amie.  
La brune croise ses bras sur son torse en regardant le sol, ne sachant quoi dire.  
\- J'ai juste besoin de repos …   
Emma craint que sa meilleure amie tombe dans la dépression. Elle entre sans y être invitée.   
\- Je vais emmener Roland à l'école. Et tu mets ça, je te promets que ça en vaut la peine. S'il te plaît …   
Regina compte refuse l'offre, mais Emma ne la lâche pas.  
\- S'il te plaît …   
Emma lui attrape la main alors que Roland revient, elle lui sourit.  
\- Allez, je t'emmène à l'école aujourd'hui !  
Le garçon est content et part avec la blonde.

Regina se pose sur son lit, elle regarde le jean clair, le chandail et la veste en cuir beige qu'Emma lui a apporté. Elle sourit, elle aime tous les vêtements, son visage change en se souvenant des bleus qu'elle va devoir couvrir. Heureusement, les vêtements seront en mesure de cacher la plupart d'entre eux. Elle s'habille et entend le klaxon de la voiture d'Emma. La brune se regarde une dernière fois en s'assurant que tout est bien couvert et que le maquillage fait correctement son travail sur son cou. Elle sort de chez elle et monte dans le 4x4 jaune, la blonde regarde Regina et admire son apparence, elle la complimente avec le sourire.  
\- Tu es magnifique.  
\- Merci, j'adore la veste en cuir. Répond-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- Je sais que mon style « veste en cuir » n'est pas ton truc mais je me disais que ça te changerait si tu essayais.   
Regina lui sourit à nouveau et se contente de regarder la blonde. Elles se perdent quelques secondes dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

Emma conduit et brise le silence.  
\- Alors, les règles de la maison ?  
\- Robin n'était pas tellement heureux de nous trouver comme on était la nuit dernière, je pense qu'il se sent menacé … Dit-elle en riant.  
Au feu rouge, Emma regarde Regina.  
\- Ouais mais rien ne peut me tenir loin de toi Regina. Donc ça veut dire qu'il va devoir faire avec pour toujours …   
\- Je suppose … Répond-elle à voix basse.   
Elle n'est vraiment pas heureuse de penser qu'elle pourrait vivre comme ça pour toujours.   
*Je suis une brillante avocate, je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour partir mais je ne veut vraiment pas que Roland grandisse avec son père en prison. Il a déjà perdu un parent et l'éloigner de son père serait beaucoup trop dur. C'est juste une situation compliquée.*

Emma gare sa voiture près de Burbank Park.  
\- Nous y sommes !  
Regina sourit, elle a les yeux brillant d'excitation.   
\- Emma, j'adore ce parc !  
La blonde lui fait un grand sourire et serre la brune contre elle.  
\- Je sais. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se promener ici un peu, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ce genre de chose.   
Elles commencent à marcher, gardant une certaine distance entre elles. Il y a plein de sapins majestueux et une magnifique rivière avec des canards vers laquelle elles se dirigent. Emma regarde la main de son amie, elle veut la saisir mais elle se contient pour le moment.

Elles continuent de marcher jusqu'à atteindre une table de pique-nique devant le lac. Finalement, Emma prend la parole :  
\- Tu te sens mieux depuis ce qui s'est passé ?  
Regina réfléchit à la question en regardant le lac et répond :  
\- Certains jours plus que d'autres, mais je vais bien, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, merci.  
Emma se tient à côté de la brune et lui pose une autre question en regardant le lac elle aussi :  
\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
Regina regarde la blonde, surprise par la question, elle sait que la réponse est non, mais elle ne veut pas que son amie lui pose plus de questions, alors elle décide de lui mentir, alors qu'elle sait très bien que c'est inutile puisque la blonde le sait quand elle lui ment.  
\- Bien sûr que je l'aime.  
Emma sourit en évitant de la regarder, elle lui attrape la main et la tire vers elle.  
\- Tu mens.  
Elle l'embrasse avec passion et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses. Regina continue le baiser en se tenant près de la poitrine de la blonde. La femme brise ce baiser et regarde Emma avec un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillant d'amour, elle lui dit :  
\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça …   
\- Quand je t'embrasse par surprise ? Lui dit Emma en riant.  
\- Non, quand tu utilises ton super pouvoir …   
\- Il ne fonctionne qu'avec toi ! Lui répond-elle en lui piquant le ventre avec son doigt.  
La brune réagit en sursautant et son visage se tord de douleur. La blonde la regarde alors sérieusement en lui demandant :  
\- Hey, est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?  
Regina se reprend rapidement.  
\- Je vais bien, j'ai seulement quelques maux d'estomac. Je dois me mettre à manger plus sain, je pense.   
Emma semble toujours préoccupée.  
\- D'accord … Tu devrais peut-être prendre des médicaments ou quelque chose comme ça pour ça ? Au fait, ça me rappelle qu'on doit aller quelque part.  
La brune hoche la tête et lui demande :  
\- Où allons-nous ?  
La blonde saisit sa main et lui fait un smack.  
\- Tu verras.

Les deux femmes marchent à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui semble être un bureau. Sur la porte, une plaque indique « Dr Hopper, Psychologue ». Les yeux de Regina s'élargissent, elle se retourne en essayant d'éviter la blonde, en lui disant :  
\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de voir un médecin.  
Emma la tient et lui dit :  
\- Regina, tu viens de me confirmer que je sais toujours quand tu me mens. Eh bien je sais que tu m'as menti depuis ce qui t'est arrivé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance pour ça … s'il te plaît … laisses-moi trouver quelqu'un à qui tu peux faire confiance.  
La brune s'écarte des bras de son amie.  
\- Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.  
Emma la maintient doucement contre son torse.  
\- Regina, s'il te plaît … je sais que tu es forte mais on a tous besoin d'aide parfois. S'il te plaît, essayes au moins ?   
Regina regarde le sol en essayant de prendre une décision.  
\- Ok, juste pour cette fois.  
La blonde s'assoit.  
\- Je t'attends ici. Vas-y.

Regina tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte, un homme aux cheveux roux portant de petites lunettes est assis, il lit ce qu'il semble être des observations sur son canapé. Il se lève lorsqu'il aperçoit la femme.  
\- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Hopper et vous devez être Regina Mills.  
La brune hoche la tête timidement, elle s'assoit devant lui en attendant qu'il parle.  
\- C'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici. Maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je vais bien, merci. Lui répond-elle en chuchotant presque.  
L'homme sourit en écrivant quelque chose sur son bloc-notes.   
\- D'accord Mme Mills, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes.  
\- Je … mon amie … elle a pensé que c'était une bonne idée après mon accident.  
\- Je vois, êtes-vous d'accord avec elle ?   
Elle reste silencieuse.  
\- Mme Mills, vous n'avez pas à vous précipiter, nous pouvons y aller petit à petit.   
\- J'ai été agressée et il m'a été difficile d'y faire face. Mon amie Emma a été là pour me tenir compagnie alors que mon mari travaille.

Le médecin a attentivement observé Regina, toutes les manières qu'elle a utilisées pour chaque nom qu'elle a mentionné.  
\- Pensez-vous avoir des sentiments pour votre amie ?  
\- Eh bien, je tiens à elle, c'est mon amie. Répond-elle nerveuse.  
\- Avec tout mon respect Mme Mills, j'ai aussi des amis à qui je tiens, mais mes yeux ne brillent pas comme les vôtres lorsque vous parlez d'Emma. Dit-il en souriant.  
Elle rougit et reste silencieuse, alors il continue :  
\- Parfois, la personne que vous pensiez être la bonne, ne l'est pas vraiment, c'est une tout autre personne. Avez-vous entendu parler de la méthodologie de la flamme jumelle ?   
\- Non, je ne connais pas. Répond-elle finalement.

Il enlève ses lunettes, il les pose avec son bloc-notes sur la petite table près de lui.  
\- La flamme jumelle est la personne qui vous complète. Vous pouvez dire n'importe quoi à cette personne parce que vous êtes tellement à l'aise que c'est comme si vous vous parliez à vous-même. C'est la personne qui c'est ce que vous ressentez avant même que vous le sachiez vous-même. Lorsque vous vous sentez en difficulté, cette personne arrive à vous faire sentir en sécurité. Lorsque vous regardez cette personne vous … savez.

Regina est calme et souriante au souvenir de comment tout a commencé. Dans ce couloir où Emma essayait de trouver sa salle de classe, complètement perdue lors de son premier jour, Regina l'avait remarqué et aidé à trouver sa classe. Comme elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre à chaque chagrin, à chaque mauvais moment, à chaque larmes et rires. Chaque dispute était oubliée l'heure d'après, elles étaient toujours là l'une pour l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive. Regina finit la séance en expliquant comment elle se sent, ne lui faisant pas savoir ce qui cause réellement son inconfort.  
Le médecin a remarqué qu'elle a un comportement de quelqu'un qui subit des violences domestiques, mais il décide la laisser le lui dire quand elle sera prête.  
Une fois la séance terminée, elle remercie le Dr Hopper et sort. Emma lui sourit et le médecin sourit en observant les deux femmes s'éloigner, il sait immédiatement que la flamme jumelle de sa patiente est en train de marcher à côté d'elle.

En rentrant chez elle, Regina reçoit un sms de Robin lui disant que son voyage d'affaires durera trois semaines de plus et qu'elle ne l'attende pas bientôt. Elle range son téléphone et commente :  
-Robin ne rentrera pas à la maison avant un mois.  
Emma regarde la brune avec un visage déçu.  
\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment il peut passer tellement de temps loin de sa famille. Est-ce que Cruella travaille toujours avec lui ?  
Elle hoche la tête et se sent mal à l'aise à ce sujet. En arrivant à la maison, elle gare son 4x4 en face de la maison et lui dit :  
\- Si ça te met mal à l'aise, tu dois lui en parler.  
En voyant la brune silencieuse, Emma essaye de changer de sujet.  
\- Je suis contente d'être arrivée à temps pour aller chercher Roland à l'école.   
La blonde sourit doucement à Regina, elles enlèvent leurs ceintures et se regardent avec tant d'amour et de luxure dans les yeux.

Emma se rapproche et presse ses lèvres roses contre les lèvres rouges. Les deux femmes apprécient ce sentiment, l'une contre l'autre, elles ouvrent lentement la bouche pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. La blonde déplace sa main vers le centre de Regina qui gémit dans la bouche d'Emma quand celle-ci exerce une pression dessus. La brune place sa main sur celle de son amie et la déplace dans son jean, lui donnant la permission de toucher son sexe. La blonde se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait et brise le baiser en lui disant à voix basse :  
\- Regina …   
Elle regarde à travers la vitre de son côté, se sentant en conflit, elle se ronge l'ongle du pouce, elle lui dit sur un ton nerveux :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait …   
Elle regarde Regina à nouveau avec des yeux de chiots.  
\- Nous écoutons nos sentiments Emma.

La blonde fronce les sourcils de désappointement puis lui dit sur un ton bas :  
\- Tu es mariée, ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas parce que crois-moi je le veux, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si on va trop loin ? Que fais-tu de Robin et Roland ? Je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage … je suis …   
Regina l'interrompt avec de la colère et de la tristesse dans les yeux, elle lève la voix :  
\- Non Emma, tu ne brises rien du tout. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il n'est jamais là ? Ne vois-tu pas que j'ai besoin de toi ? Ne me repousses pas encore s'il te plaît … pas maintenant.  
Emma lui adresse un regard désolé.  
\- Regina, tu es juste vulnérable par rapport à tout ce qui se passe. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ou fait tout ce qu'on a fait. Robin n'est pas là mais on peut voir qu'il t'aime, regardes tout ça …   
Regina la coupe en explosant alors qu'elle la pousse.  
\- Emma, l'argent et la maison ça ne fait pas tout, tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! Et comment diable pourrais-tu savoir, tu n'es pas là quand il est là ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui ! Mais tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser et encore moins venir ici en premier lieu !  
Elle attrape son sac, sort de la voiture et claque la portière. Elle crie à travers :  
\- Sors de chez moi et sort de ma vie !  
Emma hurle son nom à plusieurs reprises mais la brune l'ignore complètement, elle lui tourne le dos en s'éloignant et ferme la porte d'entrée.  
La blonde décide de lui donner du temps et de s'en éloigner, elle se sent horriblement confuse à propos de ce que Regina lui a dit.

Deux semaines passent … 

Emma boit du café dans le restaurant, ses pensées vagabondent, elle est vraiment distraite car Regina lui manque beaucoup. Ruby regarde la blonde un peu inquiète et lui demande :  
\- Emma, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
La blonde souffle et répond :  
\- Non, tout va bien.  
La brune esquisse un petit sourire, sort de derrière le comptoir et s'assoit à côté d'Emma.  
\- Regina ?  
\- Est-ce si évident ? Dit Emma en roulant les yeux.  
\- Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais vraiment lui faire savoir. Je pense vraiment qu'elle ressent la …   
\- La même chose, bien sûr. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, mais le truc Ruby, c'est qu'elle a une belle vie stable, je ne veux pas lui retirer ça si je ne peux pas lui donner mieux, et il y a Roland aussi.  
Ruby se rapproche d'elle et lui murmure :  
\- Je pense que tu l'es déjà Emma. Tu l'as dis toi-même, Regina vient d'une famille riche, ne penses-tu pas que si elle se souciait de cela, elle s'en serait éloignée ? Je pense que tu as plus peur de ce qu'il se passe si elle te choisit. Puis pour Roland, je suppose qu'il y a toujours un moyen pour qu'il reste dans sa vie.  
Ruby retourne derrière son comptoir pour servir les clients tandis qu'Emma se focalise sur les paroles de son ex petite amie.

Regina travaille au bureau, elle sent mieux et plus elle-même depuis qu'elle est seule à la maison avec Roland. Ses bleus ont disparu et elle a le teint plus sain. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à la façon dont elle a traité Emma, mais la torture de l'avoir si proche mais en même temps si loin est très destructrice.  
Elle dit au revoir à Belle et rentre chez elle en passant chercher Roland sur la route. Elle le laisse chez sa mère pour quelques jours, le petit manque à Cora et elle veut vraiment se lier à lui.

Quand Regina arrive, elle remarque Emma en train de l'attendre, assise sur la terrasse. Alors qu'elle sort de son véhicule, elle lui demande :  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Où est Roland ? Répond la blonde en se levant.  
\- Chez ma mère, pourquoi ?  
\- Ouvres la porte … s'il te plaît.  
Regina ouvre la porte, confuse par le comportement d'Emma.

Emma ferme la porte derrière elle et saisit Regina.  
\- Je me fous de savoir ce que je représente pour toi ou ce que nous faisons, je suis fatiguée de tout ça … fatiguée qu'on se repousse en permanence …   
La brune regarde la blonde étourdie et sans voix. Emma la guide doucement contre le mur et commence à embrasser son cou, Regina lâche tout ce qu'elle a entre les mains et attrape la blonde par le cou pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elles sont imprécises et affamées de désir, Regina rompt le baiser.  
\- Miss Swan …   
Emma semble confuse, elle ne sait pas ce que signifie la réaction de la femme en face d'elle. La brune attrape la blonde par la main et l'entraîne jusque dans la chambre.  
\- … tu m'as manqué …   
Alors que Regina s'approche d'elle, Emma la mène jusqu'au lit.  
\- Robin peut t'avoir sur le papier, je m'en fous … Je te veux.  
Elle commence à déboutonner le chemisier en satin beige de la brune, qui lui dit sur un ton doux :  
\- Emma, tu as mon cœur, tu l'as toujours eu …   
Leurs regards luxuriants se rencontrent, cette envie qu'elles retiennent depuis tellement longtemps.  
\- Et maintenant, je veux que tu aies mon corps … dit-elle en brisant le silence.  
Elles continuent de s'embrasser, leurs langues se rencontrent et Regina retire la chemise de l'uniforme de la blonde puis enlève son débardeur lentement. Elle regarde la poitrine d'Emma et se mord la lèvre.  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te regarder …   
Emma se pose doucement en lui murmurant :  
\- Je suis toute à toi … 

Regina retire son soutien-gorge et se saisit les seins, Emma gémit bruyamment et murmure à l'oreille de la brune :  
\- Laisses-moi te goûter …   
Elle n'attend pas de réponse et descend le long du corps de la brune. Regina écarte les cuisses, le sexe trempé, elle commence à se toucher et gémir tout en jouant avec son clitoris, allumant Emma de plus en plus à chaque seconde.  
\- Je suis toute à toi, Emma … Montre-moi que je suis tienne …   
Elle se rentre deux doigts en elle avant de se masser le clitoris, obligeant Emma à la regarder en train de se masturber.  
\- Je besoin de te sentir … Dit Regina en se mordant la lèvre.  
La blonde se positionne et pose sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Regina pour la maintenir. Emma commence donc à lécher sa chatte humide, faisant gémir son amante de plaisir. Elle pensait qu'elle ne se sentirait plus jamais comme ça : désirée et aimée en même temps.  
Emma remplace les doigts de Regina par les siens et caresse son clitoris de son pouce. La brune grogne :  
\- Em … ma … t'arrêtes … pas …   
La blonde regarde sa partenaire trembler et accélère le mouvement pour la libérer. Elle n'a jamais pensé vouloir et aimer quelqu'un autant que Regina. Lorsqu'elle sent les parois de sa brune se resserrer autour de ses doigts, elle approche sa bouche de son sexe. Alors que Regina jouit, Emma pose sa bouche sur son antre et récolte autant de liquide que possible. Elle utilise sa main gauche pour soulever les hanches de son amante pour se régaler davantage. Elle continue de lécher une Regina qui est maintenant en train de détendre son corps sur ce lit.

Emma remonte sur le corps de sa brunette et l'entoure de son bras.  
\- S'il te plaît, ne me quittes pas … encore une fois.  
La blonde regarde les yeux marrons et répond :  
\- Je ne le ferais pas, je te le promets.  
Regina se mordille la lèvre et descend lentement sa main vers le sexe d'Emma, d'une voix basse, cherchant son air, elle dit :  
\- Oooohhh … tu es tellement humide.  
Emma l'embrasse tandis que la brune lui enfonce deux doigts, la langue de la blonde est pratiquement au fond de la gorge de Regina, suppliant davantage.   
Regina tient Emma serrée tout contre elle, les doigts bougeant en elle, elle lui murmure :  
\- Tu es mienne … non ?  
Emma la regarde avec les yeux pleins de désir.  
\- Je l'ai toujours été … dit-elle avant de se lâcher dans son orgasme, se répandant dans la main de Regina.  
Puis elle se détend alors que la brune se lèche les doigts.

Les deux femmes s'enlacent fermement, ne voulant pas laisser l'autre partir. Le téléphone portable de Regina sonne, elle le regarde, embrasse Emma et lui dit :  
\- Je dois répondre.   
Quand elle se lève nue, Emma ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder puis elle remarque les marques de brûlures dans son dos. Elle fronce les sourcils et se lève pour toucher ces marques dans le bas de son dos, Regina parle nerveusement au téléphone.  
\- Non … personne n'est venu à la maison.  
Emma embrasse son cou pour attirer son attention. Ce qui fonctionne car la brune se tourne vers la blonde et presse les doigts sur ses lèvres en lui chuchotant :  
\- Tais-toi.  
Alors qu'Emma attrape Regina par le torse, touchant les cicatrices de brûlure en fixant les yeux bruns nerveux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est …   
Regina continue sa conversation téléphonique.  
\- Robin, je dois y aller, je suis en train de préparer le dîner.   
Emma peut l'entendre balbutier dans le téléphone pour qu'elle ne raccroche pas mais elle le fait. La brune continue de regarder la blonde puis lui tourne le dos mais Emma saisit son bras et la reteint.  
\- Regina, pourquoi tu as des marques de brûlures dans le dos ?  
La brune ne dit rien, Emma désespérée, élève la voix :  
\- Réponds-moi …


	12. Shattered you

Regina essaie de répondre à la question d'Emma, elle avait complètement oublié les marques de brûlure présentes dans le bas de son dos. La blonde ne les avait pas remarquées jusqu'à ce moment-là car elle n'avait pas eu un bon aspect visuel de ce dos jusqu'ici. Emma attend une réponse, Regina décide de lui répondre après quelques secondes de silence :  
\- Je te promets de t'en parler, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je veux vraiment profiter du temps passé avec toi.  
La blonde ne dit rien, elle regarde la femme en face d'elle pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Ok … mais je ne vais pas te lâcher.  
Elle serre Regina contre elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, la brune lui dit alors :  
\- C'était Robin … au téléphone.  
Emma s'éloigne et va s'asseoir sur le lit donc la brune s'assoit près d'elle.  
\- Regina, je sais que c'est pas un gars parfait … mais on a fait l'amour dans le lit que vous partagez … je ne …   
\- Je sais que c'est mal et … peut-être que plus tard tu comprendras pourquoi cela ne signifie rien pour moi, mais maintenant ne pensons pas à ce qui est bien ou mal. Finit-elle en embrassant sa blonde sur l'épaule.

Elles montent le dîner dans la chambre, aucune d'elles ne veut s'habiller. Après qu'Emma ait fini son repas, elle s'installe sur le canapé bleu royal positionné devant la fenêtre, bien plus confortable que tous les lits qu'elle a déjà essayés. Elle regarde à travers la fenêtre française en cristal qui s'arrête au niveau du sol, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter au sujet des voisins car il n'y en a pas puisque la maison est au milieu d'une zone forestière. Elle est nue et assise bien confortablement, elle regarde le coucher de soleil derrière les arbres.  
Sans prévenir, Regina grimpe sur Emma et regarde ses yeux verts brillants, d'une voix douce et sexy elle lui murmure :  
\- Tu aimes la vue ?  
La blonde sourit et tient la femme par les cuisses.  
\- Je l'aime bien plus maintenant.  
Elle attrape les fesses de la brune et lui embrasse le cou tout en sachant que c'est une zone très sensible chez elle. Emma glisse ses doigts dans son entrée alors que Regina gémit dans sa bouche, elle regarde sa blonde en sentant toute sorte de chaleur entre les jambes, alors qu'elle essaye de reprendre son souffle, elle lui dit :  
\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé être accro à ton contact comme ça. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais te dire non.  
Emma sourit en regardant les lèvres de son amante.  
\- J'en suis très heureuse.  
Elle ne dit plus un mot, elle se contente de simplement faire l'amour à cette femme.

Une voiture sombre derrière les arbres observe tout. La façon dont Regina est au-dessus d'Emma, toutes les deux nues, leurs poitrines collées l'une à l'autre, le dos de Regina face à la fenêtre et Emma la serrant contre son corps.  
Un rire féminin se fait entendre du siège passager.  
\- Ah elle te trompe … et avec une femme !  
Robin boit du rhum directement à la bouteille, énervé et choqué par ce qu'il voit. Il pensait avoir implanté assez de peur à cette femme pour qu'elle lui obéisse, il avait visiblement tort.

La femme maigre continue de parler :  
\- Donc … tu pensais que t'amuser avec ta boss et avoir une partenaire à la maison en même temps était tout en ta faveur, darling ? Je dois dire que tu t'es trompé et apparemment tu n'as pas satisfait les besoins de la maison …   
\- Ta gueule. Dit l'homme en regardant Cruella.   
Il continue de boire son alcool à la bouteille, il cherche quelque chose dans la voiture et demande à la femme :  
\- Où sont les pilules ?   
Cruella roule des yeux de mécontentement.  
\- Depuis que je t'ai montré ces pilules tu me sembles assez stressé, tu devrais …   
Il l'interrompt et élève la voix.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton approbation ou un cours, maintenant donnes-moi ces putains de pilules !  
Elle les lui donne et il en avale immédiatement quatre d'un coup, il regarde Cruella en démarrant le moteur.  
\- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose et après on pourra s'amuser.  
Il passe sa main au niveau de l'ouverture de la robe noire et touche son centre. Elle rit et demande à voix basse :  
\- Darling … Est-ce que tu vas la tuer ?  
Devant le silence de l'homme, elle continue :  
\- Oh … c'est … excitant.  
La femme embrasse l'homme dans le cou tandis qu'il conduit.

Regina se réveille le lendemain matin, elle trouve sa belle blonde endormie dans son lit, dos à elle. Elle s'appuie sur son coude sur le matelas, puis avec sa main gauche, elle écarte les mèches dorées afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le visage d'Emma. La blonde se réveille et se tourne pour lui faire un petit bisou.  
\- Bonjour …   
Emma tient sa brune serrée contre elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne.  
Regina sourit et sur un ton doux, elle lui demande :  
\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Et as-tu envoyé un message à Henry ?  
La blonde souffle d'ennui, elle n'a aucun problème à laisser son fils seul parfois, il est assez mûr pour prendre soin de lui pour une nuit.  
\- Oui je lui ai dit hier soir que j'étais avec des amies et ça lui allait mais maintenant je ne veux pas aller au travail.  
\- Mais tu le dois et le plus important c'est que tu peux revenir plus tard. Lui dit Regina en retirant les couvertures de sur la blonde.  
Emma sourit avec les yeux fermés et l'embrasse doucement, puis Regina lui pose une question complètement sortie de nulle part.  
\- Ruby était … bonne ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse … Lui répond Emma en se moquant.  
Regina la regarde fixement pour lui montrer que oui, elle l'est.   
\- Elle était … bien … bonne …  
La brune est jalouse de cette réponse.  
\- Bonne comme meilleure que moi ?  
Emma l'embrasse tendrement.  
\- Je préfère une femme plus âgée et plus expérimentée.  
Alors que la blonde se rapproche pour un autre baiser, Regina pose une main sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter.  
\- Avec combien d'autres femmes expérimentées as-tu été ? Tu as dis que j'étais la première.  
\- Peut-être que j'ai un petit peu menti. Répond Emma en roulant les yeux, amusée.  
\- Miss Swan … Prévient Regina en plissant les yeux.  
Emma ri vivement à l'attitude de sa brune.  
\- Je plaisante … je plaisante … Tu es ma première et ma dernière.  
Emma sourit en lui donnant un doux baiser, elle profite des lèvres de la brune. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains.  
\- Ok, laisse-moi me brosser les dents.  
Les deux femmes se lèvent, encore nues.  
Emma attrape son uniforme de la veille, il n'est pas vraiment sale et ça ne va pas la tuer de le porter à nouveau.

La blonde s'habille tandis que Regina retourne au lit en lui montrant une jolie vue sur son dos, Emma se rapproche et lui murmure :  
\- Si tu veux vraiment que j'aille travailler, je te suggère d'enfiler quelque chose …   
La brune saisit sa belle blonde par la chemise.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Je n'attends personne aujourd'hui et je peux travailler à la maison. Je vais attendre que tu reviennes de ton quart de travail.  
Elle embrasse Emma et celle-ci ouvre la bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue, Regina met fin au baiser et lui dit :  
\- Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard. Le café se fait automatiquement, tu peux prendre une tasse en sortant.  
Emma fait la moue à la femme qui est en train de la pousser hors de la pièce, cela tout en continuant de partager des baisers.  
\- On se voit plus tard.  
Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, la blonde l'arrête avec sa main.  
\- Nous devons encore parler de tes marques dans le dos quand je reviens.  
Regina redevient tout à coup sérieuse et hoche la tête, appréhendant cette conversation.

Emma part. Robin est garé de façon à ce que la blonde ne puisse pas le repérer. Il a un gros sac marron dans sa voiture et cette fois il est seul. Il conduit en s'approchant de sa maison et gare sa voiture. L'homme ouvre la porte d'entrée, Regina est partie mettre un doux pantalon de satin et une chemise de pyjama. Elle ne regarde pas derrière elle car elle pense que c'est sa blonde, elle parle de la cuisine :  
\- Emma, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Quand elle se retourne finalement, elle voit Robin debout avec son sac marron et un visage mécontent. Regina devient soudainement nerveuse.  
\- Robin … je pensais que tu étais toujours en voyage d'affaires et que tu rentrerais plus tard.  
Il ne répond pas et demande simplement :  
\- Où est mon fils ?   
Elle est de plus en plus nerveuse et répond rapidement :  
\- Il est chez ma mère …   
Il saisit son téléphone et passe un appel.  
\- Bonjour Cora … Bien, merci. Regina m'a dit que mon fils était avec vous en ce moment … Si vous voulez bien le garder quelques jours de plus, je n'ai pas vu ma femme depuis un moment et j'aimerais faire comme une seconde lune de miel … ok … merci.  
Il raccroche et fixe la brune avec un visage impassible. Regina a le sentiment que ça ne va pas bien se passer. Elle attrape un couteau de cuisine et le tient derrière son dos pour se protéger. Robin brise ce moment de silence.  
\- Emma as-t-elle trouvé notre divan assez confortable ?   
La brune commence à trembler de peur, elle reste complètement silencieuse. Ses yeux s'embrument en quelques secondes alors qu'il continue :  
\- Je n'apprécie pas que ma femme couche avec une lesbienne alors que je travaille pour notre avenir.  
Là, elle se fâche.  
\- Bien sûr, parce que coucher avec son patron est l'un des pires sacrifices, j'en suis sûre !  
D'un coup, Robin sort un pistolet de sa poche arrière.  
\- Lâche le couteau Regina.  
Elle hésite, mais elle le laisse tomber et fait signe de capitulation avec ses mains, tremblante de terreur. Il lui donne l'ordre de s'approcher de lui, quand soudain elle le frappe avec un sac de riz et se précipite vers la porte d'entrée mais elle n'y parvient puisqu'il a brisé la poignée en arrivant. Elle monte rapidement à l'étage et quand elle voit qu'il la suit, elle lui claque la porte au nez. Elle commence à pleurer en essayant de trouver son téléphone, mais pas assez vite, c'est trop tard, il a déjà ouvert la porte.   
\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te dérober si facilement ?   
Il remet le cran de sûreté et replace l'arme dans son dos, elle lui crie :  
\- Tues-moi !  
Robin se rapproche d'elle.  
\- Mais c'est trop facile …   
Il l'attrape par le bras et la saisit d'une main tandis qu'il jette son sac sur le lit. Elle le frappe, elle essaie de le faire lâcher et lui crie :  
\- Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi partir !   
Il la pousse sur le lit la face vers le bas, il la tient par la nuque tandis qu'il retire son pantalon.  
\- Robin … s'il te plaît, arrête ! Crie-t-elle.  
Elle aperçoit son téléphone portable sur le lit, elle arrive à s'en saisir et essaie tout de suite d'appeler Emma mais Robin lui arrache des mains.  
\- Désolé … pas aujourd'hui …   
Elle entend sa ceinture et se sent vaincue, elle lui demande à voix basse :  
\- Laisse-moi au moins me positionner, s'il te plaît …   
Il rit en sortant une corde jaune du sac brun.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux que tu sois à l'aise ?  
Il l'attache alors qu'elle est sur le ventre, le buste sur le lit et ses jambes en dehors. Il lui écarte les jambes et prend sa grosse queue entre les mains et lui dit :  
\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu essayer mon amour. Je pense que tu seras plus serrée dans la zone arrière …   
Les yeux de Regina s'élargissent.  
\- Non … s'il te plaît Robin ! Je ferai n'importe quoi, pas ça …   
Il enfonce son membre brutalement dans son anus alors qu'elle hurle hystériquement. Elle pleure de douleur, elle se répand dans tout son corps, elle le supplie d'arrêter. Puis robin allume un de ses cigares qu'il n'oublie jamais d'utiliser dans cette situation.  
\- Je vais te rappeler à qui tu dois obéir.  
Il commence à la brûler au niveau de ses cicatrices en rouvrant ses plaies. Regina crie de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne engourdie, elle regarde le mur devant elle tandis qu'il continue de la blesser par-derrière. Il jouit sur son dos alors que du sang sort de son anus et coule sur ses cuisses.

Il la tourne face à lui, elle ne réagit pas, seules les larmes parcourent son visage quand Robin lui dit :  
\- Je vais te briser au point où Emma se sentira dégoûtée rien qu'en te regardant. Quand elle te verra nue et qu'elle verra toutes ces affreuses marques, elle ne voudra plus te toucher …   
Regina brise le silence, d'une voix enrouée et les yeux plissés, elle lui dit :  
\- Elle va te tuer …   
\- On verra. Dit-il en riant du commentaire.  
Il descend et attaches les jambes écartées de la brune à chaque pied du lit, elle se retrouve sur le dos, en étoile sur le lit. Il colle sa langue dans le sexe de Regina alors qu'elle continue de pleurer de dégoût.  
Des images de ce matin lui reviennent, elle revoit sa blonde et à quel point elle était heureuse.  
Elle entend à nouveau le briquet et ferme les yeux. Elle sent la brûlure du feu entre ses plis roses encore et encore, peut-être deux ou trois fois ou peut-être même plus. Elle lutte de toutes ses forces contre cette atroce douleur mais elle arrive à un point où elle ne sent plus rien. Son corps est tout engourdi alors qu'elle s'évanouit.

Alors que Regina est toujours inconsciente, liée, nue et souffrante, Robin lui prend son téléphone et envoie un message à Emma.  
~ Emma, Robin m'a fait la surprise, il est revenu plus tôt aujourd'hui, je me sens réellement coupable et je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Donne-moi du temps et n'essaye pas de me joindre, on va se prendre des vacances en amoureux, respecte-le s'il te plaît. -R

Emma le reçoit alors qu'elle est à son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse, ses yeux s'embrument, au même moment où Killian arrive avec le déjeuner.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
Elle le regarde, hoche la tête avec un visage triste et répond :  
\- Oui, je viens de faire une erreur.  
Elle pose son téléphone quand Killian dépose sur son bureau un sac qui semble venir du Granny's.  
\- J'ai apporté ce que tu préfères, sandwich au fromage grillé et oignons frits.  
Elle lui adresse un doux sourire et le remercie, elle se saisit du sac et engloutit rapidement son sandwich. L'homme s'assoit devant la blonde et lui dit simplement:  
\- Tu guériras avec le temps. Hey regarde-moi, je pensais ne jamais me remettre de notre rupture et je suis assis ici, t'apportant à manger.   
Elle rit doucement.  
\- C'est parce que tu as Milah qui te fait ton petit-déjeuner le matin.  
Il hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ouais, Milah m'a bien aidé, c'est sûr. Je ne pensais jamais trouver quelqu'un qui se préoccupe tellement de moi. Je ne peux pas le nier, je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir dans ma vie. Tu trouveras quelqu'un bientôt, j'en suis sûr …   
Elle lui fait un petit sourire.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrive bientôt. Je pensais que cette personne était la bonne … mais pour elle ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour le plaisir.  
Killian a un regard pensif et regarde Emma.  
\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas feindre l'amour, quand cette personne te regarde, vous êtes connectés. Je le sais parce qu'avec Milah on partage quelque chose d'unique, bien différent de ce que j'ai ressenti avec les autres femmes avec qui j'ai été. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que nous avions … n'était pas spécial, c'est juste …   
\- C'est bon Roméo … détends-toi … je comprends parfaitement. Dit-elle en l'interrompant.   
Killian rit et ils continuent de se tenir mutuellement compagnie durant ce déjeuner.

Regina se réveille, toujours attachée, elle voit Robin assit sur le canapé sur lequel Emma et elle ont fait l'amour la veille. Elle se sent fiévreuse, elle est en sueur et couverte de sang de la taille jusqu'aux pieds. Elle a l'impression que son sexe est en feu et elle est totalement engourdie dans les jambes.  
\- Robin, je ne me sens pas bien, peux-tu me détacher s'il te plaît ? D'une voix faible et rauque, elle continue. Je te promets que je ne vais nulle part, je veux juste aller à la salle de bain.  
L'homme allume un autre cigare.  
\- Chérie, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi … Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es MA femme. Ton corps est seulement pour mes yeux. Personne ne te voudra plus à part moi, je vais m'en assurer.   
Elle commence à pleurer, juste quand elle pensait qu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait prévu, il ajoute une douleur encore plus insupportable.  
\- Robin s'il te plaît, je suis désolée et je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais s'il te plaît détache-moi …   
Il se lève et regarde sa femme, les bras et les jambes grandes ouvertes, les marques de cigares fraîches au niveau de son sexe et du bas de son dos formant une ligne d'est en ouest.

L'homme fait un sourire narquois.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas avec toi.  
Il sort ce qui semble être un gode et allume son briquet pour le réchauffer. Elle le regarde terrifiée.  
\- Robin, non … s'il te plaît … je te promets que je ne retournerai pas auprès d'elle.  
Alors qu'il s'approche, elle essaie de se délivrer des cordes mais sans succès. Il le laisse refroidir un peu car il n'a aucune intention de tuer sa femme, mais seulement de la faire souffrir. Quand il pousse l'objet, elle hurle de douleur alors il le laisse à l’intérieur. Il se met au-dessus d'elle et la frappe dans les côtes et l'abdomen encore et encore. Puis il lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Je suis sûre qu'Emma te trouverait bien séduisante maintenant. Si elle te trouve, à plus tard mon amour.  
Il retire l'objet et sort de la pièce avec son sac brun, la laissant liée au lit. Regina semble en état de choc alors que les larmes déferlent sur ses joues.

Le lendemain matin, Emma est appelée à offrir des services de sécurité à l'école de Roland. Elle est contente de la faire car elle a une excuse pour ne pas remplir de la paperasse toute la journée. Elle arrive à l'école au moment de la récréation et elle voit le jeune garçon s'amuser en jouant au football avec ses amis. Emma achète de la crème glacée pour eux deux, alors que Roland est en train d'apprécier la gourmandise, assis sur le banc à côté d'elle, elle lui demande :  
\- Alors, comment vont papa et maman ?  
Elle ne se soucie pas vraiment de comment va son père, mais c'est le seul moyen décontracté qu'elle a trouvé pour se renseigner sur Regina.  
\- Je pense qu'ils vont bien, ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'ils étaient en vacances.  
Elle sourit au jeune garçon, cachant le mal que cette réponse lui inflige.  
\- Donc ça veut dire que tu passes plus de temps avec tes grands-parents, c'est cool hein ?  
Il lui répond en la regardant :  
\- Je suppose. Gina me manques. Je parle à papa mais il me dit qu'elle ne se sent pas assez bien pour parler au téléphone.  
Emma fronce les sourcils, confuse.  
\- Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas parler ? Elle a mal à la gorge ou enrhumée ?   
Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de poser des questions, c'est une habitude qu'elle a toujours eue. Roland lui sourit d'ignorance.  
\- Peut-être … Parfois papa et elle jouent à la lutte et elle est malade.   
La blonde assimile ce que le garçon vient de lui dire, elle ne peut pas croire ce qu'elle vient de réaliser et demande immédiatement :  
\- Malade comment ? Comme la grippe ou malade avec des bobos?  
Il y réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :  
\- Elle a mal au ventre et des bobos parfois.  
La bouche d'Emma s'assèche et son cœur s'emballe, au souvenir de la perte du bébé, les ecchymoses dans son dos puis les marques de brûlures au même endroit, et ce constant sentiment qu'elle lui mentait ou lui cachait quelque chose. La glace lui glisse des mains et s'écrase sur le sol.

C'est avec difficulté qu'elle essaye de respirer, elle dit à Roland :  
\- Je dois y aller gamin, essaye de rester avec tes grands-parents.  
Il est totalement confus tandis qu'Emma court jusqu'à sa voiture de police, les larmes coulant sur son visage. La colère, le mal et la peur grandissent à chaque pas qu'elle fait. Quand elle monte dans la voiture, ses mains tremblent.  
\- Emma calme toi, tu dois aller la voir.  
Elle se couvre la bouche sans croire à ce qu'elle pense, mais c'est la seule explication qui concorde avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle démarre et commence à se maudire.  
\- Six ans de métier, une amitié et je n'ai même pas compris qu'elle était battue par cet enculé !  
Elle n'arrive pas à contrôler sa frustration, elle roule aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle voudrait pouvoir voler jusqu'à elle mais la circulation l'en empêche. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire est de se répéter :  
\- Regina, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien … j'arrive … accroches-toi … 

Emma gare la voiture en oubliant presque de mettre le frein à main. Elle court jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, elle appelle Regina plusieurs fois mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Elle enfonce la porte d'entrée et sort son arme, pointant l'escalier en face d'elle. Elle se tient au pied des marches quelques secondes, elle ressent un mélange de colère, d'angoisse et de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver, elle se dit pour elle-même :  
\- Robin si tu es là, je te jure que je te mets une balle dans la tête.  
Elle monte les escaliers dans un profond silence, toutes les portes de toutes les pièces sont ouvertes sauf une, elle tourne la poignée et remarque qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée, elle l'ouvre lentement et regarde à sa gauche. Elle trouve Regina liée par les bras et les jambes. Des marques noires et bleues commencent à se manifester de ses côtes à son abdomen, du sang sec sur les cuisses et les jambes, son centre semble meurtri et recouvert d'une grande quantité de sang sec à nouveau. Emma, choquée par ce qu'elle voit, longe le mur et respire fort, laissant son arme tomber sur le sol. Elle l'appelle.  
\- Regina …   
Elle enlève les liens qui entravent la brune qui est en sueur, sa peau brûlante lui indique qu'elle a sûrement une forte fièvre. Regina se réveille mais ne parvient pas à ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Emma … tu dois partir.  
Emma répond en colère et blessée :  
\- Putain, je suis …   
Elle attrape la couverture posée à côté du lit pour couvrir la femme puis elle fait de son mieux pour la porter, elle réussit à récupérer son arme avec son autre main. La blonde lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Il t'a fait ça … n'est-ce pas ?  
Regina ne parle pas de la douleur, elle peut à peine sentir ce qui se trouve en dessous de sa taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle parvient à dire :  
\- Emma, je suis désolée … je suis tellement désolée que tu doives me voir comme ça.  
C'est tout ce qu'elle dit.

Emma la tient fermement contre elle en l'amenant tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa voiture.  
\- Ne dis pas ça. Gina, j'ai besoin que tu me confirmes que ce que je crois est vrai …   
Elle ouvre la portière et met le siège passager en position allonger, pour que la brune puisse être allongée à côté d'elle. Elle fait rapidement le tour de la voiture, monte du côté conducteur et démarre la voiture. Elle conduit avec sa main droite au maximum pour toujours maintenir Regina à sa gauche, quand Emma la regarde, elle remarque bien que la brune lutte férocement contre la douleur, elle sait qu'elle a été blessée de la pire des façons qu'une femme peut l'être. Elle parle en essayant de contenir ses larmes, elle essaye d'être forte pour son amie.  
\- Tu vas aller mieux, tu vas divorcer et nous … on va se marier. On aura autant de bébés que tu veux, je m'en fous … juste … s'il te plaît Regina … ne me quitte pas.  
La brune ne répond pas, les yeux fermés, sa respiration devient plus lourde, essayant de trouver de l'air.

Elles arrivent à l'hôpital, Emma appelle au secours, ils apportent un fauteuil roulant pour amener la femme à l'intérieur. Le Dr Whale demande aux infirmières de la mettre sur un lit, mais avant il vérifie qu'elle a toujours un pouls et il est surpris de la quantité de sang sec et d'ecchymoses sur son corps. L'infirmière la soulève rapidement et l'emmène précipitamment vers une salle d'urgence, le médecin demande à Emma sur un ton préoccupé :  
\- Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ? Qui ou quoi ?   
Elle éclate en sanglots et met ses mains sur sa tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qui se passe.   
\- Je ne sais pas, elle a du sang … et des bleus …   
Elle respire profondément et presque étouffée par ses propres mots elle dit :  
\- Je pense qu'elle a été violée … je l'ai trouvée nue. Je ne …   
Le docteur hoche la tête et marche jusqu'à la chambre après lui avoir dit :  
\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.  
Emma s'assoit sur le sol en pleurant, les mains couvertes du sang de la brune, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Soudain une voix masculine familière semblant inquiète attire son attention.  
\- J'ai entendu dire que ma femme a été amenée ici.  
Emma sent monter en elle une colère indescriptible tandis que l'homme parle à l'infirmière, elle se lève et se dirige vers lui alors qu'il ne l'a pas encore remarquée. Elle l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et le jette contre le mur.  
\- Tu lui as fais ça ! … T'es malade ! …   
Elle a le temps de le frapper deux fois avant qu'une infirmière appelle la sécurité, pendant que l'homme hurle :  
\- Dégagez cette folle de moi !   
Alors qu'Emma cherche son arme, elle est arrêtée par deux agents de sécurité. Robin se relève avec un nez cassé et la lèvre amochée, il donne des instructions à l'infirmière qu'Emma peut encore entendre.  
\- Elle est obsédée par ma femme, je suis son époux, assurez-vous que cette femme ne s'approche pas d'elle.  
La blonde le perd de vue et essaie d'échapper aux gardes, alors que tout l'hôpital la regarde, elle lui hurle :  
\- Tu lui as fais ça et je te jure Robin, je vais te tuer !  
L'homme la regarde.  
\- Est-ce une menace, Mlle Swan ?  
Il regarde les personnes dans le hall.  
\- Vous l'avez tous entendu ? Vous voyez ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Elle ne peut pas rester là !  
Il s'adresse au personnel de sécurité et leur demande une surveillance 24h/24 sur la chambre de sa femme.  
Emma est expulsée de l'hôpital sans dire un mot de plus.


	13. Blow his head off

Emma arrive au poste de police avec encore du sang sur les mains, elle passe devant ses collègues qui se précipitent vers elle, voyant son visage tout rouge et plein de larmes sèches. Killian la regarde et l'appelle mais elle l'ignore complètement alors il se lève de son bureau et la suit dans le couloir, il lui demande :  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? C'est le sang de qui ?  
Elle entre dans son bureau, attrape le vase de fleurs posé sur le bureau et le jette contre le mur, le faisant se briser au moment de l'impact. Elle utilise ses bras pour faire valser tout ce qui se trouve sur son bureau, elle extériorise sa colère, sa douleur et sa frustration. Killian lui touche le dos en essayant d'attirer son attention.  
\- Emma, calmes-toi. Tu veux te faire retirer ton arme ou être suspendue ? Tu dois arrêter.  
Elle s'arrête et s'effondre lentement en pleurant alors que l'homme la maintient contre lui.  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi …   
Elle essaie de parler en essayant de respirer.  
\- Regina est à l'hôpital … il m'a expulsé … Il l'a battu … Killian, je dois me dépêcher et aller auprès d'elle avant qu'il ne …   
Elle pose sa main sur son bureau et continue :  
\- Il va la tuer et je suis stupide !  
Killian est complètement confus de ce qu'Emma est en train de lui crier au visage.  
\- Qui va la tuer Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
Elle respire profondément pour expliquer la situation à son ami.  
\- Son mari, Robin la bat depuis un moment, c'est un putain de manipulateur, tellement que je n'ai rien vu.  
Elle frappe le mur tandis que Killian essaie toujours de la calmer.  
\- Emma, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas …   
Elle l'interrompt en criant.  
\- Oui c'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû remarquer les putains de signes … il lui faisait du mal sous mon nez Killian !   
Elle reste silencieuse, lorsqu'elle parle enfin, c'est un murmure presque inaudible.  
\- Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de lui dire que je l'aime …   
Alors qu'elle regarde le sol, il l'étreint.  
\- C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? … Emma, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir si elle ne voulait pas que tu le découvres. Je suis sûr de te connaître assez bien, elle a su te le cacher … mais maintenant il faut vous réunir si tu veux l'aider. 

Après que Killian et Emma aient planifié un moyen pour accéder à Regina, ils ont décidé qu'Emma rédigerait un rapport sur la façon dont elle a découvert Regina et Killian irait l'interroger dans sa chambre. L'homme promet à la blonde de faire tout ce qu'il peut alors qu'il part en direction de l'hôpital pour voir ce qu'il peut découvrir. Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle des urgences, il voit Robin sur le point de partir, il reste discret car il sait qu'il peut être reconnu puisqu'il l'a aidé pour la crémaillère de sa maison. Killian se dirige vers la porte où un agent de sécurité attend qu'il lui donne la raison de sa venue.  
\- Je suis ici pour interroger la femme dans cette chambre. Dit-il en montrant son insigne.  
\- Elle est encore en chirurgie, vous pouvez revenir plus tard, son conjoint sera présent aussi à partir de 18h.  
Killian hoche la tête et demande :  
\- Puis-je demander pourquoi elle est en chirurgie ?  
L'homme lève les mains pour lui signifier qu'il ne sait pas mais une infirmière sort de la chambre assignée à la brune. Il se présente comme l'officier responsable de l'enquête, il lui pose la même question et la femme lui répond :  
\- La patiente a été gravement blessée, elle reçoit des greffes de tissus sur ses parties génitales, un de ses ovaires va lui être retiré et elle a deux côtes cassées.  
Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il entend et il est vraiment désolé pour elle.  
*Comment une personne peut être si cruelle avec une autre personne. Pour quelle raison ? Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison valable pour blesser à ce point un être humain.*  
Il sort de ses pensées et dit à l'infirmière :  
\- Je reviendrai plus tard. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir informé.

Killian revient au poste de police, il se dirige vers le bureau de la blonde et il la voit perdue dans ses pensées avec un visage inquiet.  
\- Emma …   
Elle se lève immédiatement.  
\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? Elle va bien ?  
Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes et répond :  
\- Emma, elle … elle est en chirurgie.  
Elle s'accroche à son bureau en essayant de rester forte.  
\- Je savais que c'était mauvais mais … ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?  
Killian se passe la main dans les cheveux en essayant de trouver le courage de lui dire ce que l'infirmière lui a confié un peu plus tôt.  
\- L'infirmière m'a dit ce qu'elle savait, le médecin est en chirurgie avec elle mais … elle m'a dit que Regina avait besoin d'une greffe de tissus génitaux et …   
Elle commence à respirer plus fort alors il la serre contre lui, il dit entre ses dents :  
\- Je suis désolé Emma, nous l'aurons ce fils de pute. Je te promets qu'il ne restera pas libre très longtemps.  
Elle continue de pleurer et demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? Je dois savoir.  
\- Un de ses ovaires doit être enlevé … des côtes cassées …   
Elle serre sa veste tandis que les larmes déferlent sur son visage. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi coupable pour quelque chose, elle sent vraiment que tout est de sa faute, elle a l'impression qu'elle a échouée de plusieurs façons avec Regina et elle sait que c'est quelque chose qui ne pourra pas être réparé.

Emma a un regard très sérieux et de la colère dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la perte du bébé. J'ai besoin de le tuer. Je ne peux pas le laisser …  
Killian lui fait face et l'attrape par les épaules, essayant de lui faire retrouver son bon sens.  
\- Écoutes-moi, tu dois arrêter de penser à cette folie, le tuer t'enverra en prison et Regina n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle a besoin de toi ici, nous l'aurons, je te le promets.  
Elle le pousse et crie, montrant toute la douleur dans ses yeux :  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'ai magistralement poussée vers lui ! J'ai vu les bleus qu'elle avait, j'ai pensé qu'elle se les faisaient elle-même. Je …   
Elle se souvient de chaque détail. La façon dont elle parlait de Robin, la façon dont elle réagissait à chaque fois qu'elle disait du bien de cet homme. Elle se murmure pour elle-même :  
\- Elle essayait tout le temps de me le dire …   
Elle en perd l'équilibre alors Killian la rattrape et il la tient fermement serrée contre lui en essayant de la calmer.  
\- Emma, ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne ne pouvait le deviner.  
Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis à voix basse, elle dit :  
\- J'aurais dû.

Personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital jusqu'à ce que Regina soit complètement réveillée de l'anesthésie. Ce qui se produisit le lendemain matin.   
Ce qui a donné le temps à Killian pour récupérer quelques preuves, en commençant par le rapport d'Emma, disant que Robin était là le jour où l'accident s'est produit. La poignée cassée de la porte d'entrée aurait pu être faite par n'importe qui, mais Robin est toujours le suspect principal pour cela. Néanmoins, Killian n'a pas été autorisé à entrer, Emma non plus.

Puisque Regina s'est réveillée, l'officier Killian Jones est autorisé à entrer, il trouve la femme couverte jusqu'à la taille d'une couverture, le torse couvert de bandage et une perfusion de liquide transparent dans la main gauche. Elle le regarde impassible, elle ne montre aucune faiblesse à cet homme.  
\- Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Il lui adresse un doux sourire et se tient près d'elle.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises qui t'a fait ça ?  
Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis demande :  
\- Où est Emma ?  
Il soulève un sourcil, souffle et répond :  
\- Au travail. Elle n'a pas le droit de te voir, puisque c'est elle qui t'a amené à l'hôpital et elle est donc la dernière personne à être entrée chez toi.  
\- Elle n'a rien fait d'autre que de m'en sortir et je dois la voir. Répond-elle rapidement.  
Il fixe le sol et s'assied sur la chaise libre à côté de son lit.  
\- Je sais, la question est de savoir qui a fait ça ?  
\- Je ne dirais rien. Dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence.  
Alors il l'a regarde confus.  
\- Pourquoi vous le protégez toujours ? Regardes-toi Regina, il a essayé de détruire chaque partie de toi. Je te connais, tu es forte et d'après ce que j'ai entendu d'Emma, tu es celle qui prend soin d'elle … toujours … tu n'es pas faible si tu parles. Tu es forte en survivant mais il doit être enfermé et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.  
Elle pense à ce qu'elle est sur le point de dire et regarde l'homme.  
\- Tu dois me promettre que Roland ne découvrira rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Il hoche la tête mais elle insiste :  
\- Je suis sérieuse Killian, il n'a que son père et je ne veux pas qu'il ait cette mauvaise image de lui.  
Il la rassure en lui disant :  
\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer que l'enquête soit discrète et que le petit restera à l'écart de tout ça, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas tout contrôler Regina. Je t'assure que je ferai de mon mieux.  
Elle hoche la tête en signe d'accord.  
\- C'est lui. Mon mari. Ça a toujours été lui …   
Killian essaie de rester professionnel, mais il contient difficilement la déception et la colère qu'il ressent à l'égard de cet homme qui lui a infligé ça.  
\- Le bébé ?  
Regina baisse ses yeux qui deviennent plus humides, il hoche simplement la tête.

Killian respire profondément et donne à Regina un papier à signer comme preuve que tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Il sort et appelle son patron pour obtenir un mandat pour Robin afin de procéder à son arrestation. Ensuite, il appelle Emma et elle répond avec une voix désespérée :  
\- Elle va bien ?  
\- Après ce qu'elle a vécu je suppose que oui. Elle veut te voir. Répond-il immédiatement.  
Elle se saisit de ses clés et part tout de suite sans prendre la peine de prévenir qu'elle part plus tôt.  
\- Je suis en chemin …   
Elle est sur le point de raccrocher quand Killian attire son attention.  
\- Emma …   
Elle remet le téléphone à son oreille,  
\- Ouais ?  
Après quelques secondes de silence, il dit :  
\- C'était lui, pour tout …   
Elle ferme la porte mais reste choquée, le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle se couvre la bouche de peur et même si elle connaît déjà la réponse, elle demande :  
\- Le bébé ?  
Il lui répond avec un ton blessé :  
\- Oui …   
Elle raccroche, elle tient son volant mais ne réagit pas. Les images se bousculent dans sa tête, le sang, la douleur, la douche, tout. Elle s'enfonce dans son siège, le regard blessé, elle démarre la voiture et s'éloigne.

Emma appelle les parents de Regina, jusqu'à présent Roland n'a pas entendu parler de son père, alors la blonde essaie de précautionneusement expliquer à la mère de la brune ce qui s'est passé. Les parents sont bouleversés et comptent se rendre à l'hôpital aussitôt que le père de la brune sera rentré de son voyage d'affaires. Enfin, elle appelle son fils.  
\- Gamin, il faut qu'on parle dès que je serai rentré à la maison. Je sais que j'ai été un peu déconnectée mais je vais tout t'expliquer, je te le promets.   
\- Ça va maman, je serai là. Calme-toi, je peux entendre que tu es inquiète. Répond-il simplement.  
\- Je vais essayer. Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit.  
Ils se disent au revoir et la blonde remercie le ciel de lui avoir donné un fils compréhensif et mature, elle devra lui expliquer plus tard ce qui se passe.

Emma est en face de la porte, elle respire profondément et tourne la poignée. Elle a peur de voir dans quel état se trouve Regina, mais elle pense positivement car elle ira mieux, elle est sur le bon chemin. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, elle la voit dans une blouse d'hôpital blanche, les cheveux reposant sur les épaules, sans maquillage, les yeux marrons brillants. Elle regarde plus bas, et voit des bandages et les couvertures couvrant sa taille, elle essaie de ne pas se concentrer dessus mais plutôt sur son visage. La femme sourit et dit sur un ton doux :  
\- Emma …   
Elle sourit, se précipite pour s'asseoir à côté de sa brune et lui donne une douce étreinte. Elle retient ses larmes et lui dit :  
\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien.   
Elles se regardent toutes les deux pendant quelques secondes puis Emma anéantit l'espace entre elles deux et lui donne un long et doux baiser. Elle était en manque de ces lèvres comme si cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassée.   
\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre …  
Regina caresse les cheveux d'Emma et la regarde dans les yeux.  
\- Je serai toujours à toi, peu importe ce qui se passe.   
La blonde reste proche de la brunette, appréciant tout simplement la présence de cette femme, reconnaissante qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle se rétablisse.  
\- Gina …   
Celle-ci lui offre un doux sourire, d'une voix basse et rauque, presque en murmurant, elle dit :  
\- Gina ? Huummm … tu dois vouloir quelque chose.  
Emma rit doucement.  
\- Non … juste … je sais que je te l'ai montré et dis de bien des manières, mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches, je t'aime. Je pense que c'est depuis toujours. Si j'avais accepté mes sentiments plus tôt, tout cela ne se serait probablement jam …   
\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher pour ça ! L'interrompt-elle d'une voix sévère.   
Emma fixe le sol et Regina remarque la culpabilité sur son visage, elle attrape le visage de la blonde en coupe avec ses deux mains, elles se regardent toutes les deux.  
\- Emma, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pris la décision de rester avec Robin parce que pour une quelconque raison, je pensais que c'était le résultat de mes décisions et je ne voulais pas que Roland ne souffre. Plus tard, j'ai réalisé que n'aurais pas dû me taire, de te mentir, de faire vivre Roland dans un environnement toxique car il va grandir et il l'aurait sans doute découvert. Em, rien de cela n'est ta faute. Grâce à toi, je suis vivante. C'est ce que tu as fait, me sauver.   
Les yeux d'Emma sont pleins de larmes, elle en laisse une s'échapper sur sa joue.  
\- Mais si j'avais …   
Regina l'interrompt à nouveau.  
\- Je ne voulais pas que …   
Après quelques secondes, elle embrasse tendrement la blonde.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, depuis toujours.  
Emma caresse les cheveux bruns doucement et délicatement quand elle dit :  
\- Je dois retourner travailler mais je vais prendre mes jours de congé pour pouvoir prendre soin de toi le temps que tu es là.   
Regina reste silencieuse pendant que la voix de Robin résonne dans sa tête. Elle n'est pas encore à l'aise quant au fait d'être vue nue par la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement rétablie au moins. Elle regarde les doux yeux d'Emma et lui dit :  
\- Emma, j'apprécie mais … j'ai une infirmière qui va s'occuper de moi et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu prennes tes congés de travail …  
Emma l'interrompt.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas grave, j'ai le droit de prendre mes congés et je veux être là pour toi.   
Regina regarde partout en cherchant un moyen d'éviter ça à la blonde.  
\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise que tu prennes soin de moi c'est tout, tu peux me rendre visite tout les …   
\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Emma en se levant sans laisser l'autre femme terminer sa phrase. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire ça pour toi, c'est moi. Qui va te doucher, t'habiller et tout ça ?   
\- C'est bien pour ça que les infirmières et les aides-soignantes existent Miss Swan. Répond Regina en souriant.  
\- Retour au « Miss Swan » hein … Dit Emma sur un ton ennuyé, en plaçant ses mains au bout du lit.

Elles sont toutes les deux interrompues par l'arrivée des parents de Regina avec Roland. Il saute dans le lit alors qu'Emma lui dit de faire attention.  
\- Gina ! Tu m'as manqué !  
Elle embrasse le garçon et lui caresse les cheveux.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon cœur. Tu t'es bien amusé avec grand-mère et grand-père ?  
Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.  
\- Oui ! Grand-mère et moi on a fait des biscuits ensemble et grand-père m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait bientôt à la pêche !  
Regina sourit alors que l'enfant demande :  
\- Il est où papa ?   
\- Il est … occupé au travail … mais il t'aime beaucoup.

Killian entre et sourit à tout le monde, il regarde la blonde.  
\- Emma, un mot dehors s'il te plaît ?  
Elle hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte.  
\- Je reviens tout de suite.  
Ils sortent tous les deux en laissant la famille dans la chambre. Elle attend que Killian prenne la parole alors il lâche lentement la nouvelle.  
\- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Nous pensons qu'il est parti avant qu'on le signale aux aéroports.  
Emma s'énerve et s'appuie contre le mur, elle regarde le plafond et chuchote :  
\- Et merde …   
L'homme attend quelques secondes avant de continuer :  
\- Aussi, j'ai besoin de détails sur ce qu'il lui a fait, ce qui nous donnera un bon dossier contre lui.  
Elle le regarde avec de la colère dans les yeux.  
\- On doit l'attraper. Il doit payer.   
Killian hoche la tête.  
\- On le fera. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, et de même pour nos collègues. On veut tous qu'il soit enfermé.   
Emma réfléchit et dit :  
\- On va lui parler tous les deux mais je ne vais pas lui mettre la pression. On le fera quand elle sera prête.

Ils retournent tous les deux dans la chambre, alors que tout le monde les regardent, Emma dit à Regina :  
\- On va devoir te parler. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, juste … que tu le saches.   
Cora prend la parole.   
\- Êtes-vous sûre de ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire il semblait …   
\- Cora ! S'exclame Henry en regardant sa femme.  
Ce commentaire a bien énervé Emma.  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mme Mills, vous n'avez jamais été dans la vie de votre fille depuis que je la connais et douter de ses mots dans une situation pareille … en dit long sur le genre de mère que vous êtes.  
La vieille femme lui répond sur un ton agacé :  
\- Excusez-moi …   
Regina interrompt cette conversation entre les deux femmes et regarde la blonde :  
\- Emma …   
Elle désigne le jeune garçon comme un rappel qu'il n'est au courant de rien et Emma dit :  
\- Je ne ferai pas ça ici avec vous maintenant.

Henry empoigne doucement sa femme par le bras.  
\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller Cora. Regina a besoin de repos et la police a également besoin d'intimité pour parler avec elle.   
La vieille femme est contrariée par ce que la blonde vient de lui dire mais elle décide d'écouter son mari. Elle embrasse sa fille sur le front.  
\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ma chérie.  
La brune hoche la tête tandis que le petit bonhomme lui fait un câlin.  
\- Je t'aime. Je peux revenir te voir bientôt ?   
Regina sourit, hoche la tête et répond :  
\- Dès que tes grands-parents pourront t'amener, ok ?  
Il demande ensuite :  
\- Est-ce qu'on va rentrer à la maison ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Dit-elle enfin après quelques secondes de silence.  
Cora saisit doucement Roland.  
\- Viens mon ange, Regina doit se reposer.  
Il hoche la tête et les trois disent au revoir, laissant Emma et Killian dans la chambre.

L'homme est assis sur la chaise tandis que la blonde est assise sur le lit à côté de la brune.   
\- Robin … n'a pas encore été attrapé … mais nous le trouverons ! Killian a besoin d'un rapport complet sur ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est pour le dossier, plus nous en savons, plus la sentence sera importante quand il sera reconnu coupable.  
Regina y réfléchit quelques secondes.  
\- Je peux tout vous dire … mais Emma, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir que tu entendes ça.  
La blonde lui attrape la main pour lui donner confiance.  
\- Je veux être là. Je serai là à chaque étape.   
Regina lui sourit, reconnaissante.  
\- Merci Em. Je … si tu penses être capable de l'entendre, ça me va.   
Emma hoche la tête.  
\- Vas-y … 

Regina leur raconte tous les détails de l'histoire depuis le début, quand elle a perdu son bébé, ses souvenirs de ses mauvaises habitudes sexuelles. Les excuses qu'il donnait à Roland quand il entendait des choses. Elle parle de tout cela avec un visage sévère, ne montrant aucune émotion. Emma regarde sa brune avec un mélange de sentiments, la colère, la douleur, la tristesse. Elle n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qu'elle a traversé pendant tout ce temps, et bien sûr, elle se blâme pour tout cela. Peu importe combien de fois Killian et Regina lui ont assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne l'a pas convaincue.

Regina remarque que la blonde est perdue dans ses pensées en la regardant.  
\- Emma, ça va ?  
Elle se reprend et dit :  
\- Ouais … oui, je suis désolée.  
Killian la regarde, pas complètement convaincu, ainsi que Regina. La blonde continue :  
\- Je me suis juste éloignée un peu. Je retourne au bureau et demain je reviens te voir avec Henry.   
La brunette hoche la tête et la blonde se penche pour les embrasser les lèvres, qui ne veulent plus se séparer.   
\- Je t'aime. Je te revois bientôt. Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue pour l'infirmière mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je le respecte.   
Regina tient la main d'Emma.  
\- C'est juste pour l'instant. Je t'aime aussi.  
Elles se sourient avec tellement dans les yeux, alors qu'Emma passe la porte, Killian lui dit au revoir. Il lui laisse sa carte au cas où, les larmes de Regina tombent sur les draps blancs alors qu'ils sortent.

Il l'appelle quelques fois, essayant d'attirer l'attention de la blonde. Il voit toute la colère qu'elle ressent sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment, elle répond :  
\- Je vais bien …   
La blonde marche dans le parking et va chercher son arme, elle s'assure qu'il est chargé de balles quand Killian lui fait la remarque :  
\- Emma, tu penses à quoi ?  
Elle le regarde avec les yeux plissés et sombres de colère.  
\- Je vais chercher Robin et quand je le trouve, je lui fais sauter la tête.

Il lui prend rapidement son arme alors elle essaie de se battre pour la récupérer. Il lui prend ses balles alors elle s'énerve d'autant plus.  
\- Donne-moi ce putain de flingue !  
Il tient fermement l'arme dans sa main pour que la blonde ne lui reprenne pas et lève la voix :  
\- Tu n'es pas rationnelle !  
Les yeux d'Emma s'humidifient et elle dit entre ses dents en le poussant :  
\- Je veux le voir mort.  
Il l'attrape et elle hurle pour extérioriser la douleur. Elle s'agenouille sur le sol avec les mains sur son visage alors qu'elle continue d'essayer de se débarrasser de la douleur pendant que l'homme lui frotte le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. D'une voix douce, il lui dit :  
\- Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de te défouler vas-y, mais tuer Robin n'effacera pas ce qu'il a fait. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'être là pour elle et de lui montrer tout ton amour …   
Elle commence à pleurer hystériquement.  
\- Je lui ai fais confiance ! Il la frappait presque tout les jours !  
\- Mais maintenant tu es là. Regina ne sera plus blessée. Tu as la possibilité de la rendre heureuse, elle n'oubliera pas mais elle guérira.  
Elle l'étreint quelques secondes. Elle se lève et monte dans sa voiture de patrouille, il se tient devant la fenêtre du côté conducteur.  
\- Je vais parler au patron. Va rejoindre Henry et essaie de te reposer … et je garde ton arme.  
Elle le regarde et ne dis rien d'autre qu'un remerciement.

Pendant la nuit, Regina se sent comme si elle était surveillée. Elle ouvre les yeux et se retrouve avec un pistolet sur la tête, de la main de ce qu'il semble être un médecin mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle respire difficilement à mesure que la peur la gagne.  
\- Robin …   
Il sourit et dit :  
\- Tu as pensé que je te laisserais faire ?  
Alors qu'il appuie sur la gâchette … un coup est entendu.


	14. Starving

Regina jaillit du lit, tremblante alors qu'elle fait de son mieux pour s'assurer que c'était tout simplement un cauchemar. En respirant lourdement, elle se couche sur le lit en essayant de se calmer, ses pires angoisses seront probablement dans ses rêves à partir de maintenant.

Alors que Regina est encore à l'hôpital, Emma rentre chez elle et trouve son adolescent dans la cuisine en train de manger un bol de céréales. Elle regarde le garçon en affichant l'épuisement dans ses yeux, entourés de cernes obscures dûes fait d'avoir beaucoup pleuré et du manque de sommeil. Henry est préoccupé.  
\- Ça va Maman ? Tu as l'air …   
La femme l'interrompt et elle lui répond dans un murmure :  
\- Je sais …   
Elle s'assied à côté de lui alors qu'il attend une explication.  
\- Henry … Regina elle … elle est à l'hôpital. Robin … il …   
Elle respire profondément en essayant de regarder partout ailleurs que le visage de son fils mais il fronce les sourcils.  
\- … la battait depuis des mois et je l'ai trouvée chez elle. Elle était gravement blessée …   
Le jeune homme arbore un visage surpris.  
\- Robin ? T'en est sûre ?  
Elle hoche la tête avec un regard triste alors qu'il est de plus en plus inquiet.  
\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il aurait fait ça … Comment elle va ? Je peux la voir ?  
Elle lui sourit doucement.   
\- On va la voir demain. Henry maintenant que nous devons faire face à ça, j'espère que tu sais que toute maltraitance physique ou morale est inacceptable, pas seulement envers les femmes mais envers qui que ce soit.   
\- Maman, Violet se fait une égratignure et je deviens fou. Je sais bien ça, tu m'as élevé mieux que ça. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir le cran de faire ce genre de chose à une personne.   
Elle serre son adolescent contre elle, fière de sa façon de penser.  
\- Je sais gamin … je sais …   
Elle se perd dans ses pensées, elle essaie de penser à tous les « Et si ? », elle a accepté qu'elle ne peut plus rien y changer mais elle s'est promis de donner le meilleur d'elle-même à Regina, peu importe ce qui se passe entre elles.

C'est vendredi, Emma n'est plus en quart de nuit pour pouvoir aller voir Regina avec Henry. Quand ils entrent, Henry salue Regina avec des ballons et des biscuits, il lui embrasse la joue.  
\- Comment tu sens-tu ?  
Elle sourit même si son visage porte des traces d'inquiétude.  
\- Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux …   
Emma embrasse la brune sur la joue puisque le jeune homme ignore ce qui se passe entre elles, et dans ces circonstances, elle aimerait rester discrète jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment pour lui parler de leur relation.   
Ils ont eu une conversation sur le chemin de l'hôpital qu'ils ont tous les deux envies de partager avec Regina. Emma s'assied à côté d'elle.   
\- As-tu dormi ?  
Elle place sa main droite sur la hanche gauche de Regina qui pose son bras sur celui de la femme.  
\- Oui, je pourrais mieux dormir quand je serai à la maison.  
Emma regarde son fils.  
\- À ce propos …   
La brune attend qu'ils s'expliquent.  
\- Henry et moi aimerions que Roland et toi veniez à la maison. On a une chambre de libre tout juste nettoyée pour vous, on aimerait que vous restiez avec nous jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez un appartement dans l'immeuble.  
Regina ouvre et ferme la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle a vraiment besoin d'être auprès des gens qu'elle aime en ce moment mais elle a quelques inquiétudes, alors elle demande :  
\- Henry, peux-tu me laisser un instant seule avec ta mère s'il te plaît ?  
Il hoche la tête et répond :  
\- Je dois attraper un bus pour aller en cours de toute façon … on se voit plus tard.  
Il la serre dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien …   
Ils se sourient et il part.

Regina regarde la blonde.  
\- Emma …   
Elle n'attend pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase et l'embrasse directement sur les lèvres, elle brise le baiser et recommence en pressant ses lèvres plus fort et termine en murmurant :  
\- Je mourrais d'envie de faire ça.  
Elles se sourient tendrement et Regina lui dit d'une voix douce :  
\- Emma, ce que je veux dire … Henry … Roland … nous ? Ils ne savent pas encore et comment je vais expliquer tout ça à Roland ? Je ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais lui dire quand il demandera son père à nouveau.  
Emma respire profondément et caresse son genou en disant :  
\- On va trouver. Peu importe ce qu'on va traverser, on le fera … ensemble.  
La brune sourit et embrasse sa blonde sur les lèvres.  
\- Je veux retrouver ma vie mais je te veux entièrement.  
Elles se caressent le visages quand le médecin les interrompt.  
\- Mme Mills, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
\- Mieux, merci. Dit-elle en hochant la tête.   
Le Dr Whale lit les résultats de ses derniers examens.  
\- Il semble que vous pourriez sortir demain. Vous devez y aller doucement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement guérie, mais à part ça vous allez bien.  
Le visage d'Emma s'illumine.  
\- Merci Doc. Je vais prendre soin d'elle.  
Elle regarde Regina et continue :  
\- Plus d'infirmière.  
Elles sont front contre front, ce qui fait sourire la brune, mais elle est vraiment anxieuse à l'idée qu'Emma voit toutes ses cicatrices.

Le lendemain matin, Regina est libre de sortir de l'hôpital, Emma et Henry ont été la chercher pour la ramener à la maison. En arrivant à l'appartement, elles installent toutes ses affaires dans la chambre d'Emma, alors que la blonde aide Regina à plier les vêtements de Roland dans les tiroirs, la brune semble quelque peu inquiète et nerveuse donc Emma lui dit :  
\- Regina …   
Elle la regarde quand la blonde lui saisit les deux mains.  
\- Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour t'aider à aller mieux, je ne te presse pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Quand tout ceci sera du passé et si tu te sens à l'aise, tu pourras dormir avec moi ou dans la chambre de Rol …   
\- Je veux dormir avec toi. Je veux être près de toi … Dit Regina en l'interrompant.   
Emma regarde autour pour voir si Henry n'est pas dans la chambre et lui donne un doux baiser.  
\- Ok mais si tu changes d'avis, dis le moi … ok ?  
Regina hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

Samedi soir, le couple dort profondément quand la brune se réveille en criant.  
\- Non ! Ne me touche pas !  
Emma se réveille effrayée et confuse, elle remarque que sa brune se réveille d'un cauchemar. Elle lui dit :  
\- C'est bon … C'était juste un mauvais rêve Gina.  
Regina se recroqueville au plus près de la poitrine de la femme près d'elle, un peu honteuse.  
\- Il ne s'en va pas …   
Emma continue de la tenir, rassurante et essayant de la protéger.  
\- Je sais Gina. Je suis désolée que tu ais fais ce cauchemar mais je suis là avec toi, ok ? Il ne t'approchera plus, je te le promets …   
Alors qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux, Regina presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
\- Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée …   
Emma la couvre et continue de la maintenir contre elle pour la rassurer.  
\- C'est pas grave. Maintenant essaie de te reposer, je ne dormirais pas jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses …   
La femme attrape les mains de la blonde près de son buste alors qu'elle se recouche, laissant une Emma éveillée dans son dos, qui se sent terriblement mal de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour elle.

Le dimanche matin, ils mangent leur petit-déjeuner, Emma est assise à côté de Regina qui est encore dans son pyjama de satin, elle lui dit :  
\- Je vais commencer une thérapie, tout cela a été vraiment difficile pour moi aussi. Je ne veux pas insister cette fois mais si tu le veux aussi, je peux te prendre rendez-vous avec le Dr Hopper.  
Regina prend le journal du matin alors qu'elle boit à petites gorgées le café qu'Emma lui a donné plus tôt.   
\- J'apprécie Emma mais … je veux le faire moi-même. Si ça ne te dérange pas …   
\- D'accord, fais ce qu'il te semble le mieux. Répond la blonde en hochant la tête.

Les semaines passent alors que Regina essaie lentement de retrouver une vie normale. Elle retravaille au bureau en prenant plus de clients car depuis le temps qu'elle n'a pas travaillé, elle en a perdu quelques-uns. La vie de la brune devient de mieux en mieux, vivre avec Emma a beaucoup aidé. Les deux apprécient cette compagnie en essayant de rester le plus discrètes possible pour Roland. Henry l'a bien compris, c'est un garçon intelligent. Regina fait toujours des cauchemars régulièrement mais Emma la rassure toujours en lui faisant savoir que c'était juste un cauchemar. Il ne s'est toujours rien passé de physique entre elles mais Emma est assez patiente pour attendre qu'elle soit prête. Robin n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, la recherche de cet homme est toujours aussi intense car Emma n'abandonnera jamais.

L'automne est là, seulement deux mois avant Noël. Henry est à une soirée pyjama car c'est samedi soir et le samedi soir, il aime rester avec ses amis ; alors que Roland préfère être avec ses grands-parents pour pouvoir aller pêcher le dimanche matin.   
Emma dispose des pétales de roses de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle a déposé des bougies à côté de la baignoire. Dans sa chambre, il y a des ballons aux couleurs relaxantes au plafond, un petit cadeau placé sur le lit tandis que la baignoire est pleine de bulles ainsi qu'un seau en argent contenant une bouteille de cidre prête à être servie placé à côté.  
Regina travaille au bureau ce jour-là car elle a beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Emma entend le bruit de la serrure s'ouvrir grâce au double de ses clefs qu'elle lui a donné. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour s'assurer que tout est parfait, elle jette un dernier regard dans le miroir habillée d'un pantalon vert foncé et d'une chemise. Elle ne veut pas que ce soit évident, elle ne veut pas la presser, même si ce serait sympa de faire du sexe, elle ne veut pas trop y penser, elle a quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Regina entre dans l'appartement en regardant partout avec un visage surpris.  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
La blonde lui sourit et lui saisit la main.  
\- Eh bien … je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de gentil pour toi et … eh bien … j'espère que tu aimes.  
Regina sourit et embrasse la blonde en s'abandonnant complètement.  
\- Emma, personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi … c'est magnifique !  
Comme elle se dirige vers la chambre, elle remarque la petite boîte blanche, pas la bonne taille pour une bague mais petite tout de même. Emma l'attrape et l'ouvre, lui montrant le joli collier d'argent avec un charme délicat, ressemblant à du feu.  
\- Je ne sais pas si le Dr Hopper t'a parlé de la flamme jumelle, pour faire court, il m'a dit que c'est une personne qui te complète et … voilà.  
Elle le retire de sa boîte tandis que Regina se tient debout devant elle sans voix.  
\- Il y a mes initiales au dos.  
Elle le met à la brune qui tient ses cheveux et qui dit finalement :  
\- Emma, il est absolument magnifique et oui il m'en a parlé …   
Emma lui sourit en lui montrant le sien.  
\- J'ai le même avec tes initiales, je sais que ça peut paraître enfantin, mais je pensais juste …   
Regina l'interrompt en lui prenant la main.  
\- J'adore … 

Regina se change en robe bleu foncé, Emma lui sert du cidre alors que de la musique sort de son téléphone. Elle saisit la main de la brune et elles se tiennent devant le long miroir placé sur le dos de la porte de la chambre. Se tenant contre le dos de Regina, elle met son bras sur le torse de la femme et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?  
Elle embrasse sa joue et répond :  
\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.  
La blonde commence à toucher les cuisses de la brune et se saisit du bas de sa robe. Regina est un peu nerveuse, ses marques de brûlures et quelques bleus sont toujours visibles, la blonde le remarque et lui dit :  
\- Gina, tu peux me dire d'arrêter si ça te met mal à l'aise. Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose mais tu dois être d'accord avec ça.  
La brune acquiesce alors qu'Emma lui retire sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtements bleu foncé. Les marques est les bleus sont visibles dans son dos. Emma les caresse lentement et lui dit :  
\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ces marques, elles font de toi une survivante. Elles te rappellent à quel point tu es forte et que tu peux surmonter n'importe quoi.  
Les yeux de Regina brillent alors que la blonde la tient par les épaules.  
\- Tu … tu es la personne la plus courageuse et la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée dans ma vie.

Elle embrasse ses épaules alors qu'elle retire la culotte de la brune, les marques de brûlures et d'autres marques qui ressemblent à des rayures laissées par le remplacement de tissus, sont visibles sur son sexe. Regina ferme les yeux en se rappelant ce que Robin lui a dit la dernière fois, craignant qu'Emma soit dégoûtée, même si ce ne sont que de simples marques sur sa peau. Emma lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Ouvres les yeux bébé, regarde-toi.  
Les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elle respire profondément.  
\- Je ne peux pas …   
Emma lui embrasse la joue pour lui donner du courage.  
\- Oui tu peux. Je te regarde et je ne peux pas être plus amoureuse.  
La blonde touche les marques sur son sexe avec le bout de ses doigts, pas pour l'allumer mais pour lui montrer qu'elle aime toujours tout.  
\- Je t'aime et tout ce qui vient avec …   
La brune ouvre lentement les yeux, elle voit sa blonde qui tient son corps nu avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux, souriant et embrassant son épaule, ne voulant pas la laisser tomber. La brune sourit et se tourne pour étreindre la femme.  
\- Je t'aime tellement. Merci pour ça.  
Alors qu'elle serre la femme dans ses bras, Emma embrasse son front et lui dit à voix basse, presque en chuchotant :  
\- Je veux te donner un bon bain chaud avec quelque chose dedans … moi. Si tu es d'accord.

La brune hoche la tête alors les deux femmes se dirigent vers la salle de bain. Elle voit des bulles, davantage de cidre et des bougies ; la blonde explique :  
\- Il y a du lait pour la peau et du savon à la noix de coco. Je vais entrer dans la baignoire avec toi et peut-être que tu peux me laisser te savonner ?  
Regina sourit alors qu'elle retire son soutien-gorge.  
\- Impossible d'attendre …   
Emma se mord la lèvre et enlève son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise en satin. La brune regarde sa bonde avec de la luxure dans les yeux alors qu'Emma n'est plus timide, elle laisse tomber sa culotte et son soutien-gorge sur le sol. Son téléphone est sur le côté, laissant entendre une chanson qui décrit tout les sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers la femme. Elle monte le volume de la chanson « Starving » qu'elle a répété. Emma entre dans la baignoire et lui tend la main.   
\- Tu me rejoins ?  
La brune se saisit de cette main avec un grand sourire sur le visage et se joint à elle. Emma s'assoit dans la baignoire et aide sa brune à s'installer entre ses jambes. Regina est touchée par la façon dont sa blonde la traite alors elle regarde sur le côté et lui adresse un regard qui ne peut pas contenir plus d'amour.

\- Ferme les yeux … demande Emma.  
La brune fait ce qu'elle dit et la blonde lui verse du lait sur le visage, elle prend le savon et masse doucement la peau de Regina, à partir de son dos en allant vers la poitrine et descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses avec la musique en fond.   
« You know just how to make my heart beat faster … »  
Emma regarde sa brune en lui mettant le savon dans les mains, elle lui embrasse le cou tandis qu'elle lui guide les mains pour que Regina nettoie son sexe en douceur, tandis que les paroles de la chanson sont en accord avec les mouvements de leurs mains.  
« By the way you do things to my body, I didn't know I was starving till I tasted you … »  
Emma refuse de la toucher avant qu'elle se sente en sécurité et en confiance avec elle-même à nouveau. Elle veut vraiment qu'elle éprouve ce qu'elle ressentait avant, qu'elle se sente désirée, précieuse, importante et surtout aimée.

Regina gémit avec plaisir quand Emma guide sa main entre ses jambes, une douce mélodie atteint leurs oreilles.  
« The more I know you the more I want you … »  
Elle se tourne vers sa blonde et l'embrasse avec avidité, ses cheveux sont mouillés et pleins de savon, les mains glissent sur leurs corps dans les bulles de la baignoire. Emma ne peut pas mettre ses mains sur les fesses de Regina, elle a l'impression que la brune appuie sur son centre et celle-ci brise ce baiser essoufflée, elle dit :  
\- J'ai besoin de toi …   
Elles se dévorent des yeux quelques secondes et Regina continue :  
\- Emma …   
Les yeux verts ne bougent pas car elle caresse les cheveux mouillés et lui lèche les lèvres, la brune lui murmure à bout de souffle :  
\- Emma … Fais-moi l'amour …   
La blonde la regarde en l'admirant quelques secondes et lui chuchote :  
\- Je le ferai … mais je veux d'abord te sécher et t'emmener dans le lit, ensuite nous irons aussi loin que tu le voudras.   
Regina lui sourit timidement.  
\- J'adore la façon dont tu me traites comme un bébé alors que je suis beaucoup plus vieille que toi.   
\- Tu n'es pas si vieille et tu as pris soin de moi quand j'en avais besoin. Maintenant c'est à mon tour.

La blonde sort la première et atteint une serviette pour se sécher rapidement. Elle en prend une autre et sèche lentement la femme qui se tient debout devant elle. Elle se tient près de la brune et la regarde de haut en bas.  
\- Tu es si belle.  
Elle sourit alors qu'Emma l'attrape par la main et l'amène au lit. Regina retire sa serviette et la laisse tomber sur le sol, Emma fait de même et se couche au-dessus de la brune. Elle la couvre de bisous et lui touche le sexe du bout des doigts alors que Regina lui donne son approbation. Emma joue avec son centre, ses plis deviennent de plus en plus mouillés, implorant d'être explorés. La blonde pose sa tête sur son épaule proche de son oreille alors qu'elle la pénètre lentement d'un doigt.  
Regina saisit les cheveux blonds et gémit bruyamment. Elle déplace sa main vers le sexe d'Emma et joue avec son entrée, elles montrent toutes les deux la luxure et l'amour dans leurs yeux. Elles s'embrassent avidement, chacune avalant les gémissements de l'autre, Emma ne peut pas se contenir et ajoute un autre doigt, l'envie de Regina et elle parvient à dire :  
\- Laisses-les dedans … J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi … juste là Emmaaaa …   
Elle commence à avoir des soubresauts en approchant l'orgasme, Emma continue les va et vient, faisant arquer son dos durant la libération. Emma se positionne pour se régaler du sexe de la brune jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Emma est en train de la lécher quand Regina revient à elle, elle baisse les yeux mais elle ne voit pas des yeux verts mais des yeux bleus, elle ne voit pas Emma et crie :  
\- Robin ! 

« You know just how to make my heart beat faster … » = Tu sais comment faire battre mon cœur plus vite …   
« By the way you do things to my body, I didn't know I was starving till I tasted you … » = La façon dont tu fais des choses à mon corps, je ne savais pas que j'avais faim jusqu'à ce que je te goûte …   
« The more I know you the more I want you … » = Plus je te connais plus je te veux …


	15. Let's get you in the ring

Regina se recule contre le mur situé derrière le lit, complètement terrifiée. Elle a vraiment vu l'homme, il était tellement réel dans ses yeux, elle respire difficilement alors Emma s'approche d'elle en répétant :  
\- C'est moi Gina, c'est moi … calmes-toi.   
Elle a la couverture remontée jusqu'au visage, tremblante, regardant le mur en face d'elle. Emma s'assoit à côté d'elle et se glisse sous la couverture alors que l'autre ferme s'y accroche fermement.   
\- Je suis là, respire …   
Regina réagit et pose sa tête sur les genoux de la blonde.  
\- Emma, je pense que je suis en train de devenir folle. Je suis désolée j'ai tout gâché …   
La blonde ne la laisse pas finir et lui soulève la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux.  
\- Tu n'as rien gâché et ne sois pas désolée pour ça ok ? Ça prend du temps, tu as traversé beaucoup de choses et nous devons y aller petit à petit …   
Regina regarde cette femme et lui demande :  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi es-tu si compréhensive ?   
Emma l'embrasse tendrement.  
\- Parce que je t'ai dit que je serai là pour toi et parce que je t'aime.  
Elle lui embrasse le front et les deux femmes s'installent dans le lit, elle éteint la lampe de chevet tout en maintenant Regina contre elle. Emma lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Demain j'ai quelque chose de prévu avant le retour des enfants, quelque chose d'excitant que tu vas aimer … enfin j'espère.   
La brune sourit doucement et se tourne vers elle.  
\- Je suis sûre que je vais adorer.   
Elles s'embrassent chastement, aucune d'entre elles ne peut trouver le moyen de se reposer pour le moment. La brune se sent horrible d'avoir terminé la chose ainsi.   
*Je sais qu'Emma fait de son mieux pour que j'aille mieux en étant patiente et en prenant soin de moi, et j'essaie très fort d'aller mieux même si ça me prend un petit peu plus de temps.*  
Regina fait vraiment de gros efforts alors qu'Emma pense :  
*Est-ce que je vais trop vite ? Elle me déteste probablement en ce moment. J'espère qu'elle va aimer ce que j'ai prévu pour demain afin de compenser ça.*  
Elles finissent par s'endormir, le bras d'Emma délicatement posé sur la hanche de Regina.

Le dimanche matin, Regina se réveille avec une nouvelle tenue de sport à sa gauche, à la place où sa blonde dort habituellement, elle remarque un morceau de papier qui dit :  
« Mets ça ! Killian t'attend en bas. Sois dehors avant 9h, ne sois pas en retard et prépares-toi à botter des culs mon amour ! Emma »  
La brune rit de la note et regarde les vêtements à côté d'elle et secoue la tête d'incrédulité.  
\- Quel genre de plan fou as-tu préparé Swan … 

Regina descend en bas de l'immeuble et voit l'homme garé dans sa voiture de patrouille.  
\- Regina, c'est bon de voir que tu vas mieux. Je dois dire que tu as l'air … hum … mignonne dans ces collants.   
\- On appelle ça un legging, Guyliner ! Répond-elle en riant.   
Il lui rend son sourire.  
\- Retour aux surnoms hein ? Tu sais, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'aimais pas, tu étais jalouse parce que je sortais avec Emma.   
Elle ouvre la porte avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Non, j'avais l'habitude de voir Emma sortir avec des idiots. Je ne t'aimais pas c'est tout.   
Killian retient la porte.   
\- Aimais ?  
Elle roule les yeux, amusée.  
\- Peut-être qu'après ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te tolère … un peu.  
Il continue :  
\- Alors nous sommes amis ?  
Elle fait un sourire en coin.  
\- Encore une fois Guyliner, ne pousse pas trop le bouchon.  
Il ferme la porte et la regarde à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture.  
\- Quoi ? Ça fait ressortir mes yeux.   
Ils rient tous les deux et Killian démarre le moteur pour les emmener à destination.

Ils arrivent à ce qu'il semble être une salle de gym. Il y a des gens qui sortent avec des gants de boxe, des hommes militaires sans t-shirt qui lui font les yeux doux dans l'allée. Les gens arrivent et partent avec le visage fatigué. Regina est nerveuse à propos de ce que sa blonde lui a préparé alors elle demande à Killian :  
\- Sais-tu ce qu'Emma a planifié ?  
Il rit.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'amuser mais je te conseille de maintenir ta mâchoire quand tu vas la voir.  
Il se met à marcher un peu plus vite, laissant la brune derrière lui alors elle élève la voix.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Killian … Killian !  
Il ne retient pas son expression amusée alors qu'il continue de marcher, elle continue :  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle !  
Ils entrent et voient des gens qui font de la boxe en frappant sur des sacs et d'autres sautent à la corde, elle entend une voix féminine familière dans le ring qui frappe un homme qui semble être un entraîneur en train de crier :  
\- Gauche, à droite, en bas, coup de pied !  
Regina regarde Emma trempée de sueur, seulement vêtue d'une brassière de sport et d'un short assortie. Les abdominaux saillants et les jambes semblant plus musclées que jamais. Killian dit à Regina :  
\- Je t'avais prévenu pour ta mâchoire …   
\- La ferme.  
Emma finit son entraînement, elle remarque Regina debout près du ring et semblant très impressionnée. Elle sort du ring.  
\- Hey mon amour …   
La brune regarde le corps de sa blonde comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.   
\- Emma, je ne savais pas …   
\- Pour la boxe ? Les combats en cage ? Les techniques d'autodéfense ? Ouais j'ai commencé à prendre des cours quand j'ai rejoint les forces de l'ordre. Je venais ici trois à quatre fois par semaine, je ne pense pas que ces abdos se soient dessinés tout seuls.   
Alors qu'elle boit une bouteille d'eau, Regina lui demande :  
\- Et tu m'as amené ici pour … boxer ?  
Emma lui sourit.  
\- En fait, je veux te montrer des techniques d'autodéfense. Je pense que toutes les femmes devraient en connaître dans le cas où elles devraient se défendre. Je vais t'entraîner à chaque fois que tu voudras venir et te vider la tête. C'est la meilleure thérapie je peux te l'assurer.  
La brune déglutit difficilement en continuant d'admirer sa blonde.  
\- D'accord, je suppose que je peux essayer.  
Emma lui adresse un petit sourire en coin et détache ses cheveux coiffés en chignon. À voix basse, à quelques centimètres du visage de Regina, elle lui dit :  
\- Entrons dans le ring.  
La femme lui tourne le dos et grimpe dans le ring. Elle aide Regina et la prépare en lui ajoutant des gants, elle se met derrière elle et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, lui donnant un bel angle de vue sur son fessier, puis elle lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- J'aime cette vue de dos … tu devrais porter plus de leggings à la maison …   
La brune rit de ce commentaire.  
\- Doucement Swan, essaye de te contrôler, les gens commencent à nous regarder.  
\- Je m'en fous … Laisse-les. Lui répond Emma en riant elle aussi.

La blonde commence par montrer des techniques de coups de poing et de coups de pied. Elle lui maintient la jambe à la cuisse pour lui montrer la bonne position pendant près d'une heure. Alors que Regina s'entraîne, un homme grand, musclé et pâle avec des yeux clairs s'approche des femmes et monte dans le ring.   
\- Emma je vois que tu as un double entraînement aujourd'hui.  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- Ouais, c'est Regina, Regina c'est Hyde, c'est un grand boxeur professionnel.   
Il serre la main de la brune.  
\- Je dois dire que vous êtes très captivante Miss Regina.   
L'homme est torse nu et regarde sans gêne les formes de Regina sous ses vêtements de sport. La jalousie d'Emma est flagrante lorsqu'elle regarde l'homme sévèrement, elle ne l'a pas présenté comme étant sa petite amie car même si les sentiments sont là, elle ne veut pas que sa brune se sente pressée. Elle sort d'une relation abusive alors elle n'a pas encore tout à fait récupéré émotionnellement et c'est quelque chose dont la blonde est pleinement consciente et elle est plus que disposée à y aller doucement, mais dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle aimerait que l'étiquette concernant leur relation soit plus claire.

Regina sourit au compliment.  
\- Merci … eummh … Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, je vais sûrement revenir quelques fois par semaine si c'est ok. Finit-elle en regardant Emma.  
La blonde hoche la tête.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
La brune s'excuse et se dirige vers les vestiaires sous le regard appuyé de Hyde qui demande à Emma :  
\- Est-ce que ton amie est célibataire ?  
Elle se sent agacée mais essaye de lui répondre sans lui manquer de respect.  
\- Elle sort d'une relation, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresse au fait de faire des rencontres.  
Il continue :  
\- Est-ce un oui ?  
Emma se dirige elle aussi vers les vestiaires.  
\- C'est un « restes loin d'elle ».  
L'homme lui fait un sourire narquois et reprend l'entraînement.

Emma trouve Regina en train de boire de l'eau et se rafraîchir afin de rentrer à la maison. La blonde se met dos à elle et l'attrape par les hanches.  
\- Hey beauté …   
La brune se tourne et embrasse tendrement la blonde.  
\- Em, je suis toute en sueur.  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- Je sais, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais été en sueur ensemble d'une autre manière.  
Elles sourient toutes les deux, Regina rougissant à cette pensée alors qu'Emma lui donne un doux baiser et de légers coups de langue, ce qui amène la brune rapprocher leurs corps pour que leurs centres se rencontrent. Quand la blonde met fin au baiser, la brune dit :  
\- Emma, je veux essayer à nouveau ce soir. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme la dernière fois.  
La blonde la serre contre elle en plaçant ses mains sur son derrière.  
\- D'accord, faisons ça petit à petit.  
Elle sourit et Emma lui donne une légère claque au cul et la tient par les hanches.

Emma enlève son short de boxe, maintenant seulement habillée d'un string et d'une brassière de sport, les yeux de Regina s'écarquillent.  
\- Emma ! Quelqu'un pourrait te voir !  
Elle fait rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne, Emma rit et regarde sa brune amusée.  
\- Relax Regina … J'ai juste besoin de changer de bas, je suis trop en sueur pour entrer dans la voiture comme ça.  
La brune regarde la blonde avec luxure et curiosité.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu utilisais des strings pour faire du sport.  
Emma se moque de ce commentaire.  
\- Oh crois-moi, c'est plus confortable et moins visible.  
La brunette croise les bras et s'adosse contre les casiers à côté d'elle.  
\- Donc tu n'en as jamais porté ou presque avec moi mais tu en portes pour t'entraîner et transpirer avec ton entraîneur ?  
Emma roule des yeux amusée et pose sa main droite sur le casier, face à sa brune, elle lui murmure :  
\- Si tu veux, je peux en porter à la maison plus souvent …   
Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et enfile un short sec avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
\- Tu viens Mills ?  
La brune prend une profonde respiration.  
\- Je te suis Swan.

Elles arrivent toutes les deux à l'appartement, Emma entre dans la pièce tandis que Regina la retient par le haut et l'embrasse passionnément, les mains sur le cul de sa blonde.  
\- Oh non, je vais me doucher d'abord, je pue et il y a aucune chance pour que nous fassions ça alors que je suis toute en sueur.  
La brune rit puis dit :  
\- Je peux te rejoindre ? Je peux t'aider, peut-être à te laver le dos ou …   
Elle tente de la convaincre en la tirant par le haut de façon joueuse, les yeux pleins d'envie et d'amour. La blonde rit et se recule.  
\- Bien que l'offre soit alléchante, je veux m'occuper de toi pendant un bon moment et ça prendra des heures.  
Elle attrape la femme par le torse et presse son nez contre le sien. Regina réagit avec douceur dans la voix.  
\- Ok, j'attends et après que je me sois lavée …   
Elle lève ses sourcils et elles s'embrassent, aucune d'elles ne veut rompre ce baiser mais Emma finit par le faire.  
\- J'y vais avant que …   
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et marche à reculons alors qu'elles sourient et rient comme des adolescentes.

La blonde a terminé de prendre sa douche et attend que Regina finisse la sienne, la brune sort enroulée dans une serviette blanche alors qu'Emma est allongée dans son lit en train de regarder Game of Thrones, sa série préférée. Quand elle aperçoit la brune et lui sourit.  
\- Tu … as l'air … propre …   
Celle-ci rit et laisse tomber la serviette sur le sol, montrant sa peau nue et son corps tonifié qu'elle a réussi à garder en mangeant des salades mais aussi grâce à son bon métabolisme. Les marques de brûlures et les cicatrices sur son sexe sont encore visibles, Regina s'habitue et accepte que cela appartienne à son passé. Emma est son avenir désormais, elle fait tout étape par étape pour être heureuse maintenant. Au fur et à mesure que la brune se rapproche de sa blonde, Emma est heureuse de la voir heureuse, aimée et de plus en plus sûre d'elle. Regina s'abaisse près de son visage et lui fait un smack, la blonde ressent doucement le corps de sa brune, le mélange étonnant de l'odeur de noix de coco et du shampoing Oribe, les arrogants mamelons roses près de son visage. Elle les caresse en regardant les yeux bruns devenir plus sombres de désir, elle touche lentement ses lèvres avec son pouce tout en admirant la petite cicatrice. En chuchotant, elle lui dit :  
\- Gina, je veux que tu saches quelque chose. C'est un réel plaisir pour moi, tu me fais sentir bien et j'ai de la chance que tu veuilles être avec moi mais … la vérité c'est … ce que j'aime le plus c'est … j'aime que tu te sentes heureuse et satisfaite.  
Elle lui parle en lui touchant le ventre et en laissant traîner ses doigts sur ses côtes.  
\- J'aime te voir venir … tu es la meilleure drogue à laquelle j'ai goûter dans ma vie, j'étais une imbécile de me retenir avant mais maintenant plus rien ni personne ne me tiendra loin de toi.

Emma l'attrape et l'embrasse violemment, touche chaque partie de son corps, caresse ses hanches, sa poitrine, lui agrippant les fesses, faisant gémir Regina dans la bouche de sa blonde. La brune ne peut plus contrôler ses mains qui s'accrochent aux cheveux blonds pour que ça ne s'arrête pas . Elle rompt ce baiser et dit :  
\- Je suis à toi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi …   
Emma caresse les lèvres de sa compagne et lui répond :  
\- Nous appartenons l'une à l'autre, rien ne changera cela.

Elles continuent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se retrouve sur Regina qui s'ouvre à elle. La blonde commence à caresser son clitoris et la brune devient de plus en plus humide entre les mains de sa partenaire. Elles entendent la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir et une petite voix qui s'approche.  
\- Emma, Gina, vous êtes où ?  
Elles paniquent toutes les deux et se couvrent, le jeune garçon les voit et ne dit rien car il se souvient de la façon dont son père et Regina avaient l'habitude de dormir. Il court alors vers sa chambre et claque la porte tandis que Cora regarde les deux femmes avec un visage irrité.  
\- Eh bien, c'est génial Regina ! Je suppose que j'aurais dû le voir venir …   
La brune se sent vexée alors qu'Emma essaye de les couvrir dans la mesure du possible. Regina ne voulait vraiment pas que Roland le découvre de cette façon. Le regard déçu, elle reconnaît qu'elle a fait une erreur en attendant si longtemps avant de lui expliquer. Elle dit à sa mère qui est toujours à la porte avec la même expression dérangeante :  
\- Mère, peux-tu fermer la porte et attendre dehors ?  
Mais Emma fait sa curieuse.  
\- Madame Mills, comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?  
Cora saisit la poignée de la porte et répond avant de sortir :  
\- Vous êtes deux idiotes ayant laissé la porte ouverte.

Quand la porte se ferme, Emma se cache complètement sous la couverture alors que Regina observe son comportement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Une voix se fait entendre sous le tissu.  
\- J'espère que le matelas va m'aspirer vers une autre dimension.  
Regina découvre doucement sa blondinette.  
\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû parler à Roland il y a des semaines. C'est aussi un rappel pour que je divorce.   
Emma touche lentement la cuisse gauche de sa brune.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu es prête pour ça ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé Robin mais je suis sûre qu'il y a des options.  
Elle hoche la tête.  
\- Oui, il y en a peu. Ce ne sera pas long … juste compliqué.  
Elles se perdent toutes les deux dans leurs pensées mais Regina se reprend.   
\- Bon, je ferai mieux d'aller parler à Roland et tu devrais parler à Henry aussi.  
La blonde lui sourit.  
\- Je pense qu'il le sait déjà. Le gamin est intelligent et je suis sûre qu'il approuve.

Les deux femmes s'habillent et sortent pour accueillir leur famille. Regina frappe à la porte de la chambre de Roland avant d'entrer.  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
Il est assis sur son lit avec un visage triste et il ne veut pas la regarder.  
\- Papa me manque. Il revient quand ? Pourquoi il m'a pas appelé ?  
Regina le serre contre elle puis elle lève son petit visage et remarque ses yeux pleins de larmes, elle lui répond avec douceur :  
\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi Roland et je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé de tout ces changements. Pardonne-moi, c'est juste une situation difficile pour nous tous, moi y compris. Ton père est parti un moment, pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas mais parce qu'il a des problèmes à régler. Elle met son bras autour de ses épaules et rapproche son petit corps contre le sien. Il t'aime beaucoup et tu le verras quand ce sera le bon moment. Maintenant, à propos de ton père et moi, nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble, mais tu es toujours mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père et moi ne nous aimons plus comme avant que notre amour pour toi a changé.

Roland reste totalement silencieux. Il baisse les yeux en posant sa question.  
\- Est-ce que tu aimes Emma comme ça ?  
Elle ne dit rien quelques secondes, le temps de savoir comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressent, elle réagit après avoir réfléchi.  
\- Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. Ton papa ne m'aime pas comme ça et c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble mais Emma nous aime tous les deux vraiment beaucoup. Donc c'est de l'amour en plus pour toi et un peu pour moi.  
Il serre fort la femme contre lui.  
\- Je t'aime Gina mais s'il te plaît dis à mon papa qu'il me manque.   
Elle garde le silence tout en le câlinant, absorbée par le fait que Roland devra voir son père derrière les barreaux.

Emma est en train de garder les parents de Regina occupés, la vieille femme regarde la blonde avec hostilité puis dit :  
\- Je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas à entrer dans le lit de ma fille. Vous attendiez juste de voir son mariage échouer …   
Henry, le père de Regina, se tient entre elles, face à sa femme.  
\- Non Cora ! Ça suffit ! Ce que notre fille fait ne nous regarde pas. Pour être honnête, tu devrais remercier cette femme adorable d'avoir sauvé notre fille de cet imbécile. Si je pouvais l'attraper pour lui montrer une chose ou deux à cet enfoiré.  
Emma continue après les paroles de l'homme qui s'est assis déçu et en colère de ne pas avoir été présent quand sa fille en avait le plus besoin.  
\- Cora, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je l'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour Regina. Le physique est un plus avec elle, mais si le fait qu'elle soit avec moi vous dérange plus que le fait qu'elle soit avec un homme qui abuse d'elle, alors vous avez un sérieux problème. 

Alors que Cora est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, sa fille sort de la chambre. Elle se dirige vers Emma qui entoure la hanche de sa compagne de son bras gauche et embrasse son front, la brune lui dit à voix basse :  
\- Roland dort. Mère, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, le moins que tu puisses faire est de lui montrer du respect s'il te plaît.   
Elle lève les yeux d'agacement et se lève du canapé.  
\- Eh bien, je pars alors. Allons-nous en Henry.

Emma soupire et essaie de se détendre maintenant que les parents de Regina sont parti et que Roland s'est endormi. Il ne reste plus qu'à parler à son fils, en espérant que ce ne soit pas difficile. Regina s'assoit à côté d'elle et pose sa tête sur les cuisses de la blonde, la laissant jouer avec ses cheveux ébène, elle dit :  
\- Eh bien, je suis contente que ce soit fini. Demain je ferai les premières démarches pour le divorce.  
Emma ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sachant que Regina sera libre pour elle mais surtout heureuse. 

Emma répond doucement :  
\- Ça ira. Je te promets que tout ira de mieux en mieux.   
Elles s'embrassent et se lèvent toutes les deux du canapé, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Emma, mais qui est déjà officieusement leur chambre. Aucune des deux femmes n'a abordé le sujet du déménagement. Regina n'y a pas songé une seule seconde, son plan était de finir par vivre avec Emma si possible, une petite voix lui dit qu'Emma veut exactement la même chose. Émotionnellement, elles essaient de continuer ce qu'elles ont commencé plus tôt. Regina s'est endormie même si elle voulait rester avec la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'Henry rentre mais Emma a insisté pour qu'elle se repose. Elle fait mieux de rester éveillée seule, Regina endormie à côté d'elle.

Henry est rentré en retard, Emma lui ouvre la porte et lui donne une étreinte chaleureuse avant de demander :  
\- Je m'inquiétais, pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? C'est un soir de semaine !  
L'air coupable, il répond :  
\- Désolé Maman, Violet a eu un problème et je voulais la voir avant de rentrer. Elle va bien mais elle avait besoin de me voir.  
Emma croise les bras.  
\- Eh bien la prochaine fois essaye de me prévenir en m'envoyant un message. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important mais je suppose que ça va devoir attendre demain. Roland dort, essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit dans la chambre s'il te plaît.  
Il hoche la tête.  
\- Ok Maman, désolé. Comment va Regina ?  
Elle passe près de son fils à côté de sa chambre en répondant :  
\- Elle va bien … elle dort.  
Il sourit et tourne la poignée de porte.  
\- Ok, on parlera demain. Bonne nuit.  
Elle passe la main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui répond :  
\- Bonne nuit.  
Elle se dirige vers sa chambre où elle va pouvoir dormir paisiblement maintenant que ses garçons sont à la maison.

*Ses garçons … * se répète-t-elle dans ses pensées. Quand a-t-elle commencé à s'attacher à Roland ? Ce sentiment l'effraie mais elle doit bien admettre qu'elle aime beaucoup la direction que prennent les choses. Emma sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en visualisant l'avenir avec cette famille agrandit.

Lundi matin … 

Les deux femmes profitent de leurs cafés, au début c'était au Granny's mais maintenant c'est quelque chose qu'elles font à la maison. Que ce soit Emma ou Regina, la première qui se lève fait le café pour elles-deux. Les garçons vont à l'école d'abord, les deux femmes rappelant constamment à Henry de prendre l'argent pour son déjeuner et à Roland de prendre sa boîte contenant le sien. Roland prend le bus avec Henry maintenant puisque le véhicule dépose les élèves du primaire en premier. Regina offre un doux baiser à Emma qu'elles ne veulent pas briser, toutes les deux debout sur le pas de la porte, elles s'enlacent et partagent un autre baiser, la blonde se recule et dit :  
\- Je vais aller m'entraîner après le boulot, tu veux venir avec moi ?  
Regina lui sourit et répond :  
\- Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je laisser passer une occasion de te voir forte et …   
La blonde ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase.  
\- Sexy ?  
La brune sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau. Emma lui rend son sourire et elles descendent toutes les deux les escaliers de l'immeuble puis elles se séparent. Elles se regardent pendant qu'elles montent dans leurs voitures respectives. Regina qui a toujours son sourire scotché sur le visage secoue la tête d'amusement puis elle pense à voix haute :  
\- Attends … l'entraînement. Je n'ai pas encore acheté de vêtements pour le sport.  
Elle réfléchit un peu et sourit encore du plan qui lui vient en tête. En route pour le travail, elle se dit pour elle-même :  
\- Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir être forte et sexy.


	16. Protein Shake

Regina arrive au travail et commence par passer quelques appels. Belle s'approche avec un bouquet de fleurs.  
\- Mme Mills, cela a été déposé pour vous sur mon bureau.   
\- Merci. Lui répond-elle en murmurant alors qu'elle toujours en conversation téléphonique.  
Elle raccroche et regarde le beau bouquet de tournesols, il y a une petite note sur le côté sur laquelle il est écrit : « Merci pour vos services. ». Elle pense immédiatement que c'est l'un de ses clients puis le place dans le coin de son bureau.

Belle revient et dit :  
\- J'ai dit au fleuriste que vous les aviez bien reçues. Le gentil client voulait savoir si vous les aviez bien reçues personnellement.  
Elle hoche la tête et sourit en répondant à la femme.  
\- Faites savoir à quiconque les a envoyé que je suis très reconnaissante. 

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, elle a mangé son repas sain au déjeuner et elle est sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle reçoit un message d'Emma.  
~ J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passé mon amour. J'arriverais plus tard que prévu, j'ai encore une affaire à régler avant de partir, vas-y avant et je te rejoindrais.   
Regina répond en se mordant la lèvre car cela concorde parfaitement avec son plan.  
~ Ok ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai là-bas mon amour, à tout à l'heure.   
Elle range le téléphone dans sa poche alors qu'elle sort, elle prend sa voiture et s'arrête devant un magasin de vêtements de sport pour prendre les quelques tenues qu'elle a repérées sur internet le matin même. Après cela, elle reprend la route en direction de la salle de sport. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle marche habillée en tailleur de femme d'affaire, ce qui ne coïncide pas vraiment avec le lieu où elle se trouve, cela n'empêche pas quelques têtes de se tourner pour apprécier le corps de la femme. Néanmoins elle a l'habitude d'attirer l'attention partout où elle va. Alors qu'elle entre dans la salle de bain, elle prépare ses affaires et sort un short de sport moulant noir taille haute, un petit string noir et une brassière de sport rouge. 

Elle prend une douche rapide et se prépare. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et adore la façon dont ses fesses semblent belles et généreuses. Quiconque qui se rapproche et y prête attention peut remarquer les lanières de son string sur ses hanches tandis que sa brassière lui remonte la poitrine. Elle attache ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sort. 

Certains hommes arrêtent complètement toute activité pour la regarder s'avancer jusqu'au ring, montrant ses jambes et imaginant facilement les mouvements de ses fesses à chaque pas. Son ventre plat et les muscles délicats de ses bras ne sont pas passés inaperçus non plus. Regina sent tous les yeux braqués sur elle et essaye d'agir naturellement, elle entre dans le ring et décide de s'échauffer. Elle met ses gants et commence à s'entraîner avec les techniques qu'Emma lui a montré la veille. Le grand homme qui l'a complimenté ce jour-là marche dans sa direction.   
\- Seule aujourd'hui ?  
Elle lui offre un sourire reconnaissant.  
\- Emma sera bientôt là, je fais juste quelques échauffements.   
Il la regarde et lui demande :  
\- Puis-je vous faire une suggestion ? J'ai moi-même entraîné Emma quelques fois et je peux vous donner des conseils.   
Elle y réfléchit une seconde mais comme il semble être l'ami d'Emma, elle ne voit aucun mal à en apprendre un peu plus sur ce sport.   
\- Ok.  
Hyde se tient respectueusement derrière la brune et lui demande :  
\- Je peux toucher votre bras pour le guider ?  
Elle hoche la tête.  
\- Oui, c'est d'accord.

La confiance en l'un et l'autre a évolué en quelques minutes d'entraînement, l'homme semble respectueux et gentil, de plus Regina est en train de donner des coups en rafale. Il lui montre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la boxe et l'autodéfense. Il commence même a lui montrer une technique féminine pour se libérer de lui. Lorsque Hyde fait sa première tentative d'attaque, Regina qui est une élève-modèle et rapide, se libère tout de suite et se retrouve sur le torse de l'homme. Les mains de celui-ci sont placées sur les cuisses de la brune alors qu'elle crie :  
\- AH ! J'AI GAGNÉ !  
Ils rient tous les deux quand une voix familière féminine en colère venant de l'entrée se fait entendre.  
\- Regina !  
Emma grimpe sur le ring, debout dans le coin mais pas encore à l'intérieur des cordes.  
\- Je t'ai dit de rester loin d'elle !  
Hyde a l'air confus, il s'explique comme il peut.  
\- Emma, je l'ai simplement entraînée … tout comme je …   
La blonde l'interrompt avec la voix sévère et pleine de sarcasmes.  
\- Eh bien, je suis parfaitement formée et capable d'enseigner à ma petite amie comment se défendre et Regina tu vas t'éloigner de lui ou tu as un problème avec tes genoux ?  
La brune regarde Emma, n'appréciant pas son commentaire. Choquée par l'attitude d'Emma, elle se relève doucement tandis que Hyde pose une question à voix basse.  
\- Tu m'as juste dit qu'elle …   
Elle l'interrompt encore.  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant tu sais ce que ça signifiait quand je t'ai dit de rester loin d'elle.  
Il reste silencieux, il regarde Regina puis Emma à nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. 

Regina est en colère de la façon dont Emma s'est comportée avec l'homme.  
\- Emma tu as été dure !  
La blonde regarde la brune avec un visage neutre et se dirige vers la salle de bain car elle ne veut pas avoir cette conversation en public. Certaines personnes les ont remarqué alors que d'autres sont trop préoccupés par leur entraînement, d'autres encore écoutent de la musique. Emma explose dans le vestiaire et respire lourdement alors qu'elle calme ses mains et pose sa tête sur les casiers. Regina arrive en second.  
\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
Emma relève la tête.  
\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi la première chose que j'ai vue en entrant c'était toi assise sur sa bite habillée comme ça !? Parce que j'ai pu voir ton string à travers ton short dès que j'ai passé cette porte …   
La brune se sent offensée.  
\- Emma, je te ferai savoir que je me suis habillée comme ça pour toi et rien que pour toi. J'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec lui parce que c'est ton am ...  
La blonde l'interrompt.  
\- Je m'en fous ! Il pourrait être mon cousin que ce serait pareil, il était contre toi et il te touchait ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hein ? Tu aimes ce mec ? Vas-y mais dès qu'il commet une erreur, ne viens pas pleurer …   
Elle jette ses deux gants de boxe avec force dans le casier alors que les yeux de Regina sont de plus en plus brillants par les larmes qui s'y forment à cause de ce qu'Emma vient de lui dire. La blessure se manifeste sur son visage tandis que la blonde se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de lui hurler dessus. Sur un ton d'excuse, elle lui dit :  
\- Gina … je …   
La brune se recule en disant :  
\- Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire.  
Elle se précipite vers la porte mais Emma la rattrape par la taille.  
\- Dégage Swan !   
Elle la pousse, mais Emma la rattrape de nouveau. La blonde met ses mains sur les joues de sa brune et la regarde droit dans les yeux en lui disant calmement :  
\- Je suis désolée ok … c'était insensible et horrible. J'ai perdu la raison quand je t'ai vu avec lui. Je veux dire … Tu as entendu comment je t'ai appelée là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?  
La femme regarde sur le côté en essayant de contrôler ses émotions puis regarde vers le sol et répond :  
\- Petite amie ?  
Elle relève les yeux vers les beaux yeux verts de la blonde et celle-ci poursuit :  
\- Je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes encore, mais s'il te plaît, assieds-toi avec moi. Je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose.

Elles s'assoient toutes les deux sur le banc à côté des casiers, Emma face à Regina.   
\- Gina … cela m'a affecté aussi bien que cela t'a affecté. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me sens pas coupable de ne pas avoir été là. Chaque fois que je vois un homme te regarder ou essayer quelque chose, je vois Robin, et tout ce que je veux faire c'est les frapper directement au visage.  
Emma s'effondre et elles restent toutes les deux silencieuses quelques secondes. Regina regarde ses yeux verts mouillés sans dire un mot et la blonde continue :  
\- Cela me tue chaque jour en sachant que tu as été blessée sous mes yeux et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. Tu as l'habitude de faire des cauchemars la nuit, non ? La brune hoche la tête. J'en ai aussi, mais le mien ne s'arrête jamais. Je le vois faire son affaire avec toi, il te bat DANS MA TÊTE ! Et je ne peux pas bouger. Je veux crier mais c'est comme si tu étais inaccessible et ensuite ce sont tes cris qui me réveillent. Une fois que mes yeux sont ouverts et que je vois ces marques de brûlures sur ton dos, c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. J'ai échoué, tout ce que je peux faire à ce moment-là c'est de te serrer fort et ne jamais te laisser partir.

Emma a les yeux rivés sur le sol mais Regina lui relève le visage du bout des doigts et lui fait un gros câlin.   
\- Em, je sais que peu importe ce que je vais te dire, cela te hantera toujours. Mais j'ai pris ces décisions et je suis restée, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que tu ne le découvre pas. Je pensais devoir être forte pour Roland mais je ne l'étais pas. J'étais faible et tu m'as sortie de là. Tu m'as montré ce qu'est l'amour et maintenant je suis heureuse. J'ai une plus grande famille et une femme que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as vraiment énervé tout à l'heure, mais quand tu as dit que j'étais ta petite amie, c'était un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Il ne peut plus me faire de mal maintenant, je suis plus forte. Merci à toi.

Elles partagent un doux baiser, Emma se lève et met un doigt en l'air en disant :  
\- Donne-moi deux secondes.  
Elle court vers la porte et y place un panneau qui indique « hors-service ». Elle revient et se place sur Regina qui lui demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
La blonde lui offre un sourire malicieux.  
\- Disons simplement que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter que quelqu'un vienne …   
La brune la regarde curieusement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Miss Swan ?  
Elle ne répond pas et l'embrasse en se collant au plus près de Regina alors elle ouvre la bouche, invitant la langue de la blonde et l'entoure de ses bras.

Emma commence à faire pression sur le sexe de Regina avec le sien alors l'autre femme rompt le baiser, ses yeux deviennent sombres et elle murmure :  
\- Emma, tu sais que je me perds quand tu fais ça.  
La blonde respire profondément.  
\- Alors abandonnes-toi, personne ne nous verras et peut-être que faire l'amour dans un endroit différent va t'aider … tu vois ?  
Regina hoche la tête en signe d'accord, Emma se recule et s'assoit sur le banc tandis que la brune est encore avachie avec les jambes ouvertes. Elle se mord la lèvre en regardant la position de la brune aux yeux sombres de désir qui attend qu'elle continue. La blonde commence à lui frotter le ventre et place sa main sous le haut de la brune, elle se déplace lentement et touche son entrejambe du bout des doigts par-dessus le short.   
\- J'aime te voir dans ces …   
La brune se lèche les lèvres.  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit … je voulais être belle pour toi.  
Emma enlève lentement le short de son amante, la laissant dans son petit string noir, le sous-vêtement montre l'humidité de son centre, la blonde ouvre et ferme la bouche en la regardant avec une irrésistible envie de la toucher mais elle ne le fait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'approche de son oreille et lui susurre :  
\- Qui t'a mouillé ?  
Regina est un peu confuse par cette question mais répond tout de même :  
\- Toi bien sûr.  
La blonde embrasse sa joue et continue :  
\- J'ai besoin que tu dises mon nom, j'ai besoin que tu te rappelles que c'est moi qui te touche, et non lui.  
La brune hoche la tête et Emma se recule en plaçant son visage entre les jambes de Regina. Elle touche son clitoris à travers le tissu et le caresse lentement, Regina se saisit alors la poitrine sous sa brassière et gémit de plaisir.

Emma fait pression à l'aide de deux doigts après avoir placé sa bouche sur le sexe de Regina et aspirer par-dessus le sous-vêtement, faisant arquer le dos de la belle brune.  
\- Em … tu me fais sentir si bien … j'aime … bois … ne t'arrête pas …   
La blonde déplace le string sur le côté en voyant la femme trempée, elle taquine son entrée alors que Regina laisse échapper des petits gémissements suppliants. Emma enlève ses sous-vêtements en regardant sa petite amie s'accrocher fermement aux rebords du banc. Elle touche son humidité avec ses doigts alors qu'elle dit :  
\- Est-ce que c'est à moi ?  
Elle hoche la tête en répondant à bout de souffle :  
\- Je suis toute à toi Emma …   
Elle se saisit alors de la main de Regina et la place sur son intimité.  
\- Touches-toi …   
Alors elle commence à se caresser le clitoris pendant que la blonde se déshabille, ses yeux deviennent plus sombres alors qu'elle s'assoit avec sa jambe gauche au-dessus de la jambe droite de Regina et la jambe gauche de la brune au-dessus de la droite d'Emma. La blonde se rapproche et la maintient par les hanches, frottant leurs sexes ensemble, elles se gémissent dans la bouche tout en partageant des baisers fiévreux. Emma intensifie le mouvement pour l'entendre plus fort, la brune lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Em … je suis … c'est … c'est nouveau …   
La blonde sait ce qu'il va se passer et attend ça nerveusement. Elle caresse la femme plus fort et échange leur position pour que Regina se retrouve au-dessus d'elle.

La brune sent son corps de plus en plus chaud, elle ressent plus de chose dans son bas-ventre. Elle se sent comme si un immense plaisir s'emparait de tout son corps pendant qu'Emma la touche. Elle ne veut pas que la femme essaye de bouger sa main de peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe avec son corps. Regina transpire plus que d'habitude, ses muscles se raidissent alors qu'Emma sait exactement ce qu'il se passe. La blonde la pénètre de deux doigts sans prévenir, la brunette s'accroche fermement à elle et ondule sur ses doigts. Emma sent les parois se contracter, sa main est de plus en plus trempée, puis elle se déplace rapidement pour que Regina se retrouve assise et descend son visage entre ses jambes. Elle se retrouve rapidement aspergée par le nectar de son amante, elle sourit largement puis se met à tout lécher pour qu'il ne n'en reste plus une goutte. 

Une fois que Regina s'est remise de son orgasme, elle rougit et dit dans un murmure :  
\- Je suis censée en savoir plus à ce sujet et …   
Emma la regarde avec un large sourire.  
\- Je pense que je vais sauter le dîner ce soir, je suis pleine.   
Le visage de la brune devient tout rouge et elle essaie de détourner le regard, mais Emma attire son attention.  
\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?   
Elle se mordille la lèvre et avoue à voix basse :  
\- Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant, et je suis la plus expérimentée.  
Emma rit et entraîne la brune près d'elle, faisant se toucher leurs poitrines.   
\- Il y a toujours une première fois, il ne faut pas avoir honte. Ça veut dire que je connais ton corps et ce dont tu as besoin pour y arriver.  
Regina relève la tête et lui demande :  
\- As-tu …  ?  
Elle rit un peu et répond :  
\- Avec les hommes oui, mais mon point sensible est quelque peu difficile à trouver … Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et continue, mais tu vas y arriver. 

Elles se câlinent quelques minutes mais Emma interrompt ce moment.  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, il ne faut pas trop surestimer le pouvoir du panneau.  
Regina sourit et s'habille en demandant à sa blonde :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?  
Emma lui fait un petit sourire tandis qu'elle continue de s'habiller.  
\- Juste un truc dont quelqu'un m'a parlé. 

Alors qu'elles ouvrent la porte, Ruby et une autre femme se heurtent au couple, la blonde ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment car elle n'a pas été au restaurant dernièrement. La jeune femme brune sourit.  
\- Emma, comment vas-tu ?   
Elles s'enlacent alors Regina observe sérieusement la façon dont la serveuse pose ses mains sur sa petite amie.   
\- Je vais bien, je m'entraîne ici.  
Elles se sourient et Ruby s'adresse à la brune :  
\- Salut Regina ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais t'entraîner, tu n'as pas l'air d'être une grande sportive. Comment vont Robin et Roland ?   
Ce commentaire met Regina très mal à l'aise mais elle essaie de rester calme car l'autre femme ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Emma est sur le point de répondre, mais sa conjointe l'interrompt et la tient par les hanches.  
\- En fait nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je suis avec Emma maintenant, elle m'enseigne l'autodéfense et la boxe.  
Ruby reste silencieuse et regarde vers son amie qui les observe et la présente tout de suite.  
\- C'est Dorothy, ma petite amie. Je suis désolée, on s'est retrouvées ici pour …   
L'autre femme embrasse Ruby et lui dit en souriant :  
\- C'est bon.

Elles se sont dit au revoir mais Ruby appelle Emma qui s'est déjà éloignée de quelques mètres.  
\- Emma, as-tu utilisé … dit-elle en faisant un signe avec ses doigts.  
Les deux rient et s'éloignent pour de bon. Regina est agacée alors elle fait un commentaire sarcastique tout en roulant des yeux :  
\- Quelqu'un t'a dit ou t'a montré …   
La blonde la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer.  
\- Crois-moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait à personne.  
Elles se regardent et continuent leur marche en direction de leurs voitures. Emma monte dans son véhicule à côté de Regina et baisse la vitre.  
\- Je te vois à la maison.  
\- Je te suis. Répond la brune en montant dans la sienne.

Quand elles arrivent à l'appartement, elles se rendent dans la cuisine et trouvent Henry et Roland en train de prendre le goûter. L'adolescent regarde le couple et les salue.  
\- Hey Maman ! Hey Regina !  
Emma lui frotte les cheveux et la brune lui embrasse le front.  
\- Hey les garçons, comment c'était l'école ? Demande Emma.  
\- Ça a été. Répond simplement Henry.  
Mais Roland répond avec enthousiasme :  
\- On a appris à dessiner des montagnes en Arts Plastiques !  
Les deux femmes sourient et la brune lui dit :  
\- C'est génial trésor ! Je suis impatiente de voir ce dessin !

Le couple partage un regard, comprenant tout de suite qu'il est temps d'avoir cette conversation, la blonde brise le silence.  
\- Henry ? Regina et moi voudrions te parler de quelque chose …   
Le jeune homme attend qu'elles continuent mais aucune d'elles n'ouvre la bouche, alors après quelques secondes de silence il demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Emma se décide à parler.  
\- Regina et moi, nous nous aimons beaucoup et … ces sentiments sont de plus en plus fort. Crois-moi, on s'attendait pas à ce que ça se produise mais c'est arrivé.   
La blonde est confuse, elle essaie de trouver les bons mots mais sans véritable succès, alors que la brune détourne les yeux en offrant un sourire timide à Henry.

Roland dit immédiatement :  
\- Elles s'aiment comme Gina aimait mon papa mais maintenant elle aime Emma parce que papa ne l'aimait pas assez.   
L'adolescent regarde l'enfant et lui sourit alors que les deux femmes se regardent.  
\- C'est ça ? Vous pensez que je n'ai rien vu à chaque fois que vous essayez de vous voler des bisous ou que vous vous faites les yeux doux ? Je pense que je suis trop vieux pour me faire berner. Dit Henry.  
Le couple rit et la blonde s'adresse à Roland :  
\- Et oui mon bonhomme, j'aime beaucoup Gina et je t'aime aussi. Vous êtes ma famille, sans vous je suis perdue.

Emma saisit les mains des garçons tandis que la brune lui sourit en pensant à la façon dont l'univers à changer sa vie en si peu de temps, elle ne peut pas être plus reconnaissante.   
\- Eh bien, je ferais mieux de commencer à préparer le dîner, que diriez-vous de lasagnes ?  
Alors que la brune prend une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur, Henry demande :  
\- Maman, je pense que c'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas engloutir le contenu de tous les placards après l'entraînement, d'habitude tu meurs de faim.  
Regina détourne les yeux et la blonde répond :  
\- Nan gamin, j'ai eu un … surplus de protéines … après le boulot.  
La brune s'étouffe presque avec son eau alors qu'Emma rit en voyant sa tête devenir toute rouge, Henry la regarde et essaie de l'aider.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Je vais bien. Répond-elle en souriant. J'ai juste bu trop vite.   
\- Ouais, c'est plus facile de boire quand tu es concentré sur ce que tu avales. Dit Emma en riant.  
Henry regarde sa mère curieusement alors que Regina plisse les lèvres en faisant les gros yeux, faisant comprendre de laisser tomber à Emma qui se mord la lèvre en souriant. Il les regarde avec un visage confus et dit simplement :  
\- Je vais dans ma chambre, appelez-moi quand le dîner est prêt.  
Regina enlace Emma en lui murmurant :  
\- S'il te plaît, évites les doubles sens, je pense que ton fils les comprend parfaitement.  
\- Est-ce que Mme Mills est embarrassée … de ce que je lui ai fait …   
Emma lève les sourcils avec un air taquin alors Regina la pousse gentiment avec un sourire timide.

Mardi matin, Regina est déjà à son bureau, mettant ses papiers de divorce en ordre et terminant ses formalités habituelles. Noël approche à grands pas et elle veut vraiment offrir à Emma quelque chose qui ne peut pas être acheté en magasin, quelque chose de spécial, elle pense à un million de choses : des sites pour faire du shopping, des agences de voyages, même des chiots mais elle a rapidement rayé cette idée de sa liste car il faut déjà qu'elles s'occupent de leurs deux garçons. Elle est sur le point d'arrêter quand quelque chose lui vient à l'esprit.  
*Ok, c'est un peu fou. Regina, tu as exclu l'idée du chiot pour une raison mais là tu penses à quelque chose qui demande plus de responsabilités …*  
Elle y réfléchit quelques instants, et se met à chercher ce qu'elle a en tête sur internet. Elle trouve le numéro, réfléchit encore un peu, regarde le téléphone et des images de pleines de bonheur de sa nouvelle famille l'assaillent, alors elle compose le numéro.

\- Merci d'appeler « Path to parenthood », je m'appelle Silvia, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
Regina répond avec amusement :  
\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mme Mills, je vous appelle pour prendre un rendez-vous, c'est plutôt urgent alors j'aimerais que ce soit ce soir si possible ? La procédure peut-elle être lancée le jour même ? Vous voyez, j'aimerais surprendre ma … ma femme.  
Elle décide de la nommer ainsi car elle est sûre d'être dans une relation sérieuse.  
\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cela arrive Mme Mills. Répond la femme d'une voix claire.  
La femme à l'autre bout du téléphone passe quelques appels et pose quelques questions à Regina pour voir si ce qu'elle souhaite est possible.  
\- Mme Mills, j'ai réussi à parler avec le médecin et il est prête à faire une exception, le coût est un peu élevé, j'espère …   
\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, à quelle heure dois-je venir ? L'interrompt la brune.   
Silvia lui donne l'horaire, elle va devoir quitter le travail une heure plus tôt pour s'y rendre. Elle raccroche avec un sourire immense sur le visage alors qu'elle retombe sur sa chaise de bureau et se met à rire, elle se mord la lèvre et se dit à voix haute :  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça.   
Elle regarde le plafond avec l'espoir d'un avenir plus radieux.  
Quand elle sort du bâtiment dans lequel elle travaille et envoie un sms à Emma pour la prévenir qu'elle rentrera un peu plus tard à la maison car elle a du travail à rattraper.

De retour au département de police, Emma regarde les différents endroits où Robin pourrait être. La dernière fois, il a été aperçu aux États-Unis, en Californie avec Cruella mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour pouvoir les attraper. Elle se lève en regardant le tableau plein de photos et de théories, quand Killian entre et dit :  
\- Hey, je vois que tu es toujours sur ce cas.   
Elle lui lance un regard frustré alors qu'elle s'assoit à nouveau à son bureau, face à l'homme qui s'est assit devant elle.  
\- On est dans une impasse. C'est comme s'il disparaissait de la terre à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons assez pour l'arrêter.  
L'homme regarde tous les papiers sur son bureau, ne dit rien quelques secondes et relève les yeux vers elle pour lui demander :  
\- Il semble ne pas vouloir être retrouvé. Regina semble heureuse avec toi maintenant, pourquoi ne pas laisser tout ça derrière …   
Elle lui répond avec de la colère dans la voix:  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça Killian. Ce que cet homme a fait est inhumain et impardonnable, il a de la chance que je ne puisse pas lui mettre une balle dans les parties avant …   
Il l'interrompt.  
\- Emma, tu dois arrêter de penser comme ça. Est-ce que Regina sait que tu …   
Elle se lève et contourne le bureau avec colère.  
\- Dis-moi, si Milah se réveille tous les jours en ayant l'impression de se faire violer par cet homme, qu'elle panique à chaque fois que vous faites l'amour car elle voit son visage, ou pire, à chaque fois que tu l'as vois nue tu vois les marques de chaque … fois qu'il l'a maltraitée, brûlée, violée juste pour s'amuser. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu laisserais ça passer ?

Killian reste sans voix alors que la femme continue :  
\- Regina va mieux, mais il nous a fallu un certain temps pour pouvoir mettre ça derrière nous. Je ne renoncerai pas, je vais le trouver et le mettre en prison.  
Toujours assis, il se rapproche de la blonde et lui dit :  
\- Je suis désolé. Elle reste silencieuse et fixe et point invisible alors il reprend, ça va mieux entre vous deux ?  
Elle s'assied de nouveau et lui répond :  
\- Je pense que oui, j'ai seulement été un peu jalouse à la salle de sport. Hyde l'entraînait et j'ai perdu la raison. J'ai même dit que c'était ma petite amie alors qu'on n'avait jamais discuté jusque-là de l'étiquette que porte notre relation, puisqu'elle n'a pas encore finalisé son divorce.  
\- J'aurais payé pour voir ça. Dit-il en riant. Emma Swan qui devient jalouse ah !  
\- Je sais, il y a une première à tout. Je suis contente que nous ayons rendu ça officiel après ça. Je dois arrêter de penser que chaque homme a de mauvaises intentions ou veut la blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre.   
Il hoche la tête.   
\- Ça se fera petit à petit, ça prend du temps.   
Elle hoche la tête alors que Killian se lève, ils se séparent et retournent à leur travail.

Ce soir là …

Regina est de retour à l'appartement et semble nerveuse mais excitée, elle est perdue dans ses pensées quand la blonde sort de la cuisine.  
\- Hey Gina, ça va ? Comment c'était le boulot ?   
Emma embrasse ses lèvres alors que la brune cache le papier qu'elle a dans la main.


	17. I have eyes everywhere, Regina

Regina cache les papiers dans son sac à main alors que la femme continue de l'embrasser, elle répond :  
\- Je vais bien. J'avais juste beaucoup de travail à rattraper.   
Emma sent sa compagne un peu tendue, comme si elle essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle décide de ne pas en parler, pensant que c'est juste le divorce qui lui cause du stress, elle lui demande avec curiosité :  
\- Comment se passe le divorce ?   
Elle marche vers la table de la cuisine et salue les garçons avec un câlin alors qu'ils jouent aux jeux vidéo dans la salle. Regina appuie ses lèvres sur le côté et répond :  
\- Je suppose que ça va. J'ai l'intention de vendre la maison et puisque je ne sais pas où est Robin, je veux laisser l'autre moitié à Roland, lui ouvrir un compte pour ses études.  
Emma hoche la tête en lui tenant la main.  
\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée … d'ailleurs, je préfère que ce soit Roland qui récupère l'argent plutôt que ce fils de …   
\- Ah … ah …  
La brune émet des bruits bizarres et lui montre avec ses yeux la porte derrière laquelle se trouvent les enfants qui peuvent l'entendre.

Emma ne finit pas sa phrase et se lève en disant :  
\- Je vais te servir le dîner, tu dois être fatiguée. C'est du riz et des haricots avec un cordon bleu, j'espère que tu aimes.  
Regina la regarde avec un doux sourire.  
\- Je suis sûre que je vais aimer, merci mon cœur.  
Emma place l'assiette devant elle et s'assoit à côté d'elle pour qu'elle ait de la compagnie durant son repas.

Premier moi, mi-novembre … 

Après que la procédure a été confirmée comme étant un succès, Regina commence à être fatiguée et ne pas plus à la salle de sport depuis quelques jours afin de pouvoir se reposer. Emma est préoccupée, mais la brune utilise l'excuse d'avoir beaucoup à faire au travail et d'avoir « plus de cas et de paperasse à faire ». Puisqu'Emma est avec elle la plupart du temps, elle n'y pense pas plus que ça. Certaines de ses heures de travail ont été remplacées par des rendez-vous gynécologiques pour que la blonde ne se méfie pas. Elle tient sa première échographie qui ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'une petite cacahuète, elle est excitée que son petit miracle se développe parfaitement puisqu'elle n'a qu'un ovaire à cause de ce que Robin lui a fait subir. Elle savait très bien que ce serait plus difficile d'y arriver. Regina sort du cabinet du gynécologue en regardant l'échographie, elle sourit en regardant le cliché et dit :  
\- Attends que ton autre maman te connaisse … 

Deuxième mois, deuxième week-end de décembre … 

Le samedi soir, c'est soirée en amoureuse. Les garçons sont chez leurs amis à leurs habituelles pyjama-party. Emma a un pot de Rocky Road1, du popcorn, des frites et de la bière mais Regina a demandé de l'eau, ce qui rend Emma curieuse.  
\- Tu ne veux pas un verre de vin ou du cidre ? Juste de l'eau ? Regina on a une soirée rien que pour nous, bois un peu, détends-toi.   
La brune refuse d'un signe de tête.  
\- Non, j'ai pas envie d'alcool ces derniers temps.

Regina mange beaucoup de tout. Elle prend des frites et les trempent dans la glace d'Emma, tout en mangeant du popcorn et tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Alors la blonde le regarde fixement, ses yeux s'élargissant alors que la brune continue de se goinfrer de toutes les friandises dans le lit. Emma se murmure pour elle-même :  
\- Tu es sûre d'avoir faim pour tout le reste …   
La brune lui répond la bouche pleine :  
\- Comment cha ?  
Emma ment et lui répond :  
\- Oh tu sembles avoir très faim, t'as mangé aujourd'hui ?   
Elle se murmure encore une fois :  
\- Ou cette semaine ?  
En regardant les récipients presque vides, Regina réagit en ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'a dit la blonde en dernier puisque le son du DVD est plutôt fort.  
\- Pas beaucoup, juste quelques salades et des fruits. En parlant de ça, est-ce qu'il reste des lasagnes au frigo ?  
Emma hoche la tête.  
\- Oui, je les ai mis …   
Elle ne laisse pas la blonde finir sa phrase et sort pour aller s'en chercher une part alors qu'Emma s'assoit dans le lit en commentant :  
\- … mais c'est que tu manges toujours.

Regina revient avec une grosse part et en prend quelques bouchées en regardant le film, assise en tailleur. Emma fixe les lèvres de sa petite amie couvertes de sauce.  
\- Quoi ? Une femme ne peut pas se faire un cheat meal2 de temps en temps ?   
La blonde rit et réagit :  
\- Regina, les cheat meal c'est une fois par semaine, pas tous les soirs et c'est un cheat meal pas six assiettes de plats différents à la fois. Je veux dire, ça me va, c'est juste … c'est nouveau pour moi de te voir comme ça. C'est comme si mes habitudes avaient déteint sur toi …   
La brune ne répond rien et fait comme si cela lui importait peu et elle continue à manger.  
Plus tard dans la nuit, Regina se réveille en courant vers la salle de bain, elle vomit alors qu'Emma se lève et va la voir, elle l'aide en lui tenant les cheveux, elle l'apaise et lui frotte le dos. Quand elle a fini, la blonde lui demande :  
\- Tu te sens malade ? Tu as l'air pâle.  
Regina reste silencieuse quelques secondes.  
\- Je vais bien, je pense que j'ai juste mangé un peu trop tard.  
Emma hoche la tête et continue :  
\- Essaye de faire attention à ce que tu manges à partir de maintenant, peut-être que ton estomac n'est pas habitué à contenir toute cette nourriture.  
Regina hoche la tête et pense au fait qu'elle doit trouver un moyen de contrôler ses envies lorsqu'elle est avec Emma.

Lundi matin, une semaine avant Noël … 

Regina arrive au bureau de mauvaise humeur, Belle l'accueille avec un sourire et en disant simplement :  
\- Comment allez-vous Madame …   
La brune l'interrompt et pose ses deux mains sur le bureau de la réception.  
\- Appelez le Granny's, je veux trois cheeseburgers, deux grandes frites et un gros milkshake.  
Regina n'a pas envie de gâcher la surprise à sa petite amie alors elle garde ça pour elle, non pas que Belle ait la langue trop pendue, mais elle ne veut pas provoquer la chance.

Belle regarde la femme confuse, elle a remarqué que son régime alimentaire a changé, mais aujourd'hui elle va trop loin.   
\- Regina, êtes-vous sûre …   
La brune élève la voix et devient un peu émotive.  
\- Ce que je mange, ce n'est pas vos affaires ! Maintenant faites ce que je dis et assurez-vous que ce soit là dans moins d'une heure !  
\- Mais il est seulement 8h30. Répond Belle.  
\- Ne voyez-vous pas que je n'en ai rien à faire …   
Elle se dirige vers son bureau et alors qu'elle est à mi-chemin, elle crie :  
\- Ajoutez aussi des anneaux d'oignons frits !  
Elle claque la porte tandis que Belle se saisit du téléphone et disant :  
\- Okaaay.  
Alors que le porte est close, Regina commence à pleurer, garder un secret d'Emma est vraiment dur et c'est en train de l'user émotionnellement mais bientôt elle n'aura plus à le faire. Elle touche son ventre et se réjouit à nouveau.  
\- Bientôt mon ange, bientôt ta mère saura que tu grandis en moi.

Plus tard, dans la nuit … 

Regina est assise dans le lit, elle regarde Game Of Thrones en mangeant à nouveau un pot de Rocky Road. D'autant qu'elle essaye d'arrêter de manger comme ça devant Emma, mais cela devient de plus en plus dur au fil du temps. Ses envies semblent toujours gagner, son ventre n'est plus plat, une petite bosse prend forme sous son pyjama noir en soie. 

Pour la première fois, Emma n'a pas eu de glace, elle regarde le ventre de la brune en remarquant du changement, après elle la regarde faire sa routine du soir c'est-à-dire manger encore et encore, puis elle retourne le regard sur son ventre. La blonde se mord la lèvre en essayant de trouver un moyen de l'interroger sur son récent changement de comportement et de régime alimentaire. Elle essaie de paraître décontractée et dit :  
\- Gina, huum … tu me manques à la salle de sport dernièrement. Peut-être que tu devrais revenir bientôt et me rejoindre ?   
Regina la regarde et répond :  
\- J'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et le temps restant, je préfère me reposer et passer du temps avec toi et les garçons.  
Emma essaie d'être délicate, elle ne veut pas faire de mal à sa brune.  
\- Ok, c'est juste que tu manges beaucoup ces derniers temps et …   
\- Et … ? Dit Regina en plissant les yeux.  
La blonde regarde la bosse sur son ventre et dit :  
\- Tu as l'air plus … ronde dernièrement et peut-être que tu …   
Regina l'interrompt avec un visage sérieux.  
\- Emma Swan, es-tu en train de dire que je suis grosse ?  
Elle répond immédiatement :  
\- NON … non … c'est juste que tu as plus … tu sais … de courbes … pas que ce soit mal hein. Je t'aime de toute façon.   
La brune sort de la pièce pour aller jeter le pot de glace vide, tandis qu'Emma se frappe le front en se traitant d'idiote.

Regina revient l'air mauvaise et éteint la lampe. Elle se met face au mur, agissant comme si elle était  
agacée mais en réalité, elle est amusée que son ventre grossisse déjà. Emma l'enlace tandis que Regina prétend être contrariée alors la blonde dit :  
\- Tu sais que je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive ? Je trouve que ton comportement est étrange, mais si tu es heureuse, c'est ce qui compte ok ?  
La brune se tourne pour faire face à sa petite amie.   
\- Eh bien puisque tu dis que je suis grosse, ne penses même pas avoir la chance d'avoir quoi que ce soit de moi.   
Emma descend alors entre les jambes de sa chérie tandis que celle-ci essaie de la détourner de son centre quand elle remarque que le lit commence à grincer. 

Elles ont fait l'amour seules avec de la musique, sans les enfants à proximité, surtout dans d'autres endroits, mais ce soir elle remarque que le lit est bruyant.  
\- Emma, les enfants peuvent nous entendre …   
Une tête blonde sort de sous la couverture et dit :  
\- Ouais ne t'inquiètes pas, Henry est habitué à ça et Roland a un sommeil profond.   
Emma essaie de continuer et de la convaincre de lui baisser son pantalon mais la brune l'attrape et dit d'une voix ennuyée :  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il l'est.   
Emma sourit et sort de sous la couverture en la couvrant de baisers puis dit :  
\- Aucun d'entre eux ne signifiait quelque chose pour moi Gina. Tu es la seule qui me fais perdre la tête.   
Comme elle rit, elle lui enlève lentement son pantalon et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Tes règles sont passées ?   
Regina a presque oublié qu'elle était en train de faire croire à Emma qu'elle avait ses règles.  
\- Mes règles ? Oh oui, j'ai …   
Emma passe sa main sous la culotte de la brune en lui susurrant à l'oreille :  
\- Je me fiche que ton corps change, l'effet que tu as sur moi va bien au-delà de ça …   
Regina l'embrasse et leurs langues se touchent. Les doigts d'Emma entrent en elle, elle serre fort son corps contre celui de la brune qui dit :  
\- Doucement … je veux te sentir en moi plus longtemps, tu me fais jouir trop vite …   
En réalité, elle se sent mal à l'aise à cause de la responsabilité qu'elle a envers le bébé dans son ventre, elle ne veut pas qu'Emma fasse pression sur lui par accident. Cela la rend un peu nerveuse en ce qui concerne la situation en raison de son âge et du fait qu'il lui manque un ovaire, la peur que quelque chose tourne mal est toujours présente. Jusqu'à présent, son gynécologue lui a assuré que son bébé était en bonne santé alors elle essaie de rester aussi positive que possible.

Le Réveillon de Noël … 

Les enfants sont ravis de décorer l'appartement et de manger des biscuits en pain d'épices trempés dans du lait en regardant le défilé de Noël de Vancouver à la télévision. Regina termine le cadeau qu'elle a préparé la nuit précédente, après qu'Emma se soit endormie. C'est une boîte de taille moyenne emballer avec du papier jaune clair avec un nœud argenté sur le dessus, la blonde regarde le paquet curieusement et remarque qu'il y a son nom sur la carte qui est attachée dessus.   
\- Eh bien, celui-là est unique, l'emballage ne semble pas vraiment en rapport avec Noël …   
La brune se met à rire et dit :  
\- Oh, il y a une raison à cela …   
Emma met ses bras autour de sa taille et dit en faisant la moue :  
\- Est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil s'il te plaît ?  
Regina répond avec espièglerie :  
\- Non, mais je te promets que c'est la première chose que tu ouvriras demain matin alors que les enfants seront encore endormis.   
Emma est de plus en plus curieuse.  
\- Et pourquoi pas quand ils ouvriront leurs cadeaux ?  
La brune lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Parce que je veux voir ta réaction en privé.   
Elle lui fait un clin d'œil alors que la blonde reste curieuse en réfléchissant.  
*C'est peut-être des sous-vêtements sexy ou un sex-toy …*  
Elle essaie de ne plus y penser afin de profiter de cette veille de Noël avec sa famille. Tous les cadeaux en place, à part ceux que le Père Noël doit apporter à Roland et Henry qui joue le jeu pour le plus jeune.

Roland regarde le sapin pensif et un peu triste. Regina se rapproche et se tient à côté du jeune garçon, elle lui dit à voix basse :  
\- Je sais que tu aimerais que ton papa soit là trésor, je suis vraiment désolée …   
Emma les écoute de loin et les laisse discuter seuls pendant qu'elle parle avec Henry. Le petit garçon répond :  
\- J'aimerais simplement qu'il me parle ou … Il me manque vraiment.  
Regina le serre contre elle.  
\- Je sais mon chéri, j'espère que nous aurons de ses nouvelles bientôt. 

Emma les a juste observé et écouté. Elle est vraiment désolée pour Roland, mais pour être honnête, elle espère qu'elle ne le reverra jamais. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas les idées en place, elle sait que si elle a l'occasion de lui tirer dessus, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Pour elle, ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, elle ne laissera pas passer le fait qu'il a manipulé tout le monde et le fait qu'il a presque tué et marqué la femme de sa vie.

Noël … 

Il n'est même pas six heures du matin quand Emma sent qu'elle est secouée avec entrain.  
\- Emma lèves-toi ! C'est Noël !   
Elle pensait que c'était Roland à cause de l'excitation de cette personne, mais quand elle se retourne en se frottant les yeux, elle se rend compte que c'est sa petite amie qui essaie d'attirer son attention. Alors qu'elle baille, en regardant l'heure qu'affiche le réveil, elle dit :  
\- Gina, il est même pas six heures … on peut attendre jusqu'à …   
La brune l'interrompt.  
\- Non … les garçons vont bientôt se réveiller et je veux garder ta réaction rien que pour moi.   
Emma se lève en agissant comme un zombie.   
\- Ok … laisses-moi me brosser les dents et j'arrive … 

Les deux femmes partagent le lavabo, la brune finit en première et va chercher le cadeau avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le comptoir de la cuisine en attendant que sa blonde se montre. Elle lève la voix pour se faire entendre mais fait attention de ne pas réveiller les garçons.  
\- Emma, dépêches-toi !  
Elle entend la voix amusée de la femme qui se dirige vers elle.  
\- Je suis là …

Regina a placé le cadeau sur le comptoir, elle se lève et dit à Emma :  
\- Ouvre-le !  
La blonde sourit doucement et se dirige lentement vers le paquet, la brune se saisit de son téléphone pour filmer la réaction de sa petite amie qui déchire le papier et ouvre la boîte. Emma trouve ce qu'il semble être des documents qu'elle lit avec curiosité. Elle voit de nom de l'entreprise « Path To Parenthood » et regarde le bas du document où apparaît la signature de Regina sous la mention « mère biologique ». Elle regarde à nouveau dans la boîte et découvre deux échographies, du premier et du second mois, puis finalement elle tombe sur le papier concernant la grossesse. 

Les mains d'Emma commencent à trembler, les yeux pleins de larmes elle regarde Regina, d'une voix choquée, elle dit :  
\- Tu es enceinte !  
La brune essaie de retenir ses larmes en répondant :  
\- De 10 semaines, j'ai pensé que si les couples hétérosexuels pouvaient avoir des surprises, pourquoi pas nous ? Comme une sorte de … je pourrais avoir la tête haute.   
Emma regarde les papiers encore une fois choquée et assimile peu à peu l'information. Elle demande alors :  
\- T'es sérieuse ? T'es enceinte ?  
Regina rit un peu et répond doucement :  
\- Nous sommes enceintes.  
Emma se couvre la bouche alors que des larmes de joie jaillissent. Regina enregistre tout et pleure elle aussi, quand la blonde se reprend, elle dit :  
\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire … viens par là …   
Elle rit alors que des larmes de joie coulent toujours de ses yeux et dit :  
\- Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de filmer ?

Puis Emma continue :  
\- Je t'aime …   
Elle l'enlace et lui touche le ventre alors que les larmes continuent de couler, elle rit en se souvenant :  
\- Alors ça explique ton petit bidon, toute cette nourriture et la fatigue …   
Elles rient en continuant de se faire des câlins. Emma ne peut pas s'empêcher de serrer et d'embrasser la femme, elle s'agenouille face au ventre de Regina.  
\- Coucou toi ! Je suis ton autre Maman. Maman Gina a fait sa petite cachotière, elle ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais là jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant que je le sais, je te promets de te parler tous les jours et de m'occuper de toi. Je t'aime. Finit-elle en embrassant doucement le ventre, puis elle se lève et embrasse la brune.   
Après avoir rompu le baiser, elles se mettent front contre front.  
\- Merci, de me donner ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être possible …   
Elles se font des bisous esquimaux en se tenant par les mains. Regina regarde Emma et dit :  
\- Toi, les garçons … elle tousse un peu et continue, ce bébé … c'est plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. Ce ne serait pas possible si ce n'était pas pour toi.

Emma le voit enfin, elle le voit, le bonheur, l'amour, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle serre fort la brune contre elle et dit :  
\- Ton bonheur et ce petit miracle sont les meilleurs cadeaux de Noël que n'aurais jamais osé espérer.  
Elles continuent de s'enlacer, ne voulant plus se quitter, alors qu'elles entendent les garçons pointer le bout de leur nez.

Henry regarde le couple avec le visage tout rouge et les yeux bouffis et demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
Les femmes sourient, se tiennent encore proches l'une de l'autre, quand Emma dit :  
\- Mieux que jamais. On a une nouvelle incroyable.   
Les garçons attendent une réponse alors la blonde regarde sa compagne.  
\- Tu veux leur dire ou je le fais ?  
Regina sourit et pose sa tête dans le cou d'Emma pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
\- Vas-y, à ton tour.   
La blonde rit embrasse la joue de sa petite amie. Elle regarde les garçons et dit :  
\- Nous sommes enceintes, vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !  
La bouche d'Henry est grande ouverte d'excitation alors que Roland fait un cri de joie. Les enfants enlacent leurs mamans, tout le monde profite de ce câlin collectif. Tout excité, Roland murmure à Emma :  
\- Je peux lui donner mon cadeau maintenant ?  
\- Tout à l'heure, on va d'abord prendre le petit déjeuner et quand on ira au salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux, tu pourras lui donner d'accord ? Répond-elle à voix basse.  
Il hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

Après avoir fini de prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils s'installent dans le salon. Roland joue avec ses nouvelles petites voitures tandis qu'Henry est heureux d'avoir un nouvel Ipad. Emma est affalée dans le canapé avec Regina calée entre les jambes, le blonde caressant doucement le ventre de la brune sous son t-shirt, la main de Regina est placée dessus, profitant de ce sentiment.

Regina remarque le visage concerné de sa petite amie qui regarde les garçons jouer, elle lui demande alors avec douceur :  
\- Emma, ça va ? Tu as l'air distraite.  
La femme lui sourit en lui répondant :  
\- Je vais bien, c'est juste …   
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Insiste-t-elle.   
Elle serre Regina contre elle, doutant de ce qu'elle doit dire.  
\- C'est seulement ta grossesse et … on n'a pas encore attrapé Robin. J'ai peur qu'il te retrouve avant que je l'attrape.  
Regina l'embrasse doucement.  
\- Ça va aller. On ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois, ça ira. Ne penses pas à ça maintenant ok ?  
\- Ok. Lui répond Emma en souriant.  
La blonde regarde le plus jeune des garçons et lui donne le signal en lui demandant :  
\- Roland, n'as-tu pas un petit cadeau pour Gina ?  
Il hoche la tête et va rapidement chercher le cadeau présent sous l'arbre et le place sur les genoux de la brune. C'est une grande enveloppe avec un nœud rouge, elle l'ouvre en disant :  
\- Trésor, tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandissent quand elle voit les documents d'adoption déclarant que Roland serait son fils si elle signe en bas de la page, il lève les yeux et dit :  
\- Gina, veux-tu être ma maman en m'adoptant ?  
Elle regarde Emma avec un visage surpris.  
\- Comment as-tu … ?  
La blonde caresse les cheveux noirs en répondant :  
\- Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître de bons avocats.  
Elle regarde le garçon et le serre très fort contre elle.  
\- Je t'ai toujours aimé comme si tu étais mon fils. Elle regarde le garçon dans les yeux. Rappelles-toi que cela n'effacera pas le fait que ta mère biologique sera toujours ta mère. Je vais simplement l'aider à prendre soin de toi pendant qu'elle t'attend au ciel.   
Roland sourit et l'enlace en répondant :  
\- Je sais Maman …   
Les yeux de Regina deviennent soudainement plus brillants et elle étreint tendrement le petit garçon.   
\- Tu te sens vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de m'appeler Maman ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire si tu sens …   
Il l'interrompt.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas quitté comme papa alors qu'il est vraiment mon père. Ma mère n'est pas là pour que je l'appelle comme ça et je le veux.   
La femme reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis répond simplement :  
\- D'accord.

Dans l'après-midi, le couple et les enfants se préparent pour le dîner. Emma porte un pantalon noir et ses cheveux sont coiffés avec une tresse qui se termine dans une belle queue-de-cheval. Regina porte une belle robe de couleur bleu roi, elle a maquillé ses lèvres d'un beau rouge à lèvres rouge et ses cheveux sont bien coiffés sur le côté. Les garçons portent tous les deux un pantalon habillé, une chemise et une cravate. ils sont tous vraiment très beaux. 

Killian et Milah sont passés pour dîner avec eux, Cora et Henry sont arrivés aussi. Tous les invités sont bien habillés. Regina est dans la cuisine, elle est nerveuse de partager la grande nouvelle avec tout le monde. Ses mains sont tremblantes alors qu'elle essaye de préparer la nourriture. Emma qui a remarqué son comportement, lui tient la main.  
\- Ça va aller. Je suis là, quelle que soit leur réaction, on sera toujours là l'une pour l'autre.   
Regina regarde la main d'Emma accrochée à la sienne, puis elle lève les yeux et lui offre un doux sourire.  
\- Tu as raison.  
La blonde sourit et emmène le plat contenant le dîner sur la table.

La famille et les amis s'installent et tout le monde commencent à se faire passer les plats contenant des pommes de terre, de la salade et d'autres légumes, pendant qu'Emma coupe la dinde. Ils ont tous terminé leur repas lorsque Emma commence à parler.  
\- Excusez-moi, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le dîner … Cora roule des yeux d'ennuie, alors que tout le monde regarde la blonde qui continue, Regina et moi aimerions faire une annonce …   
Elle se lève et saisit la main de Regina pour lui donner du courage. L'autre femme prend une profonde respiration et dit finalement à sa famille :  
\- Emma et moi sommes enceintes …   
Cora s'étouffe avec son eau et tous les autres sont confus et surpris. La vieille femme se lève, la déception peinte sur son visage.  
\- Regina Mills, es-tu folle ?! Tu n'as même pas finalisé ton divorce et vous deux vous commencez à peine votre relation. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!  
La brune encaisse et répond :  
\- Mère, je sais que cela peut sembler un peu prématuré mais j'ai pris cette décision seule. Emma l'ignorait avant ce matin et cela m'a juste semblé juste. Si je voulais un enfant, je voulais que ce soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment. Finit-elle en regardant sa petite amie droit dans les yeux avec amour, Cora interrompt ce moment.  
\- Oh s'il te plaît Regina, arrêtes de te mentir, ce bébé n'est pas celui d'Emma. Le sperme d'un inconnu placé dans ton corps, n'implique Emma en aucun cas.  
La brune est sur le point de répondre quand la blonde réagit :  
\- Comme vous devez bien le savoir, faire un bébé ne fait pas de vous un parent, c'est de l'élever. Dès que je l'ai su, je me suis sentie aussi heureuse que s'il avait été dans mon ventre.  
Emma se tient debout derrière sa compagne, plaçant une main sur son ventre et l'autre dans celle de la brune.

Cora se fâche et lève la voix tandis que les autres invités observent simplement la conversation.  
\- Tu sais ce que je pense Regina ? Je suis sûre que tu as fait en sorte que les choses semblent plus graves qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement quand il y a eu l'incident avec …   
Emma perd son sang-froid.  
\- Ça suffit ! Je suis désolée mais il faut que vous sortiez de chez nous. Comment osez-vous remettre en question la parole de votre fille de cette façon ? Voyez-vous, ce que vous dîtes là, votre mauvais jugement, me fait réfléchir si je veux vraiment que nos enfants vous fréquentent.   
Le père de Regina intervient.  
\- Cora nous partons ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu as déclenché cela le jour de Noël. Je vais dire au revoir à ma fille et sa famille, nous partons ! Je ne vais pas ruiner ce qu'il reste du Noël de notre fille car tu es incapable de la fermer. 

La vieille femme est sans voix pendant que son mari s'excuse en son nom, félicitant et enlaçant les deux femmes. Cora dit au revoir seulement aux enfants et aux invités, évitant le couple. Killian rejoint Emma dans la cuisine pendant que Regina et Milah discutent dans le salon, il remarque tout de suite l'air soucieux de la blonde.  
\- Félicitations pour le bébé.  
\- Merci. Je viens juste de le découvrir, je suis encore dans la lune. Répond-elle en souriant.  
\- Mais t'es inquiète ? Commente-t-il rapidement.  
Emma soupire alors qu'elle est en train de faire la vaisselle.  
\- Nous n'avons pas attrapé Robin, maintenant Regina est enceinte …   
Emma place ses mains dans l'évier tandis que Killian s'adosse contre le plan de travail à côté de la blonde a un visage et la voix pleine d'inquiétude.  
-Killian, s'il trouve un moyen de la blesser elle ou mon enfant à nouveau … L'homme la regarde en attendant qu'elle continue. Robin devra s'assurer que je sois bien morte. Elle pointe le salon du doigt. C'est ma future femme et mon enfant qu'elle est en train de fabriquer. Je ferai tout pour les protéger eux et mes garçons.

Killian regarde le sol.  
\- Emma, je comprends et j'espère que nous l'aurons bientôt. Mais réalises-tu que Roland est toujours son fils ?  
\- S'il se souciait de lui, il serait déjà revenu vers lui. Il a perdu son fils, ils partagent seulement le même ADN et toi et moi nous savons que cela ne signifie rien.   
Killian déglutit et reste silencieux alors qu'Emma termine la vaisselle. Après cela, ils retournent dans le salon pour retrouver Regina et Milah.

Killian se tient à côté de sa compagne, reposant son bras sur sa taille tandis qu'Emma enlace Regina par-derrière.  
\- Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé les filles ?  
Les deux femmes rient alors que Milah répond :  
\- Oh, juste des trucs de femmes, vous ne comprendriez pas.   
Tout le monde rit de cette blague et la blonde dit :  
\- Ah ah très drôle, le fait que je sois un peu dure sur les bords ne signifie pas que je ne fais pas des trucs de femmes. Demandez à Regina si je ne peux pas mettre une robe.   
La brune sourit et touche la joue d'Emma.  
\- Je sais mon amour, on se moquait.   
Elles s'embrassent et l'homme dit :  
\- Bien, il commence à se faire tard, on devrait y aller.

Ils se disent au revoir, quand Killian serre la blonde dans ses bras, il lui chuchote à l'oreille :  
\- Profites de tout ça, sois heureuse, tu le mérites. En ce qui concerne la situation, nous traverserons ça, nous y arriverons.   
Emma hoche la tête et sourit. Alors que tout le monde se dirige vers la porte, Killian et Milah remercient le couple pour l'invitation et ils s'en vont.

Les garçons se mettent au lit après une longue journée et une bonne douche chaude. Les mamans leur souhaitent bonne nuit et sortent de la chambre. Emma embrasse les lèvres de la brune et murmure :  
\- Tu as encore un cadeau à ouvrir.   
Elle prend Regina par la main et lui montre une belle boule de Noël rouge suspendue au sapin, elle est un peu plus grosse que les autres. Emma la décroche et la place dans la main de la femme.  
\- Ouvres-la.

Regina l'ouvre et découvre une bague en argent assortie au collier qu'elle n'a jamais enlevé depuis que la blonde lui a offert, avec un diamant couleur flamme. Emma la retire de la boule et dit :  
\- Je sais que ton divorce n'est pas encore finalisé mais …   
Regina répond immédiatement :  
\- Oui !  
Et place le bijou sur son doigt.

Il n'a pas été difficile pour Regina de retirer son ancien anneau, elle n'en a jamais parlé et Emma ne l'a jamais questionnée quand elle a remarqué qu'il manquait à son doigt après le dernier incident avec Robin. Elle se sentait libre après l'avoir enlevé, c'était un nouveau départ pour elle. Elle regarde le nouvel anneau à son doigt et elle ressent quelque chose de différent. Même avec tout ce qu'il se passe, à la vitesse où les choses se passent entre elles, elle se sent bien, comme si elles avaient juste été mises sur pause. Vivant la vie dans le mauvais sens quand elles n'étaient que des amies, Regina n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une maladroite femme blonde perdue lors de son premier jour de lycée et beaucoup plus jeune, finirait par la protéger et lui sauver la vie. Emma, bien sûr, n'aurait jamais pensé que cette belle femme élégante finirait par lui donner une famille beaucoup plus grande, c'est plus que ce qu'elle n'a jamais rêvé.

Elles s'embrassent, cela ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Tout va bien pour elles, les garçons sont heureux, et l'idée d'avoir un autre bambin courir partout dans la maison est surréaliste. Alors qu'elles brisent ce baiser, Emma sourit, les deux femmes se regardent avec tendresse quand la blonde demande :  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr, elle est magnifique.  
Alors qu'elles s'embrassent à nouveau, Emma murmure :  
\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, ça a été une longue journée et tu dois être fatiguée.  
Regina hoche la tête.   
\- Je te suis, je vais d'abord me chercher un verre d'eau.   
\- D'accord je t'attends dans le lit. Il faut que tu te reposes alors dès que tu as bu ce verre d'eau tu me rejoins. Dit-elle après l'avoir encore embrassée.  
La brune rit au comportement surprotecteur et inquiet de la blonde, elle lui répond alors doucement :  
\- Ok.

Regina attrape une bouteille et se remplit un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle entend une courte sonnerie, elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de son téléphone, elle remarque qu'elle a reçu un sms d'un numéro inconnu.  
~ Félicitations pour ton bébé ! Souhaites un Joyeux Noël à Roland de ma part et dis-lui que je le reverrai bientôt car tu vas me le ramener. Je t'expliquerais comment plus tard et n'essayes même pas d'en parler à Emma si tu ne veux pas te réveiller à côté d'une petite amie morte, et si tu doutes de moi tu peux toujours essayer et voir c qu'il se passe. J'ai des yeux partout, Regina. Bonne nuit et Joyeux Noël mon amour ! -R

Le verre se brise sur le sol alors que la blonde accourt dans la pièce.  
\- Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

 

Rocky Road1 : Parfum de glace de la marque Ben&Jerry's.  
cheat meal2 : « repas de triche » = repas riche en calories qui, lors d'un régime, rebooste le métabolisme.


	18. Unknown text message

Emma trouve Regina à genoux en train de ramasser les morceaux, elle rejoint la femme en lui disant :  
\- Je m'en occupe ma chérie, tu vas te reposer pendant que je nettoie.  
La brune l'arrête, essayant de ne pas regarder sa fiancée pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son visage rouge et ses yeux mouillés, avec contrariété elle répond :  
\- Je peux nettoyer Emma, je ne suis plus une enfant ok ?  
Alors qu'elle continue ce qu'elle est en train de faire, Emma remarque son comportement nerveux et Regina se coupe le doigt avec un morceau de verre.  
\- Ah …   
Le sang coule rapidement alors Emma la soulève et l'éloigne du verre en disant :  
\- C'est ce que j'essayais d'éviter …   
Elle attrape un bout de tissu et exerce une pression sur la blessure en déplaçant la brune jusqu'à l'évier puis dit :  
\- Nettoyons ça.  
Regina est frustrée et pousse légèrement la blonde avec son épaule.   
\- Je peux nettoyer, encore une fois je ne suis plus une enfant.  
Emma est confuse face au comportement de sa brune, elle met cela sur le dos des hormones, elle dit à voix basse :  
\- Ok, je vais finir de nettoyer le sol, fais attention.

Regina s'occupe de la petite coupure sur sa main, les larmes coulent sur son visage, le bonheur a été remplacé par la tristesse, l'inquiétude et la terreur. Robin est revenu alors que tout s'améliorait, quand elle l'a finalement sorti de son esprit et reprit sa vie pour de bon, mais voilà il est de retour et ne renoncera pas à lui pourrir la vie encore une fois. Elle se sent prise au piège et déchirée entre le dire ou non à la blonde qui se trouve à côté d'elle et qui remarque qu'elle pleure. Emma demande alors doucement à Regina qui a toujours les yeux baissés sur sa main.  
\- Gina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi, s'il te plaît ?  
La brune éclate en sanglots et tombe dans les bras de sa fiancée en répondant :  
\- Rien, je n'ai pas eu la chance de dire à mes parents que j'ai adopté Roland. Je suis désolée Em, je suis tellement ingrate.   
La blonde l'interrompt.  
\- Hey … calme toi, c'est juste les hormones qui parlent. J'ai déjà été enceinte moi aussi, tu te souviens ? Crois-moi, un jour tu seras dix fois pire que maintenant mais je peux le supporter.   
Emma lui sourit en séchant les joues mouillées de Regina puis elle lui embrasse tendrement le front et lui dit :  
\- Va t'allonger, je vais finir ça.   
La brune hoche la tête et se dirige vers la chambre tandis que la blonde finit de ramasser le verre cassé et éteint les lumières.

Regina regarde le message alors qu'elle marche vers la chambre. Elle l'efface et le met à charger sur la table de chevet, elle se couvre pour ne pas avoir froid en commençant à penser à ce qu'elle devrait faire.  
*Si je raconte tout à Emma, la peur qu'elle se fasse tuer par Robin est insupportable à imaginer, c'est un risque que je ne veut pas prendre. Mais je ne veux pas non plus approcher mon bébé de cet homme, on serait vulnérables donc il pourrait nous arriver quelque chose d'horrible.*   
Emma se couche près d'elle et la serre contre elle alors la brune se tourne vers elle.  
\- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
La blonde embrasse sa joue tendrement.  
\- Je sais. S'il le fallait je donnerais ma vie pour les garçons et …  
Regina l'interrompt et l'attrape par le pantalon de pyjama en satin face à elle, elle réagit avec peur et colère.  
\- Ne dis pas cela.  
Emma remarque le changement de réaction et étreint la femme.  
\- Gina, ça va aller. Je sais que tu es nerveuse à propos de tout ça mais ça ira. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part.   
Elle maintient la brune contre elle qui reste silencieuse.   
*Se sentir prise au piège … l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Emma me tue.*  
Elle s'endort entraînée par le tourbillon de ses pensées.  
Emma s'assure que sa fiancée soit profondément endormie avant de s'autoriser à fermer les yeux, puis lentement, elle s'endort elle aussi. 

Les garçons sont en vacances de Noël, Roland va chez ses grands-parents. Cora est passé le prendre, pour éviter de parler à sa fille, elle est restée dans la voiture alors que son mari va chercher le petit devant l'immeuble. Ils disent tous les deux au revoir.  
\- À bientôt Maman !  
Henry regarde curieusement sa fille, trouvant cela improbable que Roland l'appelle ainsi. La blonde sourit au père sachant que c'est une question qui sera posée quand il reviendra.

Emma rejoint sa fiancée et lui offre un doux baiser.  
\- Henry va rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Il a l'intention de rester chez un ami pendant quelques jours mais il sera à la maison aujourd'hui, juste pour que tu le saches et je veux pouvoir vérifier que tout va bien pour toi alors garde ton téléphone à portée de main. Dit-elle en frottant le ventre de Regina, les yeux pleins d'amour.  
\- D'accord mon amour, je vais devoir aller travailler mais je te revois plus tard.   
Elles s'embrassent à nouveau et se séparent pour monter chacune dans leurs voitures respectives.

Le téléphone de Regina sonne avec un numéro inconnu affiché sur son écran. Elle répond et entend une voix masculine très familière.  
\- Bonjour mon amour. Je sais que tu es en route pour le travail. Je veux que tu t'arrêtes dans une allée avant d'arriver au bureau, on doit parler.   
La brune respire profondément, la colère et l'agacement grandissant en elle.   
\- Arrête de m’appeler « mon amour », je ne suis pas ton amour ! Et pourquoi serai-je assez stupide pour te retrouver dans une allée ?   
L'homme se moque de la femme en répondant :  
\- Eh bien, si tu veux risquer la vie de ta copine … enfin, c'est à toi de voir si tu es capable de prendre ce risque ou pas.   
Regina se mord la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété.  
\- Ok, je serai là dans 10 minutes.  
L'homme sourit au téléphone.  
\- Ça c'est ma femme !  
Elle roule des yeux à ce qu'il vient de dire et dit avant de raccrocher :  
\- Va te faire foutre !  
Il est toujours en train de sourire et se dit pour lui-même :  
\- Oh Regina, c'est si facile.

Elle se gare dans l'allée, elle voit Robin debout en train de fumer un cigare. Des flashs de ce qu'il faisait surgissent alors elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête pour faire disparaître la peur. Elle se tourne, regarde sa boîte à gants et sort un spay au poivre qu'elle place dans sa poche. Elle sort de la voiture et se dirige vers l'homme, il la remarque et lui offre un sourire diabolique.  
\- Regina, ça faisait longtemps.  
Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de lui, alors qu'il essaie de s'approcher, elle recule et dit :  
\- Ne t'approches pas, tu voulais parler ? On n'a pas besoin d'être proche pour ça.   
Il lève les mains en capitulation.  
\- D'accord, comment vas-tu ?  
Elle réagit avec une voix agacée et lève la main pour montrer l'anneau à son doigt.  
\- Bien et heureuse d'être fiancée jusqu'à ce que tu aies décidé de réapparaître.   
Robin plisse les lèvres, regarde la bague à son doigt et montre de la colère dans ses yeux.  
\- Nous ne sommes même pas encore divorcés ! Ne penses pas que j'ignore ce que ta petite blonde a fait, tu penses que je vais te laisser adopter mon fils et vous laisser jouer à la maman et à la maman avec lui ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
Regina a les yeux rivés sur le sol puis elle les relève vers cet homme en répondant :  
\- Tu étais introuvable. Roland a besoin d'un foyer stable et l'adoption va dans ce sens. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le divorce, tu sais qu'il existe des moyens pour y mettre fin même si le mari n'est pas d'accord ou disparaît ou encore mieux, s'il bat sa femme presque à mort.  
L'homme plisse les yeux en la regardant.  
\- Tu l'as voulu, tu me trompes avec cette dingue et tu sais quoi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de m'expliquer. 

Robin sort une petite boîte de pilules blanches et en avale trois. Elle dit en l'observant :  
\- Ces pilules, les drogues, l'alcool, ce sont ces choses qui te transforment en monstres. Robin, tu dois arrêter. Reprends-toi, essayes de le faire pour ton fils. Tu m'as perdu pour toujours mais tu as toujours ton fils qui attend ton retour. Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi tu es en prison mais je te promets de ne pas lui dire la véritable raison si tu redeviens toi-même.   
L'homme semble réfléchir, il regarde vers le sol pendant quelques secondes puis il les relève vers la femme.  
\- J'ai échoué avec lui et il n'y a pas de retour possible mais toi … tu mérites tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais Emma quand nous sortions, tu penses que je ne sais pas que vous avez toutes les deux bu, fumé de l'herbe et baisé derrière mon dos ? Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai des yeux partout. Après avoir reçu l'appel et les photos de ce que vous faisiez, je voulais te faire payer chaque jour de notre mariage. Tu mérites tout, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir battu assez fort pour que ta pute puisse t'enterrer !  
Regina n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle entend, elle n'arrive plus à respirer et se sent complètement brisée.  
\- Tu couchais avec Cruella !  
Il se défend rapidement.  
\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour donner à ma famille ce dont elle avait besoin. Pendant que tu couchais avec Emma pour le plaisir, je le faisais pour nous construire un bel avenir !

Regina baisse les yeux alors que Robin s'introduit lentement dans sa tête.   
*Peut-être que tout est de ma faute. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas entraîné Emma dans cette petite escapade, j'aurais pu éviter tout ce qu'il s'est passé … *  
Alors qu'elle est en train de se questionner et tout se reprocher, il continue :  
\- Je veux voir mon fils demain.   
\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Répond-elle.  
Il met un cigare dans sa bouche rendant la femme nerveuse avec tous les flashbacks qui surviennent dans sa tête. Elle recule d'un pas et place la main sur le spray au poivre situé dans sa poche. 

Robin se saisit de son téléphone se trouvant dans la poche de sa veste et lui montre l'écran en disant :  
\- Viens un peu plus près pour que tu puisses voir Emma dans son bureau. Il zoom un peu pour que Regina la voit bien et continue d'un ton menaçant. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est passer un seul coup de fil, un mot et tu verras en direct comment une balle atteint sa jolie petite tête.   
Regina respire difficilement, gardant ses mains sur son ventre, elle ressent une pression comme si le bébé ressentait sa peur. Elle répond alors :  
\- Ok, je vais le faire mais ne lui fait pas de mal. 

Robin rit alors qu'il se rapproche de la brune et place ses mains sur ses joues.  
\- Oh Regina, c'est la femme que je cherchais, celle qui me plaît.   
Il regarde vers son ventre, la rendant encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il demande :  
\- Puis-je ?  
Alors qu'il place doucement sa main sur son ventre, elle commence à pleurer et demande :  
\- S'il te plaît, ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît. Je ferai ce que tu veux mais s'il te plaît arrête de toucher mon ventre, c'est tout ce que je demande.   
Cela le fait rire.  
\- Relax Regina, je ne vais pas blesser ton bébé. Il recule et elle respire profondément pour se calmer tandis qu'il continue. Même si tu as tué le nôtre. En passant, quel âge aurait-il s'il était encore en vie ? Roland aurait eu un vrai frère, pas un bébé de donneurs de sperme.   
\- Je dois partir. Dit-elle en le regardant.  
Il hoche la tête et il dit alors qu'elle se détourne :  
\- Je te recontacte et pas un mot à Emma ou elle meurt.  
Elle regarde en arrière, il la regarde aussi en signe d'avertissement.  
\- Ne la laisse pas le découvrir.  
Puis il s'en va.

Regina entre dans sa voiture et s'effondre complètement en larmes, elle est haletante alors qu'elle touche son ventre, le regard baissé. Elle parle à son bébé pendant qu'elle pleure.  
\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Je sais que tu as peur mais maman va bien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.   
Elle continuer à frotter son ventre en essayant de se calmer pour reprendre la route vers le travail. 

Regina arrive un peu confuse mais beaucoup plus calme. Belle la voit s'approcher et la salue avec un sourire tandis que la brune s'arrête devant son bureau. Elle regarde l'employée avec un peu de timidité tout en essayant de cacher l'angoisse de la situation qu'elle vient de traverser, elle respire profondément et dit :  
\- Belle, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Vous êtes enceinte ? Regina regarde sa secrétaire, surprise qu'elle le suspectait depuis un moment alors celle-ci continue. J'ai eu un soupçon après les trois hamburgers que j'ai dû vous rapporter. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent. Je ne vous reconnaissais pas et Emma l'avait planifié.   
\- Ce n'est pas elle, je lui ai fait la surprise pour Noël. Répond-elle en secouant la tête.  
\- Eh bien, c'est adorable de votre part. Dit-elle en souriant.   
Regina lui rend son sourire et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle n'a rien de plus à lui dire alors elle s'éloigne et dit :  
\- Avertissez-moi si de nouveaux clients arrivent.   
Belle est confuse du comportement de sa patronne. Elle semble heureuse mais paraît quand même triste et inquiète. Elle continue son travail car elle ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, sachant que Regina ne se confiera pas, étant très réservée quant à sa vie privée. 

Elle est assise dans sa chaise de bureau, regardant le plafond en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Elle ne veut pas mettre Emma ou son bébé en danger. Robin peut déraper à tout moment quand elle est proche de lui. Son téléphone vibre alors qu'elle est en plein débat avec elle-même concernant ce qu'elle doit faire, elle regarde et voit un message venant d'un numéro inconnu.   
~ Arrêtes de trop réfléchir comme ça, tout se passera bien, tout ce que je veux c'est voir mon fils. Tu fais ça pour moi et il n'arrivera rien à Emma. Je te recontacte plus tard pour te dire le lieu et l'heure pour m'amener mon petit garçon. -R  
Elle pose violemment son téléphone sur son bureau et s’affale sur sa chaise roulante. Elle pose la main sur son front en réfléchissant par quel moyen cet enfoiré connaît le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Soudain, elle se sent surveillée et commence à chercher des caméras, des micros sous son bureau ou au plafond, ainsi que les fleurs mortes au passage. Son téléphone sonne alors elle s'en saisit et sourit en voyant le nom qui s'affiche, elle essaie de se calmer avant de répondre :  
\- Coucou mon amour … 

Emma répond doucement :  
\- Hey mon cœur, t'es bien arrivée au bureau ?   
Regina dit nerveusement :  
\- Oui, il y a eu un peu de bouchons mais je suis bien arrivée.  
Emma n'a rien remarqué dans le ton dans de sa fiancée, alors elle continue :  
\- Ok, essayes d'être prudente et envoies Belle chercher ton déjeuner. Ne te stresses pas dans les bouchons de midi. Je te rappelle plus tard et Regina ?  
\- Oui ?  
Emma sourit au téléphone en disant :  
\- Je t'aime.  
Regina répond en susurrant :  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Regina se sent piégée par Robin. Elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur son travail, il y a des papiers partout sur son bureau. Elle se lève et s'assoit à nouveau, elle enlève le bouton de son pantalon qui devient plus serré et moins confortable à porter. Sa journée de travail est terminée, elle souhaite une bonne soirée à Belle en partant. Elle monte dans sa voiture et conduit jusque chez elle, elle arrive épuisée. Elle ouvre la porte et salue Emma qui se trouve sur le canapé du salon, elle n'est pas en uniforme, elle porte simplement un pantalon de survêtement gris et un débardeur noir. Quand la blonde la voit, elle se lève et marche dans sa direction.

Emma l'embrasse profondément avec passion en la serrant contre elle. Regina met fin au baiser en souriant du comportement de sa blonde.  
\- Tu m'as l'air plus heureuse.  
Alors qu'elle range son manteau dans le placard et qu'elle pose son sac à main sur la table du salon. Emma la retourne vers elle en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle brune et la regarde dans les yeux.  
\- Henry est chez un copain et Roland est avec ses grands-parents. Je leur ai demandé de le garder cette nuit pour qu'on passe une soirée juste toutes les deux. 

Regina regarde les lèvres de sa fiancée et ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle a eu l'esprit ailleurs toute la journée, mais Emma est toujours là pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes, peu importe à quel point ils peuvent être compliqués, même lorsque Robin la maltraitait physiquement et émotionnellement, les moments qu'elle passait avec sa blonde faisaient tout disparaître. Alors que la brune appuie ses lèvres contre les siennes en caressant les cheveux blonds, elle se perd dans le désir de sentir à nouveau le corps de cette femme nue contre le sien. Elles marchent vers la chambre, Regina marchant à reculons ne voulant pas briser ce baiser, Emma l'assoit sur le bord du lit et retire ses vêtements, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge et string en dentelle noire. 

Ses abdominaux semblent plus saillants qu'avant alors la brune se demande :  
*Peut-être qu'Emma fait plus d'exercices pendant la semaine ?*  
Regina baisse les yeux et regarde son propre corps mal à l'aise, même si elle est consciente que cela fait partie d'une grossesse d'avoir un gros ventre, elle voudrait être plus sexy pour sa fiancée. Emma interrompt ses pensées en lui demandant :  
\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? 

La brune sourit avec une étincelle de luxure dans les yeux, mais elle semble bien incertaine et cela se voit bien dans sa réaction.  
\- Tu es magnifique, parfaite comme toujours. Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes et regarde le sol alors qu'elle continue. Emma je ne pense pas que tu trouveras …   
La blonde se rend compte de ce qui dérange la brune et se tient face à elle. Incitant Regina à se lécher les lèvres, se trouvant à quelques centimètres des abdominaux d'Emma, toujours le regard baissé, elle peut aisément voir le sexe de la blonde à travers son string. Elle la regarde quand Emma lui tend la main pour l'aider à se lever et à la rapprocher d'elle. Regina peut sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, la blonde dit :  
\- Gina, tu es enceinte de mon enfant et je te trouvais déjà incroyablement sexy avant, maintenant …   
Elle retire lentement le chemisier de sa brune, bouton par bouton. Laissant apercevoir le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle doucement mais sûrement. Regina plisse ses lèvres de timidité lorsque le chemisier rencontre le sol alors que sa poitrine est cachée par le sous-vêtement mais que son joli petit ventre arrondi est exposé. 

Peu de choses ont changé en dehors de son ventre, des seins plus gros et peut-être un petit peu plus de fesses. Emma se mordille la lèvre inférieure en enlevant le soutien-gorge de Regina, elle le laisse tomber par terre et saisit les deux mains de sa fiancée, elle peut plus aisément remarquer le plus gros volume de la poitrine qui lui fait face. 

Emma pose ses mains sur ses fesses.  
\- Maintenant tu es tout simplement à couper le souffle et je veux te faire l'amour. Dit-elle alors qu'elles se regardent.   
Regina aime ce don qu'a Emma de la distraire de n'importe quoi. Elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieux qui doit être résolu mais elle veut l'oublier, du moins pour ce soir. Oublier que Robin est revenu dans sa vie, pour le moment, elle peut le contrôler et elle s'en inquiétera demain, mais ce soir, elle veut juste sentir le corps d'Emma. 

Regina embrasse Emma tendrement en amenant la femme jusqu'au lit. La brune lui embrasse le cou alors qu'Emma lui enlève son pantalon, la laissant seulement avec un sous-vêtement sexy de dentelle noire. La femme se retire et s'assoit sur Emma, se positionnant de façon à ce que la blonde ait accès à sa poitrine, celle-ci lui touche doucement, s'attardant autour des tétons et dit en les pressant :  
\- Ils sont devenus plus gros.   
Regina lui adresse un petit sourire narquois et baisse les yeux sur sa blonde.  
\- Je te vois malgré ma nouvelle paire. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui touchant le ventre ferme.   
La brune descend sa main pour lui caresser le clitoris par-dessus le string, Emma gémit alors que la brune lui murmure :  
\- Je veux te faire jouir, comme tu l'as fait plusieurs fois, mais je veux que tu m'arroses de liquide et ce soir je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour faire en sorte que tu fasses exactement cela.   
Regina enlève rapidement le string d'Emma et lui écarte les jambes alors que la blonde rit d'amusement et dit :  
\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a retrouvé sa confiance. Attends, laisse-moi parler au bébé. Elle s'agenouille devant le ventre d'une Regina confuse. Mon trésor, tes mamans vont jouer un peu, alors n'ais pas peur ok ? Elle embrasse le ventre et s'allonge sur le lit. Tu peux continuer. Finit-elle sur un ton joueur.   
La brune rit du comportement d'Emma et se demande :  
*Pourquoi ai-je autant de chance ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas embrassé cette femme plus tôt ?*  
Ce sont des questions qu'elle se pose chaque jour.

*Mais je suis reconnaissante. Emma fait partie de ma vie, je veux dire, mieux vaut tard que jamais.*  
Regina se mordille la lèvre inférieure et commence à lentement embrasser l'os de la hanche de son amante, tout en lui caressant les jambes du bout des doigts. Emma en a la chair de poule, la brune lui enlève ensuite son string tout doucement. La blonde respire profondément en regardant sa fiancée excitée et profitant de son corps, elle ne peut pas se sentir plus aimée et désirée que par la femme qui lui fait face.

Regina utilise sa langue pour lentement caresser son clitoris, les yeux fermés, savourant le goût de la blonde qui gémit et s'accroche aux draps du lit. Elle continue ses douces caresses pendant une bonne demi-heure, ce qui fait gonfler la chair d'Emma qui lui implore d'y mettre les doigts. La brune s'allonge et signale à son amante de s'asseoir sur son visage. Emma s’exécute alors que Regina exerce une pression sur son clitoris, quand Emma sent l'orgasme approcher, elle tente de s'éloigner de cette bouche inquisitrice mais Regina ne la laisse pas faire et plante ses ongles dans sa peau pour la retenir, la blonde tremble et gémit.  
\- Gina … plus … ton … aaah …   
Son liquide chaud s'échappe en grande quantité, elle est prise de secousses et son dos se voûte complètement. Le regard sur le plafond et ses longs cheveux blonds caressant le ventre de Regina, ses yeux se ferment alors que ses mouvements se calment.

Regina adore le goût d'Emma, ses liquides sont doux et son sexe sent comme la vanille, c'est comme si elle remangeait un dessert mais en mieux. Elle finit et s'essuie le menton et les lèvres avec ses doigts. Alors qu'elle se nettoie, Emma s'allonge à côté d'elle en reprenant sa respiration et en détendant ses muscles. Regina la maintient contre son corps quand elle entend son téléphone vibrer. Emma lève les yeux et entame un mouvement pour l'attraper pour elle mais la brune lui attrape la main et dit :  
\- C'est bon, je l'ai.   
La blonde se sent comme si sa compagne ne voulait même pas qu'elle touche son téléphone, elle fronce les sourcils et dit :  
\- J'allais te le donner.   
La brune le regarde, un message d'un numéro inconnu, elle sait que c'est Robin alors elle se lève pour le lire.   
~ Rejoins-moi avec Roland au parc Nord de Vancouver à 10h30, que ta voiture soit garée loin de là et te dirais l'endroit exact où nous allons nous voir demain, ne sois pas en retard. -R

Regina devient nerveuse alors qu'Emma s'assoit dans le lit avec un visage plein de doutes et demande avec un peu de gêne dans sa voix :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lire ce message allongée ?   
Emma n'est pas du genre super jalouse, même si elle est toujours surprotectrice vis-à-vis de la brune. Elle essaye toujours de se contrôler pour ne pas dépasser la ligne de respect et de confiance. Regina reste silencieuse quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse alors que sa blondinette attend avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude et devient un peu vexée, quand elle répond enfin :  
\- C'est juste pour le travail. C'est pas grand chose. Je suis désolée, j'ai juste dû le lire avec attention.   
Elle pose son téléphone et se blottit contre Emma qui essaie de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à ce qu'il vient de se passer puis retire le string en dentelle de Regina.   
\- Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te faire sentir bien. 

Regina écarte les jambes alors qu'elle est encore mouillée de leur précédente activité, ses plis roses et son clitoris implorant d'être touchés alors qu'Emma s'en occupe d'un seul doigt, ce qui affole les hanches de la brune qui cherche un oreiller à attraper.   
\- Em … s'il te plaît, doigtes-moi … j'ai …   
Emma rit un peu et répond :  
\- Oh non, je compte bien en profiter.   
Alors qu'elle lui écarte lentement les lèvres, elle lui lèche lentement le sexe de bas en haut puis elle lui dit dans un murmure :  
\- Tu es si sensible.  
Elle tapote le clitoris de la brune, ce qui la fait gémir à chaque fois, elle parvient tout de même à dire en haletant :  
\- Em … s'il te plaît … j'ai besoin …   
Emma la rapproche en la tirant par les hanches pour avoir ce sexe humide et savoureux plus près de son visage. 

Emma lui met deux doigts tout en suçotant son clitoris dans un rythme rapide, Regina frappe plusieurs fois le matelas alors que la blonde sent ses parois qui se contractent, alors elle se prépare. Regina jouit fort et Emma sent son liquide couler dans sa gorge, elle aime ce goût sur sa langue et gémit de plaisir. Après avoir léché tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Emma couvre Regina avec la couverture et se couche à ses côtés en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :  
\- J'aime ton odeur, j'aime ton goût, j'aime tout chez toi.   
Elles s'embrassent et se mettent en position pour dormir, l'une contre l'autre. 

Alors que la brune a toujours les yeux ouverts, ses pensées dirigées vers Robin, ne la laissant pas s'endormir. Le seul plan qu'elle a, c'est de continuer d'essayer de convaincre cet homme de se livrer, elle a l'espoir que Roland soit énervé contre lui. Elle maintient fortement son oreiller et se tourne sur le côté, sa vue s'est lentement adaptée à l'obscurité alors elle peut voir Emma dormir paisiblement. Elle remet en place une mèche de cheveux blonds qui était tombée sur son visage en murmurant :  
\- Je ne le laisserais pas te blesser toi, ma famille, quoi qu'il en coûte.   
Alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, elle est épuisée émotionnellement et s'endort finalement.


	19. Warning …

Emma réveille gentiment Regina en la recouvrant de bisous. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle aperçoit la blonde souriante qui lui parle avec une douce voix pleine de tendresse et attentionnée.  
\- Bonjour beauté, prête à te lever et à aller au travail ?  
La brune lui sourit. Mais le sentiment de paix qu'elle ressentait au réveil a brusquement disparu, se rappelant de l'horrible ultimatum imposé par Robin. Elle s'y perd en pensant à ce qu'elle doit faire. 

Regina doit aller chercher Roland et l'emmener au parc. Elle a essayé de trouver un autre plan, elle y a énormément réfléchi, mais pour elle il n'y en a aucun. Elle va devoir traverser cela avec sa seule option, malgré qu'elle soit terrifiée, il n'y a aucune échappatoire.

La brune enlace sa fiancée et se rapproche de son oreille pour lui dire :  
\- Je t'aime.  
Emma se rapproche elle aussi, regardant les lèvres de sa compagne en souriant et avec un visage voulant dire « Quand ma vie est-elle devenue si belle ? ». La blonde l'embrasse, pressant ses lèvres avec force pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ce sentiment, puis elle met fin à ce baiser.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Petit-déjeuner ?  
La brune hoche la tête, reconnaissante pour ce geste.

Emma sort alors que Regina reste dans le lit avec ses pensées, elle jette un œil à son téléphone et remarque qu'elle a reçu un nouveau message, elle clique pour l'ouvrir et lit :  
~ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu gares ta voiture aussi loin que possible. Je serai proche et je te donnerai une sorte de signal, même si je sais que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour amener les flics avec toi, car tu sais qu'un homme intelligent pense à tout ! Au fait, j'ai hâte de vous voir, toi et mon fils. -R

Regina est vraiment mal à l'aise de lire ce message, elle déteste l'idée d'avoir à revoir cet homme tout en sachant qu'il est capable de tout. Ses peurs pour son bébé sont très justifiées, elle sait que Robin aime Roland et qu'il est sa faiblesse, et c'est pour cela qu'elle sait qu'il est en sécurité.

Emma fait le petit-déjeuner pour elles deux. Elles ne sont pas du genre à s'asseoir à table pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner mais depuis que Regina est enceinte, Emma veut s'assurer qu'elle ait bien mangé avant de partir au travail. 

Alors que le couple sort du bâtiment, Emma l'étreint et lui fait un smack avant de dire :  
\- Appelle-moi ou envoies-moi un message quand tu es arrivée au boulot et donnes moi des nouvelles de temps en temps s'il te plaît ?  
Regina répond en hochant nerveusement la tête alors Emma la retient.  
\- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre depuis hier.  
Regina s'en veut que ce soit si évident.  
\- Oui ça va. C'est juste qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et que je m'inquiète pour le bébé. 

Emma regarde sa fiancée avec curiosité.   
\- T'es sûre ? Peut-être que tu pourrais prendre ton congé maternité ?  
\- Emma, j'en suis à peine à trois mois de grossesse. Répond-elle en roulant des yeux avec le sourire.  
La blonde se rapproche et lui murmure :  
\- C'est bon, tu peux rester à la maison et m'attendre au lit pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi. Dit-elle en faisant bouger ses sourcils de façon taquine.

Regina l'attrape par la taille et la serre contre elle tandis qu'elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Je déteste le fait que tu puisses presque me convaincre de faire n'importe quoi.   
Emma s'approche pour l'embrasser en disant :  
\- Je me déteste de ne pas être assez convaincante.   
Regina qui a été distraite, se saisit du bras de sa compagne où se trouve sa montre et s'exclame :  
\- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard !  
Elle se précipite vers sa voiture alors qu'Emma reste confuse et dit :  
\- Mais c'est toi le boss …   
La blonde secoue la tête en marchant vers sa voiture, n'oubliant pas le fait que Regina est très stricte avec son travail et qu'elle veut toujours être à l'heure.

Regina ferme la portière et compose le numéro de son père.   
\- Bonjour. Dit-il en décrochant.  
\- Bonjour papa. Roland est réveillé ?  
Le vieil homme lui répond qu'il l'est et à quel point il a aimé son petit-déjeuner mais qu'à présent il est en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo.   
\- C'est génial, peux-tu lui dire de se préparer s'il te plaît ? Je l'emmène au bureau avec moi aujourd'hui, je vais redécorer sa chambre et j'ai besoin de son avis.   
L'homme lui assure qu'il sera prêt à temps.

Après avoir été cherché Roland, ils se dirigent vers le parc. Le garçon remarque qu'ils ne vont pas au bureau et que Regina est anxieuse car elle serre son volant un peu trop fort et qu'elle n'arrête pas de vérifier les rétroviseurs. L'esprit de la brune tourne à mille à l'heure.  
*Je devrais peut-être faire demi-tour.*  
Roland interrompt ses pensées en l'interrogeant.  
\- Maman, on va où ?  
Elle déglutit puis répond :  
\- Au parc.  
Le jeune garçon fronce les sourcils de confusion.  
\- Au parc ? Pourquoi le parc ? On va pas à ton bureau ?

Elle se gare sur un parking loin du parc comme il lui a demandé, ses yeux s'humidifient alors qu'elle est de plus en plus anxieuse. Elle regarde son fils assis sur son siège à l'arrière de la voiture, il semble perdu, elle se tourne vers lui et lui dit :  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'en diras pas un mot à Emma ou Henry, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ? J'ai besoin que tu sois un grand garçon et que tu me le promettes.  
Il hoche la tête et répond sans hésiter :  
\- Je peux garder un secret, je te le promets.

Regina plisse ses lèvres en regardant Roland avec inquiétude et angoisse. Elle est encore en train de se débattre avec elle-même pour savoir si elle doit vraiment rencontrer Robin ou appeler Emma, mais le temps a pris cette décision à sa place quand son téléphone sonne et affiche un numéro masqué.  
\- Je suis là. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire affecté pour cacher sa peur à Roland.  
Il répond avec une certaine autorité dans sa voix en sachant que la femme a fait exactement ce qu'il ordonnait, il demande tout de même par précaution :  
\- As-tu amené Roland ?  
Elle regarde derrière elle et offre un sourire au garçon.  
\- Oui, dis-moi ce que tu veux avant que je ramène cette voiture à la maison.

Robin sourit au téléphone, il se sent confiant quand il dit :  
\- Regina, toi et moi nous savons que tu ne le feras pas. Maintenant, sortez de la voiture et marchez jusqu'au deuxième banc sur votre droite, à tout de suite. Finit-il en raccrochant avant que la brune n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
Elle regarde le téléphone avec les yeux pleins de colère puis souffle d'ennui. Elle dit au garçon de sortir de la voiture et ils se mettent à marcher. Elle s'agenouille pour ajuster sa veste et son écharpe afin qu'il ait assez chaud. Elle lève le regard vers lui et lui dit :  
\- Roland, quoiqu'il se passe ici, tu dois le dire à personne d'accord ? Surtout Emma. Il hoche la tête pour lui assurer qu'il a compris. Ton père est là et il veut te voir. 

Le sourire de Roland à ce moment-là pourrait aisément éclairer tout le parc, ses yeux deviennent plus brillants quand il demande :  
\- Papa est là pour me voir ?  
Alors qu'elle est sur le point de lui répondre, elle entend une voix masculine derrière elle.  
\- Oui fils, je suis là et tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Il s'agenouille et ouvre ses bras en grand avec un large sourire sur son visage, attendant que son fils court dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. 

Roland crie alors qu'il court :  
\- Papa ! Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.  
Regina observe la scène de plus loin et elle doit admettre qu'elle aime voir son garçon heureux et souriant sincèrement, cela fait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Roland joyeux comme ça. Il était vraiment proche de son père avant et il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, c'est plus difficile pour lui de comprendre pourquoi les choses ont changé. Roland a fait face à la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'ayant seulement que presque neuf ans, ce qui signifie qu'il ne peut pas vraiment comprendre. 

Robin repose Roland sur le sol et lui dit :  
\- Je dois parler à ta belle-mère un instant, peux-tu attendre aux balançoires pour moi ?  
Le petit garçon hoche la tête et se précipite en direction du terrain de jeu alors que son père se dirige vers Regina, il ouvre sa veste pour lui montrer le revolver placé dans sa poche intérieure. Quand elle le voit ses yeux s'élargissent et elle halète de peur. Il menace la femme à voix basse :  
\- Tu vas m'embrasser et tu auras l'air heureuse.

Regina est choquée, sans avoir le temps de lui donner une réponse, il lui embrasse rapidement les lèvres et l'attrape par les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui, son ventre est la seule qui met de la distance entre eux. Elle ferme les yeux de dégoût mais elle essaye d'obéir aux souhaits de cet homme pour le moment, puis il met fin au baiser en souriant et dit :  
\- Ça c'est ma femme. Maintenant, ne prends pas cet air si choqué et assieds-toi sur ce banc avec moi pour qu'on discute un peu. 

Ils s'assoient tous les deux, les yeux de Regina semblent imperturbables, retenant les larmes qui perturberaient ce bonheur feint. Il se tourne vers elle et lui touche le ventre en disant :  
\- Tu as intérêt de bien jouer si tu eux qu'Emma continue de respirer. Je vais jouer avec Roland, si tu tentes la moindre chose contre moi je te promets qu'elle ne rentrera pas pour le dîner ce soir, et pour ton bébé … eh bien j'ai un point faible pour les enfants. En outre, ce sera un bon rappel de la façon dont, par ta faute, sa fausse mère potentielle sera morte. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles que cela se produise, tu feras ce que je te dis.

Regina reste silencieuse alors que Robin se dirige vers les jeux pour jouer avec son fils, elle tremble en essayant de les garder ensemble et de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques qui donneraient une mauvaise idée à Robin. Elle veut vraiment composer le 911 ou appeler Emma mais ce serait prendre un trop gros risque. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais comment ? À qui peut-elle parler ? Pour ce qu'elle sait c'est que Robin à des personnes qui la surveillent, alors elle s'assied en regardant les garçons jouer pendant une heure et demie avec un visage neutre. 

Regina entre dans la voiture avec Roland, il est tout souriant et continue de dire à quel point il aime jouer avec son père. La femme continue de regarder le parc avec une main placée sur son ventre, effrayée et en conflit avec la situation, le jeune garçon interrompt ses pensées en lui disant :  
\- J'ai hâte de revoir mon papa !   
Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et dit à Roland :  
\- Rappelle-toi qu'Emma ne doit pas savoir à propos de ça, ok ?   
Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle se retourne lentement face à la route, attache sa ceinture et part sans dire un mot de plus.

Ils arrivent finalement au bureau, Roland est assis dans la chaise de bureau pendant que Regina réfléchit pour essayer de résoudre la situation dangereuse dans laquelle se trouve sa famille. Elle reçoit un nouveau sms de Robin qui lui fait savoir qu'il la recontactera bientôt pour voir son fils. Elle se mord la lèvre de frustration. La brune fait défiler la liste de ses contacts et s'arrête sur le nom de Killian, elle réfléchit en regardant Roland et son enfant à naître caché sous la petite bosse de son ventre, elle trouve du courage et clique sur ce nom, elle entend la tonalité et l'homme répond :  
\- Regina ?  
Avec de l'hésitation dans sa voix elle dit :  
\- Killian, nous devons parler mais pas au téléphone. Je peux passer à ton bureau ?   
L'homme devient soucieux et sceptique.  
*On n'a jamais été proches avec Regina alors cela doit être sérieux.*  
\- Bien sûr, est-ce que tout va bien ? Veux-tu que j'appelle Em …  
Elle l'interrompt, la voix désespérée.   
\- NON ! Ne dis rien à Emma ! Je passerais quand elle sortira en patrouille. Ne dis rien du tout s'il te plaît Killian, c'est extrêmement délicat.   
Il la rassure rapidement en disant :  
\- D'accord ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attends. 

Regina laisse Roland à Belle pendant qu'elle se rend rapidement au poste de police. Elle jette un œil au parking pour s'assurer que la voiture de patrouille d'Emma ne s'y trouve pas et se précipite à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Elle voit Killian dans son bureau à travers les murs en verre, elle y entre sans y être invitée puis ferme la porte. L'homme la remarque et se lève pour l'interroger.  
\- Regina, tu vas bien ? Peux-tu maintenant m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? 

Elle s'assoit et réfléchit. Elle regarde autour pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entende et décide de parler.  
\- Killian, Robin … il …   
Il lève un sourcil en demandant :  
\- Robin quoi Regina ?  
Les yeux de la brune regardent partout ailleurs sauf le visage du policier, elle craint pour la vie d'Emma et doute de la décision qu'elle a prise. Elle respire profondément, elle regarde finalement Killian, il remarque la peur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle dit :  
\- Il est de retour et il m'a menacé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … je ne peux pas tout te dire mais tu dois m'aider, ma famille est en danger.

Killian déglutit, se rapproche de la femme et pose une main sur son épaule gauche.   
\- Dis-moi. Je te promets qu'il ne va rien se produire, mais tu dois me parler pour que je puisse t'aider.  
Regina essaie de se calmer alors qu'elle lui dit presque tout, sauf le type de menace qu'il utilise. Elle mentionne seulement qu'il est à Vancouver donc qu'il devrait placer des agents à proximité des endroits qu'il pourrait fréquenter, comme près de son ancien lieu de travail ou là où il peut se procurer ses fameux cigares, une avancée en sachant qu'il ne peut pas sortir sans ses drogues et son alcool. Elle a également mentionné les caméras et le nombre de personnes qu'il doit avoir de son côté. Regina est nerveuse, ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle regarde partout car elle sent que quelqu'un peut les entendre parler. Killian écrit tout dans son carnet noir, il regarde sa montre et réalise qu'Emma pourrait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. 

Il lève les yeux vers la femme et dit :  
\- Emma sera bientôt là, tu devrais y aller.   
Regina se lève alors que Killian lui ouvre la porte, elle lui répète :  
\- Rappelle-toi de ne parler de ça avec qui que ce soit. Si un de ses hommes le découvre, Emma sera en danger.   
L'homme hoche la tête puis elle s'en va.

Aucun d'entre eux n'a remarqué qu'un de ses collègues les observait de loin. Après que Regina soit sortie, l'homme en uniforme, barbu et un peu en surpoids, passe un coup de téléphone suspect avec son téléphone personnel.   
\- Elle était là. Je pense qu'elle a dit quelque chose.   
Son interlocutrice balbutie quelque chose sur le besoin d'avoir plus de détails. 

Regina descend les escaliers se trouvant devant l'entrée du bâtiment lorsqu'elle heurte une Emma en uniforme. Les cheveux blonds serrés dans une queue-de-cheval et elle porte une paire de lunettes de soleil noire. Les deux femmes ont l'air surprises alors Emma demande avec inquiétude et curiosité :  
\- Gina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ?   
Elle touche rapidement le ventre d'une Regina qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire sur le moment. La façon dont la blonde est si surprotectrice lui donne chaud au cœur, alors elle lui répond :  
\- Non Em, tout va bien.   
Emma sourit alors qu'elle enlace sa fiancée, d'une manière très mignonne, elle lui demande :  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venue me surveiller hein ?   
Regina semble distraite en essayant de trouver ce qu'elle doit dire à la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle répond enfin :  
\- C'est juste que tu me manquais. Je cherchais quelque chose à manger pour Roland et je voulais te voir.   
Emma est amusée et remplie de bonheur en pensant qu'elle lui était indispensable pendant sa grossesse. Elle l'approche d'elle pour l'enlacer et elle lui embrasse doucement le cou, elle regarde la brune et lui caresse le ventre en disant :  
\- Je suis impatiente que tu grandisses et que je te sente bouger et aussi de savoir si tu es une fille ou un garçon.   
Regina regarde son ventre et relève les yeux vers Emma en lui disant :  
\- Bientôt mon amour.   
Elle met fin au câlin en se rendant compte qu'elle doit partir. Regina ne veut pas paraître suspecte pour les personnes travaillant pour Robin qui sont certainement en train de l'espionner.   
\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, Roland m'attend, rentre tôt à la maison s'il te plaît, j'y serai vers 17h.

Emma hoche la tête et lui demande curieusement :  
\- Roland est avec toi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'il aurait voulu rester encore un peu avec ses grands-parents.   
Regina est un peu nerveuse et essaie de réfléchir rapidement à une réponse.  
\- Je voulais juste passer plus de temps avec lui. Je pense que je veux être au plus près de ma famille en ce moment.   
Emma embrasse son front et se rapproche pour dire:  
\- Je te vois à la maison. Je dois retourner au bureau. Je vais rentrer tard, je finis à 23h donc je vais probablement rentrer vers minuit. Je t'appelle quand je pars, ne restes pas debout trop tard ok ? 

Regina hoche la tête et la regarde dans les yeux en lui répondant simplement :  
\- Ok.  
Même si elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas dormir jusqu'à ce que la mère de son bébé soit rentrée à la maison en toute sécurité, sachant que Robin a menacé sa vie, cela n'aide pas non plus. Elle s'éloigne en souriant à la blonde alors qu'elle se dirige vers sa voiture pour retourner au travail.

Regina arrive avec de la nourriture pour Roland et elle. Après le travail, ils rentrent à l'appartement au plus tard à 17h30. Chacun a pris quelque chose au Granny's avant de rentrer car Emma rentrera dans la nuit et qu'ils savaient qu'il serait trop tard pour faire le dîner en arrivant à l'appartement. Emma continue d'envoyer des messages à Regina en lui disant à quel point elle souhaitait être à la maison avec elle, Regina sourit à tout ces sms mais cela n'aide pas à calmer son inquiétude. Robin ne l'a pas contacté après leur entrevue et Regina ne sait pas si c'est bon ou mauvais, tout l'inquiète. Elle décide de se mettre dans son lit et de lire un livre en attendant qu'Emma rentre à la maison.

Henry appelle à 21h pour prendre des nouvelles. Il explique à sa belle-mère à quel point ses vacances sont fantastiques. Lui et son copain ont campé et beaucoup marché dans le parc Nord de Vancouver. Il lui dit également qu'il a parlé à sa mère par texto car elle ne pouvait pas parler au téléphone pendant qu'elle travaillait. Après cette agréable conversation, Regina reprend la lecture de son bouquin et elle s'assoupit. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle se rend compte qu'elle a dormi près de quatre heures et qu'Emma n'est toujours pas rentrée à la maison. Elle sait que son travail n'est pas si loin de l'appartement et qu'il est déjà minuit et demi. Elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis 22h30 quand sa blonde lui a envoyé un sms lui disant qu'elle allait bientôt finir le travail et qu'elle serait bientôt à la maison.

Regina essaye d'appeler Emma mais elle tombe directement sur son répondeur. Elle lui envoie un message pour lui demander où elle se trouve mais le sms n'est jamais parti, elle pense que son téléphone doit être déchargé ou qu'elle n'a pas de réseau. Elle appelle rapidement Killian.  
\- Regina, tout va bien ? Répond-il rapidement avec une voix inquiète.  
Depuis qu'ils ont discuté, il est en permanence anxieux pour le couple. Il veillait sur Emma et maintenant il veille un peu plus sur Regina depuis qu'il la connaît mieux.   
\- Emma n'est pas revenue, elle finissait à 23h, il est presque une heure du matin et elle n'est toujours pas là. Elle ne reçoit pas mes appels ni mes messages. Killian, je suis super inquiète.

L'homme est de plus en plus inquiet mais il fait un effort pour ne pas paniquer la femme plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.   
\- Le poste est censé être proche mais je vais appeler mon collègue, il devrait être le dernier à avoir vu Emma aujourd'hui.   
La femme laisse échapper un soupir.  
\- Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau s'il te plaît.   
\- Je le ferais. Son téléphone n'a probablement plus de batterie, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer de la trouver.   
\- Merci. Répond-elle simplement avant de raccrocher.   
Quand elle se rend compte qu'elle a reçu un sms provenant d'un numéro inconnu, elle sait déjà de qui il s'agit. Elle l'ouvre immédiatement et il ne contient qu'un seul mot, un mot qui la fait trembler, ses yeux sont mouillés et les poils de son dos sont hérissés, la peur la paralyse de la tête aux pieds en lisant :  
~ Attention …


	20. It was your fault …

Regina lâche son téléphone et il tombe sur le sol, elle le ramasse rapidement et devient folle en essayant de trouver ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle ne peut pas appeler Robin ou lui répondre car c'est un numéro masqué et appeler Killian empirerait les choses. Elle s'assoit sur son canapé en essayant de rester calme pour ne pas réveiller Roland, elle s'attrape la tête avec les deux mains et regarde le sol désespérément. La brune ne peut pas quitter l'appartement, elle ne peut pas appeler Killian, ni joindre Emma sur son téléphone, et toujours aucun moyen de contacter Robin. Elle grogne, elle se sent faible et terrifiée de ce qui pourrait arriver à la blonde. Elle continue de répéter :  
\- Emma s'il te plaît … dis-moi que tu vas bien … allez, répond au téléphone bébé …   
Elle essaie de composer son numéro plusieurs fois mais elle tombe à chaque fois sur son répondeur.

Son téléphone sonne à nouveau, c'est le nom de Killian qui s'affiche sur son écran alors elle décroche rapidement.  
\- As-tu parlé avec elle ?  
Il lui répond avec une voix préoccupée :  
\- J'ai parlé à mon collègue, il m'a dit qu'il avait fini et qu'il était parti, Emma est resté pour éteindre les lumières.  
Regina commence à respirer fortement.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi diable l'a-t-il laissée seule ? N'êtes-vous pas censés veiller les uns sur les autres ? Elle crie dans le téléphone. Où diable est Emma ?   
Il reste sans-voix et inquiet. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire mais il répond en essayant de calmer la femme.  
\- Je vais aller vérifier au poste mais s'il te plaît Regina, essaie de rester calme … ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.   
Elle commence à pleurer, sanglotant au téléphone, il entend et ressent sa douleur.  
\- Comment puis-je rester calme ? Dis-moi. Elle est dehors, je ne sais pas où elle est ou s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.  
\- Je comprends, je vais jeter un coup d'œil et je te rappelle mais s'il te plaît Regina essayes. Tu sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état.   
Elle raccroche et s'assoit sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, elle n'a pas parlé à Killian du message qu'elle a reçu.  
*J'ai assez risqué, pour être honnête avec moi-même, j'ai fait une erreur en parlant à Killian.*

Il est 2h30 du matin quand Emma ouvre la porte. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, son uniforme en place. Regina se lève et se précipite vers la blonde pour l'enlacer.  
\- Emma ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! Où diable étais-tu ?   
La femme fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
\- Désolée Gina, j'ai été occupée au travail et … mon téléphone est mort. Je suis tellement désolée.

La brune ne croit pas un seul instant à son histoire, compte tenu des informations que Killian lui a données, cela ne colle pas. Alors elle commence à toucher et regarder méticuleusement sa fiancée pour vérifier si elle va vraiment bien, quand elle arrive au niveau de son omoplate, Emma réagit à la douleur.  
\- Ah … ne …   
Regina est surprise et l'inquiétude monte en elle, elle déboutonne la chemise de la blonde avec force et elle voit le bandage blanc sur son épaule alors elle lui demande rapidement :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
La déception se lit sur le visage d'Emma alors qu'elle regarde le visage de sa brunette, elle n'a pas envie de lui expliquer. Elle sait que Regina va être dévastée et la bouleverser dans son état n'est pas une très bonne idée. Elle la calme et lui fait un petit sourire.  
\- Je vais bien. C'était juste une balle perdue apparemment, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.   
Regina reste tranquille en regardant simplement son épaule, la regardant avec peur et colère. Elle regarde la blonde, ses yeux deviennent sombres alors qu'elle dit :  
\- Je vais t'écrire une lettre de démission, tu vas l'apporter demain et tu vas quitter ton boulot. Ce n'est pas discutable.   
Elle se détourne et se dirige vers la chambre alors qu'Emma assimile ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Évidemment, la brune a toujours été exigeante, bien avant de fréquenter Robin, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui dise quoi faire de la sorte, du moins pas sous cette forme.

\- Regina, je ne vais pas démissionner de mon travail. Dit-elle en la suivant. J'ai étudié pour ça et je veux faire ce métier depuis que je suis adolescente, et tu le sais depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées …   
La brune déglutit, elle retient ses larmes. Elle se tourne vers Emma, rouge de frustration, les poings serrés reposant sur ses côtes.

Regina monte le ton.  
\- Les priorités changent Emma, tu as une famille vers laquelle tu dois revenir, tu as les garçons et le bébé ! Sa voix s'étrangle alors qu'elle termine sa phrase. Et … moi !   
La blonde l'interrompt d'une voix douce pour essayer de la calmer.  
\- Gina, j'ai toujours eu une famille vers laquelle revenir.  
Regina explose presque de colère.  
\- Je sais ! Mais les choses changent, nous avons ce bébé, nous avons nos fils … tu vas démissionner Swan.

Emma soupire de contrariété car Regina essaye de lui dire quoi faire.  
\- Gina, il y a une famille entière à nourrir ici et maintenant avec le bébé en route, tu sais que j'ai besoin de travailler et de faire des heures supplémentaires, pas seulement pour cela mais aussi pour que notre famille ait tout ce dont elle a besoin.   
La brune baisse le ton en disant :  
\- J'ai des économies Emma, s'il te plaît juste ne … je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, pas maintenant.  
Emma l'attire dans une étreinte.  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas, j'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout.

Regina sait qu'elle n'était pas juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, que Robin est derrière tout ça, le message était limpide. Elle ne peut plus rien dire, elle va devoir appeler Killian pour lui dire de se retirer. S'il se passe quelque chose, elle devra le résoudre elle-même et toute seule. Regina serre fort la blonde contre elle puis elle se recule, elle lui demande toute tremblante et avec des yeux de chien battu :  
\- Emma ne retourne pas au travail demain, reste avec moi s'il te plaît ? Je ne pourrais pas rester calme si tu y retournes.

Emma voit sa fiancée sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il semble être une attaque de panique, elle ne la jamais vu implorer de la sorte, l'air vulnérable, effrayé et angoissé. La blonde lui saisit les mains pour la calmer.  
\- Gina, tu dois te calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.   
La brune perd l'équilibre, Emma la fait asseoir et va lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, quand elle revient elle lui demande avec curiosité :  
\- Regina, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

La brune commence à pleurer, elle est trop manipulée. Elle n'en peut plus de toute cette pression, il est difficile de ne pas s'effondrer devant Emma. Alors que la blonde s'agenouille devant elle qui attire son attention en lui soulevant le menton avec les doigts.  
\- Hey je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Ne refais pas ça si tu ne veux pas me perdre, nous nous disons tout et j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Regina respire lourdement, la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est de se sentir coupable en mentant à Emma mais que peut-elle faire vraiment ? Si elle dit tout à Emma, elle est en danger. Si elle ne le fait pas, Emma ne lui pardonnera pas mais encore une fois elle risque sa vie et elle fera tout pour la protéger, même si elle doit lui mentir pour cela.

\- Je suis juste effrayée, je veux que tu restes ici. Répond-elle plus calmement.  
Emma la regarde, elle n'est pas convaincue alors elle lui demande à nouveau :  
\- T'es sûre ? C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande Regina, il s'agit que de ça ?  
La brune réfléchit quelques secondes et hoche finalement de la tête pour lui signifier que oui. Emma replace les cheveux noirs derrière les oreilles de Regina en disant simplement :  
\- Ok, je me fais porter pâle demain. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule à la maison dans cette état juste avec Roland.   
\- Merci. Lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elles se mettent au lit et Regina tient le corps d'Emma contre elle, comme si elle allait lui échapper. La blonde est endolorie au niveau de sa plaie mais avec les antidouleurs et les somnifères, elle s'endort comme une pierre tout comme la brune qui l'étreint toujours.

Le matin … 

Le téléphone de Regina sonne, c'est un appel de Robin, sauf que cette fois il y a un numéro qui s'affiche car il a besoin d'une réponse de la brune. Elle revient sur sa parole et elle est obligée de lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas le voir ce soir puisque Emma reste à la maison à cause de l'incident qu'il a provoqué.   
Emma se réveille et remarque que la brune n'est plus allongée à côté d'elle. Elle se lève en l'appelant, quand elle ouvre la porte elle voit Regina parler au téléphone de façon suspecte. La brune raccroche immédiatement quand elle voit Emma debout avec un regard curieux, en attendant qu'elle lui dise avec qui elle parlait.

Regina est nerveuse et cela s'entend dans sa voix.  
\- Emma chérie, tu es levée ! Comment tu te sens ?  
La brune se rapproche d'elle alors qu'Emma est encore curieuse du comportement de la femme, elle lui répond :  
\- Je vais bien même si j'ai encore un peu mal. Avec qui parlais-tu ?  
Regina baisse les yeux, elle évite le contact visuel avec sa blonde.  
\- C'était juste … le travail.   
Emma fronce les sourcils, elle ne peut pas chasser le sentiment que sa fiancée lui ment. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça mais depuis Noël cela lui est revenu de plein fouet, elle essaye vraiment de le chasser mais cela ne passe pas. Elle s'énerve sérieusement et demande :  
\- Qui ? Belle ?

Regina est frustrée par ces questions et répond en abandonnant la femme, se dirigeant vers la chambre.  
\- Non Emma, juste le travail.  
La blonde se tourne vers elle, elle s'appuie sur le cadre de la porte et croise les bras sur son torse.   
\- Pourquoi me mens-tu ?   
Regina la regarde nerveusement et perd son calme, sa voix tremble un peu quand elle lui répond :  
\- Je ne te mens pas Emma ! De quoi parles-tu ?  
La blonde se fâche et plisse les yeux, elle tend le bras gauche en disant :  
\- Donne-moi le téléphone … 

Regina a l'air offensée.  
\- Depuis quand tu demandes à vérifier mon téléphone ? Emma s'il te plaît, ne sois pas ridicule.  
La blonde lui demande à nouveau et plus fermement, en faisant une pause entre chaque mot.  
\- Regina, donne-moi ton téléphone.  
La brune se presse les lèvres nerveusement alors qu'elle se dirige vers sa compagne et lui dit :  
\- Je ne … vais pas te donner mon téléphone. J'ai le droit d'avoir ma vie privée et je ne t'ai pas donné une raison …   
\- Pas de raison ? Et quand ton téléphone vibre tard dans la nuit, constamment. Avant tu prenais tes appels à côté de moi, maintenant tu t'éloignes pour je ne sais quelle raison …   
\- Ce sont des clients, je suis juste professionnelle. Se défend-elle en détournant le regard pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Oui, je suis sûre que c'est tout ce que tu fais. Quoi que tu me caches, j'espère que ça en vaut la peine. Lui dit-elle en colère.  
Emma se dirige vers la cuisine, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation. Regina la suit et la voit en train d'essayer de se faire un petit-déjeuner, elle lui caresse doucement l'omoplate en lui disant :  
\- Emma, tu dois te reposer, je vais te faire …   
La blonde l'interrompt en repoussant ses mains.  
\- Je peux le faire moi-même. Tu peux continuer à prendre tes appels de boulot ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Finit-elle en marmonnant.  
Regina se sent blessée par le comportement de la femme de sa vie. Elle sort précipitamment de la cuisine sans un regard en arrière, sa voix coléreuse se faisant entendre.  
\- Bien. Tu veux agir comme une enfant, bah continue, peut-être que plus tard tu comprendras. 

Emma perd patience et claque les assiettes contre l'évier, Regina sursaute un peu par le bruit résultant de la colère que ressent la blonde. Elle veut vraiment lui crier sa frustration mais elle regarde d'abord le petit ventre ressortant de sous la chemise de la brune, elle prend une profonde inspiration et dit sur un ton calme :  
\- Ne dis pas que je me comporte comme une enfant alors que j'ai toujours été là pour toi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées. De toutes les manières possibles, tu agis étrangement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que ce sont les hormones ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai ressens juste le même sentiment que j'avais quand ce trou du cul te faisait du mal. J'espère jute que tu ne me cache rien Regina car je te jure que je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner. 

Les yeux de Regina s'humidifient.  
*L'idée qu'Emma ne me pardonnera pas m'est insupportable. Je veux vraiment parler à ma blonde de se qu'il se passe en occultant ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, mais je connais trop bien les conséquences. Ce qui me rappelle que je dois faire savoir à Killian de ne plus s'impliquer dans ce bordel et rester la seule à m'occuper de tout ça.*  
Elles entendent toutes les deux la porte de la chambre des garçons s'ouvrir et la tête d'un petit garçon se montre.  
\- Maman …   
Regina respire profondément avant de se diriger vers le jeune garçon.  
\- Oui mon chéri, as-tu bien dormi ?   
Il hoche la tête et répond :  
\- Oui mais j'ai faim …   
Elle s'agenouille et lui offre un sourire.  
\- Aimerais-tu prendre ton petit-déjeuner au Granny's ?  
Un large sourire s'affiche sur le visage de l'enfant.  
\- Oui ! Je veux des crêpes !   
\- Va t'habiller et te brosser les dents. Répond-elle en se riant.

Emma observe toute la conversation et attend une invitation qui ne viendra pas. Elle attend que la brune se relève et la regarde, celle-ci se dirige vers sa blonde et lui dit :  
\- Je vais te laisser te calmer seule. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi et … je pense que c'est mieux si je te laisse du temps.  
Emma détourne simplement les yeux, elle est toujours fâchée mais elle dit calmement :  
\- Bien. Sois prudente, ne fais rien de dangereux.

Regina dit simplement :  
\- Je serai avec Roland, je ne serai pas longue.   
Le petit garçon a fini de s'habiller tout comme la brune. Avant qu'ils partent tous les deux, Regina embrasse Emma sur la joue et la regarde tendrement en lui disant :  
\- Je t'aime. N'en doutes jamais …   
La blonde reste sérieuse mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui répondre :  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Regina ferme la porte derrière elle, Emma s'assied et laisse échapper un soupir de frustration.  
*Peut-être que j'ai réagi excessivement … *  
Elle déteste être en colère contre sa fiancée, généralement elle parvient à arranger les choses avec du vin, de la pizza et parfois un peu d'herbe aussi, mais évidemment qu'il en est hors de question puisqu'elle est enceinte. Elle réfléchit beaucoup à ce propos.  
*C'est peut-être le stress ou je suis paranoïaque à l'idée d'un éventuel retour de Robin. Mais ce gars n'a pas été repéré depuis des mois … à ma connaissance. *

Roland et Regina ont terminé leur petit-déjeuner au Granny's quand elle reçoit un sms de Robin qui insiste pour qu'ils se rencontrent dans un hôtel loin de Metrotown. De toute évidence, elle ne peut pas refuser après ce qu'il a fait quand elle a parlé à Killian, alors elle joue la sécurité et fait comme il dit. Regina appelle le policier rapidement alors qu'elle s'installe dans la voiture, elle prévoit d'être très brève et de ne mentionner aucun nom puisque Roland est à proximité. Il répond et elle ne le laisse même pas parler.  
\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, laisse-moi gérer tout ça, ne fais rien à ce sujet parce que si quelque chose lui arrive, je te jure que je te le reprocherais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.   
Elle raccroche. Killian regarde son téléphone complètement confus. 

Regina arrive à l'hôtel, Roland qui est un enfant curieux lui demande :  
\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?  
La femme ouvre et ferme la bouche, ne voulant rien dire mais elle s'agenouille devant lui et lui répond :  
\- Nous allons à nouveau voir ton père.   
Le visage du garçon rayonne de bonheur et il dit avec une voix aiguë :  
\- Vraiment ?   
Elle hoche la tête sans enthousiasme et se lève en attrapant la main de son fils alors que l'autre est enfouie dans la poche de son manteau. Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur et monte au dixième étage, et marchent jusqu'à la chambre 1020. 

Quatre coups et la porte s'ouvre, Robin est torse nu avec une de ses bières favorites à la main, il sent le cigare à plein nez. Regina ferme les yeux en essayant de repousser les souvenirs horribles de ce qu'il lui a fait. Ses mains commencent à trembler, elle décide de les dissimuler dans ses poches pour ne pas montrer à l'homme l'effet dévastateur qu'il a sur elle. Il salue d'abord son fils.  
\- Hey mon bonhomme, entre. Je t'ai acheté une console avec quelques jeux que tu devrais aimer.   
Roland enlace son père tout excité en criant :  
\- Yeaaah ! Tu vas jouer avec moi ?  
\- Va la préparer, elle est juste devant la télé. Répond-il en hochant la tête.   
Il s'éloigne et la brune le suit mais il la retient pour l'embrasser, Regina tente de l'éviter en disant :  
\- Robin ne …  
Mais elle est interrompue par un baiser forcé. 

Le garçon joue un moment et la brune reste assise, immobile comme une statue sur le canapé en les regardant. Robin se lève et dit à son fils qu'il revient après car il doit parler en privé avec Regina. La brune devient nerveuse alors qu'il lui attrape la main et l'entraîne de force dans l'autre pièce, il verrouille la porte et Regina se met immédiatement à pleurer.   
\- Robin s'il te plaît. Je suis désolée, je te promets que …   
Il marche jusqu'à elle, il la force à se mettre dos au mur, face à lui.  
\- Tu as de la chance que je ne l'aie pas tuée sur place.   
Les larmes coulent, il la contrôle à nouveau. Elle craint ce qu'il va se produire, elle se tient le ventre terrifiée, des souvenirs d'une époque pas si lointaine lui reviennent, lorsqu'elle a perdu son enfant dans une situation similaire. Il se rapproche, elle dit immédiatement :  
\- S'il te plaît … ne fait pas de mal …   
Il lui embrasse le cou et les lèvres, il sort son revolver et dit :  
\- C'était un accident et c'était de ta faute de n'avoir rien dit avant. Notre bébé est mort à cause de toi, personne d'autre.  
Elle reste silencieuse, presque en état de choc par les mots de cet homme. Alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser et caresser ses hanches, elle le repousse doucement en essayant de l'éviter.  
\- S'il te plaît … arrête … je suis enceinte. Je ne peux pas faire ça.   
Il se moque d'elle en riant.  
\- Oh mais je ne vais rien te faire. Je ne vais rien faire à ton corps si peu attrayant de femme enceinte, sans parler des cicatrices que tu as là. Elle presse ses lèvres, elle se sent embarrassée et blessée. Comment Emma peut-elle te regarder ? Quoiqu'elle est flic, elle a déjà dû voir pire. J'admire sa tolérance et son estomac bien accroché pour continuer de te regarder. Elle a les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle se sent brisée, piégée encore une fois. Il s'approche et baisse la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Mais tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi …   
Elle regarde l'homme avec des yeux brillants, les larmes coulent à flots. Elle demande, supplie :  
\- S'il te plaît Robin … Ne me fais pas faire ça.   
Elle l'entend enlever le cran de sécurité de l'arme à feu alors elle ferme les yeux et continue de pleurer encore et encore. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot alors qu'elle s'agenouille lentement et fait ce qu'elle doit faire.

Regina et Roland sortant de cette chambre l'un à côté de l'autre, la femme a les bras croisés sur son torse, tremblante et choquée. Elle ne peut pas croire que tout cela se produise à nouveau. Comment Robin peut-il prendre le contrôle de sa vie ? Comment peut-il revenir et détruire tout ce qu'elle a si difficilement construit, émotionnellement et physiquement ?

Ils rentrent tous les deux et Emma les accueillent avec de la pizza et de la crème glacée. Roland court jusqu'à la petite table du salon alors que Regina reste en retrait pour ranger leurs manteaux. La blonde s'approche doucement de sa compagne et pose tendrement une main dans son dos. La brune sursaute un peu, elle a l'air fragile et un peu triste. Emma demande rapidement :  
\- Tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles nerveuse aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui je vais bien. Répond-elle en hochant la tête.  
\- Je t'ai acheté de la pizza. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait, c'est juste … tu agis tellement bizarrement ces derniers temps et …   
Regina se rapproche et lui offre un petit baiser.  
\- C'est bon. Je suis désolée aussi.  
Henry arrive et se joint à la famille, il n'a pas été à la maison dernièrement, il travaille sur un projet pour son examen final avec son ami. Alors que l'adolescent s'assoit, la brune se sent étourdie et perd l'équilibre, Emma s'en rend compte rapidement et l'aide à s'asseoir. 

Les semaines passent, le nouvel an a été célébré et Regina a réussi à le passer paisiblement avec sa famille. Ils continuent de rendre visite à Robin, il ne lui demande pas toujours de faveurs sexuelles, seulement de l'oral parfois, quand il est ivre et qu'il veut prendre du plaisir. La brune en est traumatisée au point où Emma ne peut même plus la toucher intimement, ce qui inquiète beaucoup la blonde.

Février … 

Elle a passé un examen, l'obstétricienne-gynécologue Dr Blue est responsable du suivi de grossesse de Regina.   
Elle a eu un petit saignement anal quand elle revenue du « travail » avec Roland, dès qu'elle a passé la porte, elle s'est évanouie sur Emma qui l'a remarqué pâle dès qu'elle est entrée. Emma s'est précipité pour la rattraper et l'a emmenée jusqu'au canapé, avec un visage préoccupé et les sourcils froncés, elle dit :  
\- Gina, tu dois prendre une pause. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de travailler.  
Regina répond rapidement de but en blanc :  
\- Non. J'ai juste pas bien mangé et je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler Emma.  
En fait, elle ne se soucie pas d'arrêter de travailler car si elle le fait, elle n'aura plus d'excuse pour aller voir Robin quand il lui ordonne. 

La dernière fois, il est allé trop loin, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a été obligée de se rendre chez le gynécologue après cela. Il l'a brisé comme il l'a fait auparavant. Depuis Regina a confirmé qu'elle n'avait pratiqué aucun type de sexe, elle se sent tellement mal, car c'est un rappel qu'elle n'a pas laissé Emma la toucher depuis que Robin a recommencé à abuser d'elle de plusieurs façons. 

Le Dr Blue sort l'échographe et demande à la femme :  
\- Êtes-vous prête à connaître le sexe du bébé ?

Au poste de police, le même homme qui a passé le coup de téléphone mettant Emma en danger, s'est glissé dans le bureau de la blonde et a déposé une enveloppe sur son bureau avec son nom écrit en noir dessus.


	21. Dear Emma Swan

Dans la pièce froide, Emma et Regina respirent avec cette question inattendue, elles se regardent en silence pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles le médecin attend une réponse à sa question. La blonde brise le silence en demandant :  
\- Tu veux savoir ?  
La brune ouvre et referme la bouche, puis répond :  
\- Je … je ne sais pas … tu … ?

Emma courbe ses lèvres sur le côté en réfléchissant, et soudainement une idée lui vient en tête, elle saisit les deux mains de Regina et dit :  
\- Tu sais quoi, je vais le découvrir maintenant et puisque c'est ton premier enfant, on va te laisser la surprise. Je vais décorer la chambre du bébé en fonction de ce qu'il sera, une fille ou un garçon, et tu ne pourras pas y entrer jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte d'au moins huit mois, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Regina sourit un peu, elle aime l'idée mais elle est un peu nerveuse, elle dit :  
\- Mais j'aimerais aider, je veux dire, j'ai besoin de parler à un décorateur, des couleurs … quel style de papier peint … et …   
Emma rit en regardant sa compagne nerveuse, alors elle ne la laisse pas finir et dit :  
\- Ok … c'est un oui. Doc, vous pouvez me le dire dans votre bureau pendant que Regina attend dehors.   
Le docteur hoche la tête avec un sourire lumineux, appréciant les interactions du couple. La brune se redresse en disant :  
\- Attendez … je n'ai pas encore dit oui.   
La blonde restreint l'espace entre elles-deux et lui donne un doux baiser feutré alors qu'elles sourient toutes les deux, Emma se recule légèrement et dit :  
\- Tu viens de le faire.   
Regina regarde les yeux émeraude en souriant, se sentant comblée par la façon dont Emma peut être si incroyablement douce et réfléchie.

La vie de Regina serait parfaite si elle n'était pas enchaînée par Robin, son jeu va durer. Il a fallu des mois et il a surenchéri avec l'incident qui, heureusement, avec le stress et les mauvais traitements n'ont pas affecté le bébé.

De retour à l'appartement … 

Emma ouvre la porte à sa fiancée, alors que Regina accroche les manteaux, elle dit plutôt angoissée :  
\- Em … on peut annuler le deal ? J'aimerais savoir maintenant.   
Elle attrape la blonde par la taille tandis que Emma rit de la brune qui fait ses yeux de chien battu et une moue toute mignonne avec ses lèvres. Le visage très semblable à celui que Roland à l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il veut jouer à des jeux vidéo un soir de semaine, Emma répond doucement :  
\- Oh non, on a un accord et tu dois attendre.   
Alors que la blonde l'embrasse doucement, la brune fait un petit gémissement après s'être reculée, qui ressemble à celui que ferait un enfant de cinq ans qui réclame des bonbons, elle dit ensuite :  
\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit oui.

Les garçons sortent de leurs chambres avec une curiosité peinte sur le visage, Henry demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le bébé et Maman vont bien ?   
Oui, Henry est en train d'appeler Regina « Maman », d'abord elle a été comme une tante pour lui, mais l'appeler « Tata » sonnerait étrangement. Lui préfère l'appeler « Maman » aussi, après tout, elle est dans sa vie depuis un certain temps.

Les yeux étincelant de joie, Regina lui répond :  
\- Oui, ta mère a découvert le sexe du bébé et elle refuse de me le dire depuis qu'elle a eu la folle idée de me surprendre. Maintenant, j'essaie de la convaincre de me le dire, peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider les garçons ?

Henry leur sourit à toutes les deux.  
\- Désolé. Si Maman veut te surprendre, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.   
Les yeux de Regina amusés expriment cette trahison. Habituellement, Henry est de son côté, c'est la « Maman cool » mais cette fois il a retourné sa veste.

\- Henry ! Dit-elle avec un ton surpris.  
Alors qu'il se rapproche de sa maman blonde et lui murmure à l'oreille pour que Roland ne puisse pas l'entendre :  
\- Tu peux me le dire plus tard et je pourrais t'aider.  
Emma hoche la tête tandis que le petit garçon la regarde, se sentant un peu mis de côté et dit :  
\- Tu vas me le dire ? Je peux t'aider aussi !

Roland a l'air agacé par la situation.  
\- Bah quelqu'un doit être dans l'équipe de Regina, tu dois rester dans le mystère tout comme elle. Répond Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Regina rit et dit :  
\- Je connais ce sentiment mon chéri, mais on peut enquêter ensemble.  
\- Eh bien vous pouvez essayer, mais vous ne le saurez pas. Je m'en assurerai. Répond-elle en riant.  
La brune roule ses yeux amusés et partage un sourire avec la femme de sa vie.

Cette nuit …

Regina entend son téléphone vibrer, elle regarde sur le côté pour s'assurer que sa blonde est toujours endormie. Emma a le bras qui recouvre complètement son ventre arrondi et son visage d'ange est enfoui dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle se retourne vers la table de nuit pour prendre le téléphone et le débrancher de son chargeur puis elle voit le message de Robin, elle clique pour l'ouvrir et le lit :  
~ Le bébé va bien ?  
Regina est agacée et presse fortement ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui répond avec colère.  
~ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
~ Je m'inquiète pour l'enfant, pas toi, contrairement à toi qui as tué le notre car tu n'as pas su ouvrir ta bouche à temps.  
~ J'allais te le dire ! Combien de temps tu vas mettre pour le comprendre Robin? Peu importe à quel point tu me blesses, j'aimerais toujours Emma et peu importe à quel point je souffre quand je dois te voir, c'est oublié quand je suis avec elle. On va avoir un bébé ensemble et nous nous aimons ! S'il te plaît, arrête et laisse-nous. Encore une fois, je te laisserais voir Roland si tu te rends. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, ils te trouveront bientôt. Sinon, aucun d'entre nous ne sera heureux, je peux te l'assurer, Roland découvrira certainement quel genre de père il a vraiment.  
~ Si quelqu'un me trouve, ta chère Emma sera tuée et tu seras seule à élever trois enfants. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter, je suis si proche de tout avoir, je vais ruiner ta vie et tu n'auras plus d'autres choix que moi.  
Regina est tellement absorbée par cette conversation qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que sa blonde a ouvert un œil et que celle-ci observe son visage stressé alors qu'elle écrit en appuyant avec force sur son écran d'Iphone. Emma voit sa compagne reposer son téléphone et referme rapidement les yeux, Regina n'a pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée alors elle se recouvre le corps avec la couverture et retrouve sa place près de sa blonde.

Toutes les deux réveillées, leurs esprits débordant de pensées et d'inquiétude. Regina ne peut pas avoir de répit. À un moment elle va être excitée par l'aventure de la grossesse et à un autre elle pleure les yeux fermés à cause de ce que Robin lui fait subir.   
*Peut-être que c'était ma faute. Le bébé aurait vécu si j'avais juste … *  
Elle part lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Au même instant, Emma est pleine de jalousie, de colère, de désespoir.  
*Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ? Elle me trompe ? Non, Regina ne ferait jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ? *  
Alors qu'elle combat ses incertitudes, elle se s'endort à nouveau pour le reste de la nuit.

Le matin suivant … 

Emma s'est réveillée en pensant à tout ce qu'elle a vu la nuit dernière. Elle sirote son café, assise à table avec le journal du matin qu'elle ne lit pas vraiment, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Les garçons sont déjà partis à l'école et Regina est toujours profondément endormie. La brune a finalement décidé de prendre un congé et elle va essayer de trouver une solution pour continuer de voir Robin sans qu'Emma ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin comment sortir de ce bordel. Regina n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'elle est déjà en train de se questionner, elle se tourne vers la place vide qu'occupe habituellement sa blonde.  
*Vais-je un jour sortir des griffes de Robin ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir faire cela. Combien de temps je vais encore devoir mentir et cacher la vérité à Emma ? La peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose est bien trop grande.*  
La brune se lève et ouvre la porte, elle se retrouve à observer sa compagne tranquillement assise. Elle la voit prête à partir, en uniforme et un regard inquiet sur le visage. N'importe qui la connaissant assez pourrait remarquer qu'elle est préoccupée par quelque chose. Regina se dirige vers la salle de bain, se brosse les dents avant de la surprendre en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, la serrant fermement, lui murmurant :  
\- Tu vas bientôt aller travailler ?

Emma sort de son monde, elle n'a même pas vu ou entendu Regina aller à la salle de bain, elle regarde en arrière avec un sourire.  
\- Ouais, je … lisais juste le journal.   
La blonde se lève et étreint sa fiancée en se souvenant des nouvelles étonnantes qu'elle a reçues du médecin, elle lui demande :  
\- Comment tu sens-tu ?   
La brune lui fait un smack.  
\- Je me sens bien. Un peu fatiguée mais je suppose que c'est normal. Je prends un congé à partir d'aujourd'hui.   
Emma se mordille la lèvre inférieure, souriante et heureuse, oubliant presque ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.  
\- C'est bien. Tu as besoin de repos et ça veut dire que tu seras plus à la maison et que je vais pouvoir te chouchouter.   
Regina sourit, ne montrant pas sa préoccupation quant à la situation avec Robin.  
\- Oui mais je ne veux pas me sentir inutile. J'ai décidé que j'irai chercher Roland après l'école. De cette façon, Henry n'aura plus cette responsabilité pendant un moment et il ne sera plus obligé de le surveiller quand ils prennent le bus.   
La blonde fronce les sourcils.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'Henry pense comme ça. Il aime jouer le rôle du grand frère … ce n'est pas nécessaire.   
La brune fait ses yeux de chien battu, sans maquillage, ses cheveux matinaux indisciplinés, la rendant magnifique et plus belle que jamais. Emma aime la voir comme ça, dans une tenue confortable et simplement elle-même, alors qu'elle continue d'admirer la beauté de sa chérie, celle-ci dit :  
\- Je veux juste avoir quelque chose qui me fasse sortir du lit, ce n'est pas sain de rester à ne rien faire.   
Emma reste silencieuse à s'adapter à cette défaite, elle sait à quel point Regina peut être bornée quand elle s'y met, alors elle accepte..  
\- Tant que tu es prudente et que tu n'en fais pas trop.  
La brune rit un peu.  
\- Emma je vais juste aller chercher Roland à l'école, je ne vais pas escalader une montagne. 

Emma rit et l'embrasse puis elle se dirige vers la porte pour attraper son manteau alors que Regina la suit, elle met son blouson et tient la femme par les hanches.   
\- Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis pendant que je suis partie.   
La brune se mordille la lèvre, toute mignonne dans son pyjama de grossesse vert forêt.  
\- Je vais essayer.  
La blonde regarde le sol et partage ce qu'elle va faire au travail aujourd'hui.  
\- Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à mes collègues aujourd'hui.  
La bouche de Regina s'ouvre de stupeur.  
\- Tu veux dire que tout le monde au poste de police va connaître le sexe du bébé et pas moi ? C'est pas juste !  
Emma se moque d'elle.  
\- Eh bien, n'essaie pas de les soudoyer ou d'essayer de convaincre quelqu'un. Ils sont extrêmement bien entraînés et ils ne te diront rien, en plus je m'assurais que celui qui t'en parle soit suspendu.  
Regina se mordille la lèvre alors qu'Emma bascule sa tête sur le côté en disant doucement :  
\- Tu vas simplement attendre. Je te promets que le moment où tu le découvriras sera spécial.  
Elles s'embrassent et Emma sort et Regina continue de la regarder avec préoccupation au regard de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Emma arrive au département de police avec un grand sourire, elle a décidé de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté et de se focaliser sur ce qui est important et qui la rend heureuse, c'est-à-dire sa famille et le bébé en route. Killian marche dans le même couloir qu'elle et remarque son sourire brillant.  
\- Eh bien, quelqu'un semble heureuse aujourd'hui, puis-je te demander la raison de ce sourire lumineux ?  
Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit encore plus, elle saisit brusquement Killian par les épaules de façon joueuse et dit sur un ton joyeux :  
\- C'est une fille !!  
Killian sourit largement lui aussi, les yeux étincelants, il est excité et il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux pour Emma, il la serre fort dans ses bras.  
\- Félicitations Emma ! Tu vas enfin avoir une fille qui court partout dans la maison ! Je suppose que les garçons vont être en infériorité numérique. Qu'elle a été la réaction de Regina ? Dit-il finalement en repensant à ce qu'elle lui a dit.

Emma est toujours en train de sourire, ne contenant pas son excitation, puisqu'elle ne peut rien dire à sa fiancée, elle doit se contenir pour ne pas se trahir elle-même. Elle le dira à Henry en fin de compte, pour qu'il puisse l'aider à faire la chambre. Elle lui répond :  
\- Elle ne le sait pas. Je vais la surprendre en décorant la chambre du bébé, ce qui m'inquiète un peu parce qu'on est un peu à l'étroit dans mon appartement.

Killian se frotte le menton avec le pouce alors qu'une idée lui vient en tête.   
\- Emma, mon père vend des maisons. Je peux peut-être lui en parler ? Il pourra peut-être vous trouver quelque chose, pas trop cher mais adapté à ta famille.  
Elle le regarde avec des grands yeux.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Il met son bras autour de son épaule.  
\- Entre dans mon bureau, je vais l'appeler maintenant.  
Emma pose son bras gauche sur sa taille et dit :  
\- Merci. Je suis contente que nous soyons restés bons amis et qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne depuis notre rupture.   
\- Moi aussi. Répond-il en lui souriant doucement.

Killian appelle son père, Davy Jones tandis qu'Emma se retrouve devant le bureau en attendant qu'il termine sa conversation, elle entend :  
\- Oui père. Le plus tôt sera le mieux … Mon amie Emma et moi apprécierons vraiment.   
Il raccroche et regarde sa collègue avec un large sourire avant de lui dire :  
\- Il va te rencontrer demain, je te suggère de le voir sur tes heures de boulot pour que Regina ne soupçonne pas quoi que ce soit.   
Elle s'avance et offre un câlin inconfortable à l'homme, le bureau les séparant au niveau de la taille.  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.  
Killian lui rend son étreinte et se recule, mais tenant toujours la blonde par les épaules. Il regarde ses yeux brillants, il la regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :  
\- C'est à ça que servent les amis. Vas-y, tu as plein d'autres collègues avec qui partager ta grande nouvelle.   
Ils partagent un sourire et elle sort du bureau avec excitation, tandis que Killian y reste et envoie rapidement un message à Regina.  
~ Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu dois lui dire, s'il te plaît. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous la protégerons, je te le promets. -K

Alors que Regina est de retour à l'appartement et regarde le message, le téléphone en main et les yeux humides.   
*Il a raison, comment puis-je garder ça ?*  
Elle se dirige vers la chambre des garçons, ils peuvent l'entendre dire :  
\- Les garçons, mettez vos manteaux, on sort.

Au poste de police, Emma partage la nouvelle et montre à tout le monde le cliché de l'échographie que le Dr Blue lui a donné quand celle-ci lui a annoncé que sa compagne attendait une petite fille. Tout le monde est excité pour elle. Killian l'a rejoint après avoir envoyé le sms, il regarde aussi le cliché. Tous commentent comme ce sera chouette d'avoir une mini Regina courir partout dans la maison, s'amuser avec les garçons. Ainsi que pour Emma, qu'elle se réveille avec deux magnifiques filles parce que la petite aimera se glisser dans le lit de ses mamans au beau milieu de la nuit. Alors qu'elle est dans ses rêves et que ses collègues commentent sa vie future en pensant que la blonde les écoute, un homme chauve se trouve éloigné du groupe mais assez prêt pour entendre. Il se saisit de sa tasse blanche et prend une gorgée de son café noir en observant une Emma lumineuse, il affiche un sourire narquois, amusé du fait que cela va certainement changer très bientôt.

La blonde revient à la réalité et dit à ses collègues :  
\- Je dois aller à mon bureau. J'ai pas mal de travail et je ne veux pas risquer de me faire virer. J'ai quelques bouches à nourrir et j'en aurai une de plus bientôt.  
Les hommes du groupe rient alors qu'elle se dirige vers son bureau, l'un d'eux lève la voix pour qu'elle entende :  
\- Et bientôt les bières du vendredi soir se transformeront en couches. Profite de ton temps à faire des trucs d'adulte pendant que tu le peux encore !  
Elle se retourne vers eux et réagit au commentaire en riant, elle sourit et continue de marcher à reculons.  
\- Je suis impatiente d'être de nouveau maman et je ne le regretterais ou le changerais pour rien au monde.   
Son groupe de collègues et elle partagent des sourires joyeux.

Emma déverrouille la porte de son bureau, entre et verrouille derrière elle. Elle pose sa veste en cuir noire et fronce les sourcils en remarquant une enveloppe jaune portant son nom. Elle s'assied et la regarde quelques secondes, se chuchotant pour elle-même :  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Pour une raison qui lui échappe encore, elle se sent nerveuse, elle regarde à travers le mur en verre couvert par des stores blancs, elle la secoue et l'ouvre sur le côté. Elle en sort un paquet de photographies au format 10x12 accompagnées d'une lettre. Elle met de côté le papier pour voir ce que montrent les images.

Elle commence à trembler, se saisissant des photos et les posant une par une sur son bureau, ses mains tremblent elles aussi, les larmes déferlent sur ses joues. Elle ne peut pas croire ce qu'elle voit. Sa fiancée, elle a l'air heureuse. Elle a l'air heureuse avec Roland … et Robin. Elle découvre tout, photos par photos, les moments qu'ils ont partagés ensemble, et il y a quelques images montrant la femme qu'elle aime avoir une activité sexuelle avec lui. La blonde se précipite vers la petite salle de bain attelée à son bureau pour vomir. Elle finit de nettoyer l'évier et reprend la découverte des images, son esprit se détraque.  
*Cela n'a pas de sens ! Il l'a maltraitée, comment cela peut-il être possible ? Non … ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Il doit y avoir une explication, une bonne.*  
Emma se précipite vers son bureau et se saisit de la lettre délaissée.  
« Chère Emma Swan,  
Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons mis dans cette situation mais c'était la seule façon.   
Vois-tu, nous avions une excellente assurance-vie dont nous avions besoin pour notre garçon. Il donnait plus si le mari abandonnait le mariage et puis présumé mort, nous devions rendre cela assez crédible pour que la compagnie ne soupçonne rien.  
Je n'aurais jamais blessé Regina, je m'inquiète toujours autant pour elle tout comme elle se soucie encore de moi.   
Tu étais la meilleure cible pour ce plan, elle savait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle alors on a saisi l'opportunité.  
Cela a été très difficile pour moi de lui faire tout ce qu'elle a subi, même si la plupart du temps elle le faisait elle-même car j'étais incapable de le faire.   
Je ne supporte plus ce secret.   
Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et je te remercie de t'occuper si bien d'elle, mais nous, du moins je ne veux plus te mentir.  
S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait croire que j'étais un monstre. Ainsi, tu peux facilement en conclure l'origine du bébé qu'elle porte, il n'était pas prévu mais c'est quand même arrivé. » 

À l'appartement … 

Emma est assise sur le divan du salon, l'enveloppe contenant les photos et la lettre est posée sur la petite table devant elle. Elle la regarde, des pensées traversant son esprit, les doigts joint contre ses lèvres. La porte s'ouvre, c'est Regina et les garçons. Elle est heureuse, affichant un gros ventre sous son chemisier noir. Elle accroche les manteaux des garçons ainsi que le sien, puis regarde Emma avec un énorme sourire.  
\- Emma tu es rentrée tôt ! Avec les garçons, on est allé chercher des hamburgers et j'allais …   
Elle ne termine pas sa phrase quand elle remarque qu'Emma ne la regarde pas et qu'elle est en train de fixer cette enveloppe.  
\- Emma, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
La blonde ne répond pas, les garçons la regardent et Henry lui pose exactement la même question. Ses chevilles tremblent, ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus brillants quand elle dit :  
\- Les garçons, j'ai besoin que vous alliez dans la chambre maintenant. Regina, il faut qu'on parle.


	22. There's no second chance …

Regina a l'air confuse, elle regarde la table et revient à la blonde qui n'a même pas pris la peine de la regarder en face. Elle regarde anxieusement la table, les garçons fixent la blonde aussi, Henry se dirige vers elle et lui demande :  
\- Maman, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Emma répond un peu agacée et agitée :  
\- Je t'ai dit d'aller dans ta chambre et de prendre Roland avec toi. J'ai besoin de parler à Regina, seule.  
\- Ok. Chuchote-t-il simplement avant de marcher vers sa chambre, suivi de Roland confus et sans voix.  
Quant à Regina, elle s'est assise devant sa blonde, ayant la table entre elles avec cette enveloppe jaune portant le nom d'Emma Swan au centre de celle-ci. La brune demande encore une fois mais nerveusement cette fois-ci :  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La blonde déglutit difficilement alors que ses chevilles continuent de trembler. Elle se déplace en couvrant sa bouche avec son poing, de la déception dans les yeux, elle regarde finalement la femme et dit :  
\- Allons dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas que les garçons entendent quoi que ce soit.   
Emma saisit l'enveloppe et se dirige vers la pièce avec Regina la suivant nerveusement. Une fois que la brune est dans la chambre, elle ferme la porte et place l'enveloppe sur le lit, Regina la regarde avec curiosité. La blonde regarde la brune quelques secondes alors que la femme enceinte est toujours confuse et un peu effrayée. Emma se rapproche d'elle en la pointant du doigt en disant :  
\- Je vais te demander, une … fois … de … plus … Les larmes plein les yeux, elle continue avec un peu d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Regina respire bruyamment.  
*Elle sait quelqu chose. Elle a probablement découvert quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi, et si j'en disais trop ? Devrais-je me taire ?*  
Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle se lèche la lèvre inférieure et demande avec un soupçon de timidité et d'inquiétude :  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Emma s'énerve, vraiment. Elle frappe le lit avec la paume de sa main, ce qui fait sursauter Regina. Avec des larmes dans les yeux, sa voix tremble de douleur et de colère.  
\- Putain de merde Regina ! Je t'ai donné une chance de plus ! Une chance de plus de me dire la vérité !  
Emma prend l'enveloppe et retire ce qu'elle contient. Elle place les photos sur le lit une par une alors que les larmes mouillent ses joues. Regina est choquée, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes elle aussi, alors qu'elle se couvre la bouche. Emma sort la lettre et lui tend, elle respire difficilement en essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
\- Je veux que tu la lises … 

La brune dit rapidement :  
\- Emma, je ne sais pas ce que …   
La blonde l'interrompt avec colère.  
\- Lis ça ! Et à haute voix.  
Regina commence à lire tandis qu'Emma marche dans la chambre avec ses mains dans ses poches avant, regardant le sol, essayant de contenir ses sanglots. La brune ne peut pas croire ce qu'elle lit.  
*Il avait vraiment tout prévu depuis le début, tout semble surréaliste, cela ne peut pas se reproduire.*  
Alors qu'elle lit la dernière phrase, ses yeux s'agrandissent, ses mains tremblent plus que jamais alors qu'elle regarde la blonde avec peur et douleur.

Regina se précipite vers elle.  
\- Non Emma … non … Elle l'attrape par les hanches alors qu'Emma essaye de s'éloigner en la repoussant et en essayant de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, alors elle continue. Non Emma, je ne te ferai jamais ça, tu le sais ça ! Écoute-moi ! Elle l'attrape par les joues avec ses deux mains. Ce bébé est à toi ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'ai une preuve. Je peux …   
Emma enlève ses mains.   
\- Tu es avec lui, il y a des preuves Regina, tu me prends pour une conne ! Il y a des photos ! Tu as même fait mentir Roland ! Mais qui es-tu Regina putain ?!  
Alors que la blonde attend une réponse avec les bras ouverts, Regina secoue la tête.  
\- Non … oui, je t'ai menti Emma mais je devais …   
Emma pleure, elle essaye de retrouver son souffle pour parler, elle regarde Regina avec tant de peine dans les yeux.  
\- Je ne peux plus te croire Regina, pour tout ce que je sais, ce bébé … Elle reste calme en essayant de prononcer ces mots. Il est probablement de Robin.

Regina l'attrape désespérément par la veste, avec aucunement l'intention de la lâcher, en pleurant de façon inconsolable.  
\- Emma, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il ment, il m'a fait … il allait …   
La blonde essaye lentement de faire lâcher la brune.  
\- Regina, je suis désolée mais … tu dois partir. Je t'ai déjà récupéré ton ancien appartement. Roland peut rester ici s'il le souhaite mais tu dois partir.   
La brune ne la lâche pas, elle la serre en pleurant.  
\- Emma, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne pouvais rien dire … il m'a menacé …   
La blonde a l'air convaincue mais quand les visages heureux imprimés sur les photos ressurgissent dans son esprit, elle se détourne de la brune.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui est le pire, toi ou lui. 

Regina essaie d'expliquer.  
\- Emma, ce n'est pas vrai ! Toute cette lettre est un mensonge, tu dois me croire ! Les photos je …   
\- Sors de ma vie Regina … L'interrompt-elle, puis elle respire et demande. Rend-moi la bague …   
La brune recule en touchant l'anneau à son doigt, elle plaide :  
\- Emma ne fait pas ça, s'il te plaît …   
La blonde a l'air plus froide, plus décidée.  
\- Rend-moi cette bague Regina … Elle obéit puis Emma continue. Et le collier …   
\- Emma s'il te plaît, pas le collier, laisse-moi garder ça.   
Emma s'avance vers elle d'un pas décidé.  
\- Donne-moi le collier, je ne veux pas te l'arracher du cou. C'est fini. J'en ai fini avec toi …   
Regina se décompose et tend le collier d'une main hésitante et tremblante alors que la blonde l'attrape. 

Emma s'inquiète car ce n'est pas sain pour le bébé, mais elle ne peut plus se sentir blessée et trahie, elle attrape lentement la brune par la main et l'amène au lit.  
\- S'il te plaît, essaie de te calmer, fais-le pour le bébé.   
La brune essaie tant bien que mal de respirer sous le regard de la blonde. Elle ne supporte pas de voir Regina pleurer, cela la déchire, mais elle ne peut pas tirer un trait sur le fait qu'elle l'a trompée et utilisée, tout cela pour servir leurs intérêts. Emma appuie son front sur celui de la brune et met ses mains sur ses joues, elle dit dans un murmure :  
\- J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi …   
Elle lui embrasse le front, s'éloigne et ferme la porte. Regina est allongée sur le lit, n'ayant aucune idée pour réparer ce qui s'est passé.

Emma va dans la chambre d'Henry où Roland est en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo, elle appelle son fils pour qu'ils parlent loin du plus petit.  
\- Je vais sortir un peu, va surveiller Regina pour moi …   
L'adolescent est sur le point de demandé ce qui s'est passé mais la blonde l'interrompt avec autorité et colère mais surtout de la douleur dans les yeux.  
\- Ne poses pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis.

La garçon hoche la tête et se dirige vers la chambre tandis qu'Emma se saisit de son manteau et sèche les larmes de ses joues en fermant la porte de l'appartement. Henry entre et referme la porte derrière lui pour que Roland ne voit pas sa mère pleurer, il s'allonge derrière elle alors qu'elle pleure de tristesse. Il la serre contre lui avec son bras droit, essayant de la rassurer puis il dit :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, elle va le surmonter, vous allez arranger ça. C'est ce que vous faites toujours. 

Regina se tourne vers Henry avec des larmes plein les yeux.  
\- Oh Henry, je ne pense pas que cela puisse être réparé cette fois.   
L'adolescent l'enlace en la serrant fort contre lui et l'apaise avec douceur et tristesse dans sa voix.  
\- C'est bon Maman. Peu importe ce qu'a dit Maman, je ne te laisse pas seule, ça va aller.   
Il est toujours en train de l'étreindre quand Roland ouvre la porte découvre la brune en train de pleurer à côté de son demi-frère.  
\- Maman, ça va ?  
Henry lui répond rapidement pour ne pas l'inquiéter.  
\- Elle est juste malade, le bébé lui fait mal au ventre, tu veux aider Maman à se sentir mieux ?  
\- Oui je peux l'aider à se sentir mieux, même si papa l'a rendu malade. Répond-il en hochant la tête.   
Le jeune garçon se couche à l'opposé du plus grand, laissant la femme entre eux deux, elle regarde Henry avec des yeux déçus. Ils savent tous les deux ce qui la rend malade, mais ils se taisent, continuent de se faire des câlins.  
\- Je vous aime tous les deux. Je suis tellement chanceuse de vous avoir dans ma vie.

Au Rabbit Hole … 

Emma s'est déjà enfilé quelques bières et une bouteille de tequila dans sa voiture, le bruit de la bouteille vide jeté sur la banquette arrière l'a décidé à se garer devant le célèbre Rabbit Hole Bar. Elle ouvre la porte et la première personne qu'elle voit est Ruby en train de danser en état d'ébriété. Emma boit cul sec un shot présent sur le bar, un vieil homme agacé lui dit :  
\- Hey c'est à moi !  
Elle replace le verre à shot vide sur le bar et ignore complètement le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers la grande brune qui fait baver toute la salle. Ruby porte une robe noire très courte laissant deviner son joli petit cul serré dans un string.

Emma se mord la lèvre, elle est ivre, elle veut oublier, elle se rapproche de Ruby en pensant :  
*Regina n'en a rien à faire de moi, pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ?  
Elle agrippe la brune par les fesses en disant :  
\- T'es vachement belle.  
Ruby frappe presque la blonde au visage mais elle est tellement bourrée pour viser comme il faut.  
\- J't'ai pas … donné … Elle se rend compte que c'est Emma quand elle prend quelques secondes pour la regarder. Oh … Hey Emma … qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
La blonde lui sourit et l'attrape par les hanches.  
\- Eh bien, je suis célibataire et une idiote de t'avoir quitté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
La brune saisit la bouteille presque vide sur la table d'à côté et boit directement au goulot, puis elle commence à agir comme une gamine de cinq ans à qui on aurait volé un bonbon.  
\- Dorothy m'a quitté, tu m'as quitté, personne veut de moi.  
La blonde rit.  
\- Oh allez, on a juste pris des mauvaises décisions, on a juste … choisi la mauvaise. On peut toujours reprendre là où on s'était arrêtées parce que je te veux. T'es tellement … sexy.   
Ruby rit et de mordille la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Vraiment ?  
La blonde hoche la tête et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Emmène-moi chez toi. 

Chez Ruby … 

Emma est en train de doigter la brune en lui embrassant le cou, elle est de plus en plus agressive, tenant fermement la femme comme si elle allait s'enfuir. Le taux d'alcoolémie de la brune qui descend lui fait remarquer que la blonde est trop violente, elle lui murmure alors :  
\- Emma ralentit …   
Elle n'entend pas alors elle continue et essaie d'embrasser Ruby sur les lèvres. La jeune brune la pousse alors et crie pour lui faire comprendre :  
\- Emma, tu me fais mal !

Emma revient sur Terre.  
\- Je … je suis tellement désolée … je …   
Avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, Ruby demande :  
\- Emma ça va ?  
La blonde se décompose.  
\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne l'aime pas … j'peux pas … elle m'a utilisée …   
La brunette l'enlace rapidement en disant :  
\- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Parle-moi … 

Quelques heures plus tard … 

Après minuit, Emma est assise près de la petite table de salle à manger où Ruby lui a servi une tasse de café alors qu'elle lui explique ce qui s'est passé. Les deux portent un long t-shirt et un pantalon de yoga après avoir toutes les deux pris une douche mais séparément. Ruby lui saisit les mains en la regardant ses yeux verts et lui dit avec douceur :  
\- Emma, je sais pas trop … mais il se passe quelque chose là. J'ai vu la façon dont Regina m'a regardé, on ne peut pas feindre la jalousie à ce point-là, tout comme on se peut pas feindre l'amour.   
La blonde grogne de colère en plissant les lèvres et détournant le regard, crachant ses mots :  
\- Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour qu'ils aient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient.   
Ruby continue en insistant :  
\- Emma, nous l'avons ramassé ce jour-là, tu as vu tout ce qu'il lui a fait encore et encore. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez folle pour le faire pour lui. C'est juste … invraisemblable.  
Avec un peu de dureté dans la voix, en essayant de ne pas montrer ses émotions en la regardant, Emma dit :  
\- Peut-être qu'elle est aussi folle que lui.

Ruby se lève, elle tente de digérer toutes les informations que la blonde vient de lui jeter au visage.  
\- Emma, ça n'a pas de sens, je suis désolée. Mais tu devrais y réfléchir davantage, je veux dire qu'elle s'est inquiétée quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus, vous êtes toujours amies et elle s'en soucie, cela ne prouve rien mais il y a un bébé …   
La blonde secoue la tête de gauche à droite et frappe la table de contrariété, faisant sursauter la brune.   
\- Je ne sais même pas si elle est à moi ! Elle attrape son manteau et ses vêtements. Je te rends tes fringues demain …   
Ruby essaie de la retenir en disant :  
\- Em, tu n'as pas à partir.  
Elle ne se retourne même pas en marchant jusqu'à la porte et la ferme au visage de la brune.

Le jour suivant … 

Emma sort Regina de son appartement en donnant toutes ses valises à un homme qu'elle a payé pour l'aider à se réinstaller dans son ancien appartement. Henry et Roland sont confus et bouleversés. Regina dit au revoir à l'adolescent.  
\- Je viendrais te voir tous les jours …   
La brune sourit alors qu'Emma interrompt son fils.  
\- Henry, nous n'en avons pas parlé et je ne pense pas être d'accord pour que tu rendes visite à Mme Mills.  
Il se tourne vers elle avec irritation et colère.  
\- Oh maman, tu fais toujours ça ! Chaque fois qu'on est proche d'avoir une famille, tu la repousses ! C'est ce que tu as fait avec Killian et maintenant avec Regina …   
Il marche jusqu'à sa chambre alors que sa mère lui crie :  
\- Hey ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe alors je te conseille de te taire et de rester dans ta chambre !  
Henry se tourne vers les deux femmes tout en tenant la porte.  
\- Bien sûr, maintenant je suis puni pour avoir donné mon avis.  
Il ferme la porte alors qu'Emma respire bruyamment et fait face au petit garçon et Regina, elle s'agenouille en lui disant :  
\- Roland, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu le souhaites, s'il y a une urgence tu peux m'appeler ok ? Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
Ils se font un câlin alors que le garçon est en larmes de ne pas savoir pourquoi tout cela arrive et si vite. Emma se relève et fait maintenant face à la brune avec un visage sévère.  
\- Je veux un test ADN du bébé comparé à celui de Roland. S'il est négatif, je serai responsable de tout ça. Mais si c'est le sien, Regina je ne voudrais plus rien avoir affaire avec toi et ne plus jamais te revoir.   
La brune la regarde avec déception et tristesse. Elle s'étrangle en lui répondant :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mme Swan. Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi de rester loin de moi.  
Emma fronce les sourcils alors que l'autre femme ferme la porte avant de monter les escaliers.

La blonde s'assoit sur son canapé en essayant de comprendre comment sa vie s'est brisée en quelques secondes.  
*Comment la femme que j'aimais et pensais être son amie depuis des années, se révèle être fausse. La vie que je vivais avec ma magnifique famille est maintenant juste … un conte de fées sans fin heureuse.*

Plus tard au poste de police … 

Emma n'a pas dormi. Cela se voit dans ses yeux et avec son énorme thermos de café noir qu'elle a emporté. Ses yeux s'humidifient au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs ressurgissent. Elle entend un coup sur la porte ouverte de son bureau, Killian a remarqué son comportement bizarre.  
\- Emma, ça va ? T'as l'air épuisée.

Emma lève les yeux avec un visage inquiet et étonné, sa voix est rocailleuse et ses derniers mots sont à peine audibles.  
\- Killian … je … ouais … dure nuit.   
Il fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiet de la façon dont la blonde réagit, alors il s'approche et s'assoit devant son bureau.   
\- Le bébé t'empêche déjà de dormir ?  
Elle lui offre un faux sourire, elle ne souhaite pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, pas après Ruby. Elle se sent déjà idiote d'avoir cru obtenir enfin ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Emma déglutit après avoir répondu mollement :  
\- Ouais … ouais.

Killian regarde la femme pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Eh bien, mon père est libre cet après-midi. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir la maison qu'il dit être parfaite après le boulot.  
Emma lui montre un bref sourire excité, mais rien de comparable à l'excitation qu'elle ressentait la veille.  
\- Ce serait bien.   
Il continue de l'observer, les jambes croisées et la mâchoire tombante.  
\- T'es sûre que ça va Em ? Elle ne lui répond pas, elle est de nouveau distraite, il tente encore. Swan ?   
Elle détourne la tête pour lui faire face.  
\- Oui … Oh, oui bien sûr … je suis juste fatiguée.  
Elle se bouge légèrement en essayant d'organiser son bureau.  
\- Ok. Je vais te laisser bosser, à plus tard.  
Elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire en le regardant se lever et s'éloigner.

Ils ont tous les deux fini le travail, Killian a terminé un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir rejoindre Emma. Quand ils sortent, le père de l'homme leur envoie un message contenant l'adresse. Ils se rendent à la maison avec la voiture de Killian, elle a remarqué que c'était la même adresse du parc où elle a emmené Regina une fois. Sa confusion monte alors qu'elle regarde à travers la vitre, elle se retourne pour demander à son ami :  
\- Ton père a-t-il dit où était située la maison exactement ?  
Il gare la voiture en disant à la blonde :  
\- Elle est dans le parc, elle est sur une propriété privée à vendre. La famille qui y habitait vient de déménager et mon père dit qu'elle est en excellent état.  
Elle reste silencieuse alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le parc.

La curiosité d'Emma est grandissante, elle se perd dans ses pensées et ses questions.  
*Ça ne pourrait pas être plus parfait, là où Regina et moi avons passé de si beaux moments ensemble ? Et dans notre endroit préféré ? Pourquoi tout semble si parfait maintenant ?*  
Alors que toutes ces questions traversent son esprit, elle est interrompue par une voix masculine inconnue.  
\- Vous devez être Emma.   
Il lui tend la main alors que la blonde revient rapidement à elle pour lui serrer.   
\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur …   
\- Jones. Mr Jones. Dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Killian me disait que vous cherchiez un endroit adapté pour une famille de quatre personnes et une en route ? Emma n'a pas l'air enjouée mais elle lui fait un sourire timide et un signe de tête, il continue. Suivez-moi, je pense que c'est exactement ce que vous recherchez et à un excellent prix.

C'est devant le lac, le lac où Emma et Regina se sont embrassées pour la première fois, où le brouillard s'étendait sur les grands arbres verts et que l'herbe était aussi verte que possible. Il y a un pont en bois pour traverser le parc, Roland l'aimerait, il adore nourrir les canards. Même si l'arrière -cour est partagée avec le parc public, ce n'est pas si dérangeant car très peu de personnes s'y rendent, c'est encore un plus pour les garçons.

Mr Jones commence à montrer le salon, pas trop grand mais confortable pour une famille. Cinq chambres et deux salles de bains, la cuisine est bien agencée, des parquets et des fenêtres à la française, l'air frais est incroyable. Alors qu'il continue de faire le tour et de parler à son fils qui lui donne son opinion, Emma imagine Regina dans la cuisine en train de nourrir une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns, assise dans sa chaise de bébé, de la nourriture partout sur le visage nettoyé par Regina qui lui fait plein de bisous, tandis que les garçons courent partout. La blonde sort de son rêve quand elle entend Killian lui dire :  
\- Alors Emma, qu'en penses-tu ?

De retour à la réalité, elle pense.  
*Comment et pourquoi est-ce que j'envisage tout cela ? Après tout, en réalité, on est plus ensemble avec Regina, ma fille n'est peut-être pas ma fille.*  
Elle est toujours dans ses pensées lorsque Killian l'interpelle à nouveau.  
\- Emma ?  
Elle le regarde pendant quelques secondes et observe partout autour pour définitivement se replacer dans la réalité. Elle retourne son regard sur les deux hommes et sourit alors qu'ils attendent une réponse. 

À l'appartement de Regina … 

Un coup à la porte la fait lever du canapé avec un peu d'hésitation depuis que le bébé a grandi en un rien de temps, elle crie sur le chemin :  
\- J'arrive !  
Regina ouvre la porte et ses yeux se plissent lorsqu'elle voit Robin debout devant elle avec un sourire qui donne envie de le frapper au visage. Elle dit rapidement en essayant de fermer la porte :  
\- Va-t-en … Il retient la porte avec force et entre quand même, alors que la brune recule, les lèvres tremblantes, le cœur battant plus vite, elle lui demande. Que fais-tu ici ?  
Il répond en riant :  
\- Je rends visite à ma femme bien sûr, je t'avais bien dit que je récupérerais tout ce que je veux.

Regina déglutit difficilement alors qu'il maintient son bras derrière son dos, portant une douzaine de roses rouges, il sourit après avoir dit :  
\- Des fleurs pour une fleur ?   
Elle ne bouge pas, elle continue de reculer tandis qu'il s'avance vers elle.  
\- Je veux que ça marche, donne-moi une autre chance. Je te promets d'essayer de ne pas te faire de mal.  
Elle regarde les roses puis son visage à nouveau, elle s'humidifie les lèvres nerveusement et dit calmement pour ne pas l'énerver :  
\- Je … Robin, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Ce que tu m'as fait est … c'est impardonnable et pour être honnête … Elle respire et essaie de ne pas montrer sa peur. … tu m'entretenais. Toi et moi savons … j'ai toujours aimé Emma. Les mains de l'homme commencent à trembler en tenant les fleurs alors que sa colère est montée en quelques secondes. La brune essaie de lui montrer de l'empathie pour le calmer. Robin, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas …   
Il jette les roses avec force sur le sol et se dirige vers elle, son visage devient rouge, entre ses dents il dit :  
\- Regina, j'ai essayé. Je le voulais … mais si tu veux subir la manière forte, BIEN ! Employons la manière forte !


	23. I won't ever leave you again

Les jours passent, Henry et Regina sont assis à table à siroter un chocolat chaud. Bien sûr, il n'a pas obéi aux ordres de sa mère, dès qu'elle lui a dit toute la vérité, il se devait de parler à la brune. Il devait entendre la réponse à cette question : pourquoi a-t-elle fait une telle chose ? Quelque chose qu'il lui est difficile à croire. Henry est allé lui parler, elle l'a fixé avec une tasse de chocolat à la main, caressant la tasse de son pouce alors qu'il se décide à lever les yeux et enfin lui demander :  
\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu es retournée avec Robin ?

Regina ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois, elle croise les bras contre son torse pour maintenir son gilet fermé alors qu'elle lui répond doucement :  
\- C'est … compliqué, mais non. Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais plus avec Robin.  
Henry réagit rapidement.  
\- Mais Maman a dit … 

Regina lui saisit la main pour le rassurer.  
\- Elle est confuse … et je peux le comprendre. J'aime énormément ta mère, je pense … que je l'ai toujours aimée. J'ai l'espoir qu'elle se rendra compte de la vérité.   
Il fronce les sourcils en questionnant :  
\- La vérité ?   
Elle presse ses lèvres et replace les mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage alors qu'elle se lève et regarde le sol. Puis elle se tourne vers le garçon.   
\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Henry, je suis désolée. Donne-lui simplement du temps. Je sais qu'elle va bientôt le découvrir … Elle murmure les derniers mots. J'espère vraiment qu'elle le fera.

Il se lève et s'approche de la femme, il pose délicatement sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois lui dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu retournerais avec lui, en t'exposant à un agresseur, mais je te crois et Maman retrouvera ses esprits bientôt … pour le bien-être de m … Il était sur le point de dire « ma sœur » mais il s'en est rendu compte à temps, il continue avec un regard louche et un sourire narquois pour éclairer la conversation. … mon frère ou ma sœur. 

Elle sourit doucement en l'enlaçant sur le côté.  
\- J'espérais que tu lâcherais ce secret.   
Henry lui offre un sourire chaleureux alors qu'ils marchent côte à côte vers la porte.  
\- Aucune chance, souviens-toi que nous devons rendre ce moment spécial.   
Regina caresse son ventre alors que les larmes commencent à monter.  
\- Je pense que ta mère ne s'en occupe plus à présent.  
Il ouvre la porte.  
\- Je le fais toujours, et Roland aussi. Nous allons rendre ce moment spécial pour toi.   
Elle sourit alors qu'ils se disent au revoir et verrouille la porte derrière lui. Elle regarde le miroir dans l'entrée et écarte un pan de son haut où on peut clairement voir un hématome noir et bleu. Son visage pâle, la tristesse émanant de ses yeux sombres alors qu'elle est retombée dans cette vie, du moins c'est ce qu'elle voit et ce qu'elle ressent.

Oui. Il la frappe de nouveau, et de manière intelligente. Il ne la touche pas au niveau du ventre, même un monstre a ses faiblesses, la sienne c'est les enfants. Les intentions de Robin n'ont jamais nuit à son enfant, du moins pas quand il est sobre et il y a moins de drogues dans son système. Il continue de lui reprocher la mort de leur enfant à chaque coup et ses cuisses sont pleines de marques. 

Dernièrement, elle vit comme ça. Il entre et sort comme il le souhaite de l'appartement, obligeant la femme à lui faire le dîner, à lui laver son linge, et s'il est ivre et qu'il plane, elle doit aussi couvrir ses besoins physiques. Depuis, Regina est nerveuse quand il se pointe perché. Hier par exemple, il la fait entrer dans la douche en plaçant une arme contre sa tête alors qu'il « la nettoyait ». Elle ne s'est jamais senti aussi sale alors que son corps était recouvert d'eau.   
Un coup à la porte l'interrompt dans ses horribles pensées alors qu'elle est assise dans le salon, elle se lève et ouvre la porte, elle plisse les yeux et dit d'une voix agacée :  
\- Que faites-vous là ?

La femme sourit, un rouge à lèvres rouge aux lèvres, tout en tenant sa cigarette avec un de ces longs filtres noirs et minces, et un joli tailleur noir et élégant serrant son maigre corps.   
\- Hello Darling. Ma … ton visage à l'air d'être parti en vacances …   
Cruella entre sans y être invitée et Regina ferme la porte en murmurant sarcastiquement :  
\- Je vous en prie. 

Regina croise les bras et se pince les lèvres, un soupçon d'irritation non dissimulé.  
\- Si vous cherchez Robin, il n'est pas là.   
Cruella rit un peu et s'approche d'elle, elle montre sa main gauche avec une roche étincelante au doigt.  
\- Je pense que je sais où est mon fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres de la brune se crispent, non pas par jalousie mais de colère.  
\- Alors vous pouvez lui dire de cesser de me harceler ? Parce que s'il est tellement amoureux de vous comme vous le dites, pourquoi me demanderait-il une seconde chance ? Et vous savez que je suis celle qui a demandé le divorce parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à être seul.   
L'autre femme semble un peu déstabilisée et soucieuse, elle regarde n'importe où sauf le visage de Regina. Elle dit immédiatement :  
\- C'est à cause de l'argent très chère, après cela on va partir et vous serez une mère pathétiquement seule, sans soutien, car aux yeux d'Emma Swan vous êtes … insignifiante, comme morte. 

Regina détourne les yeux, cachant la douleur causée par ce commentaire. Cruella poursuit :  
\- Je viens de confirmer à Robin que tout était en ordre, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser …   
Elle passe devant la brune puis s'immobilise quand elle lui répond :  
\- Je ne veux pas de lui vous savez. Aucune femme dotée de bon sens ne voudrait d'une personne comme lui. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, il vous a utilisé pour me donner à moi et Roland une meilleure vie et plus d'argent bien sûr. La femme blonde reste silencieuse en fixant le sol, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour se défendre, mais aucun mot ne sort, Regina continue. Si vous ne croyez pas ce que je dis, demandez-lui vous-même … et s'il vous plaît, soyez une meilleure fiancée en lui lavant ses pantalons. J'en ai fini de faire votre travail.   
Cruella ouvre la porte et se tourne vers Regina pour lui faire un sourire narquois.  
\- Il va vous cogner pour m'avoir menti comme ça.

La brune sourit en se joignant les mains.  
\- Vous pensez que je suis en train de mentir ? Dites-moi une chose Cruella, pourquoi je mentirais en premier lieu ? Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle j'inventerais une histoire aussi absurde ?

Le soir … 

Robin force la porte d'entrée. Roland et Regina sortent de leur chambre, l'homme est en train de planer, vraiment très haut, on peut voir dans ses yeux qu'il y a plus que de l'herbe dans son système. Il essaie d'agir calmement quand il voit son fils.  
\- Hey petit bonhomme, retourne dans ta chambre … Il regarde Regina. Je dois avoir une conversation spéciale avec ta belle-mère et allume ta télé s'il te plaît. Je reviendrais pour te border.   
Le jeune garçon semble confus et inquiet, il n'a jamais vu son père drogué. Oui, il a abusé de Regina pendant qu'il était dans sa chambre mais il n'a jamais vu son père dans cet état inquiétant. Il obéit en gardant l'œil sur sa mère, elle lui montre un petit sourire pour ne pas montrer sa peur et faire en sorte que le garçon ne s'angoisse pas. 

Après que Roland soit retourné dans sa chambre et que sa porte soit fermée, Robin regarde Regina avec des yeux plissés et plein de colère, il l'attrape par le bras tandis qu'elle plaide :  
\- Robin … calmes-toi. Roland n'est pas loin … s'il te plaît …   
Il la plaque contre le mur, étonnamment prudent avec son ventre, mais pointant une arme contre son front en disant :  
\- Je veux savoir, à quoi pensais-tu en disant toutes ces choses à Cruella ?  
Elle baisse les yeux, ouvre et ferme la bouche, elle dit presque dans un murmure :  
\- Il fallait qu'elle sache pour qui elle fait le sale boulot …   
Il s'éloigne un peu et lui gifle le visage en coupant sa joue avec l'alliance qu'il a toujours au doigt.

Un grincement de porte fait paniquer Robin, Roland lève les yeux et voit l'entaille de sa mère, il plisse les yeux en regardant son père et se précipite entre eux.  
\- Éloignes-toi d'elle Papa !   
L'homme devient nerveux, il cache son arme un peu plus et montre un sourire crispé.  
\- Fils, nous étions juste … 

Roland l'interrompt, la voix pleine de déception et de colère.  
\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu joues avec elle. Va-t-en, je veux rester avec Maman. Seul … Robin baisse les yeux, embarrassé de d'être fait surprendre par son fils. Il essaie de s'expliquer mais le garçon ne veut rien entendre. Non Papa, il faut que tu partes maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu refasses du mal à ma mère.   
L'homme est un peu agacé.  
\- Roland, elle n'est pas …   
\- C'est ma mère! Ma maîtresse m'a dit que c'était bien d'avoir deux mamans, alors je m'en fiche de ce que tu dis.   
Robin respire, il trouve cela inutile de continuer cette conversation, il sort de la pièce et de l'appartement, claquant la porte. Alors Regina et son fils s'étreignent. La voix de la femme est douce mais déçue par les actions de son père.  
\- Roland, je suis désolée.

Le garçon relève les yeux et dit avec les yeux mouillés :  
\- Je ne veux plus le revoir ici. On peut retourner avec Emma ? S'il te plaît ?!   
Regina reste silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle continue de garder son fils contre elle.

4h45 du matin, le lendemain … 

Emma Swan reçoit un appel, c'est de plus en plus anxieuse qu'elle se lève de son lit et commence à chercher ses vêtements alors qu'elle parle :  
\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? … Quoi ?! Ok, ok je pars tout de suite.   
Elle met son téléphone dans sa poche et sort précipitamment de sa chambre. Henry est réveillé par le bruit que fait sa mère en se dépêchant, il se frotte les yeux encore à moitié endormi, il lui demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
Comme elle ne sait pas grand-chose alors qu'elle sort, elle le rassure :  
\- Regina est à l'hôpital, mais ils vont bien. J't'expliquerais plus tard, c'est promis …   
Puis elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

À l'hôpital … 

Emma entre en demandant :  
\- On m'a prévenu que Regina Mills avait été amenée ici.   
L'infirmière est sur le point de répondre lorsque le Dr Blue entre et dit :  
\- Mme Swan, oui elle est là et elle va bien. Elle a perdu du sang, ce qui met la grossesse en danger. Elle a besoin de se reposer, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est beaucoup stressée et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.   
Emma a l'air inquiète, elle fronce les sourcils en mettant les mains dans ses poches, de la tristesse dans les yeux, elle dit à voix basse :  
\- Je vais parler avec elle.   
Le médecin sourit doucement en répondant:  
\- Faites le s'il vous plaît … c'est très important. Elle est dans la chambre 932.   
Emma sourit et la remercie.

Emma hésite à ouvrir la porte, elle tient fermement la poignée quelques secondes avant de se décider d'entrer lentement dans la chambre. Elle regarde la femme assise avec une égratignure sur la joue, son vissage commence à se tordre de colère, elle ferme la porte et marche vers le lit.

Regina a un regard suspicieux.  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
Roland est assis à côté de la brune et sourit largement, heureux de revoir la blonde. Emma répond d'un ton froid, ne montrant aucune émotion :  
\- Je suis le numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence sur ton dossier.

Elle se dirige vers Roland et lui dépose un baiser rapide sur le front.  
\- Hey gamin !  
Roland l'enlace et Emma répond à son étreinte, il dit :  
\- J'ai appelé le 911. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra revenir vivre avec toi ?   
Elle lui sourit doucement, elle répond en attrapant un billet dans sa poche pour éviter la question.  
\- Gamin, pourquoi ne pas aller te chercher une barre de chocolat au distributeur et attendre dehors, pour que je puisse parler avec Regina quelques instants, s'il te plaît.  
Il sourit et dit simplement :  
\- Ok.  
Il prend l'argent et pendant qu'il s'éloigne, Emma lui fait marquer une pause au niveau de la porte en lui disant :  
\- Je suis fière de toi gamin, ce que tu as fait c'était bien pour ta mère, tu as pris les choses en mains comme un grand garçon.   
Regina ajoute :  
\- Bien sûr, ça aurait été une toute autre histoire s'il n'avait pas été là.  
Les deux femmes sourient à Roland, il sort en disant :  
\- Dis-moi quand je pourrais revenir.   
Emma lui dit de rester près des infirmières alors qu'il sort.

Quand Roland ferme la porte, Emma se retourne vers Regina et s'assied sur le lit à côté d'elle. La brune évite de la regarder dans les yeux en fixant ses draps alors la blonde lui relève le visage et la regarde avec colère, elle demande rapidement :  
\- Il t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
Regina sourit ennuyée, elle ne veut pas parler de cette situation maintenant et, bien sûr, il y a encore un tas de raisons d'avoir peur pour la vie d'Emma et combien ça lui fait du mal de savoir que la femme qu'elle aime croit chaque mot qu'il a écrit dans cette putain de lettre.

Regina se frotte la main en disant :  
\- Je me suis griffée.  
Emma s'énerve, elle se rapproche et l'attrape par les épaules. Elles partagent le même souffle quand elle dit :  
\- Ne me sers pas cette merde ! Pourquoi tu le laisses te faire ça ? C'est une variante chelou de Cinquante Nuances de Grey ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu le laisses continuer de te traiter comme ça ?   
Regina essaie d'éviter le regard de la blonde, elle se mord la lèvre, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle pousse lentement Emma en arrière en regardant ailleurs.

Emma est frustrée par le fait que Regina ne lui répond pas alors elle se rapproche, nez à nez, elle parle sur un ton plus aigu, désespérée.  
\- Non ! Regina, tu dois me le dire. Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Ne ressens-tu rien ? Est-ce que tout était vraiment un mensonge ? 

La brune essaie de rester calme, elle n'a pas besoin de cela maintenant, d'un ton serein, elle dit :  
\- Emma, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas faire face à ça maintenant … je …   
Elle la repousse sans aucune force. 

Emma réalise qu'elle la dérange et tente de se calmer, de laisser partir Regina. Sa voix baisse d'un ton, elle s'éloigne mais reste sur le lit, regardant ses mains, elle montre des signes d'anxiété, mais elle continue de parler.  
\- Le jour où je l'ai découvert, j'ai couru pour coucher avec Ruby, je voulais t'oublier, je ne voulais plus me soucier de rien … et j'ai fini par me sentir encore plus vide.   
Regina continue d'observer Emma , les larmes tombent sur les draps alors qu'elle l'écoute.

Emma la regarde en parlant, elle montre et tapote sa poitrine.  
\- Tu es encore ici et je ne peux pas t'en sortir, peu importe ce que je fais ! Je pensais avoir enfin une famille, quelqu'un voulait finalement de moi plus de deux ou trois ans, j'étais tellement heureuse … de … La blonde s'étrangle, elle n'arrive pas à dire ces mots mais parvient à formuler, … d'être une Maman à nouveau, d'avoir une famille plus grande … d'être heureuse.   
Regina continue de pleurer, regardant la femme, elle approche sa main de la sienne mais Emma la retire.   
\- Je devrais y aller, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé. Puis, tu vas bien, je suppose que j'en ai fini ici. Je suis sûre que Robin prendra bien soin de toi.   
Emma sort sans que Regina ne dise un mot. Elle se tient le ventre en murmurant pour elle-même, sanglotant :  
\- C'est le tien Emma. On est tout à toi. 

Emma sort et fait savoir à Roland qu'elle est là s'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit.   
\- Je ne veux plus que mon père revienne. Je veux revenir vivre avec toi …   
Elle s'agenouille avec un visage inquiet et plein de doutes.  
\- Pourquoi gamin ? Tu aimes ton père.   
Il baisse les yeux puis les relève vers Emma.  
\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il traite Maman.   
Elle le serre fort contre lui.  
\- Je suis désolée, on verra ce qui se passe. Mais pour l'instant, continue ce que tu fais. Je sais que c'est pas ton job et que tu n'es qu'un enfant mais s'il te plaît, prends soin d'elle pour nous, ok ?  
Il hoche la tête et se disent au revoir.

Emma se dirige vers le parking, ne remarquant pas qu'elle est surveillée de loin par Robin, il boit sa bière en la regardant avec haine. Il serre le volant et met les gaz. Il fait véritablement peur à la femme en passant trop proche d'elle, au point qu'elle a pensé que cette personne veut la tuer avec sa voiture, elle hurle :  
\- HEY ! … Putain de merde. Dit-elle plus bas.

Ce matin … 

Emma a pris une douche et enfilé son uniforme sans avoir dormi, elle est directement partie au travail après son retour tôt ce matin. Elle est assise à son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle baisse les yeux sur le tiroir où elle a placé la fameuse enveloppe, elle décide d'ouvrir ce tiroir et de regarder ces images de plus près, se rendant compte que ses émotions ont pris le dessus sur sa raison et qu'elle ne les a pas analysées correctement. Elle les place une à une sur son bureau, essayant de rester calme et de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, elle les observe, se frottant le menton en les regardant attentivement une à une. 

Emma fronce les sourcils sur une photo en particulier. Elle voit quelque chose à l’intérieur de sa veste, quand elle l'attrape et qu'elle la regarde de plus près, elle est certaine qu'il s'agit d'une arme. Elle les observe alors une par une et elle se rend compte que sur certaine, il vise son ventre alors qu'ils s'embrassent ou qu'ils se sourient. Elle se lève en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle a vu quand elle entend des pas près de sa porte. Elle lève les yeux et voit Killian debout devant elle, il allait la saluer mais il remarque les clichés, il ne dit pas un mot et les regarde quelques instants.

Après s'être remis du choc, il demande :  
\- Où as-tu eu ces photos ?  
Emma est un peu honteuse et baisse les yeux.  
\- Eh bien, je pense qu'on s'est joué de moi. Je … j'ai reçu une lettre de Robin et tout va très bien, et je sais pas trop. Je suis perdue, Robin dit que tous les abus et sa disparition, c'était pour berner la compagnie d'assurance qui leur donnerait beaucoup d'argent en cas de décès. Je ne l'ai pas signalé parce que, pour une putain de raison, je ne voulais pas blesser Regina en la plaçant en prison pendant sa grossesse … 

Killian l'interrompt en regardant toujours les images, il tend la main pour lui signifier de se taire.  
\- Emma, ce ne sont que des mensonges.  
Elle est confuse, elle regarde l'homme en tenant toujours une photo dans sa main.

Emma demande avec une certaine confusion dans sa voix mais intriguée par l'assurance de son ami.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'est un mensonge ?   
L'homme se frotte les cheveux anxieusement en essayant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Il place ses mains sur le bureau et, avec un regard plein d'excuses, il dit :  
\- Emma, Regina est venue me voir il y a quelques semaines et … 

Killian raconte toute l'histoire à sa collègue, depuis la première fois qu'elle est venue à lui et la raison pour laquelle il est resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne bouge pas, il réalise que les mains de la blonde commencent à trembler, ses yeux deviennent sombres et elle jette la photo sur le bureau, sa main droite forme un poing et elle frappe l'homme en plein visage, le faisant tomber sur la chaise derrière lui. Le sang commence à couler de son nez, il crie immédiatement :  
\- Qu'est-ce que …? Emma, je suis désolé, elle m'a dit de ne rien te dire. Je voulais vous protéger toutes les deux. Je suis désolé !  
Elle attrape sa veste alors qu'il lui demande pardon. Elle se saisit de ses clés en se dépêchant.  
\- T'es qu'un imbécile ! Je l'ai viré de chez moi, je pensais qu'elle m'avait menti, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- Emma, je t'ai dit qu'il essayait déjà … tente-t-il de lui répéter.  
Elle l'attrape par la chemise et lui dit :  
\- Si quelque chose arrive à Regina ou à ma fille, ça me tuerait … Maintenant, surveille ton téléphone, reste ici au cas où j'aurais besoin de soutien. Tu ne sais rien, compris !

Killian se lève en essayant de retenir le sang.  
\- Emma, que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas y aller seule !  
Il essaie de la suivre mais elle l'arrête au niveau de la porte en disant :  
\- Si tu viens, je te rendrai complice de ce que je vais faire, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, ne m'arrête pas cette fois-ci, personne ne le peut.   
Elle part en courant alors qu'il lui crie :  
\- Sois prudente !

À l'appartement de Regina … 

Emma frappe à la porte, Regina ouvre immédiatement à la femme déjà noyée de larmes, elle ne peut rien dire que la blonde se lance vers elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné et nécessaire. Emma la saisit par les joues mouillées, haletant chaque mot, le visage rougit, elle lui dit :  
\- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne te mérite pas. Je suis une idiote, je ne te laisserais plus jamais. On doit te sortir de là, où est Roland ?

Regina essaie de parler mais Emma à l'air désespérée, angoissée, complètement secouée par tout ça, la brune la serre fort contre elle ;  
\- C'est bon, tu es pardonnée. Roland est à l'école, je vais rapidement récupérer quelques affaires avant qu …   
Les deux femmes sont interrompues lorsqu'elles entendent une voix masculine dire :  
\- Avant quoi ?

Emma se retourne et saisit Regina pour la placer derrière elle, tenant la femme contre son dos d'une main et son arme de l'autre. Elle tire : un, deux, puis trois coups. 

Robin tome sur le sol, sa poitrine est pleine de trous, la main d'Emma tremble, tenant son arme avec un regard plein de doutes, les yeux encore sombres. Elle demande dans un murmure :  
\- Putain de merde ! Pourquoi tu saignes pas ?


	24. Wake Up Miss Swan

Il se penche vers la porte et se glisse lentement sur le sol pour se mettre en position assise. Robin a trois trous de balle dans la poitrine, ce qui devrait le vider de son sang, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors qu'il est assis sur le sol, les deux femmes regardent l'homme avec un visage confus, Emma tenant la main de Regina, ne la laissant pas bouger de derrière elle. Le visage de l'homme reflète sa douleur, mais il parvient à sourire et se lever en pointant son arme vers le couple. Emma maintient Regina contre son dos, la brune est terrorisée et chuchote à la blonde :  
\- Emma, il se lève, pourquoi ne saigne-t-il pas ? Elle la serre contre elle, elle se sent déchirée, elle veut la sortir de là mais en même temps elle veut protéger son enfant. Alors elle pleure la tête contre le dos de sa compagne. Emma, je ne peux pas le laisser te tirer dessus, tout est ma faute.   
La blonde répond en la tenant fermement, elle n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois pour l'écarter de là. 

Robin rit un peu et dit :  
\- Et moi qui pensais que le fait que tu sois flic te rendrait plus intelligente, tu pensais que je serai assez fou pour venir ici sans protection en sachant que tu es armée ? Il ouvre sa chemise et montre son gilet pare-balles. Mais je vois que tu ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Swan ? Je pourrais juste te tirer dessus et m'enfuir, non ?

Emma déglutit difficilement et parle calmement, essayant de ne pas l'agiter davantage.  
\- Ne fais pas de mal à Regina. Je sais que tu tiens encore à elle. S'il te plaît, je l'ai détournée de toi, c'est entre toi et moi, laisse la seulement partir elle.   
Elle essaie de le calmer et de le convaincre de ne blesser la brune d'aucune façon. Elle place ses mains en signe de capitulation, son arme toujours en mains.

Robin regarde la blonde pendant quelques secondes tandis que Regina lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas faire ça …   
\- Fais-moi confiance. Ça va aller, tu dois rester calme. Répond-elle en murmurant elle aussi.

Robin les interrompt en criant :  
\- Arrêtez de parler !   
Alors que ses mains tremblent devant le couple, une voix féminine se fait entendre derrière l'homme et pointe une autre arme vers elles.   
\- Eh bien … eh bien … je vois que nous en avons deux pour le prix d'une. Oh attendez, trois pour le prix d'une.  
Robin reste silencieux, continuant de fixer les deux femmes tandis que Cruella sourit et marche gracieusement vers elles. Alors qu'elle est de plus en plus près, Emma pointe son arme vers elle et maintient Regina contre son dos. La brune réagit en mettant ses mains autour du torse de sa blonde, essayant de la protéger comme elle peut.   
\- Robin est peut-être faible, mais pas moi. Dit Cruella.   
Elle vise le ventre de Regina, Emma est toujours devant elle, mais elle ne sait pas si elle est complètement protégée. La blonde est nerveuse et effrayée, elle glisse une main derrière elle pour la poser sur le ventre abritant sa fille, tandis que son autre main pointe Cruella en disant :  
\- Pas si je tire d'abord.

Robin se met à crier.  
\- HEY ! Personne ne tire sur personne. Cruella, emmène Regina dans la chambre.   
Emma plisse les yeux en le regardant.  
\- Je ne laisse pas cette femme seule avec Regina. Comment être sûre qu'elle ne lui fera rien ?   
Elle se tourne vers Cruella et ne bouge plus. 

Robin dit rapidement :  
\- Vous faites toutes les deux ce que je dis si vous ne voulez pas que Regina perde un autre enfant.   
Le couple se regarde et la brune s'approche de Cruella. Emma est nerveuse, elle regarde la femme armée avec des yeux sombres.  
\- Tu lui fais quelque chose, je te tue.   
La femme sourit et ordonne à Regina de se déplacer vers la chambre, l'homme dit :  
\- Cruella. Sois gentille.   
Elle sourit à son homme.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais bien me comporter.

Lorsque Cruella ferma la porte de la chambre, Regina regarde Emma une dernière fois, elles partagent le même regard apeuré quand la porte claque. Robin est seul avec Emma. Il lui ordonne de baisser son arme en s'approchant d'elle. Il attrape le pistolet, retire toutes les balles et la jette sur le sol.   
\- Maintenant tu penses avoir des balles ?   
Il la frappe au visage avec la crosse de l'arme, la faisant tomber au sol, elle entend les cris de Regina et les coups de poing qu'elle assène à la porte.  
\- Emma … Emma ! 

Robin l'attrape et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain.  
\- Voyons voir à quel point tu es un homme …   
Il la met contre le mur. Elle est étourdie, elle peut difficilement se tenir debout et se défendre, elle sent qu'il détache le bouton de son pantalon, elle détourne les yeux de défaite, regardant le carrelage du mur alors qu'il entre de force en elle. 

Dans la chambre … 

Regina continue de frapper à la porte en criant le nom de sa blonde. Cruella pointe le pistolet sur elle.  
\- Arrêtez ce vacarme et asseyez-vous sur le lit avant que la mort n'arrive plus vite que prévu …   
La brune se tourne vers la femme, ses lèvres se tordent, le sillon de ses larmes sèches toujours sur ses joues, elle lui demande avec un visage consterné :  
\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Comment pouvez-vous aimer un homme qui continue de battre une femme devant vous ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il se soucie seulement de lui ?

Cruella bouge nerveusement ses doigts en tenant l'arme, regardant sur le côté et Regina à nouveau, les yeux sombres, elle dit :  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avant que je te mette une balle dans la tête. Il m'aime, il ne me blessera pas.  
Elle respire, son langage corporel exprime l'inverse de ses mots. 

Regina continue de regarder la femme en se dirigeant vers le lit.  
\- J'espère que vous avez raison, parce que c'est exactement ce que je pensais quand je l'ai épousé. Elle serre fort l'oreiller contre elle, elle commence à ressentir une certaine douleur, elle essaie de rester calme alors qu'elle frotte son ventre. Ça va aller, tes mamans vont s'en sortir. 

3h plus tard … 

Robin arrive en portant Emma alors Regina se lève rapidement, l'air désespérée et inquiète en criant le nom de sa compagne. Cruella pointe l'arme sur la brune pour ne pas qu'elle bouge pendant que l'homme ouvre le placard. Il jette les vêtements sur le sol et l'attache, son visage est tuméfié, le bouton de son pantalon est toujours ouvert et la fermeture éclair est descendue.

Regina commence à trembler, oubliant sa grossesse quelques secondes, elle tire Robin par la chemise et le questionne :  
\- Tu l'as touchée. Pourquoi ? Tu es dégoûtant SALE PORC !   
Robin l'attrape par les bras en essayant de ne pas trop la brutaliser.  
\- Tu dois te calmer si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache aussi. Il la regarde, elle fait de même, ils s'assoient sur le lit. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, si tu la détaches de ce placard, je te jure que je lui mets une balle dans la tête, compris ? Elle regarde l'homme avec tant de colère, elle hoche la tête. Il sort le téléphone de sa poche. Maintenant, sois une bonne fille et dis à ta mère de passer prendre Roland à l'école pour qu'on vous laisse toutes les deux ici. Cruella et moi devons déterminer les chances que nous avons si on ne vous tue pas toutes les deux. 

Robin tend le téléphone et Regina le saisit avec contrariété, elle compose le numéro. Emma est toujours inconsciente dans le placard, la brune passe son appel en regardant la blonde, très inquiète à propos de son état. Elle essaye de terminer cette conversation avec sa mère au plus vite, mais évidemment elle lui pose une multitude de questions, elle s'excuse et remercie la femme pour ce service. Après avoir raccroché, Cruella s'approche de la porte à coté de Robin, il attrape la poignée en regardant les deux femmes en disant :  
\- Je serai juste à côté, si j'entends QUOI. QUE. CE. SOIT de suspect, je reviens pour tirer. Sur vous deux.

\- Quoi que dans ce cas, c'est deux et demi. Dit Cruella en souriant. Elle agrippe Robin par la taille en continuant de regarder le couple. Et s'il a des scrupules, je serai heureuse d'appuyer sur la gâchette.  
Elle rit alors que Regina la regarde en se tenant le ventre, retenant les larmes provoquées par la peur. La porte se ferme après le passage du couple.

La brune se précipite vers Emma, elle essaie de lui lever la tête qui retombe vers l'avant, elle l'embrasse et repousse ses mèches blondes derrière sa tête pour voir son visage tuméfié. Des larmes coulent alors qu'elle murmure :  
\- Oh Emma, pas toi …   
Elle baisse son regard et voit des taches de sang sur son sous-vêtement, qu'elle aperçoit sous son jean ouvert. Elle relève les yeux en se mordant la lèvre avec peine et serre fort l'amour de sa vie en disant :  
\- Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'a fait ça. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. 

Emma se réveille et se rend compte que sa brune la serre dans ses bras. Elle commence à ressentir de la douleur dans chaque partie de son corps, de ses jambes à son visage gonflé, elle trouve tout de même l'énergie de parler.  
\- Gina …   
La blonde tousse et crache du sang, Regina s'en rend compte et maintient la tête de la femme.

En lui touchant le front, la brune dit :  
\- Emma, tu es réveillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je … je vois du sang … et …   
La blonde l'interrompt, elle déglutit et secoue la tête.  
\- Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, c'est juste un homme instable qui a besoin de se sentir puissant. J'ai déjà été violée avant alors il ne peut pas me briser plus que je ne le suis déjà. Robin est malade et il veut seulement avoir le contrôle. Elle demande ensuite : Regarde-moi Regina, regarde-moi dans les yeux parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

Regina scrute les orbes verts alors Emma continue :  
\- Tu dois te coucher dans le lit, j'ai parlé au Dr Blue et elle m'a dit que c'était une grossesse à risques. Je ne veux pas perdre notre … Elle est sur le point de lâcher l'information mais elle se retient à temps … enfant. J'ai besoin que tu restes calme et s'ils reviennent, que l'un d'entre eux ou les deux s'approchent de moi, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te bouches les oreilles, ok ? 

Regina hésite quelques secondes.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me dire de m'allonger sur le lit alors qu'ils te blessent à nouveau. Emma, ce n'est pas …   
La blonde l'interrompt avec un ton sévère.  
\- Je ne peux pas perdre notre bébé … je ne peux pas te perdre … s'il te plaît Regina, fais ce que je te dis. Je te promets que ça va aller. 

Regina exhale bruyamment et dit :  
\- Alors je dois m'allonger et prétendre que tu n'es pas en danger, et les laisser te faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, et juste … Sa voix devient désespérée. Emma, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas …  
Comme Emma sent qu'elle ne va pas réussir à la convaincre, elle change de position quand elle se souvient, elle tourne la tête et dit :  
\- Mon téléphone, il est dans ma botte, je peux le sentir. Je l'ai mis là avant de venir car si quelque chose arrivait, il ne pourrait pas être trouvé.  
Regina vérifie la botte et trouve le téléphone, elle clique rapidement sur le nom de Killian. Lorsqu'il répond, la brune dit rapidement :  
\- Nous sommes en danger, Robin est là et Emma est blessée, je suis … 

Robin arrive alors elle remet précipitamment le mobile dans la botte et serre sa compagne. Il la vise rapidement avec le pistolet.  
\- Avec qui parlais-tu ?   
Elle commence à trembler nerveusement mais elle lui répond avec sarcasme :  
\- Bah avec Emma, à moins que tu aies laissé un ami imaginaire ici auquel je n'aurais pas été présentée. 

Robin presse ses lèvres et vise Regina en disant :  
\- Vas sur le lit et restes y …   
Elle hésite alors Emma lui dit :  
\- Regina, fais ce qu'il dit et fais ce que je t'ai dit … essaie de rester calme.   
La brune continue de fixer l'homme quelques secondes puis se retourne vers la blonde pour l'embrasser. Elle se dirige vers le lit en le regardant pointer l'arme sur sa blonde qui sourit.

Robin se fâche et crie :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Il s'approche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille. Tu te souviens comme c'était bon …   
Emma ne semble pas avoir peur, elle lui répond rapidement :  
\- En fait, j'ai rien senti. C'est pour cela que tu portes une arme, pour que tu puisses sentir quelque chose de plus grand dans ta main ? Finit-elle en levant les sourcils, chaque mot plein de sarcasme et de moquerie.   
Elle ressent une énorme pression dans son ventre juste après cela, le poing de Robin lui fait cracher encore plus de sang.  
\- As-tu senti ça ? Dit-il entre ses dents.

Regina intervient sans hésiter, elle le pousse en criant :   
\- Éloigne-toi d'elle !   
Elle repousse Robin loin de la blonde, la serrant contre son dos. Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandissent, elle crie nerveusement :  
\- Regina, dégage de là, maintenant ! La brune secoue la tête sans regarder derrière elle, Emma continue. Je suis sérieuse Regina ! Dégage de là putain !

Robin continue de regarder, les mains tremblantes tenant l'arme, il respire et dit :  
\- Je suppose que je vais aussi devoir t'attacher.  
Il l'attrape par le bras et l'attache par les poignets sur le cadre du lit avec une corde, il regarde le ventre arrondi et murmure :  
\- Je me demande si tu aurais été si belle avec notre enfant …   
Robin atteint le ventre alors Emma commence à s'agiter en criant :  
\- Ne la touche pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher ! Peu importe ce que tu fais Robin, ce bébé est à moi, tu as tué le tien, toi et ton esprit malade avez détruit les petites chances d'avoir Regina dans ta vie, peu importe ce que tu feras, ce ne sera jamais suffisant ! Tu nous dégoûtes. Cruella se rendra compte à quel point tu es un homme pathétique et instable ! 

\- Ferme-la … Crie Robin.   
Il se dirige vers elle, elle se tend et regarde l'homme de haut, ne montrant aucune hésitation ni peur, seulement de la colère et du désespoir, elle continue :  
\- Tu peux me violer autant que tu le veux ! Tu peux frapper chaque femme de cette ville, cela ne changera pas le lâche que tu es. Regina m'a choisie parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle m'aimait et que je l'aimais. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela …   
La main de l'homme tenant le pistolet est toujours tremblante. Regina l'observe avec peur alors elle prévient sa blonde avec un ton calme et effrayé.  
\- Emma, Emma tais-toi s'il te plaît. Emma stop, ça suffit.   
Mais la blonde en rajoute une couche.  
\- Ton fils va savoir quel drogué et bon à rien de père il a … 

Robin s'énerve, il lève le pistolet et appuie deux fois sur la gâchette en criant :  
\- TA GUEULE !  
Regina ferme les yeux et commence à pleurer, la voix emplie de douleur, elle dit dans un murmure :  
\- Non non Emma.

La porte s'ouvre, Cruella ne lâche pas la poignée de la porte en disant :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici …   
Elle regarde sur le côté et voit Robin tenant le pistolet, fixant la blonde. Il sort en courant, entraînant son amante avec lui, elle l'interroge :  
\- Robin, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?   
La porte se ferme et Regina pleure toujours les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas les ouvrir par crainte de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Elle ne veut pas voir sa fiancée et amour de sa vie en train de mourir dans ce placard, mais elle entend sa voix.  
\- Gina … je vais bien. 

La brune ouvre rapidement ses yeux et regarde le visage de sa blonde puis ses jambes où elle remarque des trous de balle. Une dans chaque cuisse, trouant son jean, le sang coulant à flot. Les lèvres de Regina commencent à trembler et Emma s'en rend compte rapidement, même si elle souffre atrocement, elle essaie de calmer sa compagne en disant :  
\- Hey … hey, Regina regarde-moi, ne regarde pas plus bas, regarde-moi … Elle fixe les yeux verts alors Emma continue. Ça va aller, ce ne sont que mes jambes, je peux gérer, ça va. Je vais bien …   
La brune baisse les yeux et voit la quantité de sang s'écoulant, elle dit à voix basse :  
\- C'est … c'est trop de sang, tu perds trop de sang …   
Elle commence à devenir pâle, montrant les signes d'un évanouissement à Emma. Alors elle l'interrompt rapidement.  
\- Gina, je ne vais nulle part. Pose ta tête sur l'oreiller, essaye de te calmer, regarde le plafond et continue de me parler, ok ?

Regina regarde en l'air, déglutit difficilement en caressant son ventre, elle continue de parler à sa blonde en lui posant des questions.  
\- Emma, allons-nous sortir de là ? Vivantes ?   
La blonde déglutit et regarde la quantité de sang qu'elle est en train de perdre. Les larmes se précipitent sur ses joues.  
\- Putain. Soupire-t-elle pour elle-même. Vous allez vous en sortir, je te le promets … Lui répond-elle ensuite.  
Regina reste silencieuse, elle ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques secondes puis pose une autre question.  
\- Emma ?   
\- Oui ? Répond rapidement la femme.  
La brune essaie de trouver de l'air, sa voix s'étrangle lorsqu'elle parvient à dire :  
\- Promets-moi de ne pas nous quitter. Promets-moi que nous allons passer à travers tout ça. Nous tous. 

Emma reste silencieuse, elle se sent étourdie, fatiguée, engourdie à partir de la taille. Elle évite la question et dit :  
\- Dis-moi quel nom tu veux lui donner si c'est un garçon et le nom si c'est une fille et je te dirai comment cet enfant va s'appeler quand il va naître.  
Regina fronce les sourcils et se met en colère, elle fait face à la blonde et dit sur un ton intransigeant :  
\- Non ! Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire et tu ne vas pas me le dire maintenant Miss Swan, pas maintenant. Quand on sortira delà, tu me diras de quelle façon tu comptes me l'annoncer, mais pas maintenant.  
Regina baisse les yeux et les remonte rapidement, la blonde est de plus en plus pâle et s'endort. La brune est préoccupée et sur le point de crier le nom d'Emma quand elle entend une dispute dans le salon, quelques instants plus tard, elle entend deux coups de feu. Le bruit réveille Emma, les hurlements de Robin se font entendre, les deux femmes ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, elles regardent toutes les deux la porte puis elle s'ouvre.

Robin entre avec un réservoir plein d'essence, alors qu'il est debout sur le pas de la porte, Regina peut voir Cruella étendue sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. Elle regarde l'homme, il a les yeux sombres, les larmes coulent sur son visage, il ne dit pas un mot, il ferme la porte. Regina l'interroge d'une voix douce pour ne pas le contrarier davantage.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire Robin ?

Robin commence à verser de l'essence autour du lit où se trouve Regina, Emma panique et commence à bouger frénétiquement. Elle le maudit en essayant de se libérer de ses cordes mais c'est perdu d'avance, elle crie :  
\- Regina ! Merde … Robin vient vers moi .. viens verser de l'essence sur moi espèce de fils de pute ! 

Emma lutte toujours pour se libérer, l'homme verse aussi de l'essence devant la blonde et jusqu'à la porte, il dit :  
\- Je suis désolé …   
Lentement, le briquet tombe dans la flaque d'essence et un incendie prend forme autour de la femme. Il ferme la porte derrière lui en laissant les deux femmes prisonnières du feu. Regina essaie de se libérer avant que les flammes l'atteignent. Malgré toute la douleur déjà présente, Emma se casse les os pour se libérer de la corde. Quand elle entend la fenêtre se casser, elle regarde en direction du bruit et voit Killian arriver juste à temps avec un extincteur, il crie :  
\- Emma !   
Alors qu'il s'approche d'elle pour la détacher, elle hurle :  
\- NON ! Va voir Regina, elle est dans le lit ! Dépêches-toi ! 

Killian essaie de rapidement éteindre le feu autour d'elle mais n'y arrive pas tellement, il s'est répandu dans toute la pièce. Il parvient à atteindre le lit, il attrape le couteau-suisse se trouvant dans sa poche et coupe les cordes entravant Regina qui s'étouffe avec la fumée. Il la soulève et se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas les sortir de là toutes les deux en même temps. Emma est trop faible pour marcher, il coupe sa corde, elle dit avant de s'évanouir :  
\- Prends soin d'elle, sors là d'là … 

Killian porte Regina et passe par la fenêtre pour passer par les escaliers d'urgence, avec l'aide des pompiers qui viennent d'arriver sur les lieux. Il leur crie :  
\- Il y a encore une personne là-dedans … dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît !

Regina est examinée dans l'ambulance.  
\- Vous devez sortir ma femme !   
Les ambulanciers tentent de lui expliquer qu'elle doit aller à l'hôpital dès que possible parce qu'elle est enceinte. Désespérée, elle n'écoute pas et dit :  
\- Je ne pars pas sans elle … elle est toujours à l'intérieur ! 

Dans l'appartement … 

Robin boit à côté de la femme sans vie. Il pointe le pistolet sur sa tempe alors que les larmes coulent sur son visage. Tous les bons souvenirs lui reviennent quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux dépités regardent l'adolescent qui pointe une arme sur lui, sa mère l'avait caché dans l'appartement et lui avait montré en cas d'urgence. Henry, le regard vide, demande :  
\- Où sont mes mamans ?

Robin rit et dit simplement :  
\- En train de mourir.   
La colère monte pour le jeune homme qui lui tire une balle dans la tête, faisant tomber l'homme sur le sol. Il court en criant les noms de ses mères mais personne ne répond, alors qu'il ouvre la porte, il fait face aux flammes. Il court rapidement dans la salle de bain, il se mouille et retire le rideau de la fenêtre, il entre sans y réfléchir à deux fois. À l'intérieur, il trouve sa mère allongée sur le sol et déjà partiellement brûlée, il la soulève et dit :  
\- Maman, je vais te sortir de là. Restes avec moi s'il te plaît !

À l'extérieur …

Les pompiers ne peuvent pas entrer dans les flammes, ils doivent se rapprocher des fenêtres mais l'appartement est situé au 4ème étage, ce qui ne les aide pas du tout. L'eau n'y change rien et l'incendie semble empirer. Mais ils aperçoivent un jeune garçon sortir de l'immeuble en feu par la porte, recouvert de cendres noires, brûlé aux bras et au visage. Il porte sa mère dans le même état, les ambulanciers se précipitent vers eux alors que Regina crie désespérément :  
\- Emma ! Henry ! Elle se couvre la bouche, une vive douleur l'assaillant, elle baisse les yeux et regarde l'ambulancier se trouvant à côté d'elle. Je viens de perdre les eaux … 

Emma et Regina sont côte à côte dans l'ambulance, l'une se bat contre la douleur du travail tandis que l'autre se bat pour sa vie. La brune attrape la main de la blonde et la place sur son ventre en lui disant :  
\- Allez Emma, réveille-toi, on a besoin de toi ! Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Tu m'as dit une fois que nous nous marierions, que nous aurons des bébés ensemble … Elle serre sa main plus fort. Je t'ai entendu, j'ai tout entendu, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision en premier lieu. Je sais que nous voulons la même chose. Sa voix s'étrangle alors qu'elle gère la douleur du travail. Et je sais que tu m'entends maintenant, alors réveille-toi Miss Swan !


	25. It's going to get better

Un bip régulier est seul son audible dans cette chambre, une poche de sang est accroché à un pied à perfusion ainsi que d'autres médicaments injectés dans le corps d'Emma Swan. Elle a été poignardée, elle présente des brûlures au premier degré sur les bras et les jambes, des égratignures, des marques noires et bleues sur tout le corps, tout cela infligé par l'homme supposé mort après l'extinction du feu. Les deux corps identifiés comme Robin Locksley et Cruella de Vil ont été retrouvés sur le sol sans signes de vie. 

Quatre étages plus bas, des cris de douleur sortent d'une pièce, Regina Mills est en travail. Elle refuse de coopérer, elle insiste pour attendre qu'Emma soit présente, mais il n'y a plus de temps, la brune continue de se battre.  
\- Je ne donne pas naissance sans Emma !   
Elle crie de douleur en regardant Killian, les yeux le suppliant d'aller chercher sa blonde alors il se tient debout devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Le Dr Blue essaye de lui expliquer :  
\- Mme Mills, vous perdrez l'enfant si vous attendez, s'il vous plaît. Vous devez commencer à pousser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

Killian déglutit profondément et saisit la main de Regina.  
\- Je sais que tu as peur et que tu ne veux pas qu'Emma manque la naissance, mais tu dois pousser Regina. Je te promets qu'elle sera aussi heureuse de vous voir tous les deux en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle. Je serai ici avec toi jusqu'au bout, c'est promis … Le médecin les interrompt en les avertissant que le rythme cardiaque du bébé ralentit alors Killian continue. Faisons-le ok ? Tu peux le faire. Prête ? Regina hoche la tête alors il dit : un, deux, trois, pousse !

Regina fait quelques poussées avec Killian à ses côtés, alors qu'elle est exténuée, elle donne une excellente poussée avec toute l'énergie qui lui reste. Un cri de bébé se fait entendre dans la salle alors le docteur s'apprête à révéler le sexe mais l'homme lui fait signe de ne rien dire. Regina n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts mais parvient à demander :  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le bébé va bien ?

Killian dit en riant :  
\- Le bébé va bien, mais on ne peut rien te révéler pour le moment. On va attendre Emma pour ça.  
\- Bien, docteur, pouvez-vous couvrir le bébé pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ? Dit Regina simplement.

Le médecin l'enveloppe bien puis place l'enfant à côté de sa mère en chuchotant :  
\- Il est temps de rencontrer Maman …   
Quand son bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture jaune est enfin posé sur elle, des larmes de joie déferlent sur ses joues. Elle se sent bénie par ce qu'elle voit de ses yeux, son enfant a survécu à de longs mois incroyablement éprouvants. Il est si minuscule avec une peau pâle, beaucoup de cheveux noirs pour une si petite tête si douce, des beaux yeux verts bien ouverts ressemblant à ceux de sa mère blonde, ainsi que des lèvres roses pleines comme sa mère qui l'a mis au monde. Regina est incapable de décrire ce qu'elle ressent, l'amour inconditionnel surgit instantanément pour le petit bout d'chou sous ses yeux, c'est comme ce qu'elle ressent pour Emma mais en bien plus fort.

Le Dr Blue reprend l'enfant et dit d'une voix douce :  
\- Mme Mills, je vais le prendre pour lui faire quelques tests, mais selon mon expérience, je dirai que le bébé à l'air en bonne santé.   
Regina sourit à cela.  
\- À tout à l'heure mon bébé, attends un peu de faire connaissance avec ton autre Maman, elle a très envie de te rencontrer et je sais qu'elle sera très heureuse de te voir. Le médecin se penche pour que Regina lui embrasse le front. Je t'aime. Murmure-t-elle avant qu'elles sortent de la pièce.

Killian enlace Regina et dit :  
\- Emma aurait été tellement fière de toi. Tu as géré ça comme une pro.   
Il s'assoit face à elle.  
\- Merci d'être resté, j'aurais pris une mauvaise décision si tu n'avais pas été là. J'aurais juste aimé qu'Emma assiste à tout ça. 

Killian se lève et lui touche l'épaule.  
\- Je sais, mais parfois les choses arrivent pour une raison et elle peut encore te surprendre en te révélant le sexe et je peux te dire que c'est assez rare que le secret soit gardé même après la naissance du bébé …   
Regina rit à son ton joueur et baisse les yeux, s'humidifie les lèvres en pensant. Elle relève les yeux et dit :  
\- Killian, je veux te demander quelque chose. J'avais l'intention d'en parler à Emma avant mais je sais qu'elle ne sera pas contre … 

L'homme est curieux de ce que Regina est sur le point de lui demander, il soulève un sourcil comme à son habitude quand une interrogation plane.  
\- Ok.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Emma … 

Elle se réveille de son inconscience, elle regarde sur le côté et voit une poche de sang étiquetée AB, elle se sent confuse, elle regarde dans toutes les directions pour analyser son environnement quand Killian entre. L'homme est heureux lorsqu'il remarque que la blonde est réveillée.  
\- Emma, tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?

Le visage d'Emma passe de la confusion à l'inquiétude, elle demande anxieusement :  
\- Où est Regina? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle commence à tirer désespérément sur tous les câbles qui la relient aux machines. Je dois la voir … 

Killian essaie de la calmer, il l'attrape par les épaules et lui dit :  
\- Ça va … elle va bien. Elle … elle a accouché … Emma veut immédiatement demander comment va sa petite fille mais il enchaîne rapidement. Le bébé va bien lui aussi et elle est en bonne santé.

Emma regarde les orbes sombres, elle pleure, des larmes de douleur, de déception, de colère se précipitent sur ses joues.  
\- J'aurais dû être là. Il fallait que je sois là. Robin me l'a enlevé … j'avais tous ces plans pour rendre sa grossesse parfaite et il nous l'a enlevé. 

Killian la serre contre lui, elle appuie sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
\- Emma, il ne peut plus vous blesser Regina et toi …   
Elle le regarde dans les yeux, elle a l'air perplexe et confuse alors elle demande :  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? 

Il expire, il passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs en disant :  
\- Emma, ce n'est pas moi ni les pompiers qui t'a sorti du feu, ton fils l'a fait et … il a trouvé l'arme de secours cachée dans ton appartement et …   
Emma se couvre la bouche en réalisant ce que son ami essaye de lui dire, elle demande rapidement :  
\- Où est Henry ? Est-ce qu'il est en prison ? J'ai besoin de sortir de ce lit, maintenant !

Killian la retient immédiatement.  
\- Non, il va bien. Roland et Henry sont avec Cora. Je m'en suis occupé, je l'ai aussi expliqué à Regina, elle était très inquiète pour toi et Henry.  
Emma continue de serrer l'homme, très inquiète pour sa famille et quant aux actions de son fils.

Killian continue en disant :  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien Emma, je m'assurerai qu'Henry ne soit accusé de rien. Le Dr Blue et moi-même nous sommes assurés que Regina ne connaisse pas encore le sexe du bébé.   
La blonde lève les yeux et regarde son ami en souriant, avec tant de joie et de gratitude. Elle le remercie de tout ce qu'il a fait et il lui embrasse le front, ils se disent au revoir, l'homme promet de revenir et de veiller sur sa famille.

Une semaine plus tard … 

Regina et le bébé peuvent sortir de l'hôpital, ils ont dû rester quelques jours de plus car le bébé avait un problème de nutrition mais aujourd'hui l'enfant mange normalement et Regina va de mieux en mieux. Il ne lui reste que quelques cicatrices faites par l'homme qui la retenait captive, elle est maintenant libre par sa mort mais inquiète pour Roland. Elle décide de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment puisqu'elle verra bientôt la mère de son bébé qui finira par rencontrer leur petit miracle. Elle ne sait toujours pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, bien que son instinct maternel lui dise que c'est une fille, elle est impatiente de le savoir pour de bon. 

Killian entre avec un sourire lumineux, il demande tout excité :  
\- Tu es prêtes ? Emma n'est pas très loin.  
Regina sourit, elle porte un pull gris et un legging noir après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude. Elle ajoute un rouge à lèvres brun foncé et un trait d'eye-liner pour mettre ses yeux en valeur. Elle attrape le sac à langer et son sac à main en disant :  
\- Un peu nerveuse mais plus que prête. Elle me manque. 

Killian la serre contre lui et ils sortent.  
\- Eh bien, elle est ravie de vous voir. Elle a encore des brûlures, les médecins disent que certaines vont complètement guérir et d'autres laisseront des marques mais au moins, son visage a bien guéri … 

Regina croise les bras et se presse les lèvres en baissant les yeux sur le carrelage blanc et brillant.  
\- Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il ne peut plus vous faire de mal à Emma ou toi. C'est fini, il est temps pour vous d'être heureuses, ensemble avec vos enfants.   
Une infirmière s'approche.  
\- Regina Mills, voici votre enfant. Félicitations.   
La brune regarde sa petite fille avec tellement d'amour en disant :  
\- Allons rencontrer Maman. 

Dans la chambre d'Emma … 

Emma est nerveuse, elle fait les cent pas, de la salle de bain jusqu'à son lit. Elle se regarde dans le miroir à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant, incertaine si sa tenue est convenable, elle porte un legging et une blouse à boutons verte assortie à ses yeux. Quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourne et voit Regina tenant un magnifique petit nourrisson. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle se dit que sa compagne a l'air plus belle que jamais, quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible, il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne trouve pas sa brune sensationnelle. 

Emma embrasse le front du bébé et murmure :  
\- Tu es magnifique … Elle lève les yeux, ils rencontrent ceux de la brune. Elle les enlace toutes les deux. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir toi ou le bébé.   
Elles partagent un long baiser nécessaire, Emma appréciant d'avoir leur fille en vie et en bonne santé, Regina lui demande :  
\- Veux-tu tenir notre enfant ?   
Emma rit en s'asseyant.  
\- Je sais que tu dois être impatiente de savoir pour le bébé. Elle tend les bras. Après avoir tenu notre petit miracle, il y a un endroit où il faut que je t'emmène … 

Killian et Regina partagent un regard et il dit :  
\- Nous t'attendions …   
La brune sourit et s'approche de la blonde, elle lui dépose délicatement le bébé dans les bras et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Le couple l'admire et elles partagent le même amour inconditionnel pour cet enfant. Regina regarde sa blonde et embrasse sa tête avec la sensation que les choses vont doucement s'améliorer. 

Retour à la maison … 

Killian les accompagne à la sortie de l'hôpital, Emma est assise à l'avant du côté passager et Regina est à l'arrière avec le bébé. Ils arrivent presque à la maison que la blonde a visitée avec les Jones. Regina est confuse, elle lui demande en regardant par la fenêtre :  
\- Emma, pourquoi sommes-nous au parc ? La blonde partage un sourire avec Killian alors qu'ils se garent et retirent leur ceinture de sécurité. Regina hausse un sourcil quand les deux se tournent vers elle pour la regarder de façon moqueuse, elle les questionne quant à leur comportement. Alors ? 

Emma l'ignore et fait des grimaces au nourrisson pour la faire rire, elle sourit à sa fille et dit :  
\- Nous sommes à la maison.  
Regina est toujours confuse, elle les voit sortir de la voiture et continue de questionner.  
\- Emma, nous sommes dans le parc, je sais que c'est un endroit spécial pour nous, mais on doit ramener le bébé à la maison. La blonde ouvre la portière. Notre bébé devra bientôt être changé, je suggère que tu fasses la révélation le plus tôt possible …   
Regina saisit Emma par les hanches, elles se regardent dans les yeux quand la blonde dit :  
\- Je viens de dire que nous sommes à la maison … suis-moi.   
Avec un doux sourire, elle attrape la main de sa compagne pour la guider et demande à Killian gentiment :  
\- Peux-tu nous tenir le bébé ? Je dois couvrir les yeux de Regina.  
La brune regarde Killian et Emma à tour de rôle avec incompréhension quant à cet endroit et ce qu'ils cachent. 

Les yeux de Regina sont couverts et elles marchent lentement, quand Emma se rapproche de la maison, elle s'assure que la brune ne voit rien et chuchote :  
\- Pas de triche …   
La brune se demande ce qui se passe.  
\- Je ne triche pas, promis. Répond-elle avec un sourire éclatant.  
Emma sourit à son tour en conduisant la femme dans la maison. 

Elles sont au milieu du séjour, entièrement équipé de nouveaux meubles et d'un nouveau téléviseur géant. Emma a hâte aux soirées Netflix, manger des pizzas avec sa famille et des soirées en amoureuses. Elle contemple autour d'elle sans enlever ses paumes des yeux de sa brune, elle se rapproche de son oreille et lui demande :  
\- Es-tu prête ?

Regina soupire d'ennui de façon joueuse, sourit et répond :  
\- Oui. Miss Swan …   
Emma sourit alors que Killian vient dans la pièce et place le cosy du nourrisson sur le divan à côté de lui, attendant que la blonde la fasse bouge.

Emma continue de faire impatienter la brune.  
\- Hmmm … Retour au Miss Swan ? Pourquoi ça ?   
Tandis qu'elle mordille sa lèvre un peu excitée, elle presse son corps contre le dos de Regina, alors Killian couvre les yeux du bébé en chuchotant :  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça … Le bébé gémit un peu alors il continue. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras plus tard … 

De plus en plus anxieuse, Regina dit :  
\- Et tu vas passer de Miss Swan à Miss Roasted Swan* si tu ne te dépêches pas …   
Emma rit en retirant ses paumes des yeux de la brune, criant d'excitation :  
\- SURPRISE !

Regina regarde tout autour d'elle très choquée, confuse, elle jette un œil à Killian qui a le sourire, tout comme le bébé. Elle découvre son environnement sans bouger, elle ne regarde même pas Emma quand elle lui demande :  
\- Emma … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
La blonde sa balance d'un pied sur l'autre avec les mains dans le dos, elle se met face à Regina et lui offre un énorme sourire avant de lui répondre sur un ton doux :  
\- Notre maison … 

Regina est perplexe, elle se pose des questions, elle demande alors en regardant les yeux heureux d'Emma :  
\- Mais … notre appartement … n'est pas censé l'être ? 

La blonde place ses pouces dans ses poches arrières et se rapproche, leurs souffles se mélangent.  
\- Nous avions besoin de plus d'espace pour notre famille. J'ai pensé qu'avec le parc juste là et tout l'espace que ce lieu offre …   
Elle lui saisit les mains et regarde ses orbes sombres et humides, Regina assimile tout ce qui se passe et tous les changements à venir. 

Emma sort la bague et la place sur le doigt de la brune en disant :  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû la reprendre. Je n'aurais pas dû faire beaucoup de choses … et je suis désolée Regina. Je suis désolée parce que tu mérites toute la confiance, l'amour et … j'ai échoué à de nombreuses reprises. 

Regina s'étrangle mais trouve tout de même la voix pour dire :  
\- Non Emma … Ne dis pas ça.   
La blonde se rapproche encore sans lâcher ses mains.  
\- Laisse-moi terminer … 

La voix de la blonde s'étrangle et elle replace le collier qui signifie tellement pour elles.   
\- Je sais que j'ai échoué, mais je vais me rattraper. Je vais faire les choses bien, je vais te serrer contre moi la nuit, je vais te rappeler à quel point tu peux être une femme formidable et unique, à quel point je suis chanceuse de me réveiller à côté de toi et que tu seras allongée nue sur le dos, parce que je voudrais te faire l'amour autant de fois que possible. Elle fait un sourire joueur mais l'émotion est là. Sauf problème de santé ou visite mensuelle des Anglais. 

Regina est maintenant toute rouge mais ses larmes sont pleines de bonheur, souriant largement et regardant Emma avec tant d'amour quand elle entend la voix d'un jeune homme. Henry entre par la porte et jette son sac à dos sur le canapé, suivi par Roland qui fait de même. 

L'adolescent dit rapidement :  
\- Est-ce qu'on est en retard ? Désolé, le bus était lent aujourd'hui.   
Le couple se retourne vers les garçons et la blonde les rassure en répondant :  
\- Non gamin, vous arrivez juste à temps.

Ils se font un câlin collectif et Emma dit :  
\- Maintenant, il est temps pour la grande révélation ! 

La blonde et les deux garçons se précipitent vers la pièce, debout devant alors que Regina suit le trio. Henry clenche la poignée de porte et dit :  
\- Je vous présente … La porte s'ouvre et le groupe est surpris. La chambre de notre petite sœur !

Regina couvre sa bouche, les joues et le nez rouge comme une tomate, les larmes déferlent alors qu'elle dit :  
\- Je savais que c'était une fille. J'ai … j'ai une fille … je … c'est notre fille.   
L'enthousiasme de tout le monde déborde quand Killian entre.  
\- Oui, c'est une petite princesse qui a besoin d'être changée. 

La brune rit à ce commentaire et attrape doucement sa fille.  
\- Eh bien, Emma, je veux que tu saches que j'ai demandé quelque chose à Killian …   
Emma fronce les sourcils d'interrogation et dit simplement :  
\- Oh … ?  
Alors elle entre et se tient à côté de Regina et attrape la main de sa fille. La brune continue :  
\- Oui, même si je ne suis pas vraiment croyante, j'aime l'idée que mon enfant ait un parrain et une marraine lors de son baptême, alors j'ai demandé à Killian s'il voulait être le parrain de notre fille, comme son oncle … alors, j'espère que tu es d'accord ?  
Emma sourit à l'homme et se dirige vers lui pour l'étreindre en disant :  
\- Bien sûr !

Killian sourit et prend la petite des bras de Regina en lui disant :  
\- Tu entends ça ? Cela signifie aucun petit-ami avant trente ans. Oncle Killian va faire subir des interrogatoires poussés aux garçons pour les effrayer.  
Henry et Roland rient en regardant leur petite sœur alors que l'adolescent commente :  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Roland et moi avons déjà prévu de nous occuper de ça. 

Regina et Emma se regardent et se sourient. Killian les interroge.  
\- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
La brune se dirige vers sa compagne et dit :  
\- Il a raison, nous n'avons pas nommé notre enfant … eh bien … j'ai un nom pour elle mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire.   
La blonde sourit et répond simplement :  
\- Je ne suis pas douée avec les noms, je suis sûre que ce que tu vas suggérer sera très beau.  
Regina se mordille la lèvre et annonce :  
\- Jenna. Swan. Jenna Swan-Mills.   
Emma rit et s'exclame :  
\- J'adore ! Jenna Swan-Mills ce sera ! Dit-elle solennellement pour l'annoncer aux trois garçons qui attendent.

Ils continuent de regarder la maison, appréciant tout ce qui s'y trouve. Les garçons jettent des pierres dans l'étang tandis que Regina change sa fille pour la première fois. Emma prend une photo avec son téléphone en se moquant de la brune.   
Elles regardent par la fenêtre et savent que la vie va s'améliorer.

*Roasted Swan : Cygne rôti.


	26. Épilogue

Trois ans plus tard … 

Leur mariage a été célébré le 29 septembre 2019. Devant leur maison, les sièges pleins de fleurs blanches. Les feuilles d'automne commençaient à recouvrir le sol, ce début de cette saison est magnifique dans ce parc. Emma portait une robe blanche simple et délicate tandis que Regina était habillée d'une robe marron clair délicate comme celle de sa future femme. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas de robes de princesses car elles ont décidé de sauter dans le lac comme symbole de nouveau départ et de se laver de tous les moments sombres de leur passé. Jenna a ri et crié :  
\- Mamans, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?   
La petite fille a parsemé les pétales de fleurs comme une pro avant qu'elles se disent oui.

Emma s'éveille de ses souvenirs alors qu'elle regarde la cheminée, elle regarde sa montre et réalise qu'il commence à se faire tard mais que Regina n'est toujours pas rentrée à la maison. Elle fronce les sourcils et l'appelle mais elle tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Puis elle remarque le post-it collé sur le réfrigérateur qui dit : « Je suis à la salle, je reviens bientôt. » Emma soupire et rit un peu.  
\- J'ai créé un monstre …   
Elle sort de la maison et conduit jusqu'à leur salle de sport habituelle.

Emma entre et voit Regina portant un short court, son string n'est pas visible mais le mouvement de ses fesses suffit, des mèches de cheveux mouillées de sueur collent à son visage alors que l'instructrice Mal donne des instructions.  
\- Pied, gauche, droite, frappe … 

Emma porte son tailleur-pantalon avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lève un sourcil en disant :  
\- J'adore ce que tu portes aujourd'hui pour notre conférence au lycée … 

Regina s'approche de la blonde et se frappe le front, les yeux écarquillés, elle dit :  
\- Oh Emma, notre conférence. Je suis désolée, Jenna est à la garderie. J'ai fini tôt et j'avais très envie de m'entraîner. 

La blonde sourit doucement et attrape Regina par les hanches.  
\- C'est pas grave ma chérie. Je sais que c'est devenu ton passe-temps préféré depuis que je t'ai initiée. J'ai pris des vêtements pour toi, ils sont dans la voiture. Tu peux te changer et on pourra y aller.

La brune lui donne un smack rapide et la remercie. Quand elle se dirige vers les douches, Emma plisse les yeux en regardant Mal de haut en bas.  
\- Je vais entraîner ma femme à partir de maintenant, merci.   
Mal roule ses yeux et Regina surprend Emma en lui saisissant les mains et en la rapprochant d'elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet d'être grossière avec mes entraîneurs ? La brune regarde derrière elle. À demain Mal.   
\- Non, pas à demain. Répond Emma en la disputant de façon joueuse.  
Regina continue de l'entraîner vers les douches en riant de la jalousie de sa femme.

Le couple entre dans le vestiaire et Emma bloque rapidement la brune contre les casiers, elle l'embrasse et s'agrippe à ses cheveux puis elles brisent toutes les deux ce baiser à la recherche de souffle.   
\- Les adolescents peuvent bien attendre, tu dois arrêter de mettre ces shorts courts. Ton corps est devenu plus sexy après Jenna. Dit la blonde en souriant.  
Regina rit et s'immisce doucement entre les jambes de la femme.  
\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est en ma faveur de les porter car tu les aimes tellement.   
Emma se mordille la lèvre à ce commentaire. Elles finissent par faire l'amour dans les douches de la salle de sport, sans pancarte sur la porte cette fois, mais heureusement, elles ne se sont pas fait surprendre.

Au lycée d'Henry … 

Regina est sur scène et très bien habillée dans son pantalon noir et son chemisier blanc. Il y a environ 400 étudiants dans l'auditorium, elle fait son discours sur la violence domestique, Emma est dans les backstages et observe sa brune, elle est fière de sa femme.

Regina finit avec :  
\- Si vous avez subi ou que vous subissez actuellement des violences domestiques, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, parlez. Si quelqu'un vous aime, il ou elle ne devrait jamais être cruel ou vous blesser d'une quelconque façon. J'avais pour habitude de me blâmer, il y a eu des moments où je me sentais prise au piège, laissez-moi vous assurer que vous ne l'êtes pas, vous avez une issue. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir celle qui est ma femme maintenant pour m'aider à sortir d'une relation abusive. Elle montre le côté caché de la scène où sa blonde se tient debout en lui souriant alors que la brune continue de la présenter. Emma Swan, peux-tu venir s'il te plaît … 

Emma salue la jeune foule et embrasse rapidement Regina, ce qui fait applaudir les jeunes encore plus fort. Après que les adolescents se soient calmés et assis de nouveau, la blonde clôture le discours.  
\- Encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas seul, il y a toujours quelqu'un à qui vous pouvez parler, que ce soit un enseignant, un ami, un parent. Nous vous fournissons également les numéros de téléphone pour joindre notre département, ainsi que mon numéro professionnel. N'ayez jamais peur, merci !  
Les étudiants leur offre une standing-ovation. 

De retour à la maison … 

Emma jette son sac sur le canapé tandis que Regina accroche les manteaux. La blonde regarde sa femme malicieusement, de haut en bas, et la brune remarque son comportement.  
\- Mme Swan, si tu prévois de me regarder poliment comme ça … Elle ferme la porte et se penche de façon joueuse. Tu ferais mieux de planifier quelque chose.

Emma rit un peu.  
\- Tu aimerais que je le fasse, tes cuisses tout à l'heure m'ont rendue folle et te voir dans un tailleur m'a toujours … Elle l'attrape par les côtes et l'embrasse fougueusement, alors qu'elle brise ce baiser, elle passe ses mains sous ses fesses. Tu es juste plus désirable pour moi.   
Emma la jette sur le canapé et Regina se relève rapidement en se souvenant :  
\- Les enfants vont bientôt rentrer.   
Emma la pousse à nouveau en déboutonnant sa chemise.  
\- Henry est chez sa copine, Roland est à son cours de soutien et Jenna est à la garderie.

La brune rit et dit :  
\- Je suppose que tu avais déjà tout prévu.  
Emma sourit et embrasse sa femme, retirant lentement son pantalon alors que la cheminée réchauffe leurs corps nus. 

Le couple est en tenue d'Ève devant le foyer de la cheminée, Emma surprend Regina en train de toucher ses marques et couvre cette main.  
\- Tu es une battante, je suis tellement fière de toi … 

10 ans plus tard … 

Emma et Regina sont assises dans leur rocking-chair sur le porche de la maison, sirotant chacune un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. C'est comme si le temps ne passait pas sur elles, Regina n'a qu'un ou deux cheveux gris et Emma à peut-être une ride par-ci par-là, mais pas grand-chose n'a changé. Roland est devenu un beau jeune homme, athlétique, musclé mais il a gardé ses épais cheveux noirs, prêt pour l'université, il ferme le coffre de la vieille Mercedes noire que sa mère qui a cédé puis se dirige vers le porche et demande à Emma :  
\- Mam's, est-ce que je peux parler à Maman une seconde ?

Elle lui offre un doux sourire et dit :  
\- Bien sûr. Elle se lève et dit en entrant : je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger pour la route.   
Il la remercie silencieusement alors qu'elle continue de sourire et de rentrer dans la maison.

Regina est un peu préoccupée.  
\- Chéri, tout va bien ?   
Elle se lève et prend en coupe le visage de son fils, il lui sourit et la rassure :  
\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de te parler avant de partir. 

La brune croise les bras en attendant qu'il parle alors qu'il s'assoit sur la rambarde face à elle.   
\- Je sais que papa t'a fait beaucoup de mal et je sais à quel point tu t'es sacrifiée pour que je ne sache pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé et pour que je ne le déteste pas.

Regina semble prise au dépourvu, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, il continue en s'approchant d'elle et la tenant par les épaules.  
\- Je te promets que je vais te rendre fière. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, c'était ma faute … 

Regina interrompt immédiatement le garçon en le serrant fort contre elle.  
\- Non Roland, je suis restée parce que je le voulais et parce que je t'aime, ce n'était la faute de personne. Je suis désolée, tu as dû le découvrir pendant la thérapie, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tout t'expliquer et … 

Les deux s'effondrent en larmes en se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Regina se recule un peu et dit :  
\- Je suis tellement fière de toi …   
Roland continue de regarder sa mère et lui embrasse tendrement la main.  
\- Merci Maman.

Emma sort avec un sachet brun plein de friandises, elle l'embrasse sur la joue et l'étreint, elle lui appuie sur l'épaule en disant :  
\- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises.   
Il rit un peu et marche vers la voiture d'une drôle de façon.  
\- Je n'en ferai pas !

La blonde donne un pull léger à sa femme car il fait un peu froid. Alors que Roland est sur le point de monter dans la voiture, Henry conduit en costume au volant de sa BMW blanche, il est désormais dans l'entreprise familiale car il est devenu avocat puis il s'est marié avec Violet, sa petite-amie du lycée. Il salue ses mères de la main et crie :  
\- Je serai de retour pour le dîner en famille, Violet et moi passerons plus tard.  
Le couple hoche la tête et elles agitent leur main pour dire au revoir, Henry discute tranquillement avec Roland, lui donnant probablement quelques conseils d'hommes. Jenna sort et remarque que son frère est sur le point de partir. 

La plus jeune se dirige rapidement vers Roland pour lui dire au revoir, alors qu'il fait signe à tout le monde, Jenna revient et s'assoit sur sa mère blonde.  
\- Jenna, tu es trop grosse pour t'asseoir sur les genoux de ta mère.  
Elle sourit et dit :  
\- Nah … je suis légère.

Elles partagent un rire, le couple se regarde et Regina dit :  
\- Je pense que nous avons bien fait, non ?  
Emma hoche la tête et regarde Jenna.  
\- Je pense qu'on a atteint la perfection. 

La famille qui reste apprécie la nature du parc, confortablement installées, elles réalisent qu'elles peuvent enfin respirer. Elles ont partagé de nombreuses fins heureuses et de nombreux nouveaux départs. Après le feu, tout a semblé devenir parfait dans leur vie.

« Si vous cherchez une fin heureuse et que vous ne parvenez pas à en trouver une, il est peut-être temps de chercher un nouveau départ ? » Ritu Ghatourey

Huit étapes de la Flamme Jumelle :  
Le désir  
L'aperçu  
Tomber amoureux  
Phase « Lune-de-miel »  
Turbulence extérieure – Purge interne  
Attraction Répulsion  
Capitulation Dissolution  
Unité

Merci à Emma et Regina d'être l'exemple d'une Flamme Jumelle.


End file.
